A growing love
by ashleyriot
Summary: NaruSaku AU! Also introduces OC other characters if you don't like it, don't read it. Alternate universe means it WILL have some inconsistencies with the original story. Keep in mind what the word 'ALTERNATE' means. Ranting due to SOME reviews
1. some things never change

Team seven was meeting at their usual training grounds, waiting for their Sensei. Sakura and Sasuke were already at the spot, awaiting both Naruto and Kakashi. The sun was warm and bright. The windy breeze felt right. And Naruto was pressing to make another attempt at making Sakura his girlfriend. At the time, Sakura was alone with Sasuke. She loved having him all to herself. And she figured now was the time she would make Sasuke hers. That is until a certain blond haired fox vessel came...

"HEY Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled out with an extremely wide-happy grin.

"Dammit Naruto do you ALWAYS HAVE TO GET IN MY WAY WITH SASUKE?"

Naruto saw how angry Sakura was and lowered his loud happy tone "I'm sorry all I wanted to do..."

"WAS BE AN ANNOYING ASS LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO" Sakura yelled

Sasuke just looked on, not concerned with what was happening right in front of him.

Naruto now had a sad frown. It was the normal now. He had become used to being scolded by Sakura. But no matter how much he'd become used to it, the pain was always there. He sat there, hurt and silent.

"Sasuke-kun...I was wondering...would you well...would you consider going out with me later tonight?"

Sasuke gave one of his many excuses to reject her.

"I'm going to be training. I don't have time to hang with you"

"Well...I can train wi..."

Sakura was going to ask if she could train with him. But as usual, he cut her off with another rejection. Anything to get her off his back.

"I train ALONE" he said clearly and sternly

Sakura then had a frown almost identical to the one Naruto was currently wearing from when she rejected him just moments before. Naruto saw her face in hurt which made him want to cheer her up. With that, He tried to make her smile. Naruto cloned himself into a goofy version of Kakashi. He tried to make her laugh. But as usual, it didn't work

"NARUTO STOP ACTING LIKE A STUPID ASS"

"...I just wanted to try to cheer you up"

"Naruto, Lets get something straight here and now. I don't LIKE you, I don't CARE about you, and from now on you speak to me ONLY when we are on a mission. Do you understand?" she said while she pushed him away hard.

"...yes..." he said in a semi-low tone.

Naruto then walked away about 20 feet to be away from Sakura.

'...guess I'll stay away...It's not like she even cares if I exist or not'

Just then, Kakashi FINALLY appeared with the team's next task

"YO! huddle up team"

Kakashi noticed how far Naruto was compared to Sasuke and Sakura. Usually they were all in one spot, normally in some sort of dispute. However, this time was different. And that concerned him greatly.

"Naruto, any particular reason you're sitting there by yourself?" he said with a puzzled look.

"...No, no reason sensei" he said as he walked over to the rest of the group.

"OK! I just received a new mission straight from Tsunade. We have to retrieve a princess from the sand village. Recently, she has been abducted by a group of sound ninjas and is being ransomed off. So people, our basic job is retrieval of the hostage. Any questions?"

"No sensei!" the three said in unison.

With that, the Jounin dismissed them and told them to meet at the front of the village gate at 8am

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I walk you home?" Naruto asked. Despite what Sakura had said to him a while earlier.

"NARUTO...GO AWAY!"

_Inner Sakura_

"_Why doesn't this idiot just give up? He's not good enough for me. Not to mention he's not even cute"_

Naruto walked of slowly and with a discontent look...a hurt look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun...may I walk with you? We live down the same road after all." Sakura asked Sasuke as she batted her eyes.

Sasuke had grown tired of the fact that Sakura just wouldn't leave him alone. Always asking him if she could be with him over and over. He finally decided to give in.

"...Whatever c'mon" he said with much displeasure.

_Inner Sakura_

"_BINGO! It's 'bout time he came around"_

With that Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and walked off with him as Naruto continued to go in the opposite direction. Sakura had a smile on her face. The man she had been chasing after for so long agreed to walk home with her. She turned her head around to see Naruto walking away slowly and sadly. When she saw that, her happiness began to fade away. She didn't mean to hurt him THAT badly.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Dammit Naruto why can't you leave me alone. You wouldn't hurt if you'd just let me be for once in your life. I didn't mean to be so cruel. But I hope you understand that..."_

Sasuke broke her out of her train of thought. Not that he was concerned about her or anything. However, he thought it was weird the way Sakura was entranced in thought the way she was.

"Something wrong?" he asked in his usual direct tone of voice.

"Eh uh...no nothing" she said with surprise as she smiled at Sasuke and they continued on their way.

She lied. As happy as she was having Sasuke by her side, she knew she hurt Naruto. And thoughts of the day's events definitely kept her happiness at bay.

Team 7 was now dismissed for the day as they all went about their business.


	2. start of the mission

It was now morning and time for team 7 to begin it's mission to save the princess. Naruto was heading toward the gate meeting place. The Villagers were looking and snarling at him as they always did. Normally, it hadn't bothered him and he brushed it off without a problem. However, now it was different because Sakura scarred him emotionally. Now he was quite vulnerable to even the smallest emotional pain. Now the villagers mocking and cruel actions really got to him. He ran to the meeting place as fast as possible...just to avoid further pain.

Sasuke was as calm as always. He was walking toward the gate with moderate speed. He didn't want to be there too early. After all, their Sensei had a distinct habit for being late.

Sakura was getting ready as well and noticed Sasuke walking down to the gate. She had a good view from her window. She finished getting herself together with great haste and rushed out of her house to catch Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN" she yelled obligatorily loud

Sasuke stopped and waited for her since he knew she would only badger him anyway.

"Morning" he said quickly with no sense of feeling or concern.

"Looks like we'll be going together" she said as she smiled at Sasuke

"Whatever" Sasuke quickly replied

_Inner Sakura_

_He doesn't mean to be so emotionless and blunt. That's just how cool guys like him are_

At least that's what she thought.

They both continued on until they saw Naruto at the front gate. Usually, Naruto is loud and trying to say hi to Sakura. But this time, he just sat by the gate, quietly awaiting Kakashi. Sasuke could usually care less. But even he was a bit overtaken and concerned by Naruto's silence. So he broke the silence.

"Morning shorty" Sasuke said, expecting a smart remark

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto replied, not even turning his head to look at Sasuke.

Sakura was quite concerned as well. In the back of her mind, she knew that she was a part of why he was acting like this. She decided to try to apologize.

"Hi Naruto, good morning" she said with a smile

"..." Naruto gave her no reply

Sakura thought that maybe he didn't hear him. So she went in front of him and tried again. She stared into his eyes and was completely lost in them.

_Inner Sakura_

" _He has such...beautiful eyes..."_ she thought to herself as she continued to gaze into his eyes

"Morning Naruto" she said a bit more concerned but still smiling.

Naruto still gave no reply. Sakura told him that he was not to speak to her or even be near her unless they were on missions. And since they weren't on the mission just yet, he wasn't going to reply to her. In fact, he moved away from her since she said for him not to be close to her either. He got up and went on the other side of the gate to be away from her.

"...Naruto...what's the matter?..." now she really began to worry

She was used to Naruto being cheerful, bright, and always trying to be with her. This Naruto before her now was different. He almost seemed to have no soul.

"You don't remember what you said to him yesterday do you?" Sasuke said to her.

_Inner Sakura_

" _I didn't mean it. I was just pissed. He ALWAYS GETS IN MY WAY! He doesn't understand me at all. I HATE NARUTO...but...he didn't deserve that...I was harsh on him yesterday..."_

"...Oh...I ...didn't mean it..." she said as she looked down to the floor in shame

"Why are you telling me that? You should be apologizing to the blond kid over there?" he said pointing to Naruto

Just as Sakura began to walk to Naruto, sorrowful face in all, Kakashi appeared.

"YO!" Kakashi said waiving hello to his young team

" Ok everyone, make any last minute preparations you need to now. I'll explain the mission in detail as we're traveling."

Team 7 did just as Kakashi said. They made all their last minute preparations. Extra shurikens, medicines, and ropes for example were some of the things they brought with them along with rations. Soon, they had begun on their way on their long journey to the Sand village.

Naruto pressed on about 8 feet ahead of the rest of the team, not wanting to be near Sakura. He actually felt that she was truly much happier with him doing exactly as she asked...or yelled at him rather just the day before. However, Sakura wasn't so happy. Sure, she didn't want Naruto around her. But she didn't want him to be in this depression either.

Sakura was walking close by Sasuke smiling and talking about anything that came to mind. Sasuke however, didn't seem to give her much attention. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but be concerned about her blond teammate. He gave her exactly as she wanted. But it turns out she was beginning to regret what she had said

_Inner Sakura_

"_He's so depressed...but...what can I say to him...Damn you Naruto!"_

Kakashi began explaining the mission to his team.

" Ok guys, as you know we're going to the sand village. Now the princess that we're rescuing is actually a resident of the wave country."

"Sensei, why would she actually been in the sand village in the first place?" Sakura asked

" I'm getting to that. It was actually just a political mission for the princess and her court. The wave country was trying to establish a trading network with the sand village. But people that oppose such a union hired rogue ninjas to kidnap the princess. As I've said yesterday, we basically have to retrieve her. Then we will be escorting her back to wave country...ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS NARUTO?" Kakashi yelled out since Naruto was several feet away.

"Yes I heard it all sensei" he replied, without so much as even turning his head to see his teammates.

The team went on talking about while Naruto continued to stay at a fair distance from everyone. Sakura every once in a while looked at her teammate, just wishing for a chance to apologize. He gave her exactly what she had wanted. And she had come to regret it. Not having Naruto be himself made her feel lonely.

Night fell and the team decided to make camp for the night. Sakura had chosen to get fresh fish from the nearby river. And SASUKE went for firewood. That left Kakashi and Naruto preparing the actual encampment. Naruto began talking about how excited he was about the mission. Naruto was quite enthusiastic. Kakashi was happy that Naruto was acting like his old self again.

"Man, I can't wait to get on with this mission. It's just one more chance to prove I'm destined to be the greatest ninja of all time." Naruto said with confidence.

"Naruto, don't get ahead of yourself. We don't know how many ninjas we'll be facing. Not to mention what conditions we will have to face once we get there" Kakashi warned

"Like it matters, nothing can stop me when it comes to getting the job done. I ALWAYS come through. Believe it!" He said confidently grinning.

Sasuke had come back with the firewood before Sakura came back with the fish.

"What are you so confident about all of a sudden?" Sasuke said as he began to put the firewood down and make a fire.

"About how I'm gonna kick butt on the mission"

"At least your back to normal" Sasuke said as he set fire to the wood as everyone now awaited Sakura's return.

" Well well, look who's talking again" Sakura said looking at Naruto with a smile

"...yeah...hey guys, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll need a lot of sleep for tomorrow." He said as he tried to escape Sakura.

"But Sakura just brought back the fish. Now I can get started cooking. Aren't you hungry Naruto?" Kakashi said suprised as he saw Naruto turn away food

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel tired sensei" he replied

"You right that you'll need sleep. But you'll need food for strength too. Not to mention your food is getting cold" Kakashi sounded almost commanding.

"I'll eat later. I don't mind my food a bit cold" He said as he turned his body and slowly drifted to sleep

Everyone looked on in confusion. Everyone except Sakura that is. She was really upset. She knew she was the source of how Naruto has been acting. She noticed how he was his loud cheerful self until she came back with the fish.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Why are you feeling this way girl...this is Naruto we are talking about here. N-A-R-U-T-O! He deserves it for being in the way all the time...Oh who am I kidding? I don't want him to suffer like this..."_

Once everyone called it a night and went to sleep, Naruto crept out of bed and grabbed some of the leftover cooked fish. He then went and sat by the river looking up at the moon. Sakura however, had been acting like she was sleeping. She couldn't sleep. Not without at least trying to make things right between her and Naruto. She noticed when he grabbed some food and walked to the river. So she followed him.

" Beautiful moon isn't it" Sakura said softly as she quietly walked up behind him.

"What...?" Naruto said with surprise. Despite being a ninja, Sakura snuck up behind him with relative ease. His mind wasn't focused.

"...yes it is a beautiful moon"

" Mind if I sit down with you?" she asked with a sincere look in her eyes

"I better get back to bed..." Naruto began to get up and head back to the camp

"Wait...please..." she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes

"...I can't...I'm sorry" Naruto said reluctantly and went back to the camp.

"Naruto..." she whispered his name as she watched him walk away.


	3. to the sand village

The morning sun shined brightly. An otherwise perfect morning if there wasn't such tension in team 7. Naruto and Sakura in particular. Naruto did his best to sleep despite having Sakura in his thoughts. Sakura however, couldn't sleep at all. The guilt had been slowly growing and kept her up all night.

"Morning all. Hope everyone slept well" Kakashi greeted his team.

"Morning sensei" the three genin said in unison.

"I'll go get some fresh fruit" Sakura said as she left to gather some fruits

"Guess I'll get the leftover firewood and make a fire" Sasuke said as he began making a fire

"Then I'll pack up our camping gear. After we eat, we head out. Naruto, that leaves you to make breakfast. Are ya up for it?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah! I'll make up something we'll all like"

"RAMEN isn't breakfast Naruto" Sasuke said growling as Kakashi started to snicker.

"FINE!" Naruto yelled as he got ready to cook.

Naruto began to make breakfast. He made a very healthy meal of cherry oatmeal and some chocolate pudding for dessert. He knew that it was Sakura's favorite. Despite how hurt he was, making her happy took first priority to him. And her happiness became his second nature. Breakfast smelt great. And Kakashi and Sasuke noticed.

Meanwhile Sakura had found some fruits. She was trying to decide if she should pick the apples, or the tangerines. She knew Sasuke was particularly fond of apples. And she also knew that Naruto was a tangerine fanatic.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Sasuke-kun eats apples a lot. He must like them a lot. So, I'll pick some of these."_

Sakura picked as many apples as her arms could carry and began on her way back to where everyone was sitting and about to have breakfast. But before making it over, she turned her head and took one last look at the fruit patches where she had just picked.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...I don't have enough room for the tangerines too...Naruto will just have to settle for the apples too...Sasuke-kun will be happy at least...Sorry Naruto._

Back at the camp, Naruto had just finished making breakfast. It was finally done and Kakashi and Sasuke were both hungry in the worst way.

"Ok guys, foods done, eat up" Naruto called as the food was done

They both started making themselves breakfast.

"You know, I don't particularly like you Naruto. But, you can cook for me anytime" Sasuke said as he enjoyed his mean.

"I'm with you on that Sasuke. Naruto this stuff is great. You need to take over the cooking duties next time" Kakashi said will shaking his head in agreement.

They both started to go for seconds until Naruto suddenly stopped them.

"Can't you guys at least wait until Sakura eats too? He said in a tough, firm voice.

Sakura had just come back and was welcomed by the sweet aroma of the cherry oatmeal. She was happy that her favorite breakfast was made instead of the usual crap that Kakashi makes. She assumed it was Sasuke that made it for her. And that made her smile.

"Wow this tastes wonderful Sasuke-kun. I brought apples back with me. I knew they were your favorite. There were tangerines too, but I knew you didn't like them." She said.

Naruto heard that. He got up and once again put distance between himself and the rest of the team. Feeling a bit dejected, he started doing his morning exercises and preparing his gear for the rest of their journey to sand. Kakashi looked as his young blond student began to walk off. He began to figure out what was wrong. But for now, he'd let them try to handle their problems themselves. He wanted to allow his students to grow up.

"Sakura, I didn't make breakfast..."Sasuke said as he continued on with his food

"Oh...I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, it tastes great" She said embarrassed.

"Wrong again Sakura" he said as he too continued on with his food.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean to tell me..." Sakura gasped

"YUP" Kakashi and Sasuke said in unison.

"These aren't my favorite apples. I only like macintosh apples" Sasuke said angrily as he threw the apple far away in a very disrespectful demeanor.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Geez you could at least try to be appreciative Sasuke-kun...Naruto...Naruto made my favorite breakfast for me...he is so considerate. And I left the tangerines behind knowing Naruto liked them...all in favor of Sasuke's apples. Which he didn't even like or appreciate. Oh it would be so nice if Sasuke would be more like Naruto...so sweet and caring...and always cheerful. _

_Naruto...always doing for me...why are you so devo..."_

Sakura's train of thought was broken when Kakashi complained and said for everyone not to eat the apples because they were rotten inside. Sasuke wasn't going to eat them anyway. Naruto heard that and walked over to the rest of the team.

Sakura began to have a sad look on her face. She felt disappointed and like she was a screw up. So Naruto despite what Kakashi had just said, grabbed an apple and began to eat it.

"NARUTO! Do you WANT to get sick?" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke and Sakura looked on

" I won't get sick sensei...a kind hand picked these apples. And I would never let those hands efforts go to waste" Naruto replied as he kept eating away at the apples

Sakura was in total shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Naruto was the kind of guy that she wished Sasuke would be.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I can't believe how much compassion he has...willing to make himself ill, just to make me smile. _

_And I didn't even get his favorite fruit. Instead I opted to get the fruit for someone that didn't even appreciate the time and I effort I put in getting them._

_I...I told him I hated him...But how can I hate someone like you Naruto. You, who cares about making me smile above all else...you should be the one hating me instead..."_

Sakura looked at him with both sheer intensity and sincerity. Anywhere Naruto moved, her eyes followed. She wanted to talk to him so badly. To at least say how sorry she was. But she knew that he would find some way to distance himself from her yet again.

Team 7 soon set out and continued on their way to the sand village. They had trekked a long way and stopped at brief intervals to catch a breather and to replenish their energy. All the while Sakura walked along side Sasuke. Naruto kept his distance as he had been doing since the very start of this mission. And as for Kakashi, he took the rear and minded his own business. The wind began to pick up as the sun began to set. Sakura was starting to get cold. She saw this as an opportunity to get a bit closer to Sasuke.

"It's cold..."she started shivering, hoping to get Sasuke's attention.

"What kind of ninja comes unprepared for the weather?" that was the response she received from Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." she said batting her eyes

"Whatever. Why are you saying sorry to me anyway? You're the one that's freezing here?" he said as he started to speed up to get away from her

Sakura just looked down and closed her eyes as she continued walking.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Why can't he show at least a small amount of compassion for me? I try to be strong for you Sasuke-kun...can't you learn to accept me?" _

Naruto was ahead of them, but he did catch a glance of Sakura shivering. Even if she didn't want him near her, he would find a way to help her nonetheless. He took a jacket out of his bag and hung on a nearby tree that was about to pass. Sasuke noticed what Naruto had done, but paid no mind to it.

When Sakura got to the tree she saw the jacket. At first she was worried that it may have been set as a trap of some sorts or that someone may have lost it. But then a sudden blast of wind fell on them and she decided to put the jacket on. She was quite content with it. It warmed her up right away and she loved how the inside of the jacket felt against her skin. But she noticed a funny itching at her neck. She pulled out the collar of the jacket and saw a name.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Naruto...even when he's distant...he finds a way to help me..._

_He protects me without restraining me...oooooh...if you were only Sasuke...Sasuke could really learn some things from you Naruto...Thank you..._

Naruto just kept about his business. Walking as if nothing happened, not noticing how Sakura had been gazing at him. She was beginning to have a deep admiration for the teammate she once thought to be worthless. She stared to crack a smile.

"What are you smiling about" Kakashi asked as Sasuke looked, both awaiting a reply

Sakura saw Sasuke looking at her and didn't dare say what she was smiling about.

"Oh...uh ...nothing...nothing at all. I was just happy that I am actually close to Sasuke-kun" was her reply.

When he heard that, Sasuke just shunned it off and kept on walking. Sakura saw Sasuke's demeanor and it saddened her. Sakura began to wonder if Sasuke would ever return her affections.

The team just at the horizon at the village of sound.

"Listen up team, we will camp right here. The sand village is just over this horizon. Stretch, rest your muscles, get some sleep. Do whatever you need to for unwinding and preparation. Tomorrow we rescue the target." Kakashi told his team.

"Yes sensei" The three replied in unison.

Sasuke just walked of and found a secluded spot to get in a bit of exercise. Sakura was about to follow behind him to make yet another attempt to win his heart. However, she turned and saw Naruto. She wanted to have a talk with him. But she was afraid of how he'd react. The last time she tried he found an excuse to get away. But she said to herself she'd try anyway.

Naruto was quietly sitting up in a tree. The view was perfect. He had a great view of the skyline. Naruto saw Sakura walking toward the very tree he had planted himself in. Sakura stopped and looked up at Naruto. Their eyes met and stayed fixed on each other for a while until Sakura asked if she could come up.

"Would it be all right...if I came up there with you?" she asked as her eyes never wavered from his.

"All right..."

Sakura climbed the tree and sat side by side with Naruto. Naruto began to slide over to make at least some distance between them. But Sakura grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"...You don't have to move...please don't move..." she asked softly

Naruto had stopped and turned his head away from hers

"Don't look away either... I want you to see me..." she took his cheek into her palm as she turned his head to see her.

Again they had a brief moment of silence. It seemed that they were just drawn to each other. Sakura loved looking into his eyes. They had a warmth and beauty that she only dreamed that Sasuke's had.

"Naruto...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like I did two days ago. Please...forgive me. I didn't mean to take away your sense of self the way I did. For that I'm truly sorry...I ...I ...realize I was much happier when you were yourself...I do like you...I do care about you..." she said still looking at him eye to eye

"Sakura...I forgave you the moment you yelled at me...I just thought that maybe you would be happier if I'd do exactly as you said"

"...No...I was wrong. Very wrong. Can we be friends again...?" She asked still gazing into his eyes. Almost ready to cry.

"I never stopped being your friend Sakura...I'll always be there for you" Naruto said smiling.

Sakura gave him a warm smile. Naruto returned the smile. And that relieved her. The Naruto that she had been traveling with was sad and distant. That Naruto was foreign to her. She was much more accustomed to the smiling, gleeful Naruto. That was the Naruto she preferred and made her smile.

"Naruto, please listen to me. I want to give you my friendship. But...I can't give you my heart. I'm sorry...that's for Sasuke..." she said as she finally broke their gazing.

"...I know..." Naruto said softly as he looked away.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her teammate. She was happy to have his friendship. But she felt horrible about breaking his heart. She knew he had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. But she started to wonder if it was more than simply a crush. She came to wonder if Naruto truly loved her. And that is what she was looking for from Sasuke.

" Thank you..." she whispered into his ear and she slowly let go of her embrace. She walked away and headed off to where Sasuke was.

Naruto just starred as the pink haired kunoichi walked off. Sakura's intuition felt his warm eyes glaring at her. She loved how he looked at her. She turned around and gave her teammate one final glance and ran off, no longer in sight.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...his eyes are so inviting and warm...oh why couldn't Sasuke be Naruto and Naruto be Sasuke..._

And with that, team seven went on about the separate ways till morning.


	4. enter Malhavoc the bloodluster soldier

It was the brink of dawn. Team 7 was up bright and early, anxiously awaiting their mission to begin. Kakashi began reviewing the team's objective and priorities. They were all well prepared as they hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. The four ninjas swiftly and silently breached the city walls, rendering any enemy ninja unconscious. They made their way to the stronghold where they saw the princess hanging by a rope at the top of the ceiling. But there was a problem. There were three seemingly powerful ninjas. One of which Kakashi seemed to be familiar with.

"I can reach her before anyone notices" Naruto whispered

"Don't be stupid Naruto, these aren't pushovers like the guards we knocked out"

"Why do you always try to put me down Sasuke?" Naruto whispered with a tempered sound

"Simple idiot! Because you're weak" He said with a snob like grin.

"Naruto you ARE a bit on the weak side." Sakura seemed to agree with Sasuke

"..." Naruto had nothing to say

Hearing that quieted Naruto. It would have been ok for anyone else to say something like that to him. But coming from Sakura was a different story all together. Coming from Sakura, it hurt.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET AND FOCUS" Kakashi got his team to be silent and focused on the task at hand.

Kakashi was a bit worried. Sure all three members of the opposition were strong, However, the one that seemed to be the leader was particularly familiar. He had and a vicious, dangerous aura about him. An aura that Kakashi just couldn't shake. And one that he knew he'd encountered before.

"Ok team here's the plan. Naruto, the two of you well circle behind the enemy and wait for further orders from me. Sakura, you and I will stage a full frontal assault directly on the enemy. I will take lead. Sasuke, you will go to the ceiling begin to free the hostage princess. Do you all understand?" Kakashi gave his orders

"I'm ready sensei. Believe it!" Naruto's confidence was soaring sky high

"Yeah" Sasuke said in monotone.

"Yes..." Sakura replied nervously

"Good, now everyone have your headsets on and ready" Kakashi prepped

The team turned on their headsets and was on standby for Kakashi's orders. Sakura was nervous. Sure, she had been on missions before as all of team 7 had been in the past. But this was the first time Sakura was put into an offensive position rather than a defensive one.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Why...why am I shaking like this...this is so intense...can I survive this...?"_

Meanwhile Naruto had skillfully got around the enemy. Kakashi watched on as his student made it around the enemy with great silence and ease. His student had learned well and he was very proud of him. His student had come a long way. This boy, who was usually loud on an almost sonic level was now ghostly silent. Kakashi truly looked on in awe. Even Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's stealth ability.

"Sakura, wait for me to charge first. Once I begin my assault, I want you to count to three and use a smoke jutsu to make cover for Naruto and me. After you complete the jutsu, then join into the fight only using distance attacks."

"Ok everyone, remember your training and listen well. Stay focused and remember we're a team. We work and fight as one. On three, everyone goes. 1...2..."Kakashi began his count

Naruto was anxious to the point that he was going to burst. Sasuke awaited the final number patiently yet ready. Sakura however, wasn't as mentally prepared as her other two young teammates. She was scared and unsettled.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...I don't know if I can do this...I ...I can't breathe._

"3!" Kakashi's final number was yelled out.

Naruto and Kakashi began their two pronged attack charges. Sasuke began scaling the ceiling to cut the princess loose of her confinements. However, there was a pair of sinister eyes fixed on Sasuke as he made his move. They were the eyes that gave Kakashi that bad feeling of deja vu.

"NARUTO, CLONES NOW!" Kakashi yelled out.

Naruto made his clones, never losing stride in his running.

"Damn they caught us off guard." One of the enemy ninjas said

So far the plan was working. The enemy was totally off guard.

Kakashi began to throw kunai at the enemy targets. They were able to skillfully dodge some of the kunai. The enemy had no idea that the kunai were sensor marked.

"You must be joking if you think your gonna hurt us with a few kunais" the enemy mocked toward Kakashi

"He doesn't have to hurt you fool" Naruto called out

The enemy was so focused on Kakashi that they had no chance to prepare for Naruto's side of the assault. There was one ninja that was totally still. He wasn't worried at all. Which in turn, made Kakashi worry. This was all too familiar to him.

"I'M GOING FOR IT!" Naruto and his many clones began their onslaught on the enemy.

Sakura completed her jutsu and the cover was complete. And as planned, she began her distance assault with shurikens. The enemy ninjas were dodging and blocking Sakura's assault. But they were tired. Weary enough for Naruto and Kakashi to knock out. They knocked out the two enemy ninjas. But the third enemy was just standing there, totally devoid of emotion and movement. And completely unreadable with his left hand behind his back.

"You're all alone now loser" Naruto said with confidence was he surrounded the final enemy along with Sakura and Kakashi.

"WAIT!...where is Sasuke." Kakashi barked out.

"..." the enemy pulled his and from behind his back, revealing a bloodied Sasuke. He threw Sasuke on the floor at his feet. Clothing shredding, bleeding and bruised all over, broken bones, and numerous chakra burns. Sasuke was totally decimated by this unknown assailant.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!" Sakura whaled out.

Naruto's shock was very evident. He didn't think that anyone could ever beat Sasuke this badly. Both Naruto and Kakashi were both stumped. How could such a savage beating happen without them even noticing. Sasuke never yelled out for help.

"...I know you..." Kakashi's familiarity of this vicious enemy came to reality

"You should know me well, ...copy ninja"

"Sensei, who is this guy" Sakura was scared and confused all at once.

"He's known as the blood luster soldier, Malhavoc.

"I don't care WHO he is, he won't get away with this." Naruto made 4 clones and made a charge at the enemy.

Malhavoc began a jutsu as Naruto attempted his assault. "DEMON CENTURY" the jutsu was set

Demon Century, a forbidden jutsu. It brings the mind back in time. To a time when demons roamed the world and tormented all of humanity. Naruto stood there, frozen in complete limbo. Kakashi and Sakura saw as their blond teammate was in total anguish. He was going crazy. The horror inflicted upon his mind was staggering. Kakashi was preparing his own assault against this powerful enemy until Malhavoc decided to end the conflict.

"SANCTUARY" Malhavoc used this jutsu to release Naruto from the demon century technique. Naruto was totally drained. Now both he and Sasuke were out for the count.

_Inner Sakura_

" _Sasuke-kun and Naruto didn't stand a chance...what can I do?...we're going to die here...I don't want to die..."_

"So...the hidden village in the leaves has gotten wind of our scheme have they" Malhavoc said smiling

"And what if we did" Kakashi said in haste, ready for conflict.

"Easy Kakashi, you'll have your shot at me when I say you can. No sooner" Malhavoc said grinning.

"No we finish this NOW!" Kakashi began a charge

"Have it your way...old friend...I'll begin to kill your young team. Starting with the blond boy."

Kakashi halted his attack. Despite wanting to face off against this enemy from his past, he turned his attention to his team. They were so confident up until Malhavoc totally devastated them. Naruto was still unconscious from the demon century jutsu. Sasuke was a mess with broken bones and blood everywhere. And Sakura was a combination of scared and shocked.

"By the way I guess you can have the princess, since YOU guys are the enemy things have changed" Malhavoc vanished.

As much as Kakashi wanted to go after Malhavoc, he knew his team came first. He looked on as his team was in total dismemberment. The moment Malhavoc was gone, Sakura ran to Sasuke to tend to him. Naruto was closer, but she totally bypassed him.

"Sasuke...Sasuke-kun please wake up" she began to use her chakra to heal him.

Kakashi concluded the mission, retrieving the princess. She was very relieved that she was rescued from Malhavoc and his ninjas. But she saw Naruto on the ground, unconscious. She ran to him and began to heal him.

Sakura had finally succeeded in rejuvenating Sasuke. She smiled and began stroking Sasuke's hair.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked with great concern.

"I'm fine" Sasuke swiped her hand away from his head and began to slowly get up.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be in such a..."

"RUSH? I'm not like you Sakura, I move at my own speed" Sasuke as he walked away from her.

Sakura was really hurt by that. She didn't expect any real gratitude from Sasuke. However, she didn't expect this kind of cold treatment either. Meanwhile, the Princess was healing Naruto. She had his head down on her lap and began using her healing jutsu. He regained his consciousness. They made eye contact and met each other with warm smiles. Her hands were firmly placed on him. Her right hand was on rubbing his cheek softly and her left hand was wrapped around his waist, reaching his back.

"Hi..." they both said to each other softly

"Are you ok?" the princess asked with concern.

"Thanks to you yes" Naruto said with his voice filled with gratitude.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never gave you my name. I'm princess Morrigan." The princess introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" everyone said in unison. Everyone except Sasuke. He was just standing by himself, not giving any emotion or attention to anyone else. That was normal for him. Sakura looked on with slight jealousy.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Look at how appreciative he is for her saving him...I wish I was in her place. He is so different from Sasuke...I don't know why...but...I'm jealous."_

"Well team, once we get the princess back to her home, our job is complete. We camp on the horizon for the night and then head out to finish this mission. Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi stated.

"Yes sensei" Naruto asked

"The both of you are going to need to be looked over by a doctor. There is only so much Sakura and princess Morrigan can do from here."

"Gotcha" Naruto said

Nightfall came. It was a tiresome day for everyone. Kakashi was busy reading his books. Sasuke found a place to be alone. Sakura tried to spend some time with him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, can I sit with you?" Sakura asked

"Do whatever you want"

Sakura sat down a few inches away from Sasuke and tried to make conversation. But Sasuke, being his usual self became irritable and wanted nothing to do with Sakura.

"Soooo uh Sask..." Sakura was cut off

"I can care less if you sit, but I don't want to talk"

"Oh..."Sakura halted and got up

_Inner Sakura_

"_Why is he so cold to me?...Am I such a displeasure to be around?_"

Sakura began walking away, hurt and dejected. She noticed princess Morrigan walking down through the forest toward the lake. Sakura was curious so she followed. Then she saw Naruto sitting at the lake and she stopped.

"Hey you" the princess said patting Naruto on his shoulder.

"Hey" Naruto replied smiling at her.

"Hmmm, did you want to be alone? I can leave if you want"

"No it's ok. I don't mind the company"

Princess Morrigan gave a little blush and sat by Naruto's side.

"So blondie, what are you doing out her all by your lonesome?" the princess asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just used to being alone I guess." Naruto replied

" Really? I'm always trying to be alone. Everyone is always around me, tending to my every whim."

"That sounds great"

" It's not as great as you might think" the princess said giggling.

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue of how your life is Princess"

"And why is that?" the princess asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Because . . . I've been alone all my life...and I've always been ridiculed and hated where I live. I'm considered both ugly and stupid."

The princess started to look at Naruto, not wanting to shed a tear for one of the ninja that saved her earlier that day.

"How could anyone hate you Naruto...my sexy blond hero" she said as she put her hand on his face and rubbed his cheek.

Sakura was still there, silently looking on. She wasn't sure why but she had strange feelings coming over her as she watched Naruto and Princess Morrigan talk candidly. She felt partially ashamed. And partially jealous of what she was seeing. The princess saw something in Naruto immediately. It was something that Sakura had never seen until now.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...I...I've never seen Naruto this way...he's so open with her...Maybe I should take the time to get to know him better. I used to always make fun of him and be mean to him, just like everyone else...Maybe I am displeasing to be around after all..."_

"...your hands are warm princess" Naruto said nervously blushing.

The princess giggled and smiled. She was truly fond of Naruto. She immediately saw the purity of his heart and the kindness within his soul. Sakura was truly becoming envious.

"Naruto...you've never known the warmth of a hug have you" the princess asked

"...I've only seen a hug...I guess I never really thought about how it felt..."Naruto said, looking down at the lake.

The princess crawled behind Naruto and began to slowly press her body onto his back.

"Princess what a..." Naruto was cut off in surprise

"Easy hero, easy. I won't bite...I'm just giving you a hug" she said smiling

She continued by putting her arms around his waist and she held him snugly. She then slowly pressed her cheek to his. Nobody had every given Naruto this kind of warmth and kindness. Was this motherly? Or was this something far beyond that?

"Princess Morrigan...this feels nice..."Naruto was blushing heavily

"Naruto...you're a special guy. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

She released Naruto from her embrace and smiled at him.

Sakura felt she saw enough. She didn't know why, but she started to slowly begin to cry. She decided to call it a night rather than go to Sasuke. She knew how he was going to treat her.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Why am I crying?...the one I love is Sasuke...but why am I feeling this way...envious of her. Am I jealous of her? Naruto is just a friend...why do I feel this way?"_

Meanwhile...

"Princess Morrigan..."

"Naruto...just call me Morrigan...I'd rather you treat me as a friend. Forget title and lineage...please" Morrigan said blushing

"Yes...Morrigan..."Naruto grinned

"Goodnight..." she whispered in his ears as she walked back toward the camp site.

Naruto stayed sitting by the lake. He was trying to take in all of what just happened. No woman had ever been that close to him or given him any kind of compassion the way the princess just did. For once, he didn't feel lonely or mocked. He fell asleep by the lake, thinking about what had transpired.

To be continued...


	5. Deja Vu

Morning set in on team 7. Team 7 was preparing to bring return princess Morrigan home. After the last time Naruto made breakfast, Kakashi was sure to assign Naruto cooking duties for the morning again. Sasuke, wanting to be alone went for fresh water. And Sakura was assigned fruit hunting again. Morrigan was still asleep while all of this was going on. Lastly, Kakashi himself began packing up the camp gear.

Sakura, still thinking about all the events of the day before went about getting fruits. She found the same bushes she went to the last time.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Well...Sasuke didn't like the apples I picked last time. Not to mention they were rotted anyway...maybe...maybe I'll get the tangerines...Naruto will enjoy them...he's done so much for me...I'll bring some of both this time..."_

Meanwhile, the princess was starting to wake from her slumber. She looked over and saw Naruto making breakfast. She had a warm smile watching him.

"Good morning blondie..." she grinned as Naruto turned and greeted her in return

"Morning! Are you hungry? Sorry we only have rations out here for the most part." He replied

"Sure, I'm not picky" smiling

Naruto began making oatmeal just as he did before. Morrigan noticed that he was stirring it too fast. She decided to give him a bit of advice.

"You don't have to stir so roughly you know" she said giggling.

"Oh ok. I'll try to be gentler."

Naruto wasn't any more gentle whatsoever. He tried to be gentle. But it just wasn't his style. Morrigan walked behind him and grabbed his hand. She began stirring it slower as she guided his hand.

"See? You have to be a bit more gentle." A grin gave way to Morrigan's face

"Uh...Yes" he replied embarrassed.

Sasuke had come back with some fresh water. He was kinda shocked to see Naruto so close to a girl. To him, Naruto was just the laughing stock of the village. And a princess was close to him no less.

" Since when do ugly clowns have princesses as girlfriends?"

Naruto and Morrigan looked at each other in awe and confusion.

"We aren't a couple Sasuke. We're just friends. Don't you have brooding to do is some cave?" Naruto said back with authority.

"Watch who you get loud with like that clown, you might find yourself hurt" Sasuke threatened.

"I'm not a clown. And if my loudness gets me hurt, I doubt you'd be the one to hurt me"

" Is that so?" Sasuke prepared for an attack.

Princess Morrigan saw the two were about to fight and decided to quickly put a stop to it. She ran directly in between them. And she was not going to budge for anything.

"Why are you so intent on picking a fight with Naruto? I don't want to see my friends fighting and I don't want anyone to be hurt. So, please Sasuke...stop" Morrigan said directly to Sasuke as her eyes never wavered.

"Hmph...Whatever" Sasuke said was he walked off.

"Sorry about that princess Morrigan" Naruto apologized

"It's not your fault...didn't I ask you to drop the 'princess' from my name when you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't accept apologies from my friends. I'll let you get away with it this time but, next time you'll owe me" she said winking at Naruto

Naruto continued with making breakfast as Morrigan looked on. Sakura had returned with the fruit and noticed Morrigan staring at Naruto. She decided to sit down with Morrigan. She was the only female there to talk with.

"Morning princess" Sakura greeted

" Hi there" the princess answered back

There was an odd silence between them for a while. Up until now, Sakura nor Morrigan really made much of an attempt to get to know one another. Sakura was about to ask what she was looking at. But before she could, Morrigan broke the silence.

"...What's he like..." Morrigan asked Sakura while still looking at Naruto

" Who? Naruto?...he's ok I guess" Sakura replied, not sure on what to say.

"Could you...tell me more about him?"

_Inner Sakura_

"_What can I tell her?... It's not as if I took time to get to know Naruto myself. Although...I'm starting to wish I did get to know him..."_

"Well, he's normally loud and pulling pranks...and where we live, Naruto is constantly mocked and shunned"

Sakura turned her head in a bit of shame as she said that. She remembered when there was a time when she was no better than the rest of the people. Ridiculing and hating Naruto, just for being alive.

"Yes, he told me a little about it?" Morrigan replied

"I...I was one of those who treated him badly as well. But, he's changed. Sure he is still loud at times. But as for the pranks, he doesn't seem to do that at all much nowadays."

" I see...what has he done to everyone to make him an outcast like this?" Morrigan said in worry

Sakura was still looking away, feeling ashamed to answer the question. And even stupider to the answer she was about to give.

"Princess...to be honest...I don't know why everyone despises Naruto...everyone else in the village did, I guess it just...rubbed off on me"

"Your teammate, Sasuke...tried to pick a fight with Naruto while you were away..."

Sakura turned her head back toward the princess in shock.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are friends. They disagree on many things. But in the end, they both know they depend on each other"

"I feel a little better about that little display they had now" the princess smiled

"So...Sasuke-KUN huh?" the princess was implying something

"I take it you see Sasuke as something more don't you Sakura?"

Sakura embarrassed at first didn't even want to bother answering. But she knew she couldn't lie either. It was easy to keep her feelings inside with a bunch of guys. She was the only female member of team 7. But keeping feelings hidden from a fellow girl wasn't quite as simple. So she decided to answer honestly.

" Yes, I would love for Sasuke to feel for me the way I feel for him. But...he never returns my feelings. In fact, sometimes...I feel like he hates me. Most of the girls my age have a crush on him too. I don't remember exactly when I began liking Sasuke-kun. I just do"

"Is that so?" the princess said still implying

"What the HELL does that mean?" Sakura got annoyed.

"It MEANS I know you were spying on Naruto and I last night. I felt your presence there with us. And your heart gave off an aura of despair." The princess said sounding equally annoyed.

Sakura began to calm down, now realizing that she had been found out.

"I...I ... was curious I guess"

"Curious...then why did become jealous and walked off once I hugged him? You stayed for just about our WHOLE conversation until that point."

"HOW DID YOU..."Sakura became loud

Sakura stopped shouting and quieted herself. There was a silence between her and Morrigan for a while.

"...I was just...worried about him." Sakura said in a low voice.

"Sakura, do you consider yourself a leader or a follower?"

"Dammit I don't follow anyone. I'm a leader. What kind of stupid question was that?"

"Everyone hates Naruto so I will too. Every girl likes Sasuke, so I think I like him too. Everyone else is doing it, so I will too" the princess was mocking her

"Sakura, be a leader. If you don't become a leader soon, you just MIGHT have something to worry about. Be honest to yourself"

Morrigan got up and walked toward Naruto. Sakura on the other hand, had a great deal to think about. The princess's words, if they'd have been any more on point would have pierced here like a javelin. She had many thoughts swirling throughout her mind.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Who the hell does she think she is? Where does she get off telling me I'm a follower?...Is she trying to say I'm just crushing over Sasuke like most of the other girls in konoha. No...I know I love Sasuke._

"HEY EVERYONE...FOOD'S DONE!" Naruto yelled out.

Everyone was up and ready when it came down to food. Kakashi basically did a rush job on packing the camp gear once he heard the food call. Sasuke despite the little spat he and Naruto had earlier was rushing to get there as well.

Everyone sat quietly together eating. It was the first time in a while that they actually did anything together aside from the missions themselves. Morrigan sat at Naruto's left side. She was exceptionally close considering she didn't really need to be. Sakura didn't really want to watch.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Does she have to be next to him that way? And why do I care anyway, it's not like he's my boyfriend"_

Sakura turned her head away from looking at the two of them. She just didn't want to see Morrigan that close to Naruto. Naruto saw Sakura and became concerned.

"Hey are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine" she said, not even looking at him

Everyone finished their food in silence and began on their way to bring Morrigan home.Kakashi had taken point. Followed by Naruto and Morrigan walking side by side. Sasuke and Sakura took the rear.

Sasuke was still nursing his many wounds and limping heavily from Malhavoc's assault.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to lean on me for support" Sakura asked politely.

"I don't need help. Especially from someone so weak" Sasuke said cold-heartedly. Maybe it was his pride that made him reject her help. Maybe it was the fact that she was always swooning over him. Maybe it was both.

Sakura was hurt by that remark. But to her, it wasn't so bad. She had become used to Sasuke's mistreatment. It didn't hurt as much as it normally did. But it still hurt. She was looking ahead and saw Naruto and Morrigan walked about 10ft ahead of her.

Naruto felt Sakura's eyes on him. Call it intuition. He called out to her asking if she was well.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you feeling all right? You look upset"

"Huh...yes I'm fine" Sakura said with a small giggle. A giggle that signaled that something was indeed troubling her.

Naruto let Morrigan get ahead of him for a little bit and walked toward Sakura. He figured maybe she just didn't want to say what was wrong out loud.

"Sakura-chan are you sure you're ok?"

"Ohhhhhhhh so now you want to be around me? Morrigan took a lot of your time huh?" Sakura said with a lukewarm, jealous remark

Naruto had a hard time reading her. He doesn't really understand women to begin with. So he didn't catch onto her jealousy.

"Well no...not really" He said, rubbing the back of his head

"Naruto...go away..."Sakura mumbled

"Sakura-chan, did I..." Naruto was completely confused.

"Do I have to spell it out dumbass? G-O A-W-A-Y" She snapped at him harshly

Naruto, hurt and saddened did as Sakura asked. He got away from her. Just two nights before he thought they had an understanding. He thought they were friends. He went back to where he came from and didn't look back. He didn't want to see Sakura's face. He knew it showed anger at him. He just didn't know why.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Morrigan asked seeing the evident despair in his eyes

"Honestly...I don't know"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought a friend and I had come to an understanding. But I always get her mad. And this time I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Hmmmm, Sakura right?" she pretty much knew it was Sakura. His face told quite the story

"...Yes"

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Morrigan already knew the answer to that, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Well...I'm in love with her. But she doesn't love me. So...I happily accepted being friends with her."

"How could she not like you Naruto? Who does she like?"

"Sasuke" he said with no enthusiasm

"OH you've got to be kidding. He is so disrespectful. Not to mention antisocial"

"Yeah tell me about it" Naruto said with a smile

"Well a girl that doesn't give you the attention you should have doesn't deserve to have you anyway. I meant what I said before, you are special" she said smiling

"You think so huh"

"I KNOW so" she said as she grabbed his hand.

Things were pretty much as normal as they could be until the reached the land of waves. Naruto and Morrigan stayed behind Kakashi, talking and carrying on like two school kids. Sasuke, being as emotionless as always was following behind them. And as for Sakura, she was just alone. She felt totally out of place.

"Allow me to be the first one to say...Mission Complete!." Kakashi said as they reached the wave country.

"Thank you all" the princess showed the team that saved her gratitude.

"You're very welcome Princess" Kakashi answered for the team

"Yeah, it was mine...I mean...our pleasure" Naruto started to blush

Morringan walked up to him and gave him a sincere kiss on the cheek

"Thank you my special blond hero"

Sakura was very impartial she didn't really have anything to say. Princess Morrigan walked passed her. But not before whispering something into her ear.

"It's not like you have feelings for him or anything. Besides, no need to be jealous. You love Sasuke right?" she said in an almost competitive tone as she walked away.

_Inner Sakura_

" _Sigh...just my luck...the second coming of Ino" _

"All right team, first order of business. Naruto, Sasuke, do you two remember what I said? We are going to get both of you checked out by a doctor." Kakashi reminded them about going to have their injuries checked.

"Dammit sensei, NOW?" Naruto clearly protested

"Yes NOW!"

Team 7 began on their way to the nearest hospital. However, Kakashi had plenty to think about. After so many years, Malhavoc has shown himself. And as an enemy no less. The last words he said beckoned as a dark omen of things to come---**"By the way I guess you can have the princess, since YOU guys are the enemy things have changed**"—. What he thought was just going to be a simple hostage rescue had become something that just might hit close to home. Maybe too close. Kakashi didn't want to worry his team just yet. So for the time, he kept his concerns to himself.

To be continued...


	6. Wake the Dead

Kakashi had Naruto and Sasuke checked into the hospital. Much to Sasuke's displeasure, he and Naruto shared the same room. Sasuke was bandaged up really good. Naruto was just hooked up to a mental stabilizer to treat the effects of Malhavoc's jutsu. Kakashi and Sakura decided to leave and let them have their rest for the night. They left the hospital, against Sakura's own personal wishes and went to the princess's manor at the edge of the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to be here with you idiot?" Sasuke started with his normal, yet constant badgering of Naruto

"..."

" You look like an idiot. You smell like an idiot. For goodness sake your making the room smell like idiot" Sasuke said with hopes of annoying Naruto.

"..."Naruto still said nothing.

Sasuke confused, took a long hard look at the blond teammate across from him. He was used to Naruto retaliated immediately. He knew something was wrong if Naruto of all people didn't fight back.

"...Hey...idiots are dependable. They always seem to come through when it counts." Sasuke was in his own way trying to acknowledge that Naruto actually was tough and a valuable asset to the team.

"...Zzzzz..." the snoring was apparent as to why Naruto had no response

"He has the nerve to sleep while I insult him, damn annoying little piece of..." he was interrupted from continuing on when the doctor came in.

Doctor Mizhrahi had just walked through the door, prepared to do some preliminary testing on his two young patients.

"How are we feeling this evening?" The doctor said

"...Zzzzzzzz" Naruto still knocked out, sleeping like a baby, snoring like a beast

"Fine" Sasuke being short and to the point

Well, I'll have to run some tests on both of you. I need to understand the full extent of the damage both of you took. Of course, this might include a couple of needles from time to time.

" I could care less doctor. Just be glad the idiot over there is asleep. I'm not in the mood to hear babies cry right now."

The doctor chuckled a little and continued on with his examination of the two young ninjas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sakura continued to make their way to the princess's manor. Kakashi figured he'd make sure she was ok. He had a gut feeling that Malhavoc wasn't exactly done with them. And that somehow, Malhavoc was working with someone very powerful. Even worse, someone that knew the village of Konoha and its ninjas very well. Sakura wasn't too pleased about going, but she couldn't really refuse.

"Well we better make sure everything is well with our little princess, then we can get some rooms for the night since Naruto and Sasuke are at the hospital."

"Sensei, let's just get this over with." Sakura sighed, not wanting to see Morrigan in the least.

"Tired are we?" Kakashi questioned

"You could say that"

The two made their way to the front gate, then to the door. Kakashi had rung the bell.

"You know Sensei, I think I'm..." just before Sakura could turn and walk away the door opened.

"Good evening Princess, we don't mean to bother you. We just wanted to make sure you were well, ok." Kakashi was on point

"How thoughtful" the princess said as she smiled at Kakashi and Sakura

"Please come in" she had invited them into her home

Kakashi and Sakura were looking all around. They were never in somewhere so lavish. There was expensive looking artwork everywhere. Not to mention the floors were made of perfectly stained hardwood. Not a plank out of place.

"Princess, just out of curiosity, why did you answer the door? Don't you have butlers and maids?" Kakashi was a bit curious indeed.

"Well...yes. But I decided to be a bit more independent. Blondie taught me a bit about self reliance. Some things can rub off on me to. Right Sakura?" she winked at Sakura

"Hmph" Was Sakura's only sentiment of replying

Sakura gave her a mean glare, not saying a word to her. She just continued walking with Morrigan and Kakashi

_Inner Sakura_

"_What makes her think she can compete with me? Naruto's longed for me for how many years now?...wait a minute...why am I desiring to compete for Naruto's attention anyway? Hell, I want Sasuke..."_

She told her self that. But she had a strange feeling come over her when she thought that. It felt wrong. She decided to find a way to get her mind off of the subject.

"So princess, now that we know you're fine, we should be on our way, right Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura wanted out as soon as possible.

"Nonsense, you all saved me from those rogue ninjas. Besides, I would feel safer if you were to stay the night" Morrigan insisted.

"Are you sure about this? We aren't here to impose." Kakashi wasn't the type to intrude on others.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't stay. And I bet my father has stuff around here that you would enjoy. He and my mother aren't here right now, but I don't think they would mind my saviors staying around." The princess gave Kakashi a pleasant smile of approval.

"Well, if it's ok with you, then that's just fine by me"

"Make yourself at home. There are servants all around the manor. If you need anything, they'd be more than happy to help."

Kakashi took the princess up on her offer and began wandering aimlessly around the manor.

"Well, how are they?" Morringan asked with Kakashi gone to who knows where in the manor

"Sasuke and Naruto are fine I guess. We won't know until tomorrow about their conditions"

"I hope my blondie sweetheart is all right..." Morrigan said with worry

"HE'S NOT YOUR SWEETHEART, HE'S MI... Naruto will be fine. He always pulls through" Sakura almost let her jealousy out in full.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?" Princess Morrigan returned the angry sentiments

_Inner Sakura_

"_Honestly, what IS he to me?...I admit I do care about the dork. But I love Sasuke...I KNOW I love Sasuke."_

"I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean to shout. I...I'm just worried about him." Sakura had apologized

"...I'm sorry to Sakura. Say, wanna go check on them?" Morrigan propositioned

"Do you know what kind of trouble we'll get in" Sakura said worried

"Look, do you want to see them or not?"

"Of course I want to see Naruto-kun. Dammit lets go" Sakura hadn't realized what she had just said.

"Uh I said THEM not NARUTO" the princess tried to get Sakura to realize what she had said

"I know what I said, I want to see Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied totally unaware

"Um NO! You said Naruto-kun" Morrigan corrected her.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID BECAUSE I WAS THERE WHEN I SAID IT!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

"Anyway...we should sneak out at about midnight. Hopefully your Sensei will still be giving himself a tour of the manor and too busy to notice."

"And what about the servants?" Sakura wondered

"I'll take care of that" Morrigan said in assurance

"It may be best if we leave from the rooftops and break into the hospital from the roof door." Sakura suggested.

"Agreed. Meet me in my room and we'll make our move from there."

Sakura and Morrigan made an agreement and parted was until the time when they would begin on their way to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kakashi after walking around taking in all the sights, found his way to Morrigan's father's study. At first, he hesitated to go in. But he figured if the princess said it was ok, then there would be no problem.

"Well let's take a look at what kinds of books are in here. You can always judge a man by the literature he keeps." Kakashi pardoned himself as he went in.

"WOAH! Now THAT is what I'm talking about." Kakashi said as he saw all of the "literature"

"Jiraiya would be in awe of this collection. Old man, I don't know ya, but you're an honest man." Kakashi exclaimed as he began working his way through the mounds of "books."

Thump thump thump. Kakashi heard thumping on the roof

"Hmmm...must be rats. Oh well, back to viewing of the "collection.." Kakashi disregarded the sounds on the roof and continued on with his viewing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thumping was indeed non other than Sakura and Morrigan. They were hoping from rooftop to rooftop. They kept up a decently fast pace until they reached the hospital. Sakura was amazed that Morrigan was able to keep up

"I didn't think you'd be able to move at my pace" Sakura said with somewhat respect

"Don't get things twisted. I can take care of myself" Morrigan playfully stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

The two made their way through the roof window of the hospital and began searching for the room Sasuke and Naruto were in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, as prison formerly known as the Special Ninja Felony Prison.

A dreadful, dreary place where only the most vicious ninja criminals resided. Carrying out their sentences, many became even more violent than when they'd first been incarcerated. Despite the normal security and safeguard, this place was indeed lawless. Rather than being run by a warden, the lawless domain was ruled by a single prisoner. This man kept his figure in darkness. Some say he was the king of all renegade ninjas. Anyone who dared oppose him met terrible fates. Some worse than death. A frightening figure to say the least. A vicious warrior, shrouded in darkness which Malhavoc reported to.

"Malhavoc, if you reason is anything short of good, I'll be claiming your life for letting princess Morrigan escape." The dark unknown proclaimed

"Master, forgive me. I allowed her to escape to serve a higher purpose."

"You're beginning to insight my anger Malhavoc. What is this better purpose" The dark figure said with irritation evident in his voice.

"Your old village, Konoha sent a team of ninjas to retrieve the princess from us."

"AND?" Malhavoc was one second away from having his life taken away

"Master, it was Kakashi and the fox demon kid you told us about a while back. There were also two others with them. They looked to be around the same age as the fox child." Malhavoc said swiftly, making sure not to enrage his master any more than he already was.

"...the nine tailed fox...Naruto Uzumaki...well well well...this IS quite the development. How did you think this would assist in MY overall agenda? The dark figure said with is anger now subsided.

"The power of the fox demon is legendary. The power of the fox demon in fact, is the original foundation for my demon century jutsu. I know its power well. Capturing the fox demon and bringing him to our way of 'thinking' will eventually benefit our cause." Malhavoc explained rather well

"There is solidity in your words. In that case, I have another mission for you bloodluster soldier. Are you ready?" the figure grinned.

"Always!" Malhavoc stood at the ready

" I want you to 'test' Naruto's abilities. See how far along his strength has become. You will have a partner."

"I'm more than competent alone. I don't need..." Malhavoc was cut off

"Are you contradicting me?" The figure cut Malhavoc off

"Of course not master. My apologies" Malhavoc tilted his head downward to show respect.

"Take this bit of my chakra with you. You'll find that this certain 'someone' is a legend in his own right" The figure tossed a vile of concentrated chakra to Malhavoc

"Put it on remains of a certain man. He'll be looking forward to 'reuniting' with Naruto and Kakashi. You will find the remains in the village of the mist. Now go" the figure sent Malhavoc on his way.

Malhavoc went on his way. He was very suspicious of the chakra essence his superior gave him. It had an ominous familiarity to it. He couldn't quite place why, but he knew it was very important to him.

"Who does he think I am? Some damn amateur? I need nobody's help. And damn straight I don't need the services of some freakin undead. Dead meaning he was already beaten once. Damn loser!" Malhavoc said to himself as he went on the village hidden in the mist. He made his way into the village unnoticed. The mist's ninjas were good. Malhavoc was simply better than they were. He made it to the village peak without so much as a twitch of sound. He stood over the grave of the man he would soon be reviving.

"You better be as strong as I've heard, bastard. If you're even the slightest bit of a weakling, I'm putting you right back in the grave.

Malhavoc released the chakra onto the grave as he was ordered. He stood over the grave for a few minutes, awaiting for the body to be revived.

"Ha! That's how weak you are? Even powerful chakra like this can't bring your pathetic corpse back to the plain of the living"

Malhavoc began to turn his back and walk away. He heard a light rumbling in the ground. It was slight, but it was significant enough for him to turn his head toward the grave one last time.

"Pathetic am I?" A deep, rasp voice called out

A huge figured arose from its grave. Standing 6'6, and muscled all over. Buried with the sword in which assisted in creating his vicious legacy, the zweihander.

"Wanna test how 'pathetic' I am?" the demonic figure said with ready and confidence

"I don't fight weak opponents. Get some signs of life first, then get back to me." Malhavoc said with equal confidence.

"Cowards, I can't stand them"

"ANYWAY, you've been propositioned to work with me on a little 'mission' to test someone. Malhavoc said

"First off, I work alone. And second, nobody propositions me"

"I couldn't agree more. I'd like nothing more than to put you back whence you came. But our boss has other plans"

"OUR boss? I have no boss" the giant figure said in authority.

"What's been given...can be just as easily taken away." Malhavoc had pretty much reminded him that he'd just been revived

The figure looked at his body, slowly healing from all the wounds and holes from being dead, thanks to the chakra given to his body

"Hmmm...I see." The figure replied now beginning to understand the situation that had befallen him.

"Come on, we have work to do" Malhavoc ordered as the figure followed

They walked to their destination as equals. It was an uneasy alliance, but an alliance nonetheless. And a very powerful one at that. If not for their relevant disgust and disrespect for each other, they could even be the most dangerous duo to exist.

" Who's our target?" the figure demanded an answer.

"Someone that you know well, Naruto Uzumaki. His seemingly teacher and two other kids about the target's age are more than likely with them."

The figure grinned heavily at the chance for revenge. Without Malhavoc even saying the others, he already knew who they were. He was aching for the chance to have their blood on his hands. A goal that eluded him the last time they'd met.

"So, what do I call you? Dead man walking?" Malhavoc asked.

The figure gave a most sinister snare

"You can all me Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist"

Zabuza and Malhavoc went along their way. The hunt was on...

To be continued...

Note: Yes I know Zabusa shouldn't want vengeance on team 7 and that he was actually buried in the land of waves. It will be revealed as to why the change in later chapters.


	7. analyzing Naruto

Sakura and Morrigan found their way to Naruto and Sasuke's room. Quietly, trying not to wake them, they snuck in and quietly closed the door, trying not to make a peep.

"And you call yourself a ninja Sakura? I heard you coming once you broke in through the roof." Sasuke said, making them aware he knew they were coming.

"Sasuke-kun, we came to see you" Sakura replied with a smile

"Yeah...SHE came to see you. I came for my little blondie over there" Morrigan signified clearly that she wanted to see Naruto.

Morrigan began walking to Naruto's bed side. She sat there as she looked over him peacefully. Naruto, still out cold even from before the doctor had came in earlier, had no clue anyone was even in the room.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Umm lets see...I'm wrapped like a damn Christmas present, bones broken in several places. Oh and wait let us not forget the massive loss of chakra. I'M DOING JUST FINE. Damn your annoying." Sasuke said with annoyance and anger.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bother you...you don't have to be so cruel" Sakura's eyes started to water.

"Whatever" a reply like that was normal of Sasuke nowadays

While Sasuke was distancing himself from Sakura as he normally does, Morrigan started slowly leaning toward Naruto's face. She slowly caressed both of his cheeks in her hands and licked her lips. Sakura noticed Morrigan's actions and totally diverted her attention away from Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura was with a hint of anger evident in her voice.

The princess giggled

"Just seeing how MY hero tastes." Morrigan said with a sultry glint

"STOP IT!" Sakura yelled out

"Do you WANT to alert the hospital security?" Sasuke made her realize the volume of her voice.

At that moment, two security guards barged into the room. Luckily, Sakura and princess Morrigan hid swiftly and well

"Everything ok in her son?" One of the guards asked

"Yeah, everything is fine in here. I just turned on my radio and the volume was set too high.

The guards left, never even thinking to see that there was actually no sort of sound equipment in the room in the first place. Sakura stepped out of the closet once she knew Sasuke got rid of the guards.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said gracefully

"Where's the princess?" Sakura asked with curiosity

"Check over there" Sasuke said pointed toward Naruto's bed

Sakura's eyes widened. She immediately had the idea in her head that Morrigan was doing something to Naruto. She couldn't stop her feet and curiosity from moving her figure toward Naruto's bed. She grabbed the sheet. Hesitantly and worried about what she would see, she swiftly pulled the sheet down. Morrigan was indeed kissing Naruto. Very passionately at that.

"Umm...Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Morrigan said with her cheeks flustered red.

Sakura was furious. She pushed Morrigan off of Naruto in the most brutal of fashions.

"WHAT is the matter with you?" Morrigan said as she was on the ground compliments of Sakura's violent assault

Naruto, while all this was going on was still completely frozen in his sleep. Clueless to the fact that he'd just received his first kiss. And not only was it not administered by the woman of his dreams, Sakura. But also that he wasn't even awake to feel it.

"What is the matter with YOU? Why are you all over him like that? He's not even awake

The princess began to giggle.

"I'm seeing how MY hero tastes, like I said."

"Didn't I tell you if you weren't honest to yourself that you MIGHT have a problem" Morrigan reminded Sakura of a girl to girl talk they had days ago

"Jealous are we?" Morrigan teased Sakura

"No, I'm not jealous of you. You don't have anything I don't. Why be jealous of a woman that has to violate a man in his sleep just to be close to him?" Sakura infuriated.

"Well I just HAVE the taste of Naruto in my mouth. That's one thing I have that you don't" Morrigan gave Sakura a mocking wink

"AND that bothers me how, I don't even WANT Naruto. I want Sasuke-kun" She said with little confidence.

True enough, she did want Sasuke. But she also knew she'd begun having a place in her heart for Naruto. And that place in her heart, which didn't even exist at one point, was starting to grow. Slowly but surely, Naruto was indeed becoming important to her. She left the room closing the door behind her.

"Thus ends the most exciting thing that has happened all day" Sasuke gestured.

"Sasuke, shut up" Morrigan said not wanting to hear it

Meanwhile, Sakura walked out of the room in full blown anger. She had tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. She snuck away and found the bathroom. Once she knew nobody was around, she let her screams out freely.

Sobbing, Sakura was hard in thought,

_Inner Sakura_

"_Why do I even try?...I...I want Sasuke-kun. I love Sasuke-kun. Nothing can change that..._

_It's not like I've ever given Naruto any affection anyway...even if I wanted to, how could I tell him that I have any feelings for him at all? It would be too late now...if I did have feelings...I will still protect him from her and anything else...he is my friend. I will keep him safe always...that's what you do when you care about someone..._"

Sakura began drying her eyes and letting herself cool off from the anger she'd just let out. The room began slowly getting foggy.

"What's going on here? Since when does a hospital have steam baths? Something isn't right here.

Sakura ran out of the bathroom to find that the whole hospital was foggy and misty all over. She began running back to the room she left Naruto, Sasuke, and princess Morrigan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kakashi was very enthraled with the 'books' in Morrigan's father's study.

"Man, I could make millions off of this stuff if I had all this material." Kakashi said to himself.

Kakashi had actually started to consider giving up his portion of the mission earnings. Instead opting for a portion of the 'book' collection. He had a keen mind for business along with high ninja skills.

"They really need to do something with this thermostat. Keeping the books in such a humid place will ruin them. It's so humid in here it's foggy."

At that moment, a butler knocked on the door quite frantically. Kakashi rushed to the door with lightning speed, sensing the urgency in the repeated knocking.

"Sir something is wrong. The princess, she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? Where'd she go?" Kakashi asked

"We've been searching the grounds, but we don't know where she ran off too. But, that young female ninja that came with you is gone too?"

"WHAT!" Kakashi was very worried now

He ran out of his room and noticed it wasn't just the study that was foggy.

"This fog...no...there is NO way. He's dead..." Kakashi's suspicions were aroused.

"Listen, keep searching around for the girls. I'll search on my own." Kakashi gave the butler an order and left out on his own to look for the two girls

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura bursted back into the room she'd left the others. What she found terrified her. Two familiar ominous figures of awesome power stood over Naruto. Sasuke was barely standing up, trying to prepare for battle. The princess was scared but was ready to fight also. Sasuke, Sakura, and Morrigan stood together, ready to oppose the two powerful aggressors.

"ZABUZA! Why are you doing this?" Sakura said with both fear and concern

"Children ask the dumbest questions." Zabuza said laughing

"You seem to be a different person now...now you're more like your former self..." Sasuke proclaimed

Zabuza just laughed and took his zweihander from his back, ready to strike

Sasuke began to assault Zabuza. He was then close lined by Malhavoc. The force of the close line echoed throughout Sasuke's already beaten frame. He hit the ground with phenomenal force.

Malhavoc snickering.

"Come now boy, don't REALLY want to go for round two now do you?"

"Damn you..."Sasuke yelled out, unable to get back to his feet.

"Now let us conclude our business and see what the fox boy is made of" Malhavoc said, not giving attention to the other two opponents in the room.

Zabuza and Malhavoc were both about to invoke an attack on the still sleeping frame of Naruto.

Zabuza's hand was inches away from Naruto's neck. That made Sakura snap. She attacked in pure, unbridled anger. She began punching and kicking with fury unlike anything she's ever shown in the past.

Unfortunately, not a single blow was landed. Zabuza's defensive skills left no opening for her attacks. Every assault was skillfully and easily blocked. With little effort or movement needed.

"Still too weak I see" Zabuza confidently grabbed Sakura's fist and threw her against the wall.

"Not was weak as you think" Sakura said flipping off the wall and charging for a second assault at Zabusa.

Malhavoc was about to intervene yet again. But this time, his intervention was halted. Morrigan had begun throwing kunai at Malhavoc

"You of all people should know not to mess with me, my little princess."

"Don't touch my friends" The princess threatened

"And what if I do" Malhavoc threw one of the kunai back at the princess striking her in the leg.

Meanwhile, Sakura continued her charge at Zabuza. Sasuke was watching in complete awe. Here he was, unable to fight and Sakura was fighting with a force and velocity that was unfamiliar to her. It was the first time he'd ever payed any sort of real attention to her. And he was truly amazed at the strength she was showing. He used to think she was just weak and annoying.

Sakura swung at Zabuza once again.

"Weak and slow. You should have trained more" Zabuza boasted.

He began arching her arm behind her back, threatening dislocation.

"Tell me, what's it like being the weakest" He continued to boast as he brought her arm up even higher.

"AAAGGHHH...NARUTOOOOOO!" In the past, it would have been Sasuke's name she'd call out to save her. Without thinking, her mouth called out to the blond boy that was slowly becoming meaningful to her.

Out of all the things that went on in the room. The calling out of his name by Sakura was the sound that awoke him. Naruto's eyes opened wide. Normally, at first waking, his eyes were dreary and slight. It was different this time. He was fully aware in instantly focused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the sonic scream of his student, Kakashi looked toward the hospital. His fears were slowly becoming a reality. He immediately broke off his search and began dashing at lightening speed to the hospital.

"Damn, Why would you attack us? When you left this world, your spirit and soul were different...at ease." Kakashi was almost sure of how this seemingly old, made new assailant was.

He continued on until he made it to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET OFF OF HER!" Naruto threatened Zabuza

"Make m..." Zabuza's sentence was interrupted

Naruto ran to Zabuza punching him in his stomach, forcing him to let go of Sakura. The force of Naruto's blow was astounding. Zabuza was lifted 5 feet off of the ground. Veins were palpitating out of Zabuza's veins and his eyes bulged. Malhavoc looked on

"That was quite a forceful blow" Malhavoc was impressed

As powerful as Naruto's strike was, Zabuza was unaffected by the assault.

"You've gotten a bit stronger since last we met boy, maybe this time I MIGHT see you as a threat." Zabuza said rubbing his stomach, smiling

Malhavoc was equally impressed with that little display of force or Naruto's part. He decided he would test him too. Malhavoc crept behind the still recovering Sakura. She was still in pain from Zabuza almost breaking her arm. He grabbed her by the head and lifted her, threatening to crush her skull.

"LET HER GO NOW DAMMIT!" Naruto now turned his attention to Malhavoc

Malhavoc used his free had to try to assault Naruto.

"You will never lay a finger on me boy" he proclaimed as he swung

"I won't, but WE will" Naruto made a clone as the powerful fist of Malhavoc beckoned. Both he and the clone dodged the blow, each moving to their respective sides. Both Naruto and his clone countered Malhavoc's attack with their own. In total unison, they roundhouse kicked Malhavoc. Malhavoc dropped Sakura has he was sent flying through the nearest wall.

"Kinda tough isn't he?" Zabuza asked

"Yeah, but he could be tougher. He still has some growing to do" Malhavoc replied walking out of the rubble that was once the wall where Naruto sent him through.

"How about we get serious now?" Zabuza said

"Agreed" Malhavoc answered bluntly.

"How about getting serious with me" A voice called out from outside.

Kakashi busted through the window, just in time to save his young team.

"It's about time you showed copy ninja" Malhavoc said smiling

" It wouldn't be a party with you 'old friend' Zabuza spoke immediately after Malhavoc

"I KNEW it was you. You still have the same calling card, but your mist idea is getting old" Kakashi was preparing his own onslaught.

"Well, you can't have too much of a good thing right? You should know that considering you have some of my techniques" Zabuza replied to the copy ninja.

"We don't need to waste time with Kakashi. We already have what we came for"

Zabuza and Malhavoc were taking their leave of the scene. Zabuza already made his departure while Malhavoc was still lingering.

"Zabuza, GET BACK HERE" Kakashi called out

Kakashi was about to go after them until Malhavoc stopped him once again.

"What makes you think your getting away"

"Haven't learned your lesson from last time" Malhavoc pointed to the decimated team 7 youths

Kakashi just watched and clinched his fist in raw anger.

"Malhavoc keep hiding behind hostages for now. But one day we will be alone. You'll have NOBODY TO HIDE BEHIND. THEN WE WILL FINISH THIS" Kakashi was yelling. Something that was totally uncommon of his usual character.

"Like I told you before old friend, our fight will be at a time of MY leisure. You have no say in the matter" Malhavoc made his escape and caught up with Malhavoc.

Kakashi, infuriated and worried about his team all the same, stayed behind.

"Everyone, what is your condition"

"I think Naruto and I will survive. But the princess and Sasuke are the ones in real pain." Sakura spoke for everyone. And she was right. Naruto was still feeling the effects of the Demon Century jutsu. But his pain was nothing compared to what Sasuke's body was racked with.

Kakashi began personally treating both Sasuke and princess Morrigan. Sakura assisted him. She was overall better than Kakashi when it came to the medical field. But he had more experience, not to mention she wasn't exactly in perfect health herself right now.

Sakura was looking over to Naruto while she worked with Kakashi. She was smiling and blushing heavily.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Again you saved me. You always save me...I love Sasuke but...for some reason I think...I think it would hurt me more to lose you Naruto...thank you...for being you...ever so dependable"_

Sakura was smiling warmly Naruto's way. He was too busy looking out the window to notice her glares

"Uh Sakura, mind paying attention to what you're doing" Kakashi broke Sakura out of her daydream before she hurt either Sasuke or princess Morrigan even worse.

The sounds from the battle made quite a commotion as security was coming to the room and people were gathering outside.

"Ok listen, everyone stay here, I'll explain the situation to the authorities." Kakashi ordered.

Everyone did as Kakashi ordered and stayed put.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was easy enough" Zabuza said

"He's strong, but he could be stronger. He needs grooming" Malhavoc acknowledged that Naruto had potential

"When do I get to meet YOUR 'master'?" Zabuza asked wanting to see the man behind this plotting.

"We are going to see OUR master now and report what we know"

Zabuza gritted his teeth at the sound of 'OUR' master. This unholy alliance that he and Malhavoc had going couldn't, wouldn't last forever. For now this is just a mutual convenience. Their hatred of each other was no secret. They continued on their way to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, the place where the mastermind of this ever growing sinister plot resides.

To be continued...


	8. A woman's will

The sun was rising as morning was beginning to present itself. Doctor Mizhrahi and a crew of eight security guards sped upstairs to Naruto and Sasuke's hospital room. Just before the good Doctor could open the door, Kakashi had stepped out, meeting them.

"What in God's name happened here?" The doctor asked with no hesitation.

"My team came under attack by two powerful ninjas" Kakashi began explaining

"THIS is an attack? More like a catastrophe if you ask me" One of the guards interjected

"Well, in any event, we'll need to discuss this matter in detail, among other issues. I send my subordinates to tend to your team." The doc proclaimed

"Of course" Kakashi complied

Kakashi and the doctor walked down the hall with some of the security team to discuss the incident further. Two of the guards were left in front of the door.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Sakura was still looking over her teammates.

"OUCH DAMMIT, can't you act more like a woman instead of some barbarian?" Morrigan yelled as Sakura wrapped a bandage around her kunai wound, compliments of Malhavoc.

"DEAL WITH IT, BE HAPPY I'M EVEN HELPING YOU AT ALL YOU TRAMP!" Sakura retaliated.

Naruto and Sasuke were both looking on, watching the two women go at each other verbally like a couple of sailors. Furious Sakura began storming out of the room. But before she made it out the door, a hand grabbed her arm.

"GET THE HELL OFF" she snatched her arm away from the hand that grabbed her.

She then turned around to give the person a thorough thrashing. But to her surprise, it was someone she didn't expect.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry, I thought you were that bitchy princess" She apologized, smiling

"You know, you were really impressive tonight." Sasuke for once was giving someone praise.

"Huh" Sakura was confused.

"You're a lot tougher than I ever gave you credit for"

"...Thank you Sasuke-kun"

_Inner Sakura_

_CHA...Sasuke-kun has a heart after all. I knew he'd notice me if I was persistent._

Sakura left with her anger greatly reduced thanks to Sasuke's acknowledgment of her. She still took a walk anyway to blow off the steam. Morrigan really knew how to push her buttons. Sasuke watched his teammate walk down the all and turned back into his and Naruto's room.

"Wow I knew you were tough blondie, but you stood up to two strong ninjas. You're impressive" Morrigan praised him while stroking his hair.

"It wasn't much. Heck I'm known for coming through when it counts. Besides since I'm gonna become hokage one day I need to be on the top of my game. I can handle anything." The fox boy said grinning

"Oh is that so? Can the future hokage handle women?" Morrigan said as she slowly sat on his lap

"Well...I... uh um..." Naruto was caught off guard and completely nervous. His face was beat red and sweat was pouring off of his forehead.

The princess knew how to tease an innocent boy like Naruto. She began to slowly push Naruto back down on his bed and she slowly laid her body on top of his. She leant her head upward to meet Naruto eye to eye.

"I think we found something the future hokage can't handle" Morringan started to giggle while Naruto sweat bullets.

"HEY I can handle ANYTHING" Naruto tried to defend himself from the princess's teasing

"We'll see if you're still saying that after what I do next" Morrigan was slowly beginning to meet her face with his own, closing her eyes.

"If you two are going to do that, do us all a favor and get a room of your own" Sasuke broke up the moment.

Naruto sprang up in embarrassment. Which in turn made the princess pout. She almost had Naruto.

" Um I have to go to the bathroom" Naruto darted out of the room as fast as his feet would carry.

The princess gave Sasuke the most evil of glares once Naruto ran out of the room

"Was that REALLY necessary?" the princess asked with annoyance evident in her voice

"Oh let's see, forcing yourself onto an innocent guy that can't handle women."

"If he didn't want me close to him, he'd say it." The princess's voice became progressively loud.

"Whatever, it's not my prob anyway" Sasuke shunned it off, discontinuing any further conversation on the matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said nervously

"Naruto, why are you so red?" She saw as Naruto was still blushing due to Morrigan's advances.

Naruto didn't respond as he looked away. Sakura put her hand to his forehead.

"Ewww you're all hot and sweaty too"

"It's nothing really, I'm fine Sakura-chan"

"Uh huh I doubt it, Come on" Sakura took Naruto's hand in her own and began walking down to the restroom.

Naruto was actually blushing now even more so than before. The woman he was in love with was literally guiding him by the hand. He could care less where she was taking him. He was more than happy enough knowing he was hand in hand with her.

Sakura found the restroom and sat Naruto down on a chair inside. She took him to the women's restroom, much to his dismay.

"Sakura-chan, this is the..." he was halted

"Girls' bathroom, uh yeah I know that. Scared?" Sakura tried to ease Naruto's worry with slight humor

"No, not at all" he lied. Being in a women's facility as the only man made his nerves palpitate frantically

Sakura began wetting a rag in the sink. She began humming and warm smile began to form on her face. She turned to Naruto and took the rag to his face.

"You have a nice voice Sakura-chan."

Sakura began to blush but she didn't want to let on that she liked the compliment.

"Can't you let me do this in peace?" She couldn't hold back the blush that her face enveloped

She continued wiping his face. She had wiped the sweat away long ago, but for her, this was a moment of tenderness. She was lost in the sweet caress of his face. She slowly continued wiping.

_Inner Sakura_

"_This feels so right...For once, I'm taking care of you. I'm paying you back for the many times you've taken care of me Naruto. I never thought I would enjoy taking care of you like this...I hate to admit it, but the princess was right about you...you are special. I should have seen it so long ago. I wish I realized it sooner."_

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine now thanks a lot" Naruto said with his normal goofy grin.

"Stop grinning at me like some idiot" She tried to offset her embarrassment

They both began to walk out of the bathroom. Naruto began to head out of the room first. He already missed Sakura's tender touch.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He showed his gratitude as he took his first step out of the door.

A delicate hand took his in hers. Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sakura took her other hand and place it on his cheek. They made eye contact. Sakura gave Naruto a lover's smile.

"You never have to thank me Naruto-kun. I should be the one thanking you...for always being there. Just promise me...you'll always smile for me. Your smile...it's a constant that I want and need in my life" Sakura voiced to her blond teammate, truly speaking from the heart.

He did as she asked and smiled for her.

"Kun?" Naruto was shocked to hear 'kun' at the end of his name.

"Yes, Naruto-KUN" she said gracefully as she kissed him tenderly on his cheek

She pushed Naruto the rest of the way out of the bathroom and closed the door. She didn't want him to see her so giddy and in full blush over kissing his cheek. Naruto walked out to the hospital courtyard for some air. He couldn't believe how his life changed over the course of just days. Girls shunned him in Konoha repeatedly. Now there was a beautiful princess making almost shameless advances at him, and the girl he was in love with was actually being gentle and tender with him.

"Man since when am I popular with women" Naruto asked himself being used to being hissed.

He sat in the courtyard, alone just pondering random thoughts to himself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, after cooling down, finally gathered herself up and left the bathroom. She made her way back to the hospital room to find Sasuke sitting quietly in his bed and the princess pouting.

"What's the matter with you" Sakura asked Morrigan just to make conversation. Not out of concern.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Morrigan arrogantly replied.

"She's mad because I saved Naruto from her." Sasuke interrupted.

Hearing that definitely sparked Sakura's interest. She wanted to know exactly what she'd done to Naruto.

"And exactly why would he need saving from you princess?" Sakura asked suspiciously

" He didn't need saving. You act like I was killing him Sasuke geez."

"SO what exactly did you do to him?" Sakura asked, almost in demanding style

"Nothing major, I just wanted to see how much my favorite future hokage could handle" the princess answered devilishly grinning

"STOP PLAYING GAMES DAMMIT. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sakura sure enough was tired of getting the run around from the princess.

"I just lay with him in bed and teased him a bit. Your acting like I made love to the boy"

Hearing that was the last straw she was going to let her have it, princess or not.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you bitch. STAY AWAY FROM HIM." Sakura was enraged at the thought of her laying a finger on Naruto.

"He's not your boyfriend. Stop hovering over him." The princess replied in equal fury

"I will protect him. If a friend is going to get hurt, you do everything you do to stop it. That is what FRIENDS do."

"Hurt him? ...HURT HIM? What makes you think I can possibly hurt him any more than YOU DO?" The princess paused Sakura

"**What makes you think I can possibly hurt him any more than YOU DO?"**

"...** YOU DO?"**

That last phrase echoed throughout Sakura's fragile soul. Hearing that took away Sakura's will to continue on fighting with Morrigan

_Inner Sakura_

"_She's right...who am I to say not to hurt him...I'm the one that's always caused him pain"_

Sakura tilted her head and slowly closed her eyes, signifying defeat. She had no more will to fight. Thoughts of her many past mistreatments of the teammate she's came to admire flashed through her mind continuously. Just then Naruto walked in. He immediately felt the high tension within the room

"Uh...Did I interrupt something?" Naruto asked, feeling a little out of place.

"Just a bit of cat fighting. Care to know what it was about?" Sasuke tried to peak Naruto's interest.

"NO!" The two women said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kakashi and doctor Mizhrahi were beginning to conclude their discussion on the attack of the two jounin.

"Well I'm glad you were here to make sense of the matter Kakashi" the doctor said, collecting and gathering all that Kakashi had told him.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry we've caused you such trouble" Kakashi tried to apologize for the incident.

"Don't worry about it. But Kakashi, there is another matter we need to discuss. Your students" The doctor had a serious tone

"Yes?" Kakashi replied with equal urgency

"Well...it's strange. When you first brought the two boys to me, my instincts told me that Sasuke was the one who needed medical attention more severely. But in reality, Sasuke is the one that may have gotten off easy"

"I don't understand doc. Could you continue?" Kakashi began to worry

"Of course. Well Sasuke just had normal injuries. Chakra burns, loss of blood, and broken bones. We've treated all of his injuries easily. Now all he has to do is rest. Naruto however is in much higher disrepair. He's been hooked to the stabilizer. But...in truth he's changing. It's as if he will begin to deteriorate within 3 years."

"Changing? Why...and into what" Kakashi's fear was paralleled by his curiosity.

"Naruto's body will first regress...then evolve into that of a demon. From what I can gather, it will have the traits of a fox..." The doctor told Kakashi with great sadness.

Kakashi was shocked but at the same time wasn't as shocked as he should have been. I had a theory on Naruto's condition. But he decided to keep that to himself. He decided to wait and report this news back to the hokage. The doctor and Kakashi continued walking back to the room where the others were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tension was still high with the young teens. It was apparent that Sakura and Morrigan had quite the rivalry going. Sakura truly wanted to protect Naruto with every fiber of her being from Morrigan. But Morrigan's words hit Sakura's psyche hard.

"Did you have a nice walk blondie?" Morrigan winked to Naruto as she began walking to him

"Yeah uh...really nice" Naruto's nervousness started returning

"Hey...I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll...try...not to come on so strong in the future." Despite Morrigan's normal aggressive demeanor, she was genuinely sorry for making Naruto uncomfortable.

"Hey you don't have to apologize. Your fun to be around...you come on strong, but that makes you who you are. And I wouldn't want my friend any other way." Naruto tried to offset her sadness.

Sakura and Sasuke just quietly observed. Sasuke could care less about the situation. Sakura, however had a mixed look of defeat and disgust.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I shouldn't feel this way at all...I love Sasuke-kun. It's not that I want Naruto...I...I just don't want her to have him...who knows, maybe I am jealous of her. Naruto is a wonderful guy after all..._"

Kakashi and the doctor walked into the room with serious looks on their faces.

"Ok everyone, listen up. We have to get back to Konoha and report everything that's happened back to the hokage. Whatever healing anyone has to do will have to be done back in Konoha. Sasuke, once we get back, you'll be taking some off time regardless. Once we bring the princess back to her manor, we head out immediately" Kakashi had extreme urgency in his voice.

The team walked the Princess back home. It was bittersweet to say the least. True enough, they were happy to head home, but that would mean parting ways with their new found friend. Sure, she was brash and aggressive. But she proved to be quite a good friend to them all. They made it to the princess's doorstep and the difficult goodbyes began.

"Well princess, this is goodbye. It's definitely been interested hasn't it" Kakashi gestured, smiling through his mask.

"It certainly has been" the princess smiled.

She then walked over to Sasuke and stuck out her hand.

"Sasuke, hopefully next time I see you, you'll have a bit more personality" she teased him

"Whatever" Sasuke's normal reply

"See, that's what I'm talking about 'whatever'" the princess repeated him and they shook hands with mutual respect.

She then turned her attention to Sakura, her newly developed rival over a certain boy.

"Sakura I know...I've been...rash with you. I want to say I'm sorry. But just so you'd know I'd never hurt him." She apologized to her rival

"I'm sorry too...and you were right...I was jealous of you. But...I'm not ready to be honest to myself...not yet" Sakura began looking downward

_Inner Sakura_

_She really wasn't so bad...I just never thought I'd be so...flustered over that blond goof. Still..._

"I understand, but just so you know...I do care about him too...I won't give up" She told Sakura with confidence. Not as a competitor, rather as a friend.

"I understand..."Sakura held out her hand and they shook as friends with mutual respect.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all began walking off, setting out on their long way back to Konoha. Naruto didn't leave just yet. He and Morrigan made eye contact.

"Morrigan, I really enjoyed meeting you. You've taught me a lot." Naruto was sad to be leaving his newfound friend.

" Oh Naruto...I enjoyed what little time we've had together. I wish you could stay longer...I really do"

"Yeah..." Naruto didn't exactly want to say goodbye. It wasn't that he treated Morrigan differently than anyone else. He just became really attached to his friends.

"I'll miss you...you know that don't you?" Morrigan's eyes began to water

"We'll meet again Morrigan..." He was confident in that as he waved and began to walk off to catch up to the rest of his team

She ran up behind him hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes.

" You know...if you ever feel out of place...or the people of Konoha continue to hurt you...you have a home here...with me..."

"...Thank you..." Naruto was touched by her offer. Morrigan was a friend true.

He then walked away. They waved goodbye to each other. Morrigan really wanted Naruto to stay, but she was confident that someway, somehow she would see him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza and Malhavoc stood outside of the gate of the prison.

"So this is where this 'master' holds up huh? This is most...unimpressive" Zabuza scoffed

" Whatever happened to the 'grateful dead'. There are worse places than a prison. Be happy that you've a second chance at life." Malhavoc replied to Zabuza's smart remark

" Let's just get this over with" Zabuza was impatient

The two walked into the prison, ready to report what they've learned. Zabuza was especially interested in meeting the man responsible for his revival in the first place. In any case, information will be exchanged and questions will be answered.

To be continued...


	9. Emotions Skyhigh

Two jounin level ninjas were walking side by side into the prison, infamous for its share of rogues. Zabuza with anxious intent was ready to meet the man who revived him. The two made it to the dark figure's chamber.

"It's about damn time. I'm tired of waiting" Zabuza, impatient as ever

"You need a lesson in patience" Malhavoc proclaimed.

"Like you're good enough to teach me ANY lessons" Zabuza was challenging

"I can kill you easily Zabuza, you'll be one of the very few people to die twice" Malhavoc threatened

"I'm begging you, just try it"

The two ninjas readied their blades at one another. But they were both held in place when a massive force of chakra flung the doors of the chamber open, revealing the ominous figure that Malhavoc called master. As soon Zabuza would too. The figure towered over the ninjas with astounding authority, cloaked as to not show his identity.

"Please to make your acquaintance, demon of the hidden mist...I'm pleased Malhavoc, you've carried out your mission to revive Zabuza. Now as for the second part of your mission...?"

"So I take it you're the man I can thank for my living again? Zabuza asked

"Yes, However, your new found life doesn't come without a price" the figure propositioned.

"And that price is?" Zabuza questioned

" Your allegiance. You will ally yourself along with my other subordinates under my rule" the figured demanded

"I'm RULED by nobody" Zabuza scoffed as he began walking out.

The figure clinched his fists hard. It was a technique of his. Nobody that mastered it was alive today. The figured concentrated hard and Zabuza's chakra was being taken away.

"AGGHHGHH...what's happening" Zabuza questioned as he was stopped in his tracks with pain.

"I'm taking back what is mine. If you're not with me, you against me." The figure continued to drain the chakra from Zabuza's corpse.

"ALL RIGHT...I'm with you" Zabuza was submissive, much to his displeasure.

The figure gave off a dominant grin

"You just save your life Zabuza" he halted draining the chakra from Zabuza

Zabuza cursed this man's existence. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Nobody masters me...I'm the demon of the mist...you will regret this..."Zabuza said in a low voice, inaudible to anyone else. He sat just watching Malhavoc and the cloaked figure with fury evident in his gaze.

"Malhavoc, report" the figure awaited news on the mission he had laid to the two.

"Master, the fox boy's strength is truly immense. To our knowledge, his power comes out in situations of pure desperation.

"I see..."the figure listened will

"Also, it seems that the fox demon power is at it's most ferocious when the pink haired girl, Sakura is in danger.

"Excellent work Malhavoc. " The figure was pleased.

"Master, the boy is powerful, but I think we can groom him...Groom him into become more powerful"

"Hmm...the more powerful he is, the better. What is your plan?"

"Zabuza and I are too powerful to mold the boy's inner demon into the ultimate warrior. He will need someone his equal...a rival if you will. Someone to push him to his maximum" Malhavoc propositioned.

"Interesting, are you saying someone comes to mind?"

"Yes, his teammate, the Uchiha boy, they seem to be equals, each with their own faults and strengths. It is very possible that in the end we can have two unstoppable warriors at our disposal." Malhavoc indeed had a clever plan.

"Malhavoc, Zabuza, prepare yourselves. Your next target is to bring the Uchiha boy here. Let nothing stand in your way. Accomplish this task at any and all costs." The order was given.

"Yes..."Malhavoc said willing on the task ahead of him

"..."Zabuza just nodded. Not accepting being ruled, but ready to do the assigned task.

Malhavoc and Zabuza took their leave and prepared themselves for their next task.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, team 7 was on its way back home. Back to Konoha. They were battered and bruised for the most part, but at least they were alive. Kakashi took the lead as he normally does. Sasuke, as hurt as he was still didn't want help from anyone was close behind Kakashi. Naruto was walking alone keeping away from everyone. That was until a certain pink hair kunoichi purposely bumped into him to get his attention.

"Whatcha thinking about 'foxy' she said teasingly

"Foxy?" Naruto was confused to say the least. Sakura had never called him anything but his name. That was the kind of thing princess Morrigan did. Not Sakura.

"Geez, you don't have to act so surprised. I didn't think that calling you cute names was exclusive to the Princess." Sakura looked away, feeling a hint of jealousy

"No, no Sakura-chan, it's just that...you've never called me anything outside of my name before."

"Well friends have a connection like that right? You know, little names that are particular and have meaning only to them"

"You mean like boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Naruto said with a devilish grin looking at Sakura

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Sakura replied blushing as she pinched him pretty hard for embarrassing her.

The team trekked a long way but they've finally made it home. It was the middle of the day. Kakashi dismissed his team as he himself was planning on heading to the Hokage's office.

"Okay everyone, good job. You all have some time off until you hear otherwise. I'm proud of each of you. We came up against enemies that were equal to my strength and you all held your own. Enjoy your well-deserved time off." Kakashi vanished as he left his young team to their own devices.

"Well, guess I'll go home. Not that I have anything better to do" the boy said as he turned to walk toward his apartment.

Sakura took his hand and made him pause. He turned around to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Hey...if you want...we can hang out later tonight. Maybe you can come to my place to get me around 9 tonight. I wouldn't want you to be bored you know" Sakura was actually offering to hang out with Naruto.

"Hmm...is Sakura-chan asking me out on a date?" Naruto's eyes bulged at the thought of going out on a date with the girl that had his affections so completely.

She punched him in his stomach hard enough to make him lean downward. Inflicted pain on him in some way was her way of showing she cared while at the same time hide her embarrassment.

"Don't take it the wrong way idiot. I just don't want you to be bored." Sakura said with her eyes closed and nose stuck up.

Sakura began walking to her house. But the voice of her other teammate called out to her.

"Wait Sakura. We're going down the same way. Mind if I walked with you?" Sasuke asked, surprising Sakura

_Inner Sakura_

"_Sasuke-kun is asking to walk...with me?...the world must be coming to an end. But hey I'll take what I can get"_

Sakura and Sasuke began walking. But something made Sakura stop. She turned her head, looking at the blond teammate she had just inflicted pain upon.

"Please wait here Sasuke-kun" She asked as he shook is head to reply yes

She slowly walked back up to Naruto and leant to equal her head with his. She placed her fingers under his chin and rose his face to have eye contact. She then whispered in his ear.

"_Don't be late..."_ she whispered as she kissed him on his cheek. Which in turn took his pain away. It was replaced with enthusiasm and a smile

She then left her heavily grinning friend and made her way back toward Sasuke

Naruto, who was once in pain, now in bliss was walking back home with his head held high. The villagers were mocking and cursing him, but he was too caught up in his blissful thoughts of Sakura to notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had just made it to the Hokage's office. Just as he was about to knock on the door. He heard arguing.

"SHIZUNE STOP BADGERING ME. THE WORK WILL GET DONE" Tsunade yelled behind the massive stacks of paperwork

"IT WON'T IF YOU KEEP SLEEPING ON THE JOB" Shizune screamed back to the Hokage.

Kakashi opted for just opening the door rather than knocking sensing something was wrong. The yelling immediately stopped when Kakashi walked in.

"You could have knocked Kakashi." Tsunade said as she saw the copy ninja's figure

"Kakashi..."Shizune froze at the mention of his name. She turned around with surprise in her face to stare at him

"Hi!" the ninja smiled through his mask

"KAKASHI!" Shizune ran to the ninja with a great smile and open arms. This time her yell wasn't out of retaliation or anger. Now it was just her being happy.

"I missed you too Shizune!"

"You two can get cozy on your own time. Right now however, I need to speak with Kakashi" Tsunade said, breaking up the moment.

Shizune had a crest fallen look on her face as she began walking out.

"_I hope you don't have plans tonight, because I'll be waiting..."_ Shizune whispered to Kakashi as she licked him on his neck before she walked out.

"Sigh...love is in the air. Right copy ninja" she said teasingly

"UH umm yeah. Now about my report" Kakashi still flustered by Shizune.

"Of course" Tsunade readied to listen to what Kakashi had to say

Kakashi indeed had plenty to report. The fact that the princess's captor was Malhavoc, the revival of Zabuza, the compromising of his students, and the effects of the Malhavoc's jutsu on Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking happily, merrily home. But he noticed he was being watched. It was a young female ninja. She was about his age. Before she knew it, he was out of her range of vision

"What? Where did he..." the female kunoichi looked left and right, searching for Naruto

"HI HINITA!" Naruto was right behind Hinita

"AGGHH...I...hi Naruto-kun..." Hinita was shocked and timid at the same time

"Why are you spying on me like that"? Naruto questioned

"Naruto-kun...I...I was uh saw that you had returned...and..." She was nervous. The boy she had a crush on was questioning her

"You know, you can just say hello next time. I won't bite ya." Naruto said with a grin

Hinita blushed uncontrollably.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun" Hinita replied

"I was on my way home, but we can catch up sometime if you'd like"

"Yes...I'd like that..." Hinita was happy

Naruto continued on his way home as Hinita looked on. Naruto was very tired. But the thought of meeting with Sakura later kept him rejuvenated. He went into his apartment and took himself a quick shower. After, he plopped his tired frame onto his nice warm bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke continued walking until they made it to Sasuke's house, is place was closer.

"Thanks a lot Sakura" he actually thanked her

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun. It was fun walking with you" Sakura blushed a bit.

Sasuke went inside as Sakura continued on her way. Sasuke was happy to be home. Now he could heal in peace.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Did he...THANK me?...after all this time, I'm finally melting that cold exterior"_

Sakura continued on her way till she reached her house.

" MOM!" she saw her mother as she went through the door.

Ms. Haruno was truly happy to see her daughter. The two sat down and talked about many things. Naruto's name had even popped up quite a few times.

"You must really care about Naruto, don't you" her mother asked with a smile

"NO mom! I love Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun...he's...he's a good friend" Sakura said with authority while trying to defend herself

"Still harboring that crush like all the other young girls I see" her mom smiled

"It's not a crush mom, it's love" Sakura smiled

"Is that right? Then what's with Naruto-Kuuuuun...?" Her mom was teasing her

"MOM STOP IT. I just consider him a dear friend. That's all! I'm going to take a nap." Sakura, a tad annoyed went to her room

Her mother just watched her daughter with a smile as she went up the stairs. Her little girl was growing up. And whether she realized it or not, she was realizing her true love and slowly letting go of her crush. And that made her happy. She didn't want her daughter to make the same mistake she had many years ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Kakashi were concluding the report. Kakashi had much to tell her. And much planning had to be made.

"Malhavoc... That name bring back memories. I wish he'd never left the village when he did...the way he did..." Tsunade said, remembering Konoha's old comrade

"Yeah...he was a true friend..." Kakashi remembered as well, regretting the past

"Not that I've ever met Zabuza, but from the tales I used to hear, he's one of the most powerful ninja outside of being a hokage or sannin." Tsunade was concerned

"I've tangoed with him before ma'am. And whatever stories you heard are dead on. He's nothing to joke around with It's just..." Kakashi hesitated, an uncommon trait for him.

"Yes?..." Tsunade urged Kakashi to speak his words

"Well, last we met Zabuza, he wasn't like that at all. Both he and Haku were at peace. But now, he's come back as the legendary demon of the mist he was when he was in the village of the hidden mist." Kakashi noted

"That's a fairly dangerous development Kakashi. I will have that looked into. Anyways, thank you for your report Kakashi. You can leave now. Oh...and there is someone waiting for you outside the door" Tsunade's instincts were right

Kakashi walked out the door to see Shizune hiding behind it.

"Shizune? Why are you here?" Kakashi was curious

" Did you honestly think I was going to leave you alone in a room with another woman without being curious?" She said with a seductive smile

"Oh please, there's only one woman for me" Kakashi smiled as he wrap his arm around Shizune

"Lucky for you, I can poison you with a kiss if you ever deviate from that" Shizune still flirting his way

"Would you do that to me?" Kakashi asked

"Make me jealous and find out" Shizune winked

The two made their way out of the Hokage's office

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 7pm. Naruto had woken up and began getting ready. He went to his mirror and started admiring himself, fully confident that he was going to see Sakura.

"Yeah now THAT is what I'm talking about. I'm hanging out with Sakura tonight. I AM THE MAN!" Naruto was surely high on himself.

He continued on getting ready. I was not going to allow himself to be nothing less than perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was just watching the time flow. He was bored. The fact that he was still injured and in disrepair left him with little options however. He figured he'd call Sakura and catch her before she left to meet Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was getting herself prepared to meet Naruto. She kept telling herself it wasn't a date. To her, she was just hanging out with a friend. She hoped into the shower. Without warning, she was thinking about the blond ninja she was going to meet soon.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I can't believe I asked Naruto-kun on a date...no, to hangout...At least now I have a chance to get to know him better like I wanted, especially now that Morrigan isn't all over him..."_

Even in thought she was starting to see Naruto as more than simply a friend. Even though she denied it, he was beginning to win her heart. Even without him knowing it. The phone rang and broke her train of thought.

"Sakura, Sasuke's on the phone for you" Her mother yelled out, getting her daughter's attention.

Sakura finished up and came to the phone. Sasuke had asked her to hang out with him before she left to meet Naruto. It shocked her, but she complied nonetheless.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on him. I do still have a little time before I have to see Naruto"_

Sakura went over to Sasuke's house to check on how he was doing. It was around 8 on the nose.

"How are you doing Sasuke-kun?

"I'm fine, I was just a little bored" Sasuke replied

"Well, what is it that you want to do, is there anything I can do for you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura thoughtfully questioned.

"Nothing much, I just wanted company to relieve this boredom" Sasuke gestured

The two sat around until it was a quarter to 9. Sakura was getting ready to leave. She didn't want to keep Naruto waiting around. And she would definitely kill him if he was late.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I have to get going. I need to get back home to catch Naruto." She said as she began to head out the door. She opened the door just to feel it stop.

She turned around and Sasuke was holding the door and staring her in the eyes. Sakura was frozen. He slowly closed the door and moved closer to Sakura.

_Inner Sakura_

" _...Sasuke-kun..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was already at Sakura's house. We was right on time.

"Good evening Ms Haruno" Naruto greeted the lady of the house

"Come in dear" Ms. Haruno was happy to see the boy

Ms. Haruno gave Naruto some tea while he waited. She decided to get to know him as he was going to be taking her daughter out.

"So, you're a teammate of Sakura's I hear."

"Yeah ma'am. Your daughter is amazing. Not to mention she's the smartest person I know." He was complimenting her daughter

Ms. Haruno decided to see how he felt about her daughter

" Naruto, what do you think about Sakura" she asked bluntly

"Uh...she's nice..." Naruto, not wanting to give his feelings away

"Oh come on boy, you KNOW what I meant" Ms. Haruno stated even more directly than the previous question.

"Ms. Haruno...honestly, I've been in love with your daughter for as long as I can remember. But...I don't have any hope thought. She told me that her love is for Sasuke..." He said looking away from Sakura's mother.

"Oh..."that was all Ms. Haruno could say. She knew her daughter had feelings totally opposite of what she had told Naruto.

_Inner Ms. Haruno_

"_Sakura...my daughter...don't make the same mistake I made. Don't be like me_

It was then that she remembered that Sasuke called.

_Inner Ms. Haruno_

"_Sakura...no..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the prison, Zabuza and Malhavoc made themselves ready. They were given two squads of renegade ninjas by their master. They were in command of two bands of vicious, cutthroat villains of the lowest caliber. They began on their long trek toward Konoha. With Sasuke as the objective, any who stood in their way was to be killed on spot. Step to was underway...

To be continued...


	10. The greatest secret never told

It was morning, Sakura's eyes slowly opened to the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I...?" Sakura looked around in confusion

She heard a grumbling under her sheet and felt a hand brush her arm. She was scared. Her memory of last night was slowly returning. Nervously and with a heart full of fear, she pulled the blanket to reveal the person asleep next to her. Her eyes grew wide.

_Inner Sakura_

"_SASUKE!" _

Immediately, she became afraid. She made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She started crying immensely. She turned on the faucet to drown out the sounds of her crying. And look at herself in the mirror

_Inner Sakura_

"_I...I didn't want this. I thought I wanted Sasuke-kun. But I feel so horrible...I don't know what I want anymore...Naruto...would you...could you forgive me...?"_

Sakura's weeping became louder as she continued. Soon it wasn't the faucet covering her cries. It was her cries drowning out the sound of the faucet. Her cries had awakened Sasuke as he went to the door and knocked

"ARE YOU OK IN THERE?" Sasuke had to yell over the sounds of the running water.

Sakura tried to stop crying as best she could. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, her tears flowed. Trembling and eyes blood red, she opened the door.

"...Yes Sasuke...I'm fine" she was lying as was evident in her body language.

Sasuke slowly walked up to her as he attempted to put his arm around her shoulder. To his surprise, she immediately pushed away from him. Sasuke was caught totally off guard. He never thought he'd see the day when Sakura didn't want his comfort.

"You sure you're all right" Sasuke asked a second time"

"I...this was wrong...why did I come here?..." pain still in her voice

"Sakura, if you were strong, you wouldn't ask that question" Sasuke coldly gestured.

"Then maybe I'm just not strong..."

"Yeah, I can tell I was wrong about you. I THOUGHT you were strong. But second guessing? That is a trait for the weak, of the weak." Sasuke had already begun looking down on her

For the first time, Sakura had feelings of anger toward her crush. A crush that was fading fast.

"So...you wanted me here...just because you thought I was strong" Sakura's heart and mind were breaking down

"Sakura, back when we were under attack at the hospital in wave country, you fought with a strength that you've never had before. I respected that. I thought you'd change from the annoying brat you always were. But that was off the mark obviously." Sasuke was painfully direct.

"You never loved me at all did you? Sakura knew the answer at this point. But for her sake of sanity she had to ask

"I love power Sakura, I thought you had strength. I was wrong" Sasuke said, turning his back on Sakura.

Sakura's eyes grew even wider than what they had previously.

Without anymore fuss or conversation, Sakura darted out of Sasuke's house. Frustration and heartache were her aura. Not too many people were out in the morning so very few noticed that she was only half dressed. However, her neighbor Ino did notice. And the thought of Sakura darting out of Sasuke's house so early in the morning left little to the imagination. And considering Ino was another of the many girls that had a crush on Sasuke, the thought infuriated her.

Sakura made it home, greeted by a worried sick mother that her daughter was out all night without so much as a word.

"SAKURA!" Ms. Haruno had plenty of questions, but held off. She was just happy to see that her daughter was ok.

"Dear...your crying...and you not even fully dressed? What happened?" At first she thought her daughter had been attacked somehow.

"Mom...I did something horrible last night...really horrible..."Sakura was afraid to tell her mother.

Ms. Haruno softly took her daughter by her hand and headed toward the couch. They were both silent. Ms. Haruno left and went into the kitchen, leaving her daughter sitting there with her thoughts.

"I'll make you some breakfast hon. What would you like?" The concerned mother asked

"Mom, I...pancakes...please" Sakura uneasily replied to her mother's offer.

"Of course dear" her mother replied as positively as she could, but there was no disguising the worry for her daughter and the condition she seemed to be in.

Ms. Haruno and Sakura both sat at the table quietly. There was a long silence. But Sakura, needing someone to comfort her and hear what she had to say, broke that silence.

"...Mom, I'm so sorry I worried you, not even calling to let you know I was ok..."Sakura softly apologized

"Sakura it's ok, just so long as your well" Her mother replied, smiling a smile for her much needing daughter.

"I'm...not ok mother...there is something wrong...I've done something I shouldn't have" Sakura slowly began her confession to her mother.

Her mother watched on. Never budging, never allowing her mind or eyes to waver.

"Mom...I...I was at Sasuke's house...I... slept there...with him" Sakura said softly and in pain. She could hardly bring herself to say it. The mere utter of what she had done wrenched her. Tears once again flowed from her eyes

"Oh. Sakura..." Her mother was at a loss for words.

In the back of her mind, she knew where her daughter had gone and what her daughter might have done. And her worst fear had become creeping into reality. Her daughter was almost mirroring exactly what she had done years ago.

"Mom...I thought I wanted Sasuke...that I was in love with Sasuke. How could I have been so...wrong" Sakura needed her mother's guidance.

"Sakura, we're all wrong once in a while in our lives...it's human nature. The real question is how to we make our wrongs right again." Ms. Haruno tried as best she could to be strong for her daughter. But she was crying too. Crying for the sake of her daughter and memories of her own past.

"Sakura...Naruto waited for you last night. He probably would have stayed here had I not sent him home. He was really worried about you from the bottom of his heart. I...had my suspicions that you might have gone to Sasuke's house...but I didn't, I couldn't tell him that..."

Ms. Haruno's mention of his name made Sakura freeze. Her eyes watered and grew again as she began to bite her bottom lip.

"...Oh god...Naruto-kun..." she close her eyes as tears continued to seep.

"Mom...I wish you did tell him...he would have come...he would have saved me...I need him..." Sakura meant her words

"Sakura, you have to be honest to yourself dear...he can't save you. To him...you don't need to be saved." Her mother tried to give her a sense of logic

"...I don't understand..."Sakura hurt and confused.

"Forgive me Sakura, but I asked Naruto how he felt about you. Sakura, he is in love with you. I knew that fact even before I asked. His eyes told the story. But he told me about what you said...you told him Sasuke was the only one for you" Her mother tried to make her see the reality

" I...regret telling him that...and...I feel sorry for him...falling in love with a girl that can't even be honest with herself." Sakura bellowed herself

"Don't dare sell yourself short dear. I think you've already begun on your way to being true to yourself. You're just having a hard time realizing it right now." Ms. Haruno tried to slowly instill confidence into her daughter.

"I...I need to be a better friend to him...he deserves the best. And for my Naruto-kun...I will be the best..."Sakura closed her eyes as a warm smile crossed her face at the thought of her friend. The friend that she began willingly caring for.

"Kuuuuuuuun?" Her mother teased her again to ease the hurt of her daughter.

However, this time was not like the last. Sakura didn't through a fit as she did the last time her mother teased her about that. This time, she just gazed at her mother with a smile that showed she was beginning to accept her feelings.

"Yes mom...Kuuuuuuuuuun..."Sakura continued to glow.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Yeah...my Naruto-kun...my friend...my best friend. Nobody will take you away from me..."_

Sakura was heavy in daydream as Ms. Haruno tried to snap her daughter out of it. As much as she didn't want to since her daughter was happy

"Sakura...you need to go apologize to that boy." Ms. Haruno practically ordered.

"...What can I say to him mom...I want to see...Naruto...but I don't know what to say" Sakura was scared of even the slightest thought of telling him the truth.

"I'm not saying for you to tell him everything. But dear,...he deserves to know why he was stood up...you know that" Ms. Haruno was scared for her daughter.

"Mom...it took me so long to see how special Naruto is. I've treated him like dirt for as long as we've known each other...and broke his heart for almost as many years...I don't want to risk what little we have now." Sakura's tears ran down her face.

"But Sakura dear..."Sakura cut her mother off.

"Mom, I can't...I can't tell him. At least...not right now...he has to be ready to hear it. I can't bear breaking his heart again...if his heart breaks...my heart will too...because we're connected in that way.

Ms. Haruno just smiled at her blossoming daughter. And her smile was returned. Sakura hugged her mother and went upstairs to the bathroom to shower and put on a fresh pair of cloths. Once out the door, she slowly began on her way to Naruto's house. She was very slowly, trying her hardest to think of something to say. Anything outside of the truth would do as long as it made sense.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I wish I could tell you the truth Naruto-kun...but...I can't lose you...my best friend...the best everything to me..."_

Sakura finally made it to Naruto's house and reluctantly knocked on the door. Her heart was telling her to run away, but her feet wouldn't allow such. As the door crept open, her heart began beating like a new drum. Then a pair of green eyes met a pair of blue eyes

"SAKURA-CHAN! You're ok" Naruto was extremely happy to see her as he hugged her.

Mid hug, Naruto froze and thought to himself and bracing himself for a fist to his face. Sakura always used to hurt him in some form when he did something like that. But to his surprise, she hugged him back, and just as tightly no less. Naruto was indeed shocked, but decided to bask in the moment.

"Hi Naruto-kun...how are you this morning..." Sakura said smiling warmly.

"Hey I'm fine now that I see your fine. What about you? Where were you last night?" Naruto questioned out of worry and concern for his friend.

Sakura was stunned beyond belief. She had no excuse. And she wasn't going to dare tell him about sleeping with Sasuke last night.

"Naruto...I...uh...can we talk about that later." She asked as she broke eye contact with him

"Sure of course, I wouldn't ask you to talk about it if your not comfortable. As long as your ok, that is good enough for me hands down" He said as he smile at her with his usual goofy grin

_Inner Sakura_

"_I...I don't deserve you, do I? For a friend, I'm pretty selfish...I'm sorry Naruto...I can't tell you the truth...not yet"_

"Naruto-kun...can we do something today?...if you have time, and if your willing...I want to make up for leaving you high and dry last night..." She was truly sorry and wanted to spend time with him. Not out of sorry, but as a friend. Her friend

"Sure Sakura-chan, gladly. Just let me get myself ready. That is if you don't mind waiting a bit." He replied in pure delight

"I don't mind at all...I'll wait forever if I have to..." She said that last part too low to hear accurately.

"Did you say something Sakura-chan" Naruto caught the sound of Sakura's voice, but couldn't make out the words

"Uh...I was asking you to wait" She found a quick excuse not to repeat what she had said.

She walked up to Naruto slowly. Their eyes meet. She grabbed his hands, slowly caressing them.

"Thank you for always being there for me...Naruto-kun" She kissed him on his cheek.

Naruto blushing, continued on to get himself ready to leave as Sakura blissfully waited for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza, Malhavoc, and their renegade ninja squads continued on to Konoha.

"I'm assuming you have a plan on how to get the Uchiha boy?" Zabuza questioned

"Of course I have a plan. We can't all be mindless drones like you" Malhavoc showing his discontent

"Mindless drones like me end up killing loyal dogs like yourself" Zabuza grinned

"ANYWAY, it's best for us to move in at night. I will take my squad and station them around the southern gate. You Zabuza will take your squad and split them in half. One team to the east gate, the rest to the west. At the first moonlight, I will shoot a flare to signal our attack. At that time, half of my group from the south will move in as will the two of us Zabuza. From there, we will search for the boy on foot while the battle ensues." Malhavoc was indeed a tactician

"Intriguing. But we just have two squads, they have an entire village of ninja. We will be overwhelmed." Zabuza put notice to the clear fact.

" I wasn't finished speaking. That is what the out ninja around the gates are for. They will come in little by little. Dispatching any reinforcements as they come. In short, any reinforcements by the enemy will be surrounded."

"Hmmm ok, allow me to repeat dumb ass. They are AN ENTIRE VILLAGE OF NINJAS. We will still be overwhelmed eventually. All that does is stall for time." Zabuza, mocking Malhavoc's plan.

"Well we're not there to start a damn war. Overwhelming shouldn't be an issue. We are ninja after all. Stealth and speed are what we do best." Malhavoc stated his point

"Fair enough we'll hide outside the gates and what for your signal." Zabuza was ready

The ninjas all hid themselves well. Silently, and patiently they waited around Konoha's village gates. Their plan was sound and the ninjas were ready. Konoha was soon to be under a silent siege.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura had just set out on their day of fun.

"Well Sakura-chan, what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked

"Let's go get some ramen" Sakura smiled

Naruto was shocked. He didn't think that she'd want to get ramen. That was HIS thing

"Sakura-chan, are you sure, I mean I didn't think you even liked it" He asked

"I don't but I KNOW that's what you want. Besides, I never said I HATED it" she said giggling

Naruto was weirded out, but he was happy. The two went to the ramen shop and enjoyed several bowls of the stuff. He was shocked at how much ramen Sakura could pack down. It was almost as much as he could. But he figured he'd tease her about it. They both walked out of the ramen shop will full bellies.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you sure can scarf down that ramen. You better be careful lest you'll have ramen in your thighs." He tried to tease her.

"WHAT?" Sakura wanted to laugh, but wanted to slap him for making a comment like that

"Is that right, well I guess I should go work off what I ate the shouldn't I?" She asked with a combative look at Naruto.

"Uh...Sakura-chan...why are you looking at me like that?" He was nervous.

"Let's go train Naruto-kun. That way I can work out all this 'ramen in my thighs' and kick your sorry behind too" She said competitively.

Naruto was taken by the hand rather aggressively. She practically dragged him over to the training grounds. She pushed him to one side as she walked over to another side, equidistant and parallel to her.

"Ok Naruto- kun, I'm going to work out my 'ramen thighs' on you. Hope you don't mind being a punch dummy" she said teasingly

"Oh yeah right, Sakura-chan you'll never lay fing...oh geez" he was cut off by attacks

Sakura began by kicking at him. A mix of forward kicks and roundhouses made their way to Naruto's frame. He was dodging each attack. Some of which would have taken his head clean off had they connected.

Sakura had Naruto backed up to a tree. She began a second charge. But just before she could strike, he swept her. Causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ok so now we know you hit girls" She was trying to play on his good nature.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He was off guard as he reached out his hand to help her up

She kicked him in his stomach and threw him into a boulder. Luckily, he didn't hit since he flipped over it.

"Sakura-Chan, that wasn't even fair" he was complaining.

"Oh stop complaining. Anything goes in a fight" She was right, but she said it in a very playful way. She was truly comfortable with Naruto.

She began attacking him again as she tried to punch him. But he grabbed her arm and locked it behind her, forcing her to the ground. Noticing the compromising position they were in, Sakura used another trick. She decided to once again used her sexuality on him.

"Ooooooooh my...this is very forward of you Naruto-kun" she said softly in his ear as he batted her eyes

He started blushing and he froze up. He didn't know what to say.

"Sakura-chan I...I..." he had nothing to say.

She wrapped her legs around him and flung him off. He hit the ground hard. She walked up to him with a dominant smile on her face

"My ramen thighs are strong aren't they?" she said giggling

"Uh...yeah...can we do something else now...?" he asked, still reeling for Sakura beating up on him

"Let's go for a walk, that is if you can" Sakura was competitive, but she was having a good time. Something that she seemed to only do when Naruto was around.

The two walked along and came across Ino's family flower shop. Naruto insisted on buying her flowers. They walked in as the place was very fragrant due to the flowers.

"Hey Ino" Naruto said noticed the blond beauty at the counter.

" Hey baka" Ino replied. She didn't hate him anymore at all. She had gotten used to him. Like a brother.

"Don't call him that" Sakura came to his defense. Which in turn shocked Naruto.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, she's just playing" Naruto knew Ino wasn't too fond of him. But they did get along well overall.

"Yeah Sakura geez, I always call him that. What are you his girlfriend?"

Sakura blushed as she and Naruto looked at each other. Normally, Sakura would have immediately protested that statement. But now that she was beginning to accept her feelings, she was nervous to say anything in reply. However, Naruto answered instead.

"No no...we're just friends Ino" Naruto answered. Much to Sakura's dismay, he had accepted her words that she only had feelings for Sasuke. He was still in love with her. But he felt it was time to give up fighting a losing battle.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Just friends...I should have felt that coming..."_

Sakura, feeling dejected turned her head.

"Well that's a good thing. Say, guess where I saw your friend coming from this morning." Ino was about to tell Naruto before Sakura could explain it to him

Sakura's eyes grew. She forcefully grabbed Naruto and ran out of the store. Naruto luckily had the flowers he had picked out for her in his hand as he dropped the money on the floor of the shop. They ran pretty far. Almost right out of Konoha. They were about 50ft from the village gates.

"Sakura-chan, why did you do that? Naruto asked confused about the sudden event.

"No reason in particular...I just wanted to get away from Ino. You know how much she and I fight all the time. I didn't want to ruin the day." she lied

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you're ok?" Naruto questioned as he was puzzled by Sakura's actions.

"STOP ASKING ME THAT!" Sakura snapped at him

Naruto didn't know what to do. It seemed like every time he tried to be there for Sakura or to protect her, it backfired. After years of this, he never became used to it.

Sakura, looking at the hurt in his face, became sad herself. She walked up to him and slowly swung her arms around his neck.

"...I know I give you a hard time Naruto...thank you for always being there with me, even though I clearly don't deserve it...I don't deserve to have you in my life." She hugged him tighter.

"How can you say that? You deserve the world...at least that's what I think Sakura-chan..."

Hearing that made Sakura blush. She slowly released her embrace and grabbed his hand.

"Can we continue with our day...?" Sakura politely asked

"Sure Sakura-Chan" He was worried, but he was still enjoyed having her company

The two went to an arcade. Sakura noticed the dance dance revolution machine. Sakura got that competitive look in her eye. Naruto looked at her and knew exactly what she was thinking

"You do realize I'm going to kick your butt at this too right?" Sakura playfully challenged.

"Doubt it" He was certain he was ready for her this time.

They started to play and just Naruto's luck, he stunk at this game. And Sakura, was playing like a true pro. Her movements were swift and grateful as his were sloppy and clumsy. Once it was over, Sakura was very loose and happy. While Naruto was worn out a sore.

"Ninjas need to be more graceful than that." Sakura teased him.

"Yeah...right" He was tired.

Sakura laughed. And that made Naruto truly happy. The two walked out of the arcade with smiles on their faces. The sun was setting and the night was approaching. It was about 11pm and Naruto had just walked Sakura home. They stood just outside of her home, both having trouble letting the other go.

"Naruto-kun...thank you for being with me today...I really needed it."

"Anytime Sakura-chan, I'm just happy you enjoyed the day. I know I did."Naruto replied goofy smile in all.

They both looked at each other in the eye. Neither letting their eyes focus on anything but each other.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan..." Naruto reluctantly turned away and began on his way home.

Sakura walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. That made him stop in his tracks. Sakura then pressed her body against his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto...would you still care about me if I've ever done something wrong... Could you forgive me no matter what I did?" Sakura was scared to tell Naruto the truth. She didn't know how.

"Of course Sakura-chan. I could never be mad at you. But why would..." Sakura quieted her friend

"Shhhhh...just don't say anything. Let's just live in the moment" Sakura was clinging to any sort of hope she could. The thought of Naruto being angry with her in any way was unbearable to her.

The two stayed silent for a moment that seemed like an eternity. Sakura eventually let her hold go of her teammate. As the two parted for the night. Naruto began walking home and Sakura went inside her house. Closing the door behind her and leaning on it for support, she was deep in thought. Clinging to a way to resolve the situation before things became worse.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I'm a coward...I wasn't strong enough to tell him...please forgive me Naruto..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time was almost at hand. Teams of Ninja were surrounding each of Konoha's gates. Awaiting Malhavoc's signal, the groups of ninja were ready, their weapons ached for blood. Konoha was about to receive a swift and sinister blow.

"This better work Malhavoc" Zabuza threatened.

"My plans always work, don't worry" Malhavoc was confident in their success.

Malhavoc began getting his weapons together as did Zabuza. On paper Malhavoc's plan was flawless. Assuming everyone did their part, it would go off without a hitch. The time to attack was now

Malhavoc sent up the flair. All the ninjas saw it and the attack began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Shizune were enjoying a night out. Ever since Kakashi had returned, Shizune hadn't let him out of her sight. They had decided to go outside of Konoha to be alone. The people in the village were pretty suffocating to them both. Kakashi, with Shizune wrapped around his arm as hers were around his waisted, began walking to the south gate of Konoha

"Aren't you tired of me yet?" Kakashi asked jokingly

"Sorry hun, you're a drug to me. You should know that by now" Shizune said seductively blushing

"Well at least you can enjoy your favorite drug in private. Being in the village, something is always popping up.

Shizune giggled and looked into the sky

"Look hun, there's a star shooting in the air" Shizune said with a big smile

"That looks more like a flair." Kakashi wondered

Little did the two know that their village was to become a silent battle ground. Konoha was ill prepared for what would befallen them next.

To be continued...


	11. The price of power

Kakashi knew it wasn't just a simple star in the sky like Shizune had said. He knew it was definitely a signal flare of sorts. The two continued on till they got just outside of the village's southern gate. A flock of ninjas ran directly at them. They both saw the aggressors and acted accordingly.

"Shizune, get ready" Kakashi said as he took his battle stance.

Shizune shot poison needles at two of the aggressing ninjas. One of which was tagged, and dropped instantly. The other ninja dodging the needle, was free to attack. The enemy had a dagger heading at lightening speed for Shizune's throat. Kakashi seemed to appear out of thin air to halt the oncoming enemy. Pushing Shizune out of the way, Kakashi hit the opposition with a crushing blow, a punch directed to the mid section. He felt the enemy's bones shatter as if it were glass through the force of his blow.

"Shizune, get it together. You're no rookie" he was stern. But it was only because he loved her and didn't want her hurt, let alone in this confrontation to begin with.

"Yes..." She replied through the shock of almost gracing death.

Shizune was stunned for a moment, but she understood as she collected herself. More enemy ninjas were heading their way.

"STOP" the enemy knew the voice of one of their two leaders and obediently did as they heard.

Kakashi and Shizune, stood still as well. The voice that halted the enemy was familiar to Kakashi and Shizune both. It was Malhavoc. He along with some of his rogue ninja stood while evil grins looking at the two Konoha elites.

"Malhavoc..."Shizune was frozen as she said this man. A man which both she and Kakashi once called a friend.

"Still with that loser huh Shizune? When do you plan on getting a real man?" He said blatantly with Kakashi right there.

Shizune took that comment to heart and responded forcefully. Always defensive of the man she loved, she insulted Malhavoc in retaliation.

"I've always had a REAL man. But you wouldn't know what a REAL man is. All you've done in your life was take the easy way. REAL men don't do that" Shizune tried to hit Malhavoc's pride. She and Kakashi knew his past well.

"Hmph, whatever" Malhavoc wasn't phased by Shizune's words

"They're just a minor distraction. Carry on with our plan. I will personally handle this." Malhavoc said with an eager smile at the thought of a fight with Kakashi.

"Do you really think you're just going to simply bypass us and go into our village?" Kakashi began going after the enemy but, he was attacked from behind. The ninjas continued on their way into the village.

A chain whip was wrapped around his leg and flung him high into the air. Kakashi was too good a ninja to be thrown off balance by a move like that. He regained control of his body in midair. Throwing a giant fuuma ninja star at Malhavoc, who happened to be the man in ownership of that chain whip. The star was dodged easily, as if an amateur threw it. But that dodge brought Kakashi enough time to get back on the ground without worrying about another attack on the way down.

"Shizune, get to the Hokage. Tell Tsunade what is going on. Hurry."

"Kakashi no, I can fight with you" She didn't want to leave him alone to fight.

"NOW!" he yelled at her, forcing her to go

Reluctantly, Shizune ran into the village as Kakashi ordered. Her worry was evident in her tears. But for the sake of the village, she had to do as he ordered. As she was dashing through the village, there were fights everywhere. She felt a bump at her leg. And what stopped her sent her into shock

Gasp "...no..." A body was at Shizune's feet. A Konoha ninja lay dead with a javelin impaled in his mouth. The poor man wasn't even able to scream. Shizune looked at the man's face. He was struck completely off guard, not even given a chance to defend himself in the slightest.

She continued on running to the Hokage's office. The streets were silent, with bodies dropping everywhere. Every once in a while, a scream was heard. But for the most part, the enemy ninjas were skilled to say the least. And were especially good at silent killing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, who hadn't quite made it home yet as still overjoyed about spending time with Sakura. His jovial mood was abruptly cut off when three random rogue ninjas attacked him. Thus far, Malhavoc's plan was going smoothly, which was not a good sign for Konoha or its inhabitants.

The first ninja swung at Naruto with his katana. However, his attack missed.

"Who the hell are you guys?." Naruto questioned as he countered the attacker

Naruto attempted to drop kick his opponent, but the enemy grabbed his foot in midair and threw him in the direction of another enemy ninja. Skillfully, Naruto, rather than being prey to another assault, kicked the enemy in the face while using him as a catapult to send himself flying toward his original attacker. While still in the air, Naruto took out two throwing stars from his side pouch and threw them at the enemy, striking them both in the head.

"Who are these guys? And why are they here? What's this...?" Naruto asked questions to himself as he picked up something off of one of the dead bodies of an enemy he'd just slain.

"It's a...prison tag I.D.?" Naruto was very puzzled.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto thought of Sakura's safety and ran off back toward her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune had made it to the Hokage's office. With great haste, she had alerted Tsunade that there are rogue ninja assassins attacking the village as she spoke.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune yelled hysterically

"Calm down Shizune...What's wrong?" Tsunade asked

"Lady Tsunade, we are under attack. We have to alert all the ninjas in Konoha." Shizune was talking hysterically. But Tsunade was able to make out her words

Without even responding, Tsunade sounded the village and what was almost a silent sneak attack was brought out into the open. Shizune tried to storm out of the Hokage's office when a familiar hand placed itself onto her shoulder.

"Wait Shizune!" Tsunade yelled

"No, I can't wait I..." Shizune was still hysterical

" What are you saying?" Tsunade loudly questioned

"KAKASHI...Kakashi...he's at the south gate...fighting Malhavoc alone" Shizune said as she snatched herself out of the Hokage's grasp and darted out, destined to get back to the south gate.

"SHIZUNE...!" Tsunade tried to call her attendant back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Malhavoc were fighting a very intense battle. But Malhavoc was clearly getting the better of Kakashi. To Malhavoc's men who were watching, this was nothing more than sport. For Kakashi and Malhavoc however, this is a fight for survival.

"After all this time Kakashi, you're still sooooo weak." Malhavoc mocked him as he tried to strike Kakashi with his sword

"Your talking as if you have me beat. You know, you're no different either Malhavoc. You still THINK you're the best. And you STILL no good on your own." Kakashi was trying to hit his opponent's pride.

"I'm good enough to take you out alone"

"And good enough to take on four children. Two of which were injured by the way. With HELP for that matter." He was referencing that he needed Zabuza's help with his young Jounin team.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Malhavoc lost his temper. Kakashi's words were pinpoint and wounded Malhavoc's pride.

With his anger flowing, Malhavoc dashed toward Kakashi. He swung at Kakashi, attempting to cut him in half. Fortuitous for Kakashi, the strike didn't cut deep as he dodged. But the strike was still good enough to make the grey-haired Jounin to bleed profusely.

"You'll always be weak Kakashi. Time for me to put an end to your weak existence...AGGHHH...damn, my arm." Malhavoc felt a sharp pain

Malhavoc was so caught up in his rage that he failed to notice Kakashi's counterstrike. Kakashi had driven a dagger directly into the back of Malhavoc's elbow. Which in turn severed several nerves connections between his elbow and his hand. This meant his blade wielding arm was now rendered useless.

"Not looking too weak now, am I old friend" Kakashi had a smile under his mask. Kakashi's smile aggravated Malhavoc even more.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Malhavoc, screaming madly, began performing the hand signs for his demon century jutsu.

Kakashi was in luck. Malhavoc was interrupted as they village's alarm was sounded. Konoha ninja squads were beginning to dispatch to counter the enemy threat.

"WHAT?...the alert?...my plan..." Malhavoc was in complete disbelief. He hadn't counted on the alert to go out so soon.

The rogue ninjas that were watching the duel between Kakashi and Malhavoc with sadistic delight were interrupted from their viewing pleasures.

"DON'T STAND THERE DAMMIT. GO ON WITH THE PLAN!" Malhavoc barked out his order in fury.

As renegade ninjas ran past both Kakashi and Malhavoc, the two stood at a crossroads. Malhavoc was indeed stronger. However, Kakashi held the technical advantage. This was a stalemate of high stakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Shikamaru were standing against the would-be invaders as well. They had two of the enemy ninjas cornered.

"Now that the two of you are caught, mind telling us what you're doing here?" Ino demanded an answer.

"Babe please, do you really think we'd tell you anything? Well, I can tell you SOME things. But they require a little priva aacckk" The enemy was cut off from speaking

Shikamaru was using his shadow jutsu to strangle the foulmouthed ninja.

" You might want to watch what you say to the lady." Shikamaru was indirectly threatening the enemy.

The second enemy ninja used an unknown jutsu to counter Shikamaru's shadow. He used the blinding light jutsu. This jutsu was a technique that unleashed a flash of unrelenting light within a 30-foot radius. The jutsu the enemy used was able to diminish Shikamaru's shadow jutsu into nothingness.

"Looks like this is going to get rough Ino" Shikamaru tried to prepare Ino for the worst.

"Some girls like it rough." Ino replied as she was eager for battle.

"Lucky for you, things are gonna get REALLY rough" a voice came from behind both Ino and Shikamaru.

It was another squad of enemy ninjas that had came up from behind. They were surrounded on both sides now. Despite the minor annoyance of the alert, Malhavoc's plan was taking form.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was having intruder troubles of his own. Four renegade ninjas bombarded his house with throwing stars. They were coming from every angle. Some of which were chakra induced throwing stars which were able to pierce the stone walls of his home.

"Damn...I'm pinned down here." Sasuke was in a desperate situation.

"IDIOTS! DON'T KILL HIM!" a familiar voice yelled at the enemy.

The ninjas complied and did as they were ordered. An ominous silence filled Sasuke's abode. He crept to the door to try to hear what was going on outside. Just as he held his ear to the door, a large presence bursted his way through it. The force hurled Sasuke a good 15ft as he skid across the ground.

"Today's your lucky day boy."Zabuza walked in with reckless confidence.

"You're right! I get another shot at rocking your skull." Sasuke tried to be threatening as he spoke while rising to his feet.

Zabuza couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He knew Sasuke had no hope of defeating him. He couldn't beat him when he was in perfect health. So in his condition he stood little to no chance at all.

"Don't laugh at me" Sasuke prepared a fire jutsu and began spouting flames.

"Careful kid, you're under aged. Playing with fire is for the adults" Zabuza pulled out his zweihander.

Zabuza began fanning the flames with his sword. Using his sword, he formed a flame ring formation around both him and Sasuke.

"Don't be stupid boy. Don't you get tired of being weak? Have you ever grown weary of second place?." Zabuza's threat was both real and valid.

Sasuke was trapped. He had nowhere to go and the heat of the flames was starting to bare down on him. He had no choice but to at least her what Zabuza had to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, tired from his previous encounter with rogue ninjas, had just made it to Sakura's house. He barged in without warning. What he saw froze him. Both Sakura and her mother were cornered. They were outnumbered by seven ninjas. Ms. Haruno was no fighter. She was of little to no use to Sakura in battle. It was fortuitous that Naruto came when he did.

"Picking on a couple of women. And to think, you have to have numbers on your side even to do that. Forget being ninjas. You're hardly even men."

"Is that right? Well, having you here makes three people for us to kill." The enemy was eager for blood.

"I can remedy that. Sakura, turn out the lights!" Naruto replied with confidence as he cloned himself to even up the numbers.

Sakura did as Naruto told her and reached for the light switch that was next to her. The house went black. He didn't want her mother to see the violence that was going to take place. Naruto and his clones made short work of their enemy.

"It's ok Sakura. Turn the lights back on" Sakura flipped the switch.

"I didn't think children were this strong in this day and age" Ms. Haruno was impressed that Naruto was able to dispatch the enemy.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...He came back...for me..."_

"We have to get your mother out of here Sakura. It's not safe in Konoha"

"I won't be scared out of my home" Ms. Haruno protested.

"Mom, he's right. You're not a ninja" Sakura was concerned about her mother's safety.

"Sakura, I won't be scared out of the house I love. This is where I raised my daughter. This is where my...I won't leave" Ms. Haruno almost let out something she didn't want to.

"Whoever they are, we need to drive them out. Sakura, stay here" Naruto ordered as he left out to defend the village.

Sakura watched Naruto go out the door. Her mother just took one good look at her daughter's face. She knew she wanted to go fight along side Naruto.

"Sakura, go with him" Ms. Haruno tried to make Sakura go

"Mom no, I can't leave you here alone. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine dear. I may not be able to fight. But I can keep myself hidden if the need arises."

Sakura gave her mother that concerned look that families give each other.

"Sakura, Naruto can very well die tonight. This could be the last time you see him." Ms. Haruno did anything to make her daughter go.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...Thank you...mom..." _

Sakura didn't want to leave her mother's side, but she did have a point. Konoha was a very dangerous place at this point. The thought of losing Naruto was unacceptable to her by any means. She grabbed her weapons and darted out the door, trying to catch up to her comrade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza had continued reasoning with Sasuke. He and Sasuke had a common ground. They both wanted power

"Naruto is stronger than you. You train harder. You work longer. But still, he bests you." Zabuza had a point

"I HAVE ALL THE POWER I NEED!" Sasuke yelled as he went to attack Zabuza with his kunai.

Zabuza grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Then with his free hand, he forced Sasuke's face into the ground.

"All the power you need? You've no power at all, boy."

Sasuke was pinned. The more he struggled, the more Zabuza pushed his face into the ground, cracking the floor.

"What if I told you that you alone can have the power to save your village?" Zabuza had begun indirectly propositioning Sasuke.

"Save the village? The only threat I see is you and your ninja invaders"

"Please. We are nothing compared to the threat that lives in your village." Zabuza raised Sasuke's curiosity.

"Meaning?"

"Have you ever wondered why everyone in your village hates Naruto? Has anyone ever told you about that demon fox 'incident' that happened here and Naruto were 'connected'?"

"Can't you talk straight?" Sasuke was both curious and annoyed.

"Poor boy, you never knew that your own comrade embodied the legendary fox demon Kyuubi." Zabuza snickered.

"You're lying dammit" Sasuke refused to believe what he had heard.

"Child, think back to the hospital. Remember how strong he became when that girl was in danger. How his chakra grew and he put Malhavoc through that wall?" Zabuza brought back a recent memory.

Sasuke was silent. Zabuza's reasoning was starting to sink in. Sasuke wanted something, something to justify his desire for power. Hearing the reality of Kyuubi being inside Naruto was nothing more than an excuse to quench his power thirst.

"Will you come with us? Will you allow us to make you powerful?

"...I will..." Zabuza convinced Sasuke and the mission was completed.

The two ninjas began on their way. And Sasuke, of his own free will followed behind Zabuza. Sasuke felt me just may have found the power he's always lusted for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Shikamaru still had their hands full with problems of their own. For the most part, they were able to hold their own against being outnumbered. However, battle wounds were beginning to way heavy on the two young ninjas.

"It might be good for us to make a strategic retreat." Shikamaru realized the severity of the situation and how desperate it had become.

"And run where? In case you hadn't noticed, the village is overrun." Ino was a bit annoyed with Shikamaru's attempt to fall back.

Feeling a presence overhead, Ino looked up into the sky at toward the rooftops. She noticed Sasuke along with a giant figure with a zweihander blade slung behind his back.

"SASUKE" Ino tried to call out to him. But her calls weren't heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malhavoc and Kakashi were still locked in mortal combat. Kakashi had lost plenty of blood and Malhavoc could no longer wield his sword.

"Kakashi...today you DIE!" Malhavoc began charging toward Kakashi with his uninjured arm.

Malhavoc swung and missed badly. Which in turn gave Kakashi a chance for a final strike. As Malhavoc's attack left him off-balanced, Kakashi drove his knee into Malhavoc's jaw. The force of the blow sent Malhavoc flying back.

"Good hit...from a dead man" Malhavoc was getting ready to use his demon century again.

"..." Kakashi, without a word dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Don't deny me this DAMMIT GET UP" Malhavoc wanted the pleasure of delivering a final blow.

Malhavoc was about to strike his downed opponent. However, his assault was stopped by a hand of dominant and forceful power.

"GET OFF OF ME ZABUZA"

"Kakashi is mine to kill. Not to mention our job is complete" Zabuza said

"He is MINE to kill" Malhavoc protested.

"Malhavoc either you let it go, or I kill YOU. Make your choice" Zabuza's threat was real

For the first time, Zabuza had the edge over him. He was in no shape for a head to head confrontation with his uneasy comrade. He complied

"Whatever." Malhavoc was forced to leave Kakashi's unconscious body to its own devices

Malhavoc sent out another flare to signal that their mission was completed and for the pullout of the rogue ninjas began. Malhavoc, Zabuza, and Sasuke left as Kakashi was down for the count.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Shikamaru were almost done for. But as the enemy were preparing for their final assault, they saw the flare and began their departure. Battered and bruised, both Shikamaru and Ino were left with questions.

"Shikimaru...why would he do that? Why would he leave us like that?" She asked her comrade as she began to cry.

"...I never thought Sasuke would willingly leave. He always had a thirst for power and..."

"ENOUGH" Ino cut him off

She didn't want to hear it. But deep in her heart she knew what Shikimaru said was true. Sasuke finally had an outlet in which to satisfy his wants for power. She just didn't accept the fact of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune had made it back to the south gate. She was speechless at what she saw.

"KAKASHI..." She screamed her lover's name as she ran to his side in an instant.

She began using her medical abilities to heal him. She was using all the chakra she possibly could. Her lover for him was strong enough that she would have gladly used it all, sacrificing her own life. Within moments, Kakashi regained consciousness.

"Shizune..." Kakashi muttered out her name.

Shizune's tears overflowed. She was just happy that he was alive. She just kept him in her arms as they both sat on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura fought hard as the rest of the enemy began its pullout of the village

"They're...retreating?" Naruto was confused as to why the enemy was suddenly departing.

"Don't ask questions like that. Let's use this good fortune we have and head to Lady Tsunade's office" Sakura saw this as a chance to learn the extent of the damage.

The two looked on as they walked. Windows were smashed in. Bodies lay dead in the streets. Homes and abodes were on fire. Weaponry and blood paved the streets. Konoha became a living hell in the wake of the enemy.

"...look at our town...our...home" Sakura cried as she and Naruto continued to walk down the desolate streets.

"Yeah...our home. We couldn't protect it..."

"How do we rebuild after this...?"Sakura questioned with tears in her eyes.

"We just do it Sakura...we will get who is responsible for this...I don't want you to ever see this again" Naruto said with silent fury

Sakura just turned and smiled at him. She latched herself to his arm for comfort as they continued on to the Hokage's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Shikimaru had the same idea as Naruto and Sakura. To head to Tsunade's.

"We should go Ino...Lady Tsunade needs to be made aware of what's transpired."Shikimaru tried to get his partner to budge.

"I...I can't" Ino was crying over Sasuke's leaving.

"Come on, you're stronger than this." Shikimaru tried to help any way he could

"And how would you know?...This is Sakura's fault." Ino was angry and was sure Sakura was the root of what has transpired in the village.

"I can't say whether or not that's true. Maybe we can find out, together" Shikimaru said as he grabbed Ino's hand.

And just as Naruto and Sakura were doing, they too were heading to see Tsunade.

To be continued...


	12. His broken heart

Naruto and Sakura have just made it to the Hokage's office. Surprisingly enough, it was one of the few places unaffected by the attack. Naruto, with Sakura at his side knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Tsunade gave the ok for them to enter.

Tsunade was happy to see the both of them alive. Without so much as a word, she ran up to both of them and hugged them both in her arms.

"I'm very glad you children are ok? So tell me...how bad is it out there...?" Tsunade was afraid of getting an answer.

"...It's...really bad out there. The enemy pulled out. But...the damage..."Sakura shuttered as she spoke her words.

"I...see" Tsunade was pressed for words.

The two genin continued to tell Tsunade about the things they've witnessed and experienced during the invasion of the rogue ninjas. There was a great deal to report. And Naruto had given Tsunade the prison I.D. that he had found on a ninja he defeated. It was the first real piece of evidence as to what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune was assisting Kakashi back inside Konoha. His arm was slung around her neck as he could barely walk. There was only so much she could do outside without any proper treatments. They both looked at their beloved village with the saddest of eyes and the heaviest of hearts.

"...This...this was so cruel...I don't understand what could be achieved from this carnage" Shizune's tears quietly flowed.

"Despite how this make look, I think this attack was something more than just creating carnage" Kakashi said as he could barely breathe.

"You shouldn't be talking hon." Shizune still ever concerned of Kakashi's condition.

"Shizune listen. If this was about just destroying us, why didn't they finish the job. It was easy to see we were ill-prepared for this assault. And they held a great advantage over us. They must have been after something" Kakashi was trying to rationalize the horrid event.

"Or maybe even someone" Shizune added.

"Yeah, that is possible it could have been someone as well. But we'll find that out once we get all the information we can. We have to get to the Hokage's office."

"Not in your shape you're not"

"We have to now Shizune" Kakashi protested as he tried to pull away from his lover

"Kakashi..." Shizune softly called out his name.

Shizune's sweet voice made Kakashi turn to face her almost instantly. She pulled down his mask and passionately kissed him on the lips. Kakashi felt himself once again lose consciousness. But this time, it was under the warm pressure of Shizune's kiss. She had used a sleeping jutsu on her lover. His body went limp as his resisting halted.

" I'm sorry love, but your health is MY concern..." She smiled as she brushed some of his gray hair out of his face.

Shizune lifted her sleeping lover onto her back and continued on to the hospital. She knew the importance of reaching to Hokage's office. But she had other priorities. Kakashi was her everything. By no means was she going to allow him to leave her in this world alone. She was still loyal to Konoha. But she was even more loyal to her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just hearing of the desolation outside was enough to drive lady Tsunade into deep sorrow. She stayed strong in the face of her young genins. But it was tearing her up inside. She felt personally responsible as Hokage. It took blame on herself for not being able to properly protect the village.

"This is a bad time for all of us...Rebuilding is the least of our problems." Tsunade had a way of seeing more than just the immediate problems.

"What do you mean granny?" Naruto was as dense as he was confused

"Repairing the town...it's nothing compared to healing the scars this will leave on our villager's hearts."

"..." Sakura had no response. She knew Tsunade's words were true. Her heart as she and Naruto walked to Tsunade's office was proof of that

"...Lady Tsunade?" Sakura had a question for Tsunade. A very important question.

"Yes Sakura?

"I want you to train me...to make me strong, like you." Sakura asked for Tsunade to be her teacher.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't do that. You aren't strong enough yet to train at the level you'd require."

"Lady Tsunade please...I'm tired of being weak. Tired of always needing to be saved." Sakura began to feel her limits

"Sakura-chan you're not weak. I depend on you. You've never let me down. Ever." He tried to lift her spirits.

Sakura gently caressed Naruto's cheek and glided her finger across his lips.

"Naruto, your sweet...and you're my best friend. But, please don't try to protect me this time. You always come to my rescue. Like my knight...you spoil me Naruto. I love knowing that no matter what happens to me that you'll always be there. But...I'm a ninja. I HAVE to fend for myself. I HAVE to get stronger. Tonight...that was the last straw. I couldn't even defend my home...YOU did that for me Naruto..."

Sakura then turns to again face the Hokage. Her determination shined heavily through her face

"Lady Tsunade, again I'll ask, please train me. I can't be of any use to my team at the rate I'm going. I've only hindered both Naruto-kun and Sasuke."

Tsunade saw the seriousness in Sakura's eyes. Her motives were pure and her heart was clear.

"Sakura, do you realize what you're asking?"

"Yes" Sakura replied, bowing her head.

"As long as you understand that I will not go easy on you..."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Sakura again bowed.

Naruto looked at his teammate with worry evident in his gaze. He knew Tsunade was going to be extremely strict on Sakura. He didn't want Sakura in harms way by any means. Sakura turned to her worried teammate and wrapped her arms around him. It touched her heart knowing he cared for her so much.

"Thank you..." she whispered and showed her gratitude as she kissed him on the cheek

"Speaking of teammates, where is Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade was curious to see just two thirds of team 7 rather than the genin 3.

The two young genin just stared at each other. Neither had any clue to the whereabouts of Sasuke.

"I'll find him" Naruto began darted toward the door. He was stopped as the door slammed open suddenly.

"HE'S GONE!" Ino yelled as she angrily stepped through the door with Shikimaru following behind her.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Tsunade wanted answers.

"He was with some muscle-bound freaky ninja with a giant sword on his back"

"Zabuza... He kidnaped Sasuke?" Tsunade wondered

"NO! He wasn't a hostage. He left on his own. But why would he do that?" The tears began to run down Ino's face

Everyone with the exception of Ino looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Nobody could gather a reason as to why Sasuke would willingly retreat along side the enemy. Ino's eyes however, were enraged and fixated on Sakura.

"COME ON SAKURA! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" Ino had begun her implication

"Ino, please...calm down" Shikimaru tried to ease Ino

"NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN. HE WAS WITH YOU LAST NIGHT SAKURA. DON'T DENY IT. I SAW YOU RUN OUT OF HIS HOUSE HALF-NAKED THIS MORNING!" Ino had revealed what Sakura didn't want Naruto to know

Sakura was shaking heavily. Nervously, she slowly turned to her teammate. His heartbreak was showing through his eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from running down the sides of her face.

"Naruto-kun...I..." she was scared. Too scared to ask for forgiveness.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Oh god...Naruto-kun...I...I didn't want you to find out this way...Not like this..._

"Sakura, is what Ino said true? Were you with Sasuke last night? It might provide some sort of clue as to why he left" Tsunade put the safety of the village above the feelings of the genins for now.

Sakura was hesitant to say the truth with Naruto in the room. Her answer would change everything between them. She felt her last moments of happiness were about to fade away. Her telling the truth would break the one she'd come to love's heart. But she HAD to tell the truth.

"...Yes Lady Tsunade..." she closed her eyes as she said those words. She didn't want the one she cared for to see her shame. Nor could she bare to see the pain in his eyes.

Naruto held his heartache inside. Without warning, he slowly began walking toward the door.

"Please wait..." Sakura begged and shivered as she warmly grasped his hand. Her voice was both soft and sincere.

Tsunade watched on. Even thought she was trying hard to put the business of the village first, she began to feel her heart breaking as she watched what was transpiring. She loved Naruto like a mother. So seeing his heart broke was killing her inside.

Naruto pulled his and out of her grasp and kept walking. He didn't turn to look at her nor did he give her a response. This wasn't the first time she hurt him. But this was one she knew she couldn't fix. Sakura had her eyes fixed on Naruto as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...I... I've lost him ...my best friend..."_

Tsunade could only watch Sakura in her agony. She felt her soon to be student's pain just as much as she felt Naruto's. Even Tsunade knew that Sakura's heart was for Naruto, even when she was obsessing over Sasuke. But she never thought the girl would realize it so late, too late.

"How could anyone love you Sakura? You destroyed two guys in two days. You're the trashiest woman I've EVER met." Ino had no sympathy for Sakura at all. She was still hurt about Sasuke's leaving.

"ENOUGH INO...Shikimaru, please take Ino home for me" Tsunade tried to diffuse the negativity in the room by having Ino leave.

"Yes ma'am" Shikimaru complied as he put his arm around Ino's shoulder and they walked out.

"Sakura, come here" Tsunade commanded Sakura

Sakura did as she was told. Tears still flowing from her eyes, she walked over to Tsunade. Tsunade, with nobody in the room with the exception of Sakura, wrapped her arms around her and gave her a motherly embrace. She was angry with Sakura. But at the same, Sakura's pain touched her heart.

"Sakura...it's ok to let it out now..." Tsunade said to her student.

At that moment, Sakura's cries filled the air. They were the cries of someone that had lost their soul mate. Tsunade brushed the back of her head and allowed Sakura to use her as support. Sakura stayed with Tsunade in her office as she called for her mother to come get her daughter. Sakura was clearly in no condition to go home alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune ever vigilante, was at Kakashi's side. Right next to him as he lay in his hospital bed. He was asleep. And she watched over him as his guardian angel. She realized how close she came to losing him tonight.

"I can't believe you almost left me tonight..."

Shizune had begun peeling an apple for Kakashi to eat once he awoke. She didn't want to disturb him from his sleeping. But she knew he needed nutrition as well.

"Once your out and about again, I'm going to make you wish you were dead hon. Who do you think you are making me worry like this?" She was serious yet playful at the same time

She began lightly tapping him to wake him. He awoke with a smile on his face. Seeing Shizune was enough to make all his pain nullify. It was almost as if he was never hurt in the first place.

"You're beautiful Shizune..." Those were the first words out of his mouth

"Damn right I am!"

She shoved a slice of apple into his mouth forcefully.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He spoke with his mouth full

"Oh don't worry, you'll be getting killed all right after you get out of here. In your training session." She responded

"WHAT? TRAINING! I'm a Jounin for pete's sake. Training with WHO?" Kakashi didn't like the sound of being told he needed any kind of training.

"With me..." Shizune gave him a seductive smile

"And if I refuse?"

"Hon, I outrank you. So you have no say" She kissed him before she left the room

"Life is GREAT!" Kakashi had training with Shizune fluttering in his mind.

He finished off the apple slices Shizune thoughtfully carved for him. He was truly grateful for having a woman like her in his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Haruno and Sakura were returning home from the Hokage's office. The streets had a heavy stench of blood. It was quite the horrid sight to behold. Sakura leant on her mother for support. One the way home she looked toward Naruto's house. She saw that the light was on.

_Inner Sakura_

" _I know he doesn't want to see me ...but I...I have to try..."_

Sakura began to pull away from her mother and walk toward Naruto's apartment. She was scared. But she had to try. Try to make things right. Her mother's force stopped her from continuing on. She looked at her mother with her eyes wide.

"Dear, now's not the time. I know you want to see him. I really do understand. But now is not the time. Let him cool down. And you're not in too good of shape either dear."

She knew her mother was right. But she was still willing to go. Having things stand the way they were had an unacceptable ring to her. However, she listened to her mother and they both continued on home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was lying down on his sofa. He was heavy in thought. Even when he was alone he tried to be strong. Never letting his pain fully unleash itself. He picked up a photo of team 7. He began looking hard at Sakura in the picture.

"Well...it's not like we were a couple anyway. And she did tell me that her heart was reserved for Sasuke."

He slowly put the picture down and he put his hands behind his head.

"But...why did she lead me on like that...?...She was my final reason for even staying in Konoha...First the villagers outcast me...Most of my peers hate me...And now...the girl I love...just toys with me...used me as a substitute for Sasuke. I thought she was my friend..." Naruto's sadness began to slowly assist him in drifting asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went straight to her room and closed the door. She was laying on her bed, holding a picture of team 7 in her hand. It was the same photo that Naruto had. Her eyes were just fixed on the part of the photo that Naruto was in. Sakura began to talk softly.

" You must hate me now..." Sakura said as she stared at Naruto in the photo.

"Why do you even put up with me...you give me everything...and I give you nothing but grief and heartache..."

"I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it...I thought I was in love with Sasuke. All these years...I've been so wrong."

"Everything you are Naruto...I wanted Sasuke to be. And like a 'true friend' I gave that boy everything. While you, who are everything I want received less than nothing."

" For your sake Naruto...I want you to hate me...I deserve nothing less than your loathing me..."

"But...I still need you...want you in my life..."

Sakura was crushed to the core inside. All she could think about was how much she hurt Naruto. The pink haired beauty cried herself to sleep. She tightly grasped the team 7 photo in her hands. Her weeping was loud enough that her mother could hear her from downstairs. She was crying right along with her daughter.

"Oh Sakura...this is why I wanted you to tell him...before it came out the wrong way..."

Ms. Haruno began to think back on her life. On how the man she loved left her after she had an affair. Her daughter had made a very similar mistake. And she didn't want her daughter to suffer the way she continued to suffer to this very day. She was still in love with Sakura's father. But she knew he wouldn't come back after being betrayed in such a way. She would do anything to save her daughter from that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning air was warm and inviting. And the sun shined with a beautiful glare. Unfortunately, that beautiful light gave way to the horror of the night before. It would be a long time before Konoha would be a happy village again. Lady Tsunade, along with Shizune went directly to Kakashi's hospital room at dawn's first light.

"Good morning hon" Shizune ran up to Kakashi's bed and hugged him hard. Totally disregarding his injuries.

"OWW! Are you TRYING to kill me" Kakashi was a little annoyed at being woken from his sound sleep

"If I was trying to kill you, I'd make it fun...or both of us" Shizune she whispered in his ear, Taking a seductive tone to her injured lover

"I AM in the room too you know" Tsunade wanted to stop anything before it started.

Shizune giggled and Kakashi's face was red with embarrassment.

"Morning Hokage." He said nervously

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. After what Shizune told me I was quite worried."

"So, what brings mistress Tsunade to my hospital room?" Kakashi questioned.

"Shizune told me about your suspicions. And I also have some information of my own I'd like to share with you concerning last night. With some luck, we might be able to put some pieces of this disaster together"

"Well Tsunade, the enemy DID damage us severely. But, I don't think that was their intention. It would have been really easy for them to wipe us out."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that whatever or...whoever they came for, they've got it." Kakashi replied

"I see...Ino did say Sasuke willingly leave with Zabuza...and it was around THAT time that the enemy began its departure." Tsunade was informing Kakashi that his student was the one they were after.

"That's confusing to say the least"

"Why is that hon?" Shizune interrupted

"Well, to my knowledge, the enemy seemed to have great interest in Naruto. They seemed to be almost...analyzing him. It was like they knew kyuubi was within him. So why would they all of a sudden convert their attentions to Sasuke?"

"That is a quandary...but look at this. Naruto said he'd found this on one of the enemy ninja" Tsunade handed Kakashi the I.D. tag.

"A prison tag?...I see...Well I guess it's safe to assume where our enemies seem to be located. But that still doesn't answer why they'd want Sasuke or why they seemed so interested in Naruto back at the wave country."

"...This is just a thought...but..." Shizune interrupted

Kakashi and Tsunade had curiosity in their faces.

"Please Shizune, continue" Tsunade was eager to hear her theory.

"Well nobody outside of Konoha knows about Naruto harboring Kyuubi within him." Shizune made her point

"I see...so whoever our enemy is...was once a citizen of the village." Kakashi thought out loud

"Right! And there is only one person that is actually from Konoha still serving his sentence. He is the ONLY man from Konoha that is still imprisoned." Shizune continued

"The one who tried to steal the sacred scroll..." Tsunade was now aware of whom their real enemy might be."

"Well that would be the logical conclusion. But that still leaves the fact that they came for Sasuke. NOT Naruto." Kakashi was still troubled by the fact

"As important as that is, we do have another matter to discuss. Naruto's body deterioration and that jutsu that was used on him. I've been thinking about that for some time now. Based on the knowledge gathered, the demon century jutsu is indeed forbidden and is versed in the sacred scroll." Tsunade began to explain

"Lady Tsunade, Malhavoc had never seen the scroll to our knowledge. Only the Hokage's have ever seen it. There are only two people outside of the Hokage's that seen any part of the scroll." Shizune began to worry that their suspicions just might be right

"Meaning someone that has read the scroll taught it to him." Kakashi said

"Naruto and...Mizuki, the man that who is still serving his sentence... It's safe to assume which of the two taught him.." Kakashi said the correct two names.

"Yes, but as well thought out our theories are, we need more evidence. Now about Naruto's transforming...I myself can't halt or even reverse what is going to happen to him. It's beyond my knowledge" Tsunade said with her face held downward.

"Tsunade, there has to be something we can do about this. Naruto never deserved the cruel treatment he's received here over the years. And he damn sure doesn't deserve to have his body converted into the fox demon." Kakashi was worried about his young student

"It is possible that I may know of someone who can help. It's a long shot, but has great knowledge. Too bad he's a pervert and a half." Tsunade believed she knew of someone who could help.

The three continued to discuss these worrisome and troubling events.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking through Konoha. The sun beat down on her still weakened frame. She was desperate to see Naruto. She made it to his door. For a long time, she just stood in front of it. She expected nothing from him at this point. And at the same time, wanted everything from him.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I don't even know why I'm here...He's not even my boyfriend. But...why do I feel as if I...cheated on him... I don't even know where to begin to make this right_.

Sakura closed her eyes and knocked on the door. Nobody came to the door right away like normal.

_Inner Sakura_

" _He probably knows it's me...why would he answer the door...why should he..."_

Sakura turned around to begin walking back home. But she stopped once she had heard to door creek open. He opened the door and she turned around slowly, nervously. The two made eye contact. And they read each others motions easily.

Naruto could see how sorry she was just by the way she hugged herself for support and her eyes began to water. She nervously bit her lip and let a single tear trickle down her cheek. Sakura saw Naruto's deep sadness. She saw defeat in his eyes. That alone was enough to make her breakdown.

She gently reached her hand to his cheek. Naruto just stood with his eyes closed and full of emotion.

"...I...I didn't mean for you to find the way you did...I..." Sakura was cut off by Naruto

He slowly took her hand off of his face and gently placed it to her side.

_Inner Sakura_

"_No...I suppose you wouldn't want me to touch you...would you?..."_

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan..., you did tell me I could never have your love and that it was for Sasuke."

"No Naruto...please I..." Sakura was once again cut off

"Would you like to come in? You look sort of tired" Naruto offered.

"...yes...I'd love to..." Sakura replied in a low voice. She was still so ashamed for not telling him the truth.

Sakura walked in with mixed emotions. She was extremely grateful that he was still willing to even talk with her let alone let her inside his home. She sat on his sofa and he continued on walking into his kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, do you want some tea?" He yelled out loud.

" Yes, please..." Sakura answered with a sweet voice.

Naruto took out a tea kettle from his cupboard and ran some water inside of it. With the kettle filled, he put it on the stove and turn the fire on. He then turned to return to the living room where he left Sakura. Without paying attention, his hand went into the fire.

"AGHHH Dammit..."Naruto gave out a yell as he was burned.

"NARUTO!" Sakura rushed into the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her.

Naruto was winching in pain as he held his hand. Sakura immediately ran up to him and gently grasped his hand.

"I can take care of it Sakura-chan" Naruto was rejecting her help.

"Naruto, let me help you..." She truly wanted to help her friend

"LET GO...I can handle it" Naruto began wrapping his hand in a bandage wrap.

Sakura just looked at her friend. Naruto never rejected her in his life. And this took her completely by surprise.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...he's...refusing me...my best friend...he refused me. If only...I'd been honest with you...with myself...I'd have MY Naruto..."_

Naruto finished wrapping his and up and turned off the fire. He quietly sat down on his kitchen floor. Sakura, despite knowing Naruto would move away from her, decided to sit by Naruto's side. She sat very close to him. Their shoulders were touching. And that was enough to make Naruto slide over several inches. With that, Sakura's eyes became wide. She looked away from him and tried to fight back her tears.

_Inner Sakura_

" _I miss you Naruto...you're sitting right here next to me...but you're being so distant and I can't blame you for it..."_

"Naruto...I want you to let your anger out. I know you're hurting." Sakura was serious. She wanted him to let is pain out.

Naruto just looked away without giving so much as a gesture of response.

"Yeah...I guess I don't deserve a reply do I?...Yes...I was with Sasuke the night I stood you up...I can't deny that...and...I do regret it..." Sakura said as she began to cry and bring her knees to her chest.

"Sakura-chan...you wanted Sasuke for what seemed to be forever. Don't regret the fact that you were with him. It was what you wanted..."

"Naruto...please listen,...what I wanted wasn't real. I was so stupid...I spent so much time hating you...and for no reason at all. That made it even easier to fall into a false love with Sasuke... Everything I wanted Sasuke to be...he wasn't and...everything I wanted...you are...Naruto I..." Sakura was halted by Naruto as she tried to confess her apology and mend their friendship.

"I really don't feel like having this conversation" Naruto said coldly and bluntly

"Please I..."Sakura tried again

"Sakura-chan STOP!" This time he was demanding not to hear anymore

_Inner Sakura_

"_He raised his voice to me...God I can't believe how much this hurts...It hurts more than anything that bastard Sasuke could have ever done..."_

"...I'm sorry..." Sakura had tears in her eyes as she got up and rose to her feet.

Naruto was still very much in love with the pink haired kunoichi. But at the same time he was indeed mad with her. He rose to his feet and walked up behind Sakura. Slowly and gently, he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened and a blushing shade of red appeared on her face. She slowly let herself become comfortable in his embrace as she closed her eyes and leant her body into his, resting her head back and gently pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

_Inner Sakura_

"_He still cares for me...after all I've done...I don't deserve to have someone like him"_

Naruto had no emotion showing in his face. But that didn't stop Sakura from enjoying the embrace of the one she cares about.

_Inner Sakura_

"_He feels so nice...how could I have ever rejected him for so long...I want him..."_ Sakura let out a moan of satisfaction.

Hearing Sakura's moaning, he released his embrace and removed his arms. Sakura was left with a wanting expression on her face. But he was in no mood to give her any comfort. He just tried to make her see that he still cared for her and didn't want her to feel bad.

They both looked at each other without so much as word. Sakura's desires were in full swing. She desperately wanted Naruto's touch again. But Naruto's eyes were still full of hurt.

Just then he noticed on of Tsunade's messenger birds at his window. He broke their mutual gaze and went over to his window. He took the message that was tied to the bird and read it over.

"I have to go" Naruto turned and said to Sakura

"Where?...where are you going?" Sakura was desperate to know

"Tsunade is summoning me. It's urgent. So I have to go. You'll have to let yourself out" Naruto said as he turned to leave.

Sakura, desperate to touch Naruto again walked behind him and hugged him. Naruto however, was not willing to accept her embrace. He parted his arms to break her embrace and he turned to her.

"I can't be...I refuse to be 'runner up. I won't be your 'Sasuke' replacement. I accepted what you told me. We are friends. No more. No less." He knew he still loved her. But for once, he tried to think with logic rather than his heart.

He closed the door behind him and Sakura pressed her body to the door. She cried and called Naruto's name. After she regained her composure, she sat on his couch and made herself some tea.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I would never ask you to anyone's replacement. You'll never be a runner up in my eyes...I'm sorry I've treated you like that...you're my only Naruto...my only...MY Naruto..."_

Meanwhile, with a heavy heart, Naruto was making his way over to the Hokage tower. He tried to keep his head straight and thinking of the business at hand. But his emotions were running too high for that

To be continued...


	13. A Hero's Choice

Naruto continued on his way to the Hokage tower. With his heart and soul ever more yearning for Sakura, he tried his very best to worry about the situation at hand. He had never felt such deep levels of despair in his life. All he could do was try to go about his daily life. Villagers were beginning to clean up the damage from the enemy's preemptive strike.

"Damn Naruto, this is probably his fault. EVERYTHING'S his fault!" An unruly citizen yelled out as Naruto continued on his way.

"Demon child! I feel pity for the mother that gave birth to you." Another unruly villager screamed out.

Naruto couldn't feel any lower. The villager's glares and vile commentary continuously pierced Naruto's already weakened pride. He continued on his way, trying as best he could to focus on the task at hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was still at Naruto's house. She knew she should have left. But she couldn't pull herself away from anything that had his aura. She noticed the photo of team 7 on the floor. It was the same photo that she had. She picked it up and was deep in thought.

_Inner Sakura_

"_You look so happy in this picture... I'd give anything in the world for you to smile like that again."_

Sakura placed the picture on the table and took a look around Naruto's house.

"This place is so bland. It needs a woman's touch." Sakura spoke aloud as she tried to relieve her despair and anxieties.

" I know this can't make you forgive me...or that this will repay for all you've done for me over the years. But well...I just want you to know I appreciate you Naruto...I really do..." She spoke out loud again.

Sakura began cleaning up Naruto's house. Almost as if it were her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was awaiting Naruto's arrival. It was very important that he got there as soon as possible. Her news for him was vital. But she also wanted to see what kind of condition he was in. She knew he was dealt a painful blow to his heart. She heard to knocking at her door and immediately signaled that it was ok to enter.

"It's ok, come in" Tsunade said as the door slowly opened.

"Beautiful morning huh, beautiful granny Tsunade" Naruto tried to stay as upbeat as he could

"Good morning dear...I KNOW you didn't just call me beautiful. Since when do you charm women?" Tsunade was curious.

"I don't try to charm anyone...I'm just trying to get some things off my mind I guess..." Naruto's upbeat tempo was beginning to falter.

"Naruto...please...cry if you need to... you don't have to hide your pain from me..." Tsunade begged her student to let his heartache out. She was afraid it was hurting him. And it was.

Tsunade went over to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"No...I don't need to let it out...I don't need to cry. I don't cry any more...haven't done that since I was a preschooler..." Naruto continued to stay strong

This made Tsunade press him into her body even more. She kept him in her arms as a long silence filled the room. Eventually, she broke that silence with heartfelt words.

"...I wish you were my son you know that...No...you are my son. I don't care that I've never given birth to you...you will ALWAYS be my boy...and I'm very proud of you..." Tsunade's eyes began to water

" And...as your mother...if you won't cry for yourself...I'll cry for you" Tsunade couldn't hold back anymore. Her motherly embrace became more snug and the tears she held back flowed.

"Thanks Lady Tsunade..." Naruto was thankful and happy that if there was anyone he could trust, it was her.

Tsunade then lifted his headband a few inches off his head and gently kissed him on the forehead. She then slid it back down where it was, covering the lipstick mark her lips left behind. Naruto let a bit of an embarrassed blush hit his face. Tsunade smiled

"You're so much cuter with a smile on your face." Tsunade said as she then returned to her seat and business as usual

"Now Naruto, the reason I've summoned you here is because I have a 'special' mission for you." Tsunade had her serious face on.

"..." Naruto wasn't really in any condition to go on a mission

"Don't worry, I won't force you to go. But I really hope you at least consider what I have to say" Tsunade loved the son she never had very much. She didn't want to force anything on him

"Ok...so what are the details of this mission?" Naruto showed a little interest and Tsunade smiled.

"Well, I basically want you to train"

"THAT's it? Fine by me, I'll go find Kakashi-sensei and..." Naruto was puzzled as to why he was cut off.

"Naruto...I didn't have time to tell you this and there was enough on your mind as it was...but...Kakashi was severely injured during the attack"

"WHAT...WHERE IS HE?" Naruto was in panic mode as Tsunade told him the news.

"Calm down, he'll be fine. He's at the hospital with Shizune watching over him. You know he's in excellent hands. He'll be back in perfect shape in no time." Tsunade finished telling him before he went ballistic.

"Well if Kakashi-sensei can't train with me, who will? Will it be Iruka-sensei?" Naruto began to calm himself

"No, not Iruka either."

"Ok, well then who?" Naruto was puzzled. If Kakashi nor Iruka would be his trainer, then who?

"You can meet him now. Come on out Jiraiya." Tsunade called to the legendary sannin.

"Good morning Tsunade...so where is the kid?" He didn't see Naruto because his eyes were focused elsewhere.

"If you weren't so damn perverted, you'd see him" She punched his face toward Naruto's direction for looking at her in a lustful way.

"So, this is the kid I've heard so much about. I was expecting someone... 'smarter' looking" Jiraiya said, fairly unimpressed.

" I can't look any 'dumber' than the guy that just got decked and is still rubbing his face" Naruto retaliated with a smart remark of his own.

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's comeback. He was happy the boy had enough moxy to talk back to someone that was clearly powerful enough to kill him instantly.

"It's going to be an honor to train with you." Jiraiya was actually impressed with Naruto.

"Uh...thanks I think..." Naruto was confused. One second Jiraiya tried to make him feel small. The next he was praising him.

"Jiraiya, why don't you tell him a little about the assignment? Should he chose to accept it that is."

Jiraiya looked over to Naruto and began to explain.

"Naruto, I would like for you to travel with me for two years. During which time I will be training you. We'll be combining some of my techniques with your own. It's that simple." Jiraiya began filling Naruto in.

"Oh come on, What kind of mission is that? I train here pretty much every day. What's the point of me going off to far away places to do something I can very well do right here? Aside from having a different view, there is no point to it. I live in Konoha, one of the five ninja villages. Where could I possibly get any better training?" Naruto had a point

Tsunade was actually kind of astonished at how Naruto made his point. It was as if heartache was beginning to bring her would-be son to reality. Heartache gave Naruto a new found sense of intelligence.

"Well for one, you'll be able to pick up survival skills beyond your ninja training. So far, you've only been in other villages or forests. Basically, the terrain you've trained in for the most part has been tame. This training will be on much more rigorous terrain." Jiraiya explained

"Come on Naruto, think about it. You've always wanted to become the best, the greatest ninja of all time. And you wanted to become Hokage. This gives you a very realistic shot at that." Tsunade tried to appeal to his dreams of becoming something great.

" You know...I'm not really sure what my dreams are anymore. I did want to be Hokage once. But you've seen it yourself Lady Tsunade...the people here despise me to no end. And what little friends I do have, I had to fight in some way or another. As if I had to prove my worth...I don't know what my dreams are any more..." Naruto was losing his hope

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT..." Tsunade was yelling out of hurt at what Naruto was saying. The sound of defeat in his words struck her hard.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and once again embraced him. She wanted him to keep his hopes and dreams. But she knew that there was a great deal of truth in his words. She took the back of his head and gently brought it to her chest.

"You don't have to decide now...just think about it ok. Come back with an answer tomorrow..." Tsunade said to him softly as she sent him on his way.

"The kid's gone through a great deal over the years, hasn't he" Jiraiya said

"Shunned by the village,... the girl of his dreams broke his heart,...never being accepted by those he protects. Yeah...he's been through more than a great deal. That would be an understatement." Tsunade replied with a hurt glare.

"I see...He's strong like his father. Maybe even stronger in many ways." Jiraiya said with pride

"Yes...he's extremely powerful and has great potential"

"His strength is nothing short of spectacular. A lesser man would have easily fallen into darkness ...like Orochimaru..." Jiraiya said holding his head down.

"...Yes...all the more reason I couldn't be any prouder of Naruto. I really hope he decides to go with you on this journey." Tsunade was hopeful.

" Tsunade I want him to come with me too. But I can't make any promises. I'm not sure that taking him 'there' will stop his demon deterioration. But what I can promise is that I can show him how to control his power. He doesn't have to become a slave to the demon.

" I know Jiraiya...and to think he'll possibly be gone for two whole years...this village is going to see what they've lost once he's gone." Tsunade was unhappy with the thought alone of Naruto being gone for so long.

"For his sake, I truly hope he decides to accept this mission. I just wish I could tell him the REAL reason he'd be going. But he needs to be away for some time. To clear his head and soul."

"Yes..." Tsunade shook her head in agreement

"I'm going to see Kakashi. I want to let him know that his student might be coming with me for a while." Jiraiya wanted to let Kakashi know in person that his student might be going on a journey with him.

"Of course" Tsunade replied

"Oh and Tsunade, how come you never hold me that close like you do with Naruto?" Jiraiya said with a pouting face.

"Because he doesn't think like you. He's still pure 'and he better be that way when he comes back' if he decides to go. I don't want your 'habits' tainting him" Tsunade answered

"Aww come one, can you blame me. I mean...look at those..."

"GET OUT!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya as he left before she could pound on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way back home. Pondering, whether or not he should go, he entered his apartment. He was surprised to find that Sakura was still there.

"Hi Naruto-kun...I'm sorry, but well...I was comfortable here. Please don't be mad..." Sakura truly liked being at his place.

"It's ok...wow you cleaned my house? Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto gave Sakura a small gesture of a smile

That little fragment of a smile was enough to liven Sakura's mood. She was very happy that he was slowly starting to show signs that things just might get better between the two of them.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Wow...I'll be so jealous of any woman other than me that gets your smile..."_

Sakura was blushing as she was lost in the thought of him smiling her way. She was so caught up in her own world that she didn't notice Naruto calling out to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He had to yell to get her attention.

"Oh sorry...what was it you wanted?" She was broken out of her personal trance.

"I was asking if you were hungry." Naruto was hungry and was willing to treat Sakura. He was still is friend after all.

"I'm starving. What do you have in mind?" Sakura hadn't eaten yet. So she was just as hungry as he was

"Anything you want. My treat." Naruto truly had a big heart. Even with all that's happened, he still had a great deal of concern for her. He was still in love with her. He just wasn't going to allow himself to be hurt anymore.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and kissed him on his cheek

"What was that for?" He was curious. And surprisingly, not blushing

"...That's just my way of saying...I appreciate you..." Sakura turned her face away from Naruto. She refused to let him see her sadness.

"Thanks. Well, shall we go?" Naruto had a plain face as he turned toward the door.

"Let's" Sakura smiled. But the happy mood she had was beginning to wither once she realized how unenthusiastic Naruto's response was.

_Inner Sakura_

"_You know...not so long ago, it would have rocked your world to go out with me...I miss being the center of your world..."_

"Sakura-chan, are you ok? You're kinda spacing out again? If you want, I can take you home." Naruto noticed she was caught up in her thoughts again.

"I'm sorry for going blank like that. I'm fine. I'd much rather be with you. I'm...really comfortable with you." Sakura didn't want to leave his side by any means.

The two headed out the door for lunch. They both desperately needed something to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune was still at the hospital with Kakashi. They were both just watching boring hospital t.v.

"Geez Shizune, you could have at least got me a room with cable." Kakashi was complaining that there was nothing on.

Shizune grabbed the remote and pressed the mute button. She then grabbed his side and pinched him extremely hard.

"Wait! I said sorry...OUCH!" He regretted complaining.

"I can give you a million other things to complain about hon." Shizune didn't take to kindly to his whining

"You know, you won't be able to dominate me like this once I'm out of this place" Kakashi was almost threatening

"Oh is that right? I can always prolong your condition." She then stood up on his bed and put on of her feet on his chest.

"You know, you're kind of sexy when you get aggressive like that" Kakashi tried to offset any pain she would possibly induce upon him.

Shizune laughed and slowly got off the bed and returned to her seat.

"You're lucky that comment you made was cute" Shizune was still giggling

They both smiled at each other

"You're the best Shizune" Kakashi said warmly

"...I know I am...like I need you to tell me that..." Shizune still smiling, leant over to him and kissed him

Jiraiya had walked into the hospital room unannounced and without warning. He had just walked in on Kakashi and Shizune kissing. And ever so rudely, he decided to interrupt with as loud a noise as he could think of.

With but a press of the remote. He turned the television volume to maximum. That brought quite a shock to the two lovers as it was just on mute a second ago.

"WHAT THE...JIRAIYA! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Kakashi was extremely annoyed.

Shizune on the other hand wasn't too mad. She actually found the gesture humorous.

"Nice day isn't it you two" This was Jiraiya's normal flare on what would be an average person's way of saying hello

"It certainly is" Shizune replied with a smile

Kakashi said absolutely nothing. He was perturbed that his alone time with Shizune was interrupted. And so rudely at that.

"How are you feeling?" Jiraiya despite his rudeness was concerned about Kakashi. He knew that with him gone, in order for Konoha to withstand any future enemy onslaughts, Kakashi would be vital.

"As well as could be expected I suppose. Heck, I've been in worse shape"

"Sounds promising enough" Jiraiya replied

"Yeah..."

"You know, Tsunade told me about your student, Naruto. And about his body's transformation into that of the fox demon within 3 years." Jiraiya decided to state his reasoning for being there

" Do you think that his condition can be someway...somehow be reversed?" Kakashi was ever so worried about his student.

"Well that's what I'm here to talk about. I can't guarantee that his condition can be halted in any way. But I plan on taking him with me on a journey to a place I've heard of long ago on my many travels. But it has to be his choice to go. It would be a major decision for him. He'd be gone for two whole years."

"I see...so I'm going to be losing my pupil" Kakashi wasn't pleased at the sound of his student possibly leaving.

Shizune placed her hand atop Kakashi's shoulder, trying to support him as best she could. She knew the sound of his student's departure didn't please him in the least.

"No, you're not losing him. In two years time, he'll be back and in your care again." Jiraiya was honest.

"I guess it would be for the best. It's not like he's had the greatest of lives here..." Kakashi tried to be realistic about the whole situation.

"I know how you feel...if he decides to come with me, just know that this won't be forever." Jiraiya tried his best to put his friend at ease

Jiraiya took his leave as Kakashi just sat up in his bed with concern about his students. All Shizune could do was look on with concern.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto went out for pizza. Naruto would have chosen to have ramen. But since he gave Sakura right of choice, he pretty much knew he wasn't having ramen for lunch today. Sakura took a seat at a stall with a window view as Naruto went to order for them.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Today's going to be a good day...today, the both of us can start to recover..."_ Sakura thought to herself peacefully.

Naruto was walking back with the pizza as Sakura just stared at him in an adoring way. She slid over to make room for him to sit beside her. However, Naruto had a nervous expression on his face as he set the food on the table and took the seat opposite of her. Sakura was really hurt by that.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Making as much distance as possible huh..."_

"So...what made you decide to clean up my place?" Naruto was curious

"Well you live like a pig. I couldn't stick around in such a mess."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, wasn't it?" Naruto laughed

Sakura began laughing along with him

"Yeah it was BAD...but you know what?"

"What?" Naruto questioned

"I truly adore messy boys" Sakura looked directly into his eyes with an inviting smile. Trying to see if she could spark any feelings he may have still had for her.

Naruto turned his head to avoid blushing. His turning revealed tomato sauce that had somehow gotten on his face. Naruto was never the neatest of eaters. Sakura reached over gently placed her finger on his face and gently wiped the sauce away. Naruto froze at Sakura's touch. When he turned, he saw her slowly put her finger in her mouth. Eating the sauce.

"Some boys are messier than others..." She winked at him and smiled

_Inner Sakura_

"_I can't believe I just flirted with him...stupid move girl. It's not like he'd accept any advances from me anyway. He'll never trust me completely ever again"_ The thought made Sakura look downward.

He just grinned and laughed at what she said. She had never exhibited this level of freedom with him before.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Maybe I am still the center of his world...He's really more attractive than I gave him credit for..."_

Sakura decided to quickly change the subject. She didn't want to force anything

"So, what was so urgent at the Hokage's?"

" She was telling me about a mission that I had a choice of accepting or not." Naruto answered her question.

" Did she give you any details?"

"It's just training on harsh terrain. And I'd be away for two whole years." Naruto replied

"TWO YEARS!..." She stood straight up, slamming her hands on the table out of frustration.

"_...two years?...May I go with you?"_ Sakura asked to accompany him as she asked a second time, lowering her voice.

"This is a trip that aside from my new trainer Jiraiya, I'll be on my own" Naruto was a bit worried about how she would react to him saying that

" I don't want to lose you...you my best friend...I want to be with you, wherever you go..." The fear of losing Naruto was unbearable to her. She began to cry

"Sakura, look at this place. Konoha needs you..." He was trying to find a way to make her see she couldn't go with him easily.

"AND I NEED YOU!" she yelled at him as she cut him off. Her frustration was let loose.

She didn't turn away. She was hoping that the sincerity of her tears would be enough to keep him in Konoha with her. But she knew it wouldn't work.

They never broke eye contact. She then got up from her stall and sat beside him. He would have moved over. But he was pinned by the window. All he could do was turn his head to look outside.

" I know you feel like I'm just using you as a safety net for Sasuke's leaving...but I'm not..." Sakura once again tried to talk their situation out. Hoping it would keep him with her. But deep down, she knew what his choice was going to be.

"Sakura-chan I don't want to talk about that. Can we please drop that?" Once again, he didn't want to talk about the real issue

Sakura pressed her body against him and turned his head away from viewing the window.

"Will you ever believe in me again?" Sakura was desperate for his answer

"I've always believed in you Sakura, That's something I'll always do" Naruto tried to cheer her up. Even if it was for a few seconds

"But not when it comes to you heart huh..." She awaited an answer, but he gave her no response. Instead he just closed his eyes.

"...It's ok...I understand..." She smiled as she gently traced the whisker marks on his cheeks. Fighting back her tears, she decided to leave.

"See ya later...ok?" Sakura was almost ready to burst. Her cheeks were quivering from holding back her cries.

" Ok..." Naruto gave a simple reply as Sakura left.

Naruto was left there as he continued to stare aimlessly out the window. He decided to go see Kakashi and talk with him

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was quietly reminiscing to himself about his young team. In a matter of two days, he felt he lost all of them. He couldn't hide his pain from Shizune.

"You know, they were the best young genins I could have ever trained under my wing Shizune"

" Yeah, and their teacher made them even better" She tried to keep him positive.

" Just a couple of days ago I had my three students with me. And now they're all gone"

"Hon, you haven't lost your students." Shizune was losing the battle to ease Kakashi's heart

"You're wrong Shizune...Sasuke ran off with the enemy of his own free will...Sakura is now going to be under Tsunade's tutelage." Kakashi was very vulnerable at this point

"..." Shizune had no clue of how to comfort him

"And then there's Naruto. Because I couldn't stop Malhavoc the first time, he now has to leave and HOPE the demon within him will be subsided."

Shizune couldn't help but cry. For the first time, her lover had no faith in himself

"I lost my students...my children...two sons and a daughter...gone in an instant." A tear rolled down Kakashi's mask.

Shizune held him as tightly as she could to try to take his pain away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was knocking at the Hokage's door in great haste.

"Come in" Lady Tsunade gave the ok

Tsunade immediately sensed the despair in Sakura just by her gestures alone. And she was even more certain of what it was about.

" Sensei, I want to go with Naruto on his mission" Sakura decided to be direct.

And just as Tsunade guessed, this was about Naruto.

" No Sakura, this is something he has to do for himself if he decides to undertake this mission" Tsunade was equally direct

"But why? He and I are a team. Teams to missions together" Sakura tried to bring rules into play

"This isn't just any mission Sakura. This is something only he can do and the risk is extremely great. It surpasses any S-rank mission we've ever given."

" Then why can't I help him? He'll need me" Sakura felt she was losing the war of words with Tsunade.

"Sakura, didn't you say you felt you needed to be stronger? Did you not ask to become my student for that very reason?" Tsunade brought up what Sakura had told her in the past.

"...Yes..." Sakura humbly replied

" Dear, I know how you feel. But he needs to do this. For his own sake.

"I don't understand..." Sakura was unaware of the true nature of this quest Naruto would possibly undertake.

Tsunade had a serious look on her face at this point. She decided that Sakura did have a right to know the truth and she did deserve an explanation.

"Sakura, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and I are the only ones that know of what I'm about to tell you. It's imperative that you tell nobody about this. Especially not Naruto. Do you understand?"

"I'm sure you've somehow heard about the Kyuubi attack that happened years ago. Right?' Tsunade asked

"Yes ma'am. It's something that people whisper every now and then around town" Sakura was aware

"Yes, well the demon Kyuubi was a powerful force. An unstoppable force even. In order to stop the monster from destroying all of Konoha, the Hokage at that time used a forbidden jutsu to seal the beast."

"I don't understand. If it was such a powerful force, how could it even be contained to begin with?" Sakura was curious.

" Forbidden jutsus are very powerful forces themselves if used correctly. And if the person using it is extremely powerful as well, then even a massive power such as Kyuubi can be overcome. The Kyuubi's spirit was contained. And a seal was placed on the container."

"Contained? In what?"

"Not what Sakura, in whom. The fourth Hokage had to use his son to contain the demon. Even today the fox demon's whisker markings are on his face." Tsunade tried to let her know as slowly as possible

"...No...oh no..." Sakura had begun to realize that Naruto was the demon's container. She began crying.

" Most of the villagers are already aware of that. However, here is the part that only the select few I've mentioned to you earlier are aware of.

"Ok..." Sakura was already beginning to break after hearing the reality about Naruto. She couldn't handle too much more.

"Kyuubi will possibly be reborn within three years. And this is why Jiraiya is taking him on this quest." Tsunade began to explain the real reason behind Naruto's possible journey.

"But why is the monster going to be reborn? Was the seal broken?" Sakura questioned

"It wasn't broken. But it has been weakened, agitated is a better way of putting it. Malhavoc used a forbidden jutsu that closely coincides with the demon's spirit. And within the span of three years, if nothing is done about it, Naruto's body will deteriorate, then evolve into Kyuubi. And this time, Kyuubi just might be unstoppable. Kyuubi's chakra will possibly fuse with Naruto's own chakra. And because Naruto trains vigorously, Kyuubi just might be next to invincible." Tsunade had finally revealed her knowledge completely

"And...the demon is why everyone treats him like dirt...I hurt him right along with everyone else..." Sakura said softly with tears still flowing

"Sakura, he needs this journey. He's quite the remarkable child. But everyone has their limit. Konoha doesn't exactly contain good memories for him." Tsunade said with sadness

"Yes, I know...I contributed to that for years...Sensei I'm ashamed...but I need him to..." Tsunade cut her off

"Sakura I know...I know..." Tsunade gave her student a smile.

Sakura dried her eyes and left the Hokage's office. She returned home to confide in her mother. She would have preferred to find Naruto. But she was thoughtful and felt he needed some space and time alone to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was still a bit uneasy about the separation of his team. Shizune was still by his side. They heard a knock at the door.

"Wow someone actually knocks. Unlike some people I know of" He playfully looked over to Shizune

"Shut up!" She replied as she got up to answer the door.

She opened the door and a big smile arose on her cheeks.

"Naruto..." She said as she gave him a big hug

"Hi Shizune. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. I don't see you enough. You should make a point to be around a bit more" Shizune was happy to see him.

"I will ma'am I promise"

With that Shizune smiled and was pleased

"How is he?" Naruto asked

"Come in and see for yourself" Shizune had invited him in

Naruto immediately fell into despair at the sight of his Sensei in a hospital bed. He never thought he'd see the day when Kakashi would be injured.

"Sensei...I'm sorry I wasn't there to fight with you" Naruto felt at fault for not being with his Sensei during the attack

Shizune quietly left the room and gently closed the door behind her. She felt the two needed to talk alone for a while.

"Naruto this wasn't your fault. We were all caught off guard. As ninjas, we are all responsible for our village. This was a group fault. No individual can take the blame for this." Kakashi tried to ease his student's pain

"I can't believe Sasuke willingly ran off along with Zabuza Sensei. Why would he do that?" Naruto questioned

"Naruto, you have to understand something. Everyone has darkness and light in their souls. How we harness each is our own decision. I failed as a teacher. I never fully realized Sasuke's imbalance of the two."

"No Sensei, it's as you said...it's a group fault. As his rival and friend, I should have been aware of that as well."

The two were quiet as they reminisced about the past and how things have taken such a dramatically severe turn for the worst.

"Sensei...I was summoned to the Hokage's office this morning. I've been asked to undertake a training mission. And that I'll be gone for two years." Naruto wanted to make Kakashi aware that he might be leaving

"Yes I know all about it. Jiraiya told me about it. I think you should do it. A great deal has happened here. And an even great deal of events has hit you directly. The time away might be good for you." Kakashi didn't want to say that. But he had his student's well being in mind.

"You think I should go too huh?" Naruto was surprised.

"Naruto, you need to go. If it were up to me, you'd be my student for as long as you'd have me as your teacher. But this is a good opportunity for you. Just think about it, you can come back a great deal stronger than you are already. It would bring you closer to your dreams." Kakashi tried a similar tactic to convince him as Tsunade.

"You know, you sound just like the Hokage." Naruto remembered Tsunade saying words much like Kakashi's

"Take care of yourself Sensei. I'll come see you again soon" Naruto said feeling a little less depressed seeing that Kakashi was in fair health

"Yup" a simple reply from a teacher and friend

Naruto and Kakashi waved to each other as Naruto left his teacher's hospital room

Kakashi was deep in thought and was happy his student came by to see him.

"I don't want you to go kid, but you need to..." Kakashi said to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto went directly to the Hokage's office. He slowly knocked. He knew he'd come to a decision on the mission.

"It's open" Tsunade watched as she saw Naruto come through her door

Tsunade was at her desk and Jiraiya was standing at the window looking outside.

" Hi dear, what brings you here?" she questioned

Naruto was silent at first. But he broke his own silence with a direct answer to what had been propositioned to him earlier.

"I've made a decision on the mission Lady Tsunade" Naruto said with his head held high.

Tsunade was nervous. She didn't want him to leave. She'd miss him like a son. But she knew this is what he needed.

"Yes? What is your answer? Tsunade asked politely

"I'll do it..." Naruto was clear.

Jiraiya heard his answer. Both he and Tsunade gave each other nods of approval. The quest to halt the second coming of Kyuubi was about to begin.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To everyone that has reviewed my story so far I would like express my gratitude and thanks to you all. I truly appreciate the fact that some people are willing to give their opinions on my story whether they're good reviews or bad. It does get kind of depressing when people read your story and don't review. But in the end, I never did this for recognition. This is done for the simple joy of it all. So I'm totally satisfied with the little reviews I do received. I'm more than happy enough to write for the few of you that appreciate my story. I sent all the people that reviewed seperate thank you messages. But I'm not sure if my the pm program for the site sent them through.

Again. thanks to you all :):)


	14. His and Her goodbyes

Jiraiya and Tsunade were pleased with Naruto's decision. Jiraiya began to tell his student to say his goodbyes to everyone he holds dear to him.

"Naruto, you'll be away for a very long time. If there is anyone that you need to say farewell to, now is the time. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning" Jiraiya wanted his new student to see all the people he cared for one last time.

" Right!" Naruto replied as he turned to head out the door.

Tsunade grabbed his arm and gently turned him around

"..." Tsunade was just staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"...I just wanted one last good look at you, child. When you come back, you're going to be a man. So, I'm getting a last look at my cute little boy." Tsunade smiled a mother's smile.

"I'm already a man..." Naruto said proudly

Tsunade giggled at that remark

" A man with the body of a boy..." She began to tease him

"GRR I AM A MAN!" Naruto was pissed at being called a boy

Tsunade brought him in and hugged him. She began rustling his hair.

"Dear, you are a man, but that doesn't mean your growing stopped. Once you realize the difference between a woman insulting you and playfully teasing you, you'll understand." She knew Naruto took her teasing as being offensive.

She released her embrace and allowed him to go on his way. She smiled as he left her office.

Jiraiya placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder to give her some sense of assurance.

"He'll be ok Tsunade. I promise you."

Tsunade just smiled. She trusted Jiraiya. And she trusted that Naruto would make it back to Konoha better and stronger than ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly walked down Konoha's streets. As normal, the villagers gave Naruto nothing less than slander and cold stares.

"Yeah...this just might have been a good decision after all..." He said to himself with villagers' hatred piercing his soul

He continued on walking throughout Konoha looking for Sakura to tell her the news. He decided he'd check her house. He knocked and he had finally found her

"Hi Sakura-chan. Are you still mad?" He thought she may have been perturbed by their last meeting.

"No, I'm not mad. I was just...worried about you leaving in all... So, are you going to just stand at the door or are you coming in? I'll make some of that miso ramen you like so much." She offered his favorite meal with a smile. Sakura really wanted him to come in so that she could enjoy his company.

"That's ok. I just wanted to stop by to tell you that I've chosen to accept that mission." Naruto told her his choice.

"I know...I knew you were going to accept..." Sakura in fact did know what his decision would be. But it still hurt her to hear it.

_Inner Sakura_

" _I want to bear you burdens with you. That promise that I made to the Hokage...again...I'm withholding secrets from him..."_

"Ok,...well, I just wanted to say my farewells. I have to prepare because Jiraiya and I leave in the morning. Take care Sakura-chan" Naruto turned around and was stopped before he could take a single step away

Sakura was not going to allow him to get away like that by any means. If it was anyone else, a simple goodbye like that was perfectly fine. However, since it was Naruto, she demanded more. A lot more. She ran directly in his path and cut him off. She had looked directly into his eyes with a mix of concern and annoyance.

"You were just going to leave with just a 'goodbye'?... Just like that...?" Sakura said with her fist clenched.

"What else did I have to do?" Naruto was confused

"Do I mean anything to you?..." Sakura was blunt

"I don't understand Sakura-chan. What do you want from me?" Naruto was slowly beginning to understand. The dense boy that was in his shell was beginning to turn into something more.

_Inner Sakura_

"_No...I guess you wouldn't understand. I can't expect you to understand anymore. We are beginning to lose touch with each other. So it can't be helped..."_

"Sakura-chan, tell me what's really bothering you"

"...Don't mind me Naruto..." she just giggled, covering up what she truly wanted to say.

" You're acting weird Sakura, but I've seen weirder. I look in my mirror every day." Naruto tried to offset Sakura's despair with his joke. He was giving her his usually goofy grin.

Sakura laughed loudly. She never allowed herself to laugh at any joke Naruto tried to make in the past. She would just act as if she wasn't amused to seem mature for Sasuke. But a new Sakura was begun to emerge. The REAL Sakura Haruno.

" Sakura-chan,...you never laughed at my jokes before..." Naruto was caught off guard by Sakura's fondness of his joke

Upon hearing that, Sakura quieted her laughter and began to look downward. She began to fully understand how much she had restraint herself over the years. How much she closed off who she really was. All for the sake of trying to appeal to Sasuke.

"I... never allowed myself to be happy before until now..." She smiled at her friend.

"Well you should allow yourself to be happy more Sakura-chan. That way I can see that smile I like so much" Naruto had a smile of his own.

Sakura was blushing but she didn't mind Naruto noticing it.

_Inner Sakura_

" _Naruto-kun, that's why I'm trying to hold on to you for as long as I can..."._

Sakura pushed Naruto out of her way and closed her door behind her.

"What was that for...? He was thrown off by her sudden rough treatment

" Naruto-kun...do you have some time to take a walk with me?"

"Umm ok. Where to?"

"Please...just come with me..." All Sakura wanted was for Naruto to follow her.

Naruto did as Sakura asked. He would have followed her anywhere she asked. She was leading him right out of Konoha. He didn't want to disturb her by asking. But he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Sakura-chan, why are we heading to the village gate?"

"Naruto, you told me you would always believe in me right?" Sakura brought up what Naruto said to her earlier that day.

Naruto just nodded his head positively. Showing that he indeed remembered what he had said. And he always stuck by his word.

"Then believe in me..." She took his hand and lead him to a general store that was just by the gate.

Once inside the store, Sakura was grabbing lots of things. She grabbed a knapsack, food, blankets, camera, and an umbrella.

"Ok so we are going on a trip?" Naruto asked, looking at the items Sakura was about to purchase.

She didn't give him an answer right away. All she did was give him a smile

"...I'm stealing you away Naruto-kun..."

He had no clue as to what she meant by that. But he decided not to give it too much thought. Although he was wising up, his clueless demeanor still had some existence.

"Well I guess I should pick out an umbrella too. It wouldn't be fair that you'd be the only one staying dry while I get soaked. Would it?" He said while trying to pick out his own umbrella.

Sakura was annoyed at how dense Naruto was. There was a significant reason that she had only picked out one umbrella. She knew he didn't catch on to things like that easily. But she felt that this was dense, even for him.

_Inner Sakura_

" _You BONEHEAD! How can you be so clueless...?"_

Sakura was quite pissed that Naruto didn't even catch on even a little. She snatched an umbrella up and shoved it into his chest. He looked at her, not knowing what he had done wrong, if anything at all. All he knew was he did something to annoy Sakura

"HERE!" she practically impaled the poor boy with the umbrella.

Sakura paid for all of the things she had picked out including Naruto's umbrella. She began to walk out of the store with her annoyed facial expression. Naruto was unaware that Sakura had paid for his umbrella as well. So he put his money on the counter and followed behind her. He saw as Sakura had placed all the items she had purchased into her knapsack.

"Sakura-chan, I'll hold that stuff for you" He reached for the back. But she snatched it away from him

"I don't need help. I'm fine" She said with a bit of a nasty attitude.

He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. But he wasn't the same lovesick guy that used to worship the ground she walked on. So, he decided if he didn't know what he had done wrong, then there was more than likely nothing he'd done wrong.

The two were walking until they made it just outside the gates of Konoha. Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks.

" Something wrong?" He asked her as he had just walked past her.

" ...I'm sorry for going off on you like that..." she apologized as she started walking again to keep up

"..." He didn't speak. Instead he just kept up his pace

"It's not that you did anything wrong. You did nothing at all...It's just hard to explain...you wouldn't understand" Sakura tried to get him to talk

"You're right, I don't understand." Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of his straightforward tone.

"No wait...don't take it the wrong way."

"Take what the wrong way? The fact that I don't understand? Sakura listen, I'm tired of trying to understand you. It's impossible. YOU are impossible." His voice steadily became louder

"No you're wrong,... you do understand me...you've always understood me" She finally came to terms and was able to admit that he understood her so well.

" I used to believe that... Can we just get to where we we're going?" He used to dream of hearing Sakura admit how much he understood her. But to him, this was now just a fantasy he once indulged, not to indulge in again.

"...Ok..." She sadly replied as the two kept on walking. Sakura led the way as Naruto followed behind her.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I really hope this was a good idea bringing him out here...I know I told him I wanted him to let out his anger...but...this hurts..."_

In relative silence, Naruto and Sakura continued trekking to a location only Sakura was aware of. The sky slowly began to reveal a kind of darkness that signified the coming of rain clouds. At first neither Naruto nor Sakura gave any attention to it. But then a single, solitary drop pricked Naruto on his nose.

"Oh great...here we go" He sarcastically said to himself. He knew it was about to start pouring rain any minute.

Sakura looked up into the sky and at that moment the rain began beating down on the both of them. Sakura immediately took out her umbrella. Naruto did the same. Both continued with their mutual silence as they walked.

The wind began to pick up dramatically. That combined with the steadily increasing rainfall made Sakura lose her grasp on her umbrella. She was drenched and freezing within seconds. But she noticed a warm aura come from behind her and place an umbrella over her head.

" Thank you Naruto-kun..." she leant into him and took in as much of his warmth as she could

He wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer to her, trying to keep her as warm as possible. She was flustered and blushing. But Naruto never noticed.

"You never told me where we're going." He figured now was as good a time as any to ask her.

Sakura pointed to a cave and the two made their way there. Once inside, Sakura placed the knapsack on the ground and sat with her back on the wall. She just stared at the heavily pouring rain outside.

"Not exactly what you had in mind huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he took a blanket from the knapsack and draped it around her.

"Guess not...but at least we made it..." She snicked and smiled with her reply

"Any particular reason you wanted to come here?" To Naruto this was just a plain, old barren cave.

"Well...this is a very special place to me. I used to play here all the time with Ino when we were younger."

" Two little girls playing in a cave THIS far away from the village? Geez I can just imagine the trouble you two would have gotten into if you were caught." He laughed

"Yeah but we were pretty smart for kids. Catching us would have been a huge task for anyone"

"Ok...so you brought me here because this is a place that you bring your friends?" Naruto asked

Sakura quietly smiled in his direction without answering him. His face looked humorous when he questioned things. And that made Sakura giggle.

"Right?" Naruto asked, looking for some sort of verbal response.

"No...not just any friend. It has be to a friend that I have a one of a kind connection with. Someone I can share my deepest secrets with and be free... Naruto-kun..." She just glared at him, bringing out his shy blushes.

She didn't mind at all. She loved the fact that her last words made him blush. It showed he might have known what she meant. And that's what she wanted.

Naruto was starting to sweat as Sakura kept looking his way. He was ready to find anything to get her attention off of him.

" Sakura-chan, how long did you plan on staying her anyway? I have to leave in the morning you know."

"I know that...I just wanted to get away for a while. Is being out here alone with me so bad that you want to leave?" She was teasing. But despite that, she did want an answer out of him.

"What's that mean? I've been alone with you before"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Then how about trying to explain?." He was tired of Sakura's run-a-rounds.

"This is what I mean...you're told me I've always understood you. But then you turn around and say things like 'I wouldn't understand' seconds later" He did have a good point

The rain had halted as the night sky had begun glisten the sky. Sakura knew this was starting to tax Naruto's nerves. So she decided try to be candid. With the realization that this may very well be the last time she sees him looming, she wanted everything to be settled.

"...Ok...you're right...you do deserve an explanation" She was scared to tell him her reasons for bringing him all this way knowing he had to leave in the morning.

Naruto just sat awaiting her to talk with his arms and legs folded in.

" I wanted everything between us to be the way they were...like it was when we went on our missions together...those were good times. Weren't they?" Sakura was smiling

" Good for whom? Oh wait, now I know. Good for you because I was fawning over you and all you did was care about Sasuke. Risking my life, sacrificing myself for a girl that didn't give me so much as a hint of appreciation. Then someone who could scarcely stand looking at her gets all the attention. Sakura, speak for yourself if you think those were 'good times' ok?" Naruto was beginning to let his anger out.

Sakura started to cry from just that small response. It was as if all the pain Naruto secretly kept inside from longing for her was started to surface.

" He didn't deserve my love did he?...I've never appreciated anything you've ever done for me...you're my angel that I've took for granted...for so long...I'm so sorry Naruto..." She was crying and her heart was breaking. But oddly enough, she was smiling

He heard her words but wasn't moved. He felt she would always see him as secondary. And that was something he would never accept even in his darkest hour. Her smile was quickly put to rest upon her next words.

"I slept with Sasuke...and made love to him..." She stopped as Naruto cut her off at the sound of that.

"You keep talking about that. I've had it. Bye Sakura..." He never even put chan at the back of her name. He got up and made his way to the entrance.

"PLEASE WAIT..." She yelled out

Naruto halted his speedy pace and stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face her with anger ready to burst from his very being.

"Naruto-kun...I don't expect you to forgive me. But please...I need to say this. You said you would always believe in me. So please,...allow me to finish...and if you still feel like leaving...I won't protest any more..." She said as her tears slowly came down and her hands wrapped her arms.

"And whose to say I have to make any deals with you to begin with Sakura? What's stopping me from leaving..." He was still angry and fed up.

" I am..." Sakura was crying as she said those two words softly

"You are?" He was annoyed with what she had just said

"Yes...it's me...it's because I believe in you Naruto-kun...my Naruto would never leave me behind..." She said with confidence

Naruto slowly walked back to her and sat by her. He actually felt defeated by her words. She sat close enough to him that their shoulders were touching

"That night...your first time is supposed to be special. And with someone you love...And for a long time I thought I loved him...he was my obsession.

"..." Naruto had his eyes closed with his faced turned opposite Sakura.

"Naruto-kun...please...I want your eyes on me...I want your gaze. Your beautiful eyes makes admitting my faults so easy..." She said as she placed both of her hands atop Naruto's whiskered cheeks

Slowly, Naruto's eyes opened and were met by Sakura's teary emerald colored eyes. She slowly removed her hands from his face and placed them atop his closed fists.. Naruto was having a difficult time with Sakura's admittance.

"That night...our bodies touched...and we fell asleep together..." Sakura continued on

Naruto's fist started to tremble. Feeling Naruto's tenseness, Sakura delicately opened his fists and latched his hands with hers. As only destined lovers would.

"Naruto-kun...that night...I've never felt so alone. I gave my gift...my chastity to a power hungry jerk that could care less about me...while someone that truly cared about me got pushed aside...I always pushed that person to the side..."

Sakura's tears were wetting Naruto's hands. But she continued to let them fall. She wanted to get it all out. The pain, the heartache, the growing feelings...it all had to come out now. As it could be the last time she has the chance.

"...My mother...she had a hunch where I was that night but she didn't want to tell you...I was wishing she did...so that you could come and save me...save me from giving my gift to that bastard..."

"Sakura-chan...please stop crying...you're beautiful when you smile..." He said to her as he gently stroked her pink hair.

_Inner Sakura_

"_He called me beautiful...after all the rotten things I've done to him...after how I always treated him...he still called me a beautiful...Naruto is truly not of this world...someone this good can't be human..._

" Sakura-chan...this is my fault too...even if your love for Sasuke was false...I still knew he'd get your attention. I let myself be hurt because I vigorously chased after you like a lovesick puppy knowing full well you were into Sasuke." Naruto began revealing his thoughts and feelings just as Sakura had done.

Sakura released his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for...I can only blame myself for not taking the hint. You know... I wasn't angry at you Sakura...it was just that Sasuke was so mean to you...it pissed me off so much..."

Sakura pressed deeper into Naruto's chest as her grasp around his waist tightened.

"Naruto...I want you to know something...you're my best friend...you always have been" Sakura spoke

"You've already told me that before" He gave her his goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

" Let me finish dork..." She giggled and playfully

Sakura, still holding Naruto in her embrace removed her cheek from his chest and looked him straight in the eyes.

"...I care about you...and I don't want to lose you from my life...you're too special to me..."

"Sakura...I..." Naruto was pressed for words.

" You don't have to say anything Naruto-kun...I never expected your forgiveness...I just want things to be...the same between us..."

_Inner Sakura_

"_Look at me...sitting here lying to myself...I want more than things to be the same between us. But after what's happened..."_

"We'll have to work on that in about two years. Huh Sakura-chan?" he replied to her as clueless as ever

"...Yes..." She answered putting her head back into his chest with sadness. He's the only one that was unaware of why he was really leaving for so long.

"And to think, all you asked me to do was take a walk with you..." He tried to release the thick tension in the air

Sakura giggled

"Are you mad at me for stealing you away?" Sakura jokingly asked

"No...it's ok" Naruto replied smiling

"Good...because I'm thinking about making it a habit..." Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura was truly happy. It felt like a giant weight was lifted off of her shoulders as she and Naruto had a new understanding. Now they can truly be the best of friends.

"Hey are you hungry?" Sakura asked as she finally released Naruto and went toward her knapsack

"Like you wouldn't believe. Have any ramen in there by chance?" Naruto asked that as a joke

" You know I do. How could I steal you away and not bring your favorite?" She said as she pulled out two cups of instant ramen

" Geez that's great and all Sakura-chan but we need water and a fire to make it."

"Give me a little credit here catscratch. There are old logs of firewood in here from when I was younger. And I have bottled water in my bag." Sakura gave him her own personal nickname.

"...catscratch...?" Naruto just realized what Sakura called him

"It suits you..." Sakura smiled at him

Naruto touched his cheek and stopped on his whiskers

"Yeah...it does..." he returned her smile.

Sakura made both cups of instant ramen. She began humming a very familiar song. And Naruto heard her.

"You were humming just like that at the hospital that day..."

"I do that when I'm happy...don't mind me" Sakura continued on

Sakura handed him his cup of ramen and sat by his side. He was practically inhaling the ramen. And some of it was getting on his face. That was the result of his poor eating habits. Sakura just watched and laughed.

"What's funny Sakura-chan?" He noticed her laughing

" I'm just watching you eat. Looking at it makes it easy to see why your house was such a mess."

"But I thought you adored messy boys" Naruto said

"Just one..." Sakura winked at him

Naruto froze at that wink. He wondered if maybe he wasn't just a Sasuke replacement. Her actions as of late showed that her intentions just might be genuine. At least that's what he thought. But she was just with Sasuke days ago. And he wasn't so sure of where his heart was anymore. He still loved her. But he wasn't so willing to just put himself out there any more for a second emotional beating.

The two laughed and joke as they ate. It was getting late and Naruto had to get some sleep Naruto pulled out the blankets for both he and Sakura. Once he set up places to sleep for the both of them, Naruto took off his shirt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh... no reason..." Sakura lied

She neglected him so much over the years that she failed to see the results of his heavy training. Although he was a kid, his muscles were already beginning to define themselves. And Sakura stared and fantasized about him.

Sakura wanted to change into something more comfortable. As comfortable as you can be inside a cave anyway. She had a shirt in her bag she wanted to put on. But she had never changed her cloths with a male in the same vicinity as her.

"Naruto-kun...um...I need to change..." She nervously said.

" I won't look. I promise..." He knew she felt uneasy about changing with him around

Naruto turned his head as Sakura began to change her cloths. Naruto was true to his word. He never so much as sneaked a peek at her. He really wanted to see. But Naruto always keeps his promises. He fought his urges and didn't so much as hint at turning around until she was done. Sakura was happy that

he was true to his word. But at the same time, she was a little concerned that he didn't at least try to look at her.

_Inner Sakura_

"_A girl is changing within inches of you...and you aren't even trying to look...Guess not all guys are perverts after all...that's a shame..."_

"You know...most guys would attempt to look when a woman is changing. But not my Naruto-kun huh?" Sakura was being sarcastic.

"Of course not, I promised I wouldn't look...so I won't" Naruto was always firm on his promises.

Sakura decided she would try to tease him a little. She figured since they were beginning to get past their problems, why not have fun.

" Ever see a woman's body before Naruto-kun?" She asked him

"...No..." Naruto said in a low voice and with a bit of embarrassment.

"Well, my body is smooth...my skin is silky and soft.. You should really see a woman's body one day..."she hoped that would turn Naruto's head.

" I guess when I find that special someone...I'll see..."He replied, ever diligent to his promise.

" I'm sorry...I'll stop..." She decided to give up and she finished getting prepared to get some sleep

_Inner Sakura_

"_I guess that was stupid of me...I shouldn't have teased him like that. Naruto is so innocent...He's never fully going to be able to get over me being with Sasuke like that...First I flirt with him earlier today...Now I'm teasing him shamelessly...I'm just as bad as Princess Morrigan_

"Good night Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he turned his body toward the cave's opening and started to nod off.

"Good night Naruto-kun" She replied as she smiled at him.

Sakura then turned to the blankets that Naruto had set up for her. She noticed that there was a lot of distance between her blankets and Naruto's. She didn't want to disturb him. But she couldn't help it.

"Naruto-kun...?" she said softly

"Hmmm?" He heard her call his name

"Why did you set up our blankets so far apart?" She was curious

"What are you talking about? We've always slept about this far apart when we go on missions. Something wrong?" He asked.

"...Nope...Goodnight" She said with displeasure

"Good night" Naruto replied, turning over and once again trying to go to sleep.

Their backs were turned to each other as they both were trying their best to sleep. Naruto had many things on his mind. His training was going to be a very big deal for him. And while he wasn't aware of the real reason for his soon departure, he was certain he wouldn't be the same person he is now. The few friends he did have wouldn't see him for a long time. And more importantly, Sakura wouldn't see him either. He then turned to face Sakura. His stared at her with purity and sincerity. Sakura felt his gaze on her.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun...?" Sakura asked, knowing he was staring at her from behind.

" Two years is a long time...isn't it...?" He had concern in his voice

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she turned around to face him.

"...Yes...that's why we have to enjoy the time we have...while we have it..." Sakura was afraid that this was the twilight of her and Naruto's time together.

"Geez Sakura-chan, you make it sound like I may never come back" He replied. It was the reply anyone would have given, not knowing the reality of his quest.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Keeping the truth from him is killing me...I wish Tsunade never told me about his real reason for leaving...no...that's a lie. I'd rather know...I just don't want him to leave me..."_

She didn't reply to his words. She just looked at him with a wanting, sad look in her eyes. Naruto wondered if she was ok.

"Sakura?"

"...It's cold over here...do you mind if I slept over there...with you...?" Sakura just wanted to be close to him.

"Sakura-chan, you'll be colder over here. The fire is closer to you and..." He stopped himself after looking deeper into Sakura's eyes.

"...Ok..." He gave in to Sakura's need to be close to him.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun..." She happily got up and moved closer to him.

She was extremely close to him. That was what she wanted. They were face to face as she gave him a warm smile. He had never been that close to a woman before. But for some reason, he wasn't nervous.

"Good night, Sakura-chan..." He just wanted to break up the moment

Sakura giggled and turned around. Her back was once again at him. She was smiling and blushing as she was close to her best friend. Naruto was still in the same position. He always felt Sakura was the most beautiful girl in the world. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was as if he saw her for the first time all over again. Even her smell was intoxicating to him.

Sakura on the other hand, loved having him practically hovering over her. His gaze gave her a security that nobody else could even come close to comparing with. She slowly felt her desire for him grow.

"You can...if you want to..." She was actually giving him the ok to take the next step

Naruto wanted this moment for so long. He dreamt about this for many years. The girl of his dreams was laying by his side and wanted him to touch her. She was in less than arms reach of him. But at that moment, he thought heavily to himself about her being with Sasuke.

"...I can't...good night Sakura-chan..." He fought his urge for her. That thought about her being with Sasuke was enough to halt his desires.

He returned his position and now their backs were at each other.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...He's trying move on...but he's still hurting...I'm sorry..."_

" Goodnight...Naruto-kun..." She said as tears silently fell from her eyes

Naruto slept as best he could with the thought of Sakura being so close to him. Sakura tried to sleep as she felt dejected and angry at herself. Dejected because Naruto wouldn't touch her as her desires yearned. Angry because her night with Sasuke had put a rift between her and Naruto. And that rift while closing, showed signs that it may never be completely closed. They both slept with great unease.

The morning set in. The sun was bright. And Sakura was wide awake. Naruto found a way to get some sleep. And was still sleeping. Sakura leant over and looked at Naruto's sleeping face. She smiled at him and thought he was cute. She ran her fingers gently through his hair and noticed the drool on the side of his mouth.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Even when you sleep you're a messy boy..."_

"Naruto-kun...you have to get up now..." she gently whispered in his air as she began tracing his whiskers.

She was tempted to let him sleep so he could miss meeting Jiraiya. But she knew the importance of the situation. Naruto slowly awoke to Sakura's smiling face just overhead. He was used to Sakura waking him up in a rude manor most of the time when they were on missions. But since she was a different person toward him in many ways now.

"You look really nice Sakura-chan" Were the first words of the day out of his mouth.

"So do you..." She smiled but she didn't move from hovering over him.

"I didn't want to wake you...but we have to get going or you'll be in trouble" She had reminded him of his leaving.

Naruto just stared at her with a blank face for a second before he realized what she meant.

"WE HAVE TO GO...NOW!" He got up and yelled once he realized.

They didn't even pack up their stuff. Naruto grabbed her hand and darted toward Konoha as fast as he could. Sakura was practically flying due to Naruto's speed. It seemed like it took forever for them to get to the cave the day before. But that great distance was covered in just an hour due to Naruto's haste. They made it to the gates of Konoha, just to find Jiraiya and Tsunade waiting there with angry faces.

_Inner Sakura_

" _They look really pissed...I hope I didn't get him in too much trouble..."_

"Uh...Hi granny Tsunade...old man..." Naruto nervously smiled expected to get a not so warm reception.

Tsunade picked him up with one hand using her chakra. She was steamed to say the least. Her stare could make the bravest of men into weak little girls in a matter of seconds. Naruto was no exception. In his case, scared was an understatement as he braced for Tsunade's eventually physical punishment.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAD TO DO TODAY AND YOU WAS OUT ALL NIGHT GOOFING OFF?" Tsunade was furiously yelling at the boy she saw as a son.

She was about to raise her hand to him. But Jiraiya stopped her from striking his knew student.

"Tsunade, I'm sure he's sorry. But don't hurt him. His training will be brutal. No need to add to the brutality before he even starts. Right?"

Tsunade sighed and gently put Naruto down

"Naruto, don't think that you won't go unpunished for acting so irresponsibly. You knew we had to head out today. You should have been sleeping and getting prepared." Jiraiya said

"Please don't be blame him...I made him come with me...punish me instead" Sakura was trying to protect him as he had done for her so many times before.

"OH don't worry, you'll be getting punishment of your own Sakura. You KNEW how important this was and you coerced him into leaving with you" Tsunade made sure Sakura knew she wasn't getting off the hook either

"...Yes sensei..." Sakura said with her head down.

"We have to head out now. We don't have time to waste" Jiraiya was set

"But I don't have my gear with me sensei..."

"You should have thought of that before you went moonlighting" Jiraiya had early showings of a stern teacher.

"But what will I do without my gear?...I won't survive" Naruto knew how roughing it was a strain

"You'll just have to bear it until we make our first stop in wave country." Jiraiya said

Sakura heard that. If they were going to wave country she knew who'd they run into. And she wasn't too fond of the idea of Princess Morrigan being with Naruto. Just the thought of Morrigan touching Naruto was enough to drive Sakura into sadness

_Inner Sakura_

"_Of all times...why now?...He's so vulnerable now..."_

Naruto and Jiraiya began to take their leave. They slowly began to walk away and begin their journey. But Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and swung him around. She pressed her body to his and grabbed the collar of his jacket in both hands. She slowly tried to kiss him. But he didn't accept it. Instead, he turned his cheek. Which in turn made Sakura's lips meet with his cheek rather than his lips. She stayed there pressed on his cheek for about a minute. She gently pulled her face away and looked in his eyes

"...I had to try...you know..." She gave him a fairly defeated smiled as her eyes began to water.

"I know..." A simple reply was his response as he then continued on his way.

Sakura and Tsunade watched the two walk away until they were out of eye's view. They were both saddened by the fact that they would be gone for so long. And that was if they were even able to make it back at all given the situation.

"...I love him Sensei..." Sakura admitted her feelings

"I know you do dear...he'll come back...but you have to let him go for now..." Tsunade tried to ease her knew student.

"I know..." she replied as she cried silent tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two new teacher student combo began on their way, Jiraiya was curious about what happened with Naruto last night.

"Sooooooo you spent your night out with a girl huh? I'm proud of you boy" Jiraiya said as he patted his student on the back.

"I thought I was in trouble. What was all that about punishment?" Naruto was confused.

"Well yeah, you're still in trouble, but I can't be too mad at a student that's just like me" He smiled at Naruto

"Well, what are you waiting for? What did you do with her?" This kind of talk was always up Jiraiya's alley.

"I didn't do anything with her. We just talked and stuff? Naruto was honest.

"WHAT? Ok I take back what I said. You're NOTHING like me. I'm going to have to teach you more than I thought boy" Jiraiya was beside himself knowing Naruto didn't make a move on Sakura while they were alone all night.

"More things like what Sensei?" He was wondering

"You'll see" Jiraiya replied with those two words

The two continued on their way to wave country. This was going to be their first stop on this journey of great importance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the prison, Sasuke was about to have his first encounter with Malhavoc and Zabuza's superior.

He was a little interested to say the least

"We're back" Malhavoc yelled as he Sasuke and Zabuza stood outside of the dark figure's door

The doors began to open and the figure stood staring at the three of them

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha...I hope you weren't given too much trouble by these two." The figure gave a smirk

Sasuke sensed this energy before. He KNEW it was familiar. This energy was in Konoha at one time. But, it was manipulated somehow. Darker than it originally was.

"I know you...don't I...?" He asked the dark figure, sensing the familiarity

Sasuke was just given a smirk and a short reply

"Oh yes Sasuke Uchiha...you DO know me..."

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: Questions posted in the reviews will/are answered in the forum. Click on my profile, then my forum to post/ask. I will answer any inquiries**

First off, I would like to say Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope you enjoy your holiday very much. And I know it's early but, happy new year too. Be thankful that you've made it another year. This world isn't exactly forgiving. So have a good one all

I've also make a bit of use out of the new forum feature of There I will explain and answer any questions you might have about the fic. (TVO I answered your questions in my forum). Just click on my profile, then on my forum.

And I don't say this nearly enough, THANK YOU for the support :):)


	15. 3 journeys, 2 hearts, 1 mind

It's been a week since Naruto and his new teacher, Jiraiya left from Konoha on that fated day. Traveling with Jiraiya had been fairly rough on Naruto. He lacked provisions and he was training heavily. Jiraiya was getting a feel for his students limits and capabilities. While he was quite pleased with the promise Naruto showed, he was still a strict teacher to say the least. Maybe strict was even an understatement in his case.

"Attack me again boy!" He yelled as he threw Naruto to the ground.

"Don't push me old man" He yelled as he rose to his feet and steadied himself for another assault.

Naruto high into the air, using the bright light of the sun as a cloak. Jiraiya's vision was momentarily impaired by the bright light. However, he could still sense Naruto's presence closing in on him.

"TOO SLOW" Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's leg before his kick could land.

"Aghhh!" Naruto felt Jiraiya's grasp crushing his calve muscle

"Not slow, just different" a voice similar to Naruto's was heard behind Jiraiya

It was a Naruto clone. He ran coming at Jiraiya at mach speed, ready to land a crushing blow.

"Oh shi..."Jiraiya cut himself off from his profanity as he used his hair as a shield to block.

Even though it was just a clone. The strength was unmistakably awesome. And unmistakably equal to the real Naruto. The force of the blow backlashed to the clone and dissolved the jutsu. However, Jiraiya's jutsu was supposed to make his hair as hard as steel. So he was very shocked to see that there was a major crack in his armor of hair. Which in turn would just result in some loose hairs and split ends once the jutsu dissolved. Nonetheless, he was in awe of Naruto's abilities.

"Ok, that's enough for now." Jiraiya halted their little sparing/ training session. He gently let Naruto down from his grasp to not further hurt his leg.

"Aww come on, afraid I'm gonna best you huh?" Naruto

"That's your problem child, you have to learn when enough is enough. Look at your leg" He point to the injury he had give Naruto

Naruto quickly quieted his tongue as he observed his leg.

"You have the moves boy, I'll give you that much. But your lack of control is dangerous. I know Kakashi's told you about that in the past. But let me make this clear. The stronger you get, the stronger your enemies will become too. Losing control of your emotions is not an option at that point."

"I understand..." Naruto took his teacher's words to heart. Sure, Kakashi has indeed warned him about keeping himself under control. But he never fully heeded it until now. Jiraiya injured him without even trying.

Jiraiya saw the serious expression in his students's eyes and decided to boost his confidence a little.

"You're stronger than anyone your age. And you're the first to ever phase my shield. Even a little"

Jiraiya put his hand on his student's shoulder to let him know he did a good job.

"We've got a ways to go before we get to wave country. So let's be on our way kid" Jiraiya was more than ready to get to wave country for some food, rest, and other 'activities' that were so common with him.

"Yeah, I want to hurry up and get there. I have a friend there and honestly, I kinda miss her" Naruto said fairly blatantly

"HER?...sounds like you get around kid."

"Yeah well, what can I say, I am a man after all. Konoha isn't the only place I'm familiar with" Naruto started to boast.

"A girl in wave country and Sakura in Konoha huh? I take back my words once again. Maybe I don't have to teach you." Jiraiya smiled with lecherous thoughts in his mind

"...Sakura-chan...I wonder what she's doing right now..." The hearing of her name immediately struck Naruto

Jiraiya noticed the mention of the pink haired ninja entranced Naruto into deep thought. He wasn't sure if Naruto needed to be taught his lecherous style at all at this point. All he could do was watch his student as they continued on to the wave country.

"Sigh...let's go kid" Jiraiya was exhausted from thinking normally. He only had real energy for thinking impure thoughts for the most part

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, and the two continued on their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, a beautiful ninja with pink hair was broken out of her own thought. Almost as if she could sense her best friend was thinking about her. She'd know because she was doing the same about him. No matter how far apart they were or what differences they had, they would always have that bond. She was gently grazing her bottom lip with her finger as she had memories of when she kissed him on the cheek before he left.

_Inner Sakura_

" _Naruto...maybe you'll have your feelings sort out once you get back..."_

"Sakura! FOCUS! Daydream on your own time." Tsunade strictly yelled at her new student.

With Sakura's focus directly strictly on her training again, she began to meditate. Her chakra control was extremely great. With chakra flowing throughout her body, especially her hands, Tsunade point toward her desk. For a normal person, that desk would be difficult for two people to lift. But with Sakura beginning to understand a new way to focus her chakra, may prove to be easy lifting.

"Sakura, I want you to slowly go to the center of the desk. Then gently grasp and lift it." Tsunade was coaching her student.

"Ok..." Sakura replied as she began to grasp the desk with both hands. But she was starting to grasp with too much force and the spots where her hands were began to crack the desk slowly. Which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Easy Sakura, focus less chakra to your fingers and more into your arms. Release the tension." Tsunade continued her coaching.

Sakura heard her sensei's words and altered her chakra to fit was he sensei had just said. Slowly, Sakura began to lift the desk. A great sense of pride began to show itself upon Sakura's face.

"Sensei...I'm doing it" And she was doing it. Sakura was indeed learning well and lifting the desk with fair ease.

Tsunade just looked at her student with great please. Sakura had a long way to go before she would truly be strong. But she was well on her way.

_Inner Sakura_

"_I won't slow you down anymore...I'll fight by your side. We can protect each other...Naruto-kun..."_ The thought of her former teammate gave her even more confidence than ever. By any and all means, she would make sure she'd get stronger. For him...and only for him...

"Sakura, you don't have to lift it so high. Put the desk back down" Tsunade noticed the height Sakura had on the upheld desk.

"Uh sorry..." she replied as she gently placed the desk down.

Tsunade watched her student's actions and decided to talk to her as a woman rather than as a teacher.

"You miss that blonde brat don't you dear?" Tsunade asked knowing why Sakura was distracted so much

" I didn't think I would miss him this much...I always took him for granted when he was here." Sakura said with a crestfallen facial expression.

Tsunade gave her student a smile and dismissed her for the day. As Sakura made her way to the door, Tsunade called out to her.

"He'll be back before you know it. Believe in him" Tsunade was still smiling.

"I'll always believe in him...you just never know what you had until it's gone..." Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

Tsunade stared at the door. She saw how lonely her student was without Naruto around

"Naruto...come back safe...for her sake..." Tsunade said out loud as she referred to her new student.

Outside, Sakura was strolling through Konoha. She wasn't accustomed to being alone too much. She began to reminisce about when she was walking the very same streets along side Naruto and Sasuke. And she even began to think about the short time she and Naruto had spent together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the prison, Sasuke was beginning a training regiment of his own. Three teachers, each brutal and vicious with their own styles were about to pour their individual knowledge into Sasuke. The last of the Uchiha clan would soon become a culmination of Malhavoc, Zabuza, and the dark figure that he felt familiarity from. Malhavoc would be the first to test the young genin.

"For your own sake child, I hope your ready. Be prepared to feel the harshness of reality." Malhavoc threatened. With full intention on being true to his word.

" You don't scare me" Sasuke lunged at Malhavoc, attempting to strike his chest with a dagger.

"Don't I?" Malhavoc grabbed Sasuke's wrist and began doing a jutsu with his free hand.

"Pseudo Demon Century!" Malhavoc performed his forbidden jutsu on Sasuke. Only this time. It was different from the jutsu he had hit Naruto with. Rather than his mind being sent back to the time when demons terrorized humanity as Naruto's was, Sasuke was simply viewing it. His mind and sanity would be intact

"These visions...what is this madness" Sasuke was questioning in a frantic manor.

"This is the dawn of the demons. This is where your ex-comrade's mind was sent. And soon, you will know how to send your enemies minds here too." Malhavoc said with a devilish grin.

Sasuke was shaken to the core. He was witnessing violence in its truest form. Demons devouring people. People impaling demons. It was a time in history were only base instincts were the meaning of life. Sasuke's senses were going wild. He couldn't begin to see how Naruto's mind could have stayed intact under this kind of strain. He could barely hold himself together just viewing it.

"Stop it...STOP it...please STOP IT! Sasuke had seen enough. And with that scream Malhavoc dissolved the jutsu.

Sasuke was still in utter shock at what he had just seen. Sasuke knelt to the ground and Malhavoc stood over him.

"Get up boy. THAT is what happens to all that oppose me. Soon madness and despair will be all that's left of your enemies as well." Malhavoc was serious with every word that voiced out of his mouth.

Shaking Sasuke rose to his feet. He had a question to ask Malhavoc. And still ever so startled, he allowed his question to be asked.

"How...how did you come to have such a powerful technique?...it can't be of normal teachings" Sasuke said with a mixture of fear and curiosity

" It's a forbidden skill. A jutsu taught to me by our master. A skill from the leaf village's sacred scroll." Malhavoc replied in an almost boasting way.

Hearing Malhavoc's words stirred Sasuke's curiosity. He knew that only one other person besides Naruto could have ever seen that scroll outside of being a hokage. And that man was sent to this very prison for attempting to steal the scroll. Then the answer came to him.

"It can't be..." Sasuke said in an extremely low tone now realizing how he had allied himself with.

"What's wrong child? Malhavoc asked seeing the wonder on Sasuke's face.

"Nothing...nothing at all" he didn't want anyone to be let on to his suspicions.

"In battle, never allow your mind to be displaced. Keep your mind on battle and battle only." Malhavoc actually sounded like a teacher in his own way.

Sasuke shook his head in reply and their training continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just walked through the door. She quietly closed the door behind her and leant on it. Ever since Naruto left, this was something that happened frequently. She'd rest her back on the door and think to herself quietly about all the times she'd spent with her teammate.

" I'm home mom" Sakura said loud enough to alert her mother of her presence.

Ms. Haruno walked downstairs hearing her daughter's arrival. She was always happy to see her daughter. And she made sure she would be around for her now more than ever. She too just like Tsunade, knew how loss Sakura was now that Naruto was gone.

"How did your training go?" Ms. Haruno asked her daughter

"It went great mom. I'm really making progress. I'll be so much stronger with Lady Tsunade as my teacher" Sakura was really enthusiastic and pleased with her growing success.

"I'm so pleased that you're progressing so well dear. I'm lucky to have a daughter with so much drive and strength" Ms. Haruno tried to continue on praising her daughter.

_Inner Sakura_

" _You and Naruto sound so much like each other mom. My Naruto-kun believed in me like that too... if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be half as strong...Please come back...I need you Naruto..._

Sakura's happy demeanor was washed away with thoughts of the person she come to love and miss oh so dearly. Ms. Haruno knew what brought on Sakura's dismal behavior. She just walked over to her daughter and tightly held her in her arms as Sakura cried.

"I think I need to take a walk...Thank you mom...for always being there when I need someone. I just feel so weak, still needing my mother's shoulder to cry on like this." Sakura felt like she was still so weak, despite her progress.

"Dear, you're never too strong to need your mother. If anyone will be there for you, it's me." Ms. Haruno smiled at her daughter.

Sakura returned the smile. She wiped her eyes and waived goodbye to her mother and headed out the door. She began walking down a path that had become quite familiar to her. It was the way she would take only if she was going to Naruto's house. She never meant to go there. But subconsciously, her body somehow found it's way there. She stood at his door and looked to the sky

_Inner Sakura_

"_When you come back to Konoha...to me..., I won't be that fragile girl. I will be a strong woman. I'll be a strong woman for you Naruto...that's MY way of the ninja._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya and Naruto were almost at wave country. But being in close proximity didn't stop the progress of Naruto's training. Jiraiya was enjoying getting to know his new student. To Jiraiya, Naruto was so much like his father. Yet at the same time so different. But despite the comparisons to his father, he was truly curious as to his new student's take on women.

"Ok kid, I know there is something you're not telling me. Just who is this 'she' friend of yours?" Jiraiya couldn't help but press the issue. It was his nature when it came to women.

"Come on ero-sennin, not this again. I told you, she's a friend. JUST a friend. Grief, you're like a school kid" Naruto proclaimed. It was odd to hear someone like Naruto have the audacity to say anyone was like a kid. Especially considering his past love for pranks.

" Don't call me that. Besides, a good ninja knows when he has a good thing going with the opposite sex young one."

"Hmmmm" Naruto was oddly looking at his teacher

"Now boy the question is...do YOU know if you have a good thing going with this other girl or with Sakura." Jiraiya brought up a subject that Naruto had never given heavy thought too.

"Or if you're lucky...BOTH" Jiraiya said with dirty fantasies dancing in his head and a hint of drool threatening to drip off the side of his mouth.

"I...I never really thought about that sensei. Sakura-chan and I...we're...very close. And Morrigan is a friend to me...a really good friend." Naruto was being genuine yet at the same time oblivious to what Jiraiya was actually getting at.

"Uh...you didn't just say Morrigan did you?" Jiraiya was nervous because he realized the name in conjunction to where they were headed.

"That right, princess Morrigan is a friend of mine sensei. Something up?" Naruto questioned his teacher's curiosity.

"No, nothing at all" Jiraiya hesitantly lied

He was very familiar with Princess Morrigan. Jiraiya had failed to tell his student that her father was a friend of his and the reason they were going there was to gain some assistance for their quest. And unfortunately for Jiraiya and Naruto, he was all too familiar with Jiraiya's 'ways'. And if he saw that Naruto was a student of his, he'd make sure Naruto would have nothing to do with the princess in ANY way whatsoever. With that in mind, Jiraiya tried to revert the subject back to Naruto's love interest.

"Naruto, do you want to learn a new skill. Something only the fourth and myself ever used?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto's eyes lit up quickly. The thought of learning a new skill was the equivalent of a child on Christmas morning to him in comparison.

"YOU KNOW IT" Naruto replied with plenty of enthusiasm.

"Good, but I have a condition." Jiraiya said with a mischievous smile apparent on his face

"Here we go" Naruto said as his enthusiasm began to die down.

"If you master this technique, you tell me your TRUE feelings about Sakura. If you don't master it, you tell me your TRUE feelings about the princess. Agreed?" Jiraiya said with a confident smile. Almost gloating in a way.

Naruto was frozen. He didn't know what to do. Jiraiya had him in a proverbial stranglehold. Jiraiya used the fact that Naruto wanted to be stronger against him.

"This isn't even fair. You said you'd be training me. You can't just make conditions like this out of the blue" Naruto was a bit annoyed.

"Oh don't worry my student, I did say I'd be training you. But I never said WHAT I would teach you." Jiraiya was talking in an almost mocking tone. Knowing he had his student in a lose/lose situation.

Jiraiya was going to teach Naruto everything he had to offer. But he decided to make things a bit enjoyable. Not to mention he really did want to know the goods on Naruto's feelings for the two young women. But despite Jiraiya's lecherous curiosity and Naruto's decision woes, there was a deeper lesson to it all. Jiraiya wanted Naruto to understand that every choice had a consequence and that in order to gain, sometimes you have to give.

"Aghhhh damn...FINE! I'll take your challenge" Naruto's competitive Naruto flared up and he couldn't refuse.

Jiraiya let out a little snicker of a laugh. Almost as if he had already won.

"That's the spirit boy. Now Naruto, pay close attention to me. The move you're about to learn is called...the rasengan...now watch." Jiraiya finished talking and began to focus his chakra

Naruto, normally known for being loud, was silent and attentive. When it came down to getting stronger and learning new jutsu techniques, he was ALL business.

"The rasengan..." Naruto said in a low voice in awe of watching his sensei concentrate.

Naruto watched with his attention focused solely on Jiraiya. Jiraiya's left hand was slowly gathering a ball of heavenly blue light within it. He was doing it slowly, hoping his student would see exactly how to perform the jutsu. Once Jiraiya completed gathering chakra energy, the orb of light in his hand was huge. With his free hand, Jiraiya pointed to a huge boulder. Naruto immediately turned to watch as his sensei slowly walked to the boulder.

"Rasengan!" he called out, striking the boulder with his jutsu.

The sound of impact was almost enough to break the sound barrier. The boulder had all but disintegrated. All that was left were a couple of minuscule pebbles. Naruto's jaw practically dropped watching his sensei's power.

"You might wanna pick up your chin from the ground. Ants might crawl in." Jiraiya was joking at his student's amazement

"THAT'S the move I have to master" Naruto said with a mix of awe and unease.

"Yup, I'll give you three days to master it. I hope you're up for it"

"Three days...THREE DAYS? I can tell just by looking at that it must have taken you at least 8 months to make that jutsu half as strong as you just did. And you want me to learn it in less than a WEEK? That's not fair!" Naruto was beginning to regret taking Jiraiya up on his challenge.

"Hey kid, life's not fair. You said you were a man did you not? How you handle life's imbalance is what will define your manhood. Keep that in mind" Jiraiya educated his student.

Naruto took those words to heart and decided that whether things were unfair or not, he'd meet any challenge thrown his way.

Jiraiya left his student alone while he went to a nearby river to clean himself up. Naruto had his mind on the challenge his sensei posed to him. Even deeper, for the first time he'd actually began to think about both women in question. He sat down under a tree and was heavy in thought.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Maybe it wasn't a good idea taking the old man up on this challenge. Win or lose...what could I possibly say? I know I still have feelings for Sakura-chan... I've always had feelings for her. She's beautiful and smart. And recently...she's been really nice to me... Can a few days ...moments of kindness really make up for so many years of neglect..._

_Morrigan...heck, any sane or insane man for that matter would want her. I never gave it too much thought until now...but she is hot...REALLY hot. She's been kind to me from the very start. Even when we were total strangers to each other...she was the one who cared for me...not...Sakura-chan... She held me in a way I've always desired Sakura to hold me..._

_...Sakura-chan was really nice to me...but...it hurts to think that she might not be genuine... Her kindness escalated after she slept with Sasuke. She says I'm her best friend...but...she didn't even tell me about it...if Ino didn't just shout it out in anger that day...would Sakura-chan have told me the truth..."_

Thinking that moment over brought a tear of pain ran down the side of Naruto's face.

_I really haven't known Morrigan for a long time. And nowhere near as long as I've known Sakura-chan. She may be forward and aggressive. That is a great quality about her. But...she's never held back from me...never kept secrets or lied to me...while to woman I chased for so many years..._

"LOOK ALIVE KID" Jiraiya yelled, completely ended Naruto's rare occasion of deep thought as he threw a wet towel on him

"Keep your nasty towel to yourself old man. No telling where its been, especially knowing you" Naruto was implying he was beginning to see the kind of man his teacher was.

"Yeah well that's because I'm REAL man. REAL man. And REAL men like certain 'things'" Jiraiya giving his normal style of reply.

Naruto was a bit annoyed at his thoughts being distracted. And decided to go off and train.

"I'll catch you later old man. I'm going to train for awhile"

" Can't wait to bear some truth huh?" He said referring to the challenge.

"...If I knew what the truth was..." Naruto said solemnly

"Jiraiya, sensing the seriousness in his student's last words decided not to press the situation. He normally would have kept poking about when it came to the opposite sex. But he also knew when it was time to leave things alone. And he was going to make sure to give his new student that exact respect.

Naruto walked off into the moonlight to find a place for him to train alone and in peace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as night had befallen Naruto and Jiraiya, night fell on Konoha as well. Sakura was alone in her room, sitting by her window, gazing at the beauty that was the moon.

_Inner Sakura_

" _I remember when I wanted to share nights like this with Sasuke. How could I have been so blind all these years... Naruto-kun...how many beautiful nights have you spent alone...wanting me...needing me...while all I did was fawn over that fool...I want you here with me...I want to make up for all those nights you spent alone...we can share beautiful moonlights like this together...you have to come back..."_

Sakura gently closed her eyes as Naruto stayed in her thoughts. His absence hit her harder by the day.

"SAKURA...DINNER'S READY" Ms. Haruno yelled to get her daughter's attention to eat.

"Thanks mom...I'll be down in a minute." Sakura replied happily

_Inner Sakura_

" _When you come back to me...I won't hide anymore...I won't hold back...you will know how I feel about you..."_

Sakura made a silent promise to herself and began on her way downstairs to join her mother for dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malhavoc was still vigorously training Sasuke. It would be a long time before Sasuke would master the demon century jutsu. Even with the sharingan and being considered a genius, the demon century's mastery would require intense mental training. It was even worse that Malhavoc wasn't the most patient of teachers.

"Sasuke, using the demon century will take time for you. It is a forbidden jutsu that is before the time of most of the ninja order. Therefore, any mental training you've received thus far would have to be cast asunder for a time. You're mind must be base and savage, yet at the same time controlled. Let negative energy resonate within your soul." Malhavoc was trying to train him step by step

Sasuke began to attempt to focus his chakra in a new way. Rather than finding his center, he was building an inner fury. Something only those with evil within their souls did.

"This feeling...it's...different" Sasuke was experiencing this new energy for the first time.

Malhavoc let out a small smirk showing he was pleased with Sasuke's words.

At that moment, Sasuke slowly began to lose control. Negative chakra had begun to overflow from his body. Chakra burns were beginning to show on his arms.

"IDIOT!" Malhavoc yelled as he axe kicked Sasuke to the ground, leaving him bleeding and imbedding within the ground.

Zabuza was looking on with a bit of anger at Malhavoc and decided to interject himself into Malhavoc's training session.

"You're kinda stupid, aren't you?" Zabuza sarcastically asked, holding is sword to Malhavoc's neck. Threatening to lop his head clean off.

"If you don't want to end up like the boy, you'll get that blade out of my face. If I didn't do that, he would have killed himself." Malhavoc was right. Sasuke would have very well died if he wasn't knocked out.

"What do you care anyway Zabuza?"

Zabuza didn't bother answering Malhavoc's question in the least

" The next time you threaten me Malhavoc, it will be your last day in this world" Zabuza said, still holding his blade to Malhavoc's throat.

The two just stared each other down. They had been close to confrontation in times past, but things were beginning to come to a head. They were both aware that one day soon, they would come to blows. Just before a battle could ensue, Sasuke had began murmuring and cringing his way back to his feet. The two cold-hearted ninjas stood down and turned their attention to Sasuke.

"You need to learn how to control chakra better than you do boy. If you lose control again, I promise you I'll leave you to die where you stand." Malhavoc was dead serious.

"..." Sasuke eyed Malhavoc in silence. Just giving him an ice-cold stare as a reply.

Sasuke's training continued well into the night, with little rest periods in between. Malhavoc could have won a record for the world's most brutal teacher. For that it was worth, Sasuke may have been many things. But weak wasn't one of them. This kind of treatment could have broken the body and will of pretty much anyone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon's light still glistened bright as ever. Naruto was ever vigilant in his training. He trained with mixed emotions. Either way things went, he would have to bear the truth of his thoughts either Sakura or princess Morrigan. Backing down was not an option. He never broke his promises and he always faced his challenges.

"...Come on...dammit FOCUS!" Naruto was trying hard to focus his chakra into his right hand.

With veins practically bursting from every inch of his body, Naruto was near the point of exhaustion. His right hand began to spark. And Naruto's confidence began to rise once he noticed.

"I can do this...WATCH ME!" Naruto yelled as he made one final mental push to focus his chakra to his right hand.

As the young genin made his push, his hand was overwhelmed with heat. Naruto let out a scream and ran to the same spot where Jiraiya had cleaned himself to put his arm in the water.

"AGHHHH...IT'S HOT!" Naruto's yell could wake the dead.

Jiraiya heard the scream and wasn't worried in the least. In fact, he was rather pleased. He knew what it meant if Naruto was somehow burning up from training. Naruto was indeed catching on. This was an extremely advanced jutsu that Naruto was beginning to grasp in a very short time.

" This...will be good for him..." Jiraiya said to himself as he nodded off to sleep. Pleased with the caliber of student he had under is tutelage.

Naruto was stilling with his hand dowsed in water and the thoughts of Sakura and Morrigan came flooding back to him as he looked to the sky.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Sakura...and Morrigan...why haven't I really thought about this until now. Damn that pervert sensei of mine...But...I guess it was good that he did bring this up...even though it's hard to focus on..."_

Naruto allowed himself to fall on his back and drift asleep. He fell asleep rather easily due to exhaustion from training.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just washed up and prepared herself for bed. Sleeping wasn't the easiest thing in the world for her to due as of late. But she coped with things the way they were to the best of her ability. She'd just opened up her window and plopped herself into the bed. She had just began to nod off as she caught a particular sent coming through the window.

_Inner Sakura_

"_That can't be him...please don't let this be a dream...let it be you..."_

Sakura eagerly ran to her window. The smell that was coming from her window was indeed exactly what she thought it was. It was miso ramen. But much to her dismay, wasn't Naruto. It was nothing more than two delinquent children having a food fight. Sakura was quite pissed at the fact that it wasn't Naruto down there.

"GO HOME YOU BRATS!" Sakura yelled, fuming with anger

The two kids saw Sakura's raged face and ran with the speed of God.

Sakura, disappointed went back to bed.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Sigh...that's how much I need you back huh..."_ Sakura smiled with somewhat defeat and continued drifting to sleep.

The night was fairly cruel to three different genins. Though they were so far away from each other, they shared similar goals. And no matter the distance, their fates will be forever linked. And even though tomorrow would bring new challenges, their link would always be constant.

To be continued...


	16. Reunions and Revelations

Naruto was up quite early, training harder than ever. He had gotten little to no sleep at all. The sunrise hadn't even fully set in as he continued to practice and attempt to learn the rasengan jutsu.

"I'm getting there... it doesn't burn as much now...I know I can get this" Naruto's hard work was paying off. He was beginning to understand his sensei's jutsu.

" What's this... why is my arm so pale?" He looked at his arm and noticed the very odd and unfamiliar discoloration.

He decided that it must have been from lack of sleep or overexertion. Or both. So in the end, he gave it little to no attention and continued on with his training. He was loud enough to wake Jiraiya from his slumber. Which by the way, went very unappreciated.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS!" Jiraiya never was fond of being woken in the morning.

"I train early. Most ninjas do that kind of thing. Besides, you should be happy, I'm catching onto your jutsu." Naruto said with confidence rolled down his sleeves to keep the oddity of his arm covered from his sensei.

"Yeah well you have two days left. Either way, you're gonna admit SOMETHING about SOMEONE" Jiraiya said with a most unsavory grin.

Naruto tried his best not to think about either of the possible outcomes. But with every little remark that came out of his sensei's mouth, he couldn't help but wonder what he'd say in either outcomes.

"Hey sensei, what are we going to have for breakfast?" Naruto quickly turned his thoughts from his dilemma to his stomach.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do some fishing." Jiraiya responded, looking at his student's semi-sad face.

"Sigh...I guess that's the next best thing...I wish I had ramen though" Naruto was pouting

"Well if you properly prepared yourself instead of playing 'reindeer games' with your girlfriend, you just might have remembered to pack some ramen" Jiraiya brought attention to Naruto's carelessness from before they left on their journey.

" She...Sakura-chan is NOT my girlfriend" Something that was odd coming out of Naruto's mouth. Nonetheless that was his emphatic response.

Jiraiya saw an opening to press the issue a bit.

"So do you run off and spend the night in the arms of ANY friend that happens to be a girl?"

"I didn't spend the night with her in THAT way. We just slept together, I didn't hold her or touch her in that way" Naruto was clueless until it was too late. Jiraiya deceptively began getting information out of him

Jiraiya had a very naughty smile apparent of his face.

"I thought NOTHING happened with you and Sakura. Seems you're changing your story. The first time I asked you said nothing happened. Now you say the two of you slept together" Jiraiya smiled at his student.

Naruto now had a hint of sweat threatening to drip off the side of his face.

"Look, she said she was cold. I didn't want to be that close to her, but she was insistent. So, she slept next to me. I never laid a finger on her" Naruto, despite whatever his sensei thought of the situation, was telling the truth.

"A woman was in less than arms length next to you, at her insistence I might add. And you didn't touch her?...Aside from questioning your manhood, did you at least get a good look?" Jiraiya was hoping his student retained at least a few male hormones.

" If you're talking about seeing her naked, no I didn't" Naruto was wise to what his sensei was thinking

Jiraiya was truly beside himself at hearing this. He figured that any man that had a woman THAT close and could have seen the 'goods' as he put it and chose not to, had no lower extremities. And he was seriously wondering about the manhood of his student. Was Naruto just innocent, or was he a coward? Only time and further prying would tell.

"Naruto, you're...different" Was all he could say about his student's situation.

"Sensei, can we drop this and get on with the fishing?" He was hungry, but he wanted to stop talking about Sakura too.

"Sigh...fine, fine." Jiraiya decided to leave the situation alone.

The two began getting ready to fish. Naruto rounded up some worms and bugs for bait. Jiraiya was snapping branches to make a couple of fishing rods. The two sat down next to each other. Neither really gave each other a glance as they just fished together in silence. Jiraiya decided to break the silence and give his student on last piece of advice.

"Kid, when a woman feels secure enough to offer herself to you, it's special."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she trusts you completely and wants your presence to surround her above any and all else."

"..." Naruto didn't reply. He just kept his eyes focused on the water as best he could

"Look, whatever is going on with you two, or whatever mistakes she may have made, just work it out. Naruto, she was willing to spend the night with you alone, knowing she too would be punished for taking you away. I know I have no right to voice my opinion, but I truly think she is sorry and cares about you." Jiraiya was sounding like a father. Something VERY uncommon considering being known as the world's ultimate letch.

"..." Naruto still had no reply. He took in Jiraiya's words. They sank pretty deep. Naruto again turned his attention to his arm. He wanted to see if the color had come back to his arm, but decided not to since Jiraiya was right there.

The fishing continued on as the silence once again loomed. Jiraiya was beginning to have second thoughts about coercing his student into this double-edged style bet he made with him. He began wondering just how deep Naruto's feelings may have been for Sakura as he yet to really ask about Morrigan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha, Sakura had just stepped out the door and began walking to the ramen shop where Naruto used to always eat. She had begun developing a craving for it she never knew she had.

" You wouldn't be trying to compete with my number 1 customer now would you?" The cook said, smiling as he gave her a bowl of hot ramen.

Sakura just gave a smile, knowing whom the cook was talking about.

"...I wouldn't dream of competing with him. I don't have a stomach like his." She replied as she began on her bowl of ramen.

Shikamaru and Ino had just walked into the shop. Ino and Shikamaru immediately caught glance at Sakura. And Sakura did the same to them. For the sake of courtesy, Ino took the seat directly to the right of Sakura. Shikamaru didn't want to be a part of anything negative that would possibly transpire, but Ino grabbed his hand and made him sit by her.

_Inner Sakura_

" _What's this bimbo want?..."_ Sakura was a little mad at Ino for what had happened in the Hokage's office before Naruto had left.

"Hey Sakura, you look well." Shikamaru said happily and waiving.

"Hi" Sakura responded and returned the happy wave.

"Sakura" Ino said, hardly acknowledging Sakura's presence

"Ino" she replied, rolling her eyes and looking away

Shikamaru wanted no part of this whatsoever, he quietly excused himself and walked outside. He stood outside of the ramen shop, just incase he may have had to break up a cat fight. A task he knew he wouldn't enjoy at all.

Ino had time to think about things since the day she saw Sakura run out of Sasuke's house. She wanted to find a way to make amends with her once best friend. But she was willing to be rational.

"So...where's Naruto? We usually catch him here. It was a surprise to find you here instead."

"He's gone on a mission..." She answered

"Why aren't you with him?" Ino wasn't too curious, but asked for the sake of conversation.

"Because I wasn't allowed to go with him... Ino..."

"Hmm"

"Why did we always fight over Sasuke? Sakura asked with sadness in her voice

That was the real issue with the two of them. Sasuke. The root of their rivalry and bickering. But now with him gone, There was nothing for them to fight about.

"...Because we both wanted him...like so many others" Ino began to regret having feelings for Sasuke just as Sakura had regretted the same.

" Wanted?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah...I thought I was into him. Sakura, Im so sorry for blaming you for him leaving. He did that on his own. He wasn't tied...or bound...or tranced...he did that on his own..." Ino had begun getting over her crush

"Ino, can I say something to you...girl to girl?" Sakura as willing to resume her friendship that had long been abandoned with Ino.

Ino was really caught off guard by this. She wanted the same thing. She too wanted to again be friends with Sakura.

" Please..." Ino was welcoming whatever Sakura had to say

" Ino...I'm really sorry...I never meant to hurt you by sleeping with Sasuke...truthfully, that night was the worst night of my life. I never initiated our intercourse. He was the one that pushed the situation." Sakura was honest

"Don't worry about it...I had time to think about things...I may have lost out on something really important if I kept chasing after Sasuke" Ino didn't want to let on too much just yet

"I envy you Ino...because of that night...I DID lose something really important." Sakura meant Naruto

"What are you saying?" Ino was curious

"Well...Naruto's been really nice to me from the moment we met while I joined in on picking on him and making his life miserable."

"Naruto's a big boy Sakura. I know it must have hurt yeah, but he's tough. He'll get over a little childhood trauma."

" Heh...you get over childhood trauma IF it stops."

"Meaning?"

"I mean his troubles never stopped after childhood or our days at the academy. You see...Naruto has always had feelings for me."

"Yeah I know he had a crush on you when we were at the academy. It's just puppy love" Ino wasn't aware of the full extent of Naruto's feelings for Sakura

"That's what I used to think too. But...ever since our first day as a team, he always stuck his neck out for me. Sasuke didn't. He pushed me to be better. Sasuke made me feel useless. Naruto's even risked his life for me on many occasions."

"I see...and he's continually told you how much he loved you throughout. Right?"

Sakura tilted her head down in shame.

"...yes...Ino, we went on a mission a while back. There was a princess that we had met. She was beautiful and she was all over Naruto. And...despite having the affections of another woman all over him, he still devoted himself to me. And you know what?" Sakura said

"What?"

" I was jealous of her like you wouldn't believe. Seeing her made me view Naruto through new eyes. I used to call him ugly and compared him to Sasuke. But he's actually very...VERY attractive. And he is so kind and generous. And he always put me first..." Sakura's eyes began to water.

"I understand..." Ino began to feel great sympathy for Sakura.

"You know...I just may have lost something important too...I can't really tell him but...I like Shikamaru...a lot..." Ino admitted something she never did with Sasuke around.

" Does he know?" Sakura questioned

"I don't know...but I don't want to burden him..."

"Why would that be a burden to him? I'd think he'd like to hear what you have to say" Sakura tried to give Ino some confidence.

Ino gave Sakura a smile and then shifted her eyes toward Shikimaru whose back was to the ramen shop.

"I don't know...you see, I used to brag about how Sasuke would be mine one day and that no other guy could compare to him. And I did that right in Shikimaru's face...all the time...I can't just turn around and tell him I want to get to know him better like that..." Ino felt ashamed of even thinking it

"Ino, you still have a chance." Sakura wanted Ino to express herself to Shikimaru

"Sakura no,...you see, the guys we're after are very different. You still have a chance because you know Naruto. He never gives up and that's an attractive quality about him. And that is why you will always have a chance. Shikimaru,...he's...different. He knows when to give up, that's an attractive quality too. But that's why I know I may have lost something truly special." Ino tried to be tough about it. But tears came down anyway.

"Ino...you're just like me..."Sakura began to cry with her friend as she slowly embraced Ino

Ino returned her embrace and at that moment, the long rivalry they had for so many years melted and a new bond of friendship was born. A friendship revived.

Shikimaru walked back in wondering if anything bad had happened. He was prepared for the worst. But he was shocked at what he saw.

" If you two are like that, let me get a camera and some customers, then I'll..." PING! Shikimaru was cut off by the empty ramen bowl that Ino threw at his head.

"Don't be an idiot" Ino said, feeling good about cutting her teammate off from finishing his sentence.

Sakura just laughed at the site. She didn't have anything to laugh about ever since Naruto left. So even something as small and slapstick as Shikimaru getting whacked was funny to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Naruto immediately began training again. He didn't even give his food a chance to properly digest. Jiraiya was proud he was so diligent in his training, but he didn't want his student getting sick on him.

" Don't you think you should relax a bit? I'm not going to lug you around if you vomit on yourself."

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, I train after I eat all the time back home." Naruto replied

"Well, as long as you understand you're responsible for your own health, it's fine. We can make it to wave country by evening if he make haste you know." Jiraiya hoped that would get his student up and moving rather than training. He desperately wanted a bath, decent food, and 'other' things.

"That's good. Then I can properly stock up. Roughing it is brutal" He said rubbing his arm, growing ever more concerned about the discoloration of his arm.

"You know, before we get on our way, I want to see just how far along you've gotten with my jutsu."

" Ohhhhhhhh...want a sneak peek of my coolness huh?" Naruto was fairly happy with his accomplishment thus far. Even though he couldn't quite grasp the jutsu yet.

Naruto once again began gathering chakra into his hand. The violent burning sensation he felt when he first began learning this new ability was almost nonexistent. His arm began to tremble and the veins throughout his body began to pulsate heavily.

"I can't believe it...he's REALLY doing it..." Jiraiya said in a low tone that went unnoticed by Naruto

His hand began glowing a light shade of sky blue. Then seconds later, a tiny fragment of an orb was visible in his hand. Sweat was burst from every inch of his body as his teeth began to clamp down hard.

"Come on Naruto, you're getting it...push harder..." Jiraiya tried to cheer his student on

The blue light in Naruto's hand died down. He was exhausted. He knelt down on the ground and lowered his head. He felt defeated and embarrassed.

Jiraiya walked over to him and put his hand on his student's shoulder. He was proud of Naruto's progress. And deep down, he felt that if anyone can get this jutsu in such a short amount of time, it would be his student.

"Pick your head up. In just two days, you've learned more than most Jounin."

That didn't help much. To Naruto, it wasn't about learning more than anyone else in any set amount of time. It was about simply being the best, no matter what it took. He continued to hold his head down in self pity. This is when Jiraiya decided to take a more stern approach to his student's dismal attitude.

"GET UP!" Jiraiya yanked Naruto up by the collar of his jacket easily. Almost as if he was a pillow

"You say you're a man. ACT LIKE ONE!" Jiraiya threw him to the ground hard.

Naruto's poor demeanor turned dramatically at that point. His pride had just been wounded. His once self doubting eyes turned to eyes of prideful anger. He rose to his feet, with a face of fury.

"...I don't have to act like a man because it's what I do...because I AM a man..." He said, looking directly into his sensei's eyes. Never wavering, never blinking, and ever intense.

Jiraiya stared his student down, trying to see if he would back down. And just as he'd hoped, Naruto did not. Not as a student, but as an equal man, he stared him eye to eye. And that is what Jiraiya respected.

"...You are a man..." Jiraiya smiled at his student with pride and joy.

It was true. Naruto stood his ground to his sensei in his fullest. Jiraiya knew that Naruto would be ready for the difficulties ahead.

"From this point on, I want you to understand. I'm going to train you as if you were a man. Not a child."

"Fine by me..."

" Want to have a little sparring session before we get to waves?" Jiraiya was setting up a bit of a challenge.

" No thanks" Not a normal Naruto-like reply

Jiraiya was totally off guard. He expecting a very different answer than the one he was given.. His jaw dropped as he was in awe. Naruto couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He was about to literally burst with laughter.

"You thought I was serious...yeah I wanna spar" Naruto was laughing hysterically.

Jiraiya was cut with his mouth wide open. He was going to make sure he'd be tough on his student during their spar. But being unpredictable was a good thing he felt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikimaru and just left Sakura and Ino alone. He was happy that the two of them were getting along so well. Happy and equally relieved. The two young female ninjas for the first time in so long, were enjoying each others company.

" It's been so long since we've been able to be friends like this Sakura. I missed it." Ino was happy

"Yeah,...I guess that's what happens when the reason we fought in the first place is gone huh?"

" So...how was it?" Ino was asking about the night she spent with Sasuke.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? How was he that night?" Ino said with a sly smirk

Sakura knew what Ino meant. She just didn't really know what to say. She had never really talked in detail about her night with Sasuke. But Ino was fairly insistent. And she wasn't above a little 'girl talk'.

"We'll...for my first time...it wasn't memorable for it's being special you know..."

"It's because you really didn't want what you thought you did right?" Ino knew what she was getting at

"Yeah...it's memorable because it was a huge mistake...it felt disgusting..." Sakura's eyes watered.

"...And if it was that blond idiot, it would have been different...?"

"...I know it would have been different...but it's not like I'll ever experience that..." Sakura sighed, still regretting the past.

"You know Naruto still loves you. You can show him how you feel when he gets back" Ino smiled trying to lift Sakura's spirits.

"I wish...Ino the night before he left I tried to let him know how I felt. I know he still loves me...but he doesn't allow himself to let it show anymore. He's afraid. And that is my fault." She wiped a solitary tear from under her eye

" Try and do are two very different things. Did you DO it Sakura? Did you tell him how you felt?" Ino was rational.

"...No...I was afraid...That's what it all comes down to."

"What are you saying Sakura?" Ino wondered what she meant by her words

"All my problems came from my being afraid. I was afraid to reject Sasuke even when I didn't want him deep down. I was afraid to tell Naruto the truth. And I was afraid to tell him how I felt before I left."

Sakura couldn't fight the tears anymore. Ino hugged her friend tightly, trying to make her feel secure as best she could.

"Ino...the worst thing is...I was afraid of being myself...I deserve to lose him..." She couldn't keep from crying no matter how much Ino tried to secure her.

"Sakura... he wouldn't want you to punish yourself like this..."

"...He's too kind to me...you know...I wish he'd let me have it. For his sake. He never lets it out when he's angry at me." Sakura still sniffling

"You're silly, he would never hurt you. No matter what. If you want to deserve him...stop beating yourself. Be respectful of what he'd want. What he always wanted." Ino released Sakura and put her hand on her shoulder.

Sakura quieted her crying and smiled at her friend. She knew Ino was right.

"When I began training with Tsunade...I did it to become stronger. And I've been a crybaby through all of this..."

" Strength takes time Sakura. You won't become strong in a day. Just know that you have a friend whenever you're feeling weak" Ino smiled, offering her assistance in any form she could.

"Thanks... no enough about my 'guy' troubles. Don't you think you should catch up with Shikimaru and see where he went? Besides, you did hit him with that bowl pretty hard."

Ino looked at the bowl on the floor. Sakura was right. The hit was hard. The bowl was cracked. And seeing that made Ino run to find him.

"You're right, we can catch up some more later...ok Sakura?" Ino said running and waving as she ran off to find Shikimaru.

"Anytime!" Sakura smiled and waved back to her new/old friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Jiraiya had finished their sparring session and where just over the horizon to wave country. The two walked with a steady pace and evening had already set in well.

"Man, I can't wait to get a nice hotel room and a bath. Then I'm hitting the hay." Naruto was eager to get back to civilization.

" You're going to bed once you get there? Geez live a little kid. I can agree with you on the getting a bath part, preferably a co-ed bath. But it won't even be past 10 when we get there. Night means booze, gambling, and especially WOMEN." He said with a lecherous smile plastered on his face.

Naruto was beside himself. He couldn't believe that THIS guy was a legendary Sannin let alone his sensei.

"Ero-sennin, please don't be mad about my asking this but...HOW THE HELL DID SOMEONE LIKE YOU BECOME A NINJA!" He yelled out his disbelief.

"Hey Hey, Just because I like to indulge in 'some things' doesn't mean I can't be a good ninja. Sheesh you need to get out. But I guess it can't be helped. You're still a bit young."

"You acknowledged me as a man already. Don't go back on that now" Naruto reminded him of that

"I'm not backing down from what I said. You are a man. But hey, you're still a little on the young side. Meaning by society standards, there are certain 'things' you can't see just yet." Jiraiya was talking about what he felt were the 'finer' things in life.

"I can fight and kill as a ninja, but I can't see these 'things'? What are these 'things' anyway? And why the hell can't I see them but I can spill blood and fight in wars?" Naruto didn't know what Jiraiya meant by things. But he did have a great point.

Jiraiya looked at his student and was saddened by his questions. At such a young age, he was a ninja. He could fight and kill if a mission granted that. If a war would break out, he'd have to kill to survive. Yet the society, the world they live in restrains the young. They are told they can't do things that are so commonplace nowadays. And at the same time, have ability and right to kill if the need arose.

"I wish I had an answer Naruto...I truly...truly do..." Jiraiya could barely look at his student.

"Anyway...let's hurry this action up. The night life is calling me and it doesn't leave messages." Jiraiya said, wanting to get to their destination as soon as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt a great sense of rejuvenation grace her shoulders. With her friendship with Ino given a second wind, things didn't seem so bad anymore. Now she had a girl to talk to that was her own age. And that was something everyone needs. The night sky was beautiful as she began slowly walking to the training ground that was once used by the former team 7.

_Inner Sakura_

" _After all this time, we fought each other tooth and nail for a pointless reason. Heh...we can laugh about it now...as friends._

_We're both growing up and moving on. Both leaving the past behind and finally realizing what was near us all this time. But at least we're not alone Ino-chan...we have each other to fall back on. To turn to when nobody else can understand."_

Sakura had a smile on her face as she reached her former training ground. She began to look around. She recognized the charred grounds, the markings on the trees, the imprints on the ground. All of these were evident of team 7's hard work. She had images of Naruto and Sasuke depicting themselves on the grounds through her eyes. Past images of his training trials and tribulations. It brought a smile to her face. They were memories of simpler times.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Then there's you Uzumaki...I remember when you sucked so bad at being a ninja. You practiced night and day...day and night...all day, every day...just to get better. But some how, you always came through when it counted. It didn't matter if the enemy was stronger, smarter, more experienced, or whatever. You found a way to win. Naruto-kun you probably the most powerful person in this world. I wish you weren't so annoying and that you'd change. But you know...I was the one annoying myself. I just took out my frustrations on you. And I'm sorry for that. _

_All your endless training paid off...and you know what, I take back what I said...there is NOTHING about you that needs to be change. And when you become Hokage, I'll be right there by your side..."_

Sakura was getting stronger by the very thoughts of her teammate. She didn't cry or obsess about anymore. Her love for him was blossoming and ever so strong. She didn't have to hold her tears and cries anymore because thanks to Ino, she knew Naruto would find a way to her no matter what. Sakura had a gigantic smile on her face as she looked into the beautiful night sky.

_Inner Sakura_

" _We'll have SO much catching up to do when you get back Naruto-kun...We'll work things out. And everything will be as they should be..."_ Sakura smiled confidently.

She meant exactly what she thought. Thanks to Ino, she had renewed strength to face reality. As she was no longer alone in her problems. And a friend was what she truly needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Jiraiya made it to the princess's manor. The two were tired. Naruto wanted to see Morrigan. But he didn't want to drop by unannounced without at least cleaning up. Jiraiya couldn't agree more with Naruto's current way of thinking. But this was a serious matter and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. Jiraiya knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" The maid asked through the door and looking out the peephole. It was fairly dark and she couldn't make out who was on the other side of the door.

"Guess" Jiraiya replied playfully

The maid knew that voice anywhere. With one motion of the hand, the maid unlocked both locks and turned the doorknob to open the door.

"JIRAIYA!" She tackled him and was playfully snuggling her cheek to his.

"I wonder what granny Tsunade would say if she saw this..." Naruto saw a chance for payback for Jiraiya's past deceptions.

Hearing the Hokage's name froze any lustful thoughts he may have had.

"It's not what it looks like. I swear. She just misses me." Jiraiya was hesitating and sweating all over.

" hmmm...I'M TELLING..." Naruto yelled out with a mix of laughter and bragging.

"You don't understand. You know how that woman is when she's mad. Don't you know what she'll do to me?" Jiraiya was trembling at the very thought of how much pain Tsunade would cause him.

"Yup!" Naruto shortly replied with a grin still making headway on his face.

Jiraiya, still with the made cozily laying on him outside in the dark, decided to turn the tables.

"Once she inflicts her pain on me, I'll have to let out my frustrations somehow. Just think of how extreme training can be." Jiraiya now had a smile of his own on his face.

Naruto wasn't in a smiling mood anymore. He allowed a single drop of sweat to ooze off of his face.

"That's not fair" He replied in a displeased manor

"Hey, I told you before, life isn't fair" He shrugged his shoulders with his eyes closed.

As Naruto stood in the door way, still turned towards Jiraiya and the maid laying on the ground, a fourth person made their presence felt

"Who was at the door Rina?" A masculine voice asked, walking towards the doorway.

"Umm...hi sir." Naruto was first to answer

"Hello...didn't the maid open to door for you? He was a bit off guard to see a stranger in his doorway without any proper introduction.

Naruto pointed out the door way and to the ground. There, the man saw Rina, the maid in question and Jiraiya on the ground. Jiraiya saw the figure and immediately got up, bringing Rina to her feet as well.

"Must you grope my female employees the MOMENT you get here Jiraiya" He said in a voice that showed such events to be routine.

" Lord Atwright, it's not my fault this time." He said still embracing Rina in his arms. Which she didn't mind in the least.

Atwright just looked at him as if he was dumb.

"Let's see, how many years have I known you? So who do you think your fooling here? And what brings you by anyways."

"Dang, everyone is on to you huh?" Naruto said laughing at his sensei's shame.

"SHUT UP!" Jiraiya yelled at his student in his embarrassment

Jiraiya released Rina from his embrace and began to get down to the reason for his and Naruto's sudden appearance.

" This is something we need to discuss in detail, alone." Jiraiya didn't want Naruto to hear this. At least not yet

"...I understand...Come inside. Rina, could you go and make us some tea?" Atwright politely asked. He was always kind to the servants and treated them as equals. A rare and admirable trait seldom found in nobility.

" Of course" she replied and blew a kiss Jiraiya's way as she left.

Jiraiya noticed it and gave a little wave in return. Naruto noticed what she had done too. He just looked his sensei with a sly smile.

"Tsunaaaaaaade" he whispered so that only his sensei could hear.

"Traaaaaining" he returned the whisper and smile

The reminder of what would happen if Naruto said a word of that to Tsunade was enough to get Naruto off his back. They all walked into the manor and had a seat on the couch. Naruto's eyes were wandering all over. This was the first time he was actually inside.

" Morrigan's house is even bigger than it looks once you get inside" Naruto said in amazement.

Hearing that struck a cord in Atwright's mind.

"You know my daughter child?" Atwright questioned.

"Yes sir, we saved her from a few ninjas awhile back."

"Then you have my deepest thanks son. What's your name?" Atwright was happy to finally meet one of his daughter's saviors.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied confidently

"Ah, you're the one she keeps talking about. You made a very good impression on my daughter. But son, address her as Princess Morrigan. Not on a first name basis. We have our status here. I'll let it slide this time." Atwright was a stickler for formalities.

"...yes sir..."

"Give him slack Lord Atwright sheesh. He's with me after all" Jiraiya tried to get his old friend to loosen up.

"Yeah, and since when is being with YOU a good thing" Atwright retaliated.

"If you want, you can go up those stairs, down the hallway, two doors to your left is my daughter's room. Why don't you go visit her? From the way she rants on about you, I bet she'd be happy to see you." Atwright gave Naruto permission to go up to his daughter's room.

And with that Naruto took his leave and headed up the stairs. Now with just the two of them there, Jiraiya felt it was time to get to the reason for this sudden visit.

"I couldn't say anything in front of the boy" Jiraiya said

"I understand. Whatever's wrong, it must be quite urgent for you to just drop by like this." Atwright was a bit concerned.

"It is..." Jiraiya shortly replied and became quiet

Atwright saw the severity in Jiraiya's face. He was almost afraid to hear what he had to say. But as a friend, he'd help anyway he could and no matter what.

"Naruto...it's possible that within the span of a three-year period, he will become Kyuubi incarnate." Jiraiya said

"WHAT?" Atwright was a mix of surprised and scared at the thought of the demon being reborn

"Keep your voice down...listen...he's the container of the demon. Up until recently, the demon was sealed inside of him. However, on a recent mission he undertook, a forbidden jutsu was performed on him and agitated his seal. His body will begin going through a degeneration process, then renewal. And that renewal...will be the fox demon..."

"Hmmmm...this problem doesn't just fall upon your village Jiraiya. Kyuubi will run rampant on this entire world if allowed to be reborn" Atwright knew the consequences of allowing the demon back into the human realm of existence.

"Indeed...that is where you come in and why I need your help."

The two continued to talk about this very serious matter. It was a lot to discuss and even more to absorb and fully take in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was slowly making his way to the princess's room. Unfortunately for him, he could mess up the simplest of instructions. He somehow got himself lost. He began walking around. He made it to a door and reached for the knob. Before he could place his hand on it, the door swung open revealing a bathroom and a young woman in nothing but a towel

The two made heavy eye contact. The woman's eyes glistened as a warm, inviting smiled gave way to her face. She ran to Naruto.

"FOXY!" She yelled out her pet name for him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his cheek.

"I missed you so much...don't you know what trouble you can get into for making a royal sovereign wait like this" Morrigan was teary eyed as she was sincere and joked.

Naruto had a smile on his face. He actually felt how much Morrigan missed him. It seemed as if everything he'd ever wanted from Sakura was gleaming through Morrigan. And that scared him. But he had no problem letting Morrigan know he missed her as well.

"I'm happy to see you to Princess Morrigan." He said as he warmly returned her embrace.

The feeling Naruto's arms curling around her made Morrigan blush. And with, that tightened her grasp around him

Naruto accidentally tangled his hand in her towel and pulled her towel off. He looked on the ground and noticed what he had done. He was sweating and trembling once he realized he was holding and being held by a naked woman. He immediately titled his head straight up and closed his eyes not to look at Morrigan's body.

" Princess I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I..." Morrigan released on of her arms and placed her hand over his mouth.

Morringan of course noticed the situation as well. But unlike Naruto, she wasn't nervous about it. In fact, she wanted to push things further.

"You called my 'princess' twice foxy. I told you that you would owe me if you ever made that mistake again. And you go and make the same mistake twice." She had a seductive/ sly grin on her face. She would make sure she would have as much fun as possible with the situation

Naruto nervously listened, awaiting whatever Morrigan would have to say.

" First, you have to slowly bend down, pick up my towel, and wrap it around me EXACTLY the way I had it." She said as she released him from her embrace and removed her hand from Naruto's mouth. However, she didn't move away a single inch.

" I can't do that. I'll see you naked" He stumbled those words out.

She decided to tease him even more now.

"What's wrong...you don't want to see me naked? Is it that I'm not attractive to you?" Morrigan said in a sad tone. She wasn't really sad. She knew he was nervous. She just loved making him sweat.

"It's not that Morrigan...you're very attractive...I just...um..." He was stumped to say the least.

Morrigan couldn't hold it in anymore. She bursted out in laughter. Hearing the laughing, Naruto didn't move. His eyes were still closed and his head was still tilted upward.

"That's why I like you so much foxy." She said as she picked up her towel and put it back on.

" You can open your eyes now my cute fox." Morrigan was still giggling as he opened his eyes and reclined his head to its normal position.

"I really didn't mean to knock your towel of like that." He was honest and embarrassed.

Morrigan gently placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I know you didn't...you're the sweetest guy in the world. Any other man wouldn't have hesitated to look and touch if given the chance. But not my foxy...I gave you temptation. And you resisted..."

She embraced him again and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm jealous of Sakura..." she said sincerely and in a low tone so that only he could hear it

They smiled at each other and eventually let each other go.

"Foxy, would you mind waiting for me in the game room while I change. I promise I won't be long." She smiled and pointed him toward the game room.

"I don't mind waiting" he said quickly yet calmly.

The two parted ways for their separate destinations. But just before they could get to far apart, Morrigan called out to him.

"And Naruto...?" She had a warm sincere voice

He turned around instantly. The two made eye contact and were silent before Morrigan could speak her next words.

"...I... I'd like it if you would look at me the next time..." She said as she turned her head and continued on her way to her room.

Naruto was just standing there completely frozen. At that very moment, his heart went crazy. He began to realize that he was having an internal conflict with his feelings. And despite Sakura and Morrigan being literal polar opposites, the one thing that truly separated them was trust. Sakura was never honest with herself and never truly honest with Naruto. And even as she began to understand her true feelings for him, she was never really honest about it. Morrigan however, despite being brash and aggressive, was always honest with herself and him. She never hid from her feelings or shunned him in any way.

And that brought on thoughts about that challenge he and Jiraiya had .

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_What am I going to do...what can I do...I don't know how I feel...I can't feel this way for two women...One more day until I have to come clean somehow...I don't know what to do..."_

Naruto stopped his thoughts and went into the game room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya and Atwright were still deep in conversation. Atwright was made aware of all the things he needed to and any questions he asked were answered. As old friends, they kept nothing from each other. And for a friend, Jiraiya would even go beyond the code of the ninja.

"Atwright, I know what I'm about to ask is risky. And there is no guarantee that the boy's condition will be reversed. But it is the only chance we have." Jiraiya spoke the truth.

Atwright shook his head in acknowledgment and agreement.

"...I need...the gene-twili key..." Jiraiya hesitated to say that. But it needed to be spoken

The gene-twili key. The key that opens the door to the beginning and end of time. To a realm where the spirits of the dead and those yet to be born are gathered. This key is what would soon decide the fate of not only Naruto, but possibly human existence as it's come to be.

To be continued...


	17. Confliction

The prison's tyrant was deep in thought. Still vexed at his first attempt to capture Morrigan being interrupted by Team 7, he was ready for another go at it. This time, without Kakashi and the young genin's interventions, he was sure his plans would run smoothly. He began conversing with Malhavoc and Zabuza.

"Hmm, retaining Morrigan shouldn't be a problem this time now that those brats and their sensei won't be in the way"

"True, and now that Sasuke is under our tutelage..." Malhavoc was cut off

"MY tutelage" The figure cut in, emphasizing who was really in charge.

Malhavoc, for the first time since being in the tyrant's service, had shown a hint of anger. But, he still complied and heeded his rule.

"Yes..." Malhavoc held his head down, shielding his face from view as it showed an unappreciative expression.

With a sly smile of dominance, the dark figure continued on. Watching Malhavoc as he bend to his will.

" I can't trust getting Atwright's daughter to you. Your failure last time was pathetic."

"No, you're wrong...I can do it. Kakashi and those kids, they...ack" Malhavoc felt his lungs beginning to slowly implode

Dark eyes were gazing viciously upon Malhavoc's gasping body. Chakra as slowly leaving his body in the form of a vapor.

"YOU FAILED LAST TIME. I DON'T CARE IF GOD HIMSELF WAS THERE. YOU FAILED" the figure's eyes began to darken even more.

As the eyes darkened, Malhavoc's gasping for air began more and more desperate. Malhavoc's eyes were beginning to roll to the back of his head. The powerful bloodluster soldier was close to becoming dead and lusterless. However, the figure stopped releasing chakra from Malhavoc's body. Allowing him to breath.

" 'cough'...'cough'...ack" Malhavoc was recovering from the ordeal

" Ask yourself, are you ready to die Malhavoc? Because if you fail me again, I can EASILY finish what I started. Take my advice, decline what you've just said. For your own sake..." He was dead serious. He was more than willing to come through on his threat.

"I understand..." Malhavoc said with a fair degree of reluctance evident in his voice.

"I have others in mind to handle the capture of Morrigan. YOU, Malhavoc, just don't have what it takes. Kakashi and his team's being there should have made NO difference...YOU guard, find Mad Clown and Ballistic mime and have them come here. Kakashi and his team's being there should have made NO difference." the figure ordered his subject with an evil grin

Malhavoc, feeling short changed, held his head down. For the first time in a long time, he had feelings of inferiority surging throughout his body. The thought of being upstaged did not sit well with him. First, he was ordered to reawaken and team up with Zabuza. Now, a task that was once his was now being to others that were believed to be more capable.

"Make no mistake Malhavoc, you're still useful. I need both you and Zabuza for training Sasuke. In other words, you have more important matters to attend."

Malhavoc didn't feel any less dejected or annoyed by those words. He left the master's chamber and went on angrily about his business. Now for the first time, he and Zabuza seemingly had a similar mind set. He began to realize he was a tool and JUST a tool. A thought which left a vile taste in his mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was patiently awaiting Morrigan's return in the game room as she asked. He sat on the sofa carefully studying the room. The room was loaded. He didn't want to touch anything without asking if it was ok. So despite his feelings of being a child in a candy store, he opted for quietly waiting. As he waited, he rolled up his sleeve to see if the color had returned to his arm

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Is it getting worse...? Maybe I'm getting so weird sickness. I can't risk telling Sensei...he'll make me go back._

Just as he was thinking, Morrigan had walked in. She was wearing what she called was her pajamas. True enough she was wearing grey pajama pants. However, rather than wearing a pajama shirt, she wore a short white tee-shirt with the mid-section cut off.

"Did you miss me?" Morrigan said in a flirting tone.

"Uh...yeah...I guess..." He stuttered out as he tried to pull his sleeve back down.

"I KNOW you're not hiding something from me." She said as she walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not hiding anything. I swear."

"Uh huh...whatever." She said, not giving his lies any kind of attention.

She gently placed her hand under the sleeve of his jacket. Naruto immediately stopped his protesting and began to sweat at Morrigan's touch. He used to think Sakura was he only girl that could make him nervous like that. She gave him a warm smile and moved in a little closer to him. Once she rolled his sleeve up enough, she immediately saw what he was covering.

"WHAT THE..." She was cut off as Naruto wanted her to keep her voice down.

"Sssshhh...not so loud" He wanted to keep his arm's loss of color hidden as long as he could.

"What happened to you?" Morrigan asked in a lower voice.

"I don't know. It just appeared recently. Morrigan please, don't tell anyone about this." Naruto begged, not wanting the secret to be let out.

Morrigan gave Naruto a heavily concerned look. Her first thoughts were to take him to the doctor's immediately. But she didn't want to disregard his pleas for silence.

" Ok foxy, my mouth is shut. But if that gets worse, I'm telling..." Morrigan averted her head away from Naruto, fearing he'd be upset by her words.

"...Thank you..." Naruto knew she had is best interest in mind. And he appreciated how much she care for his well being.

Naruto walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. With that, Morrigan slowly returned her head to look Naruto in his eyes. This was the first time Naruto had initiated any physical contact with her. And she liked it. Especially since the roles were normally reverse.

" The body wash I used was worth the high price, it's attracting cute boys to me" She said in a flirtatious, yet joking way.

Hearing the princess's words, Naruto then noticed how tightly and warmly he was embracing Morrigan. He got nervous and released her quickly. He backed away, giving space between himself and the princess.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said aloud while pre-shielding himself from attacks. He was used to being hit by Sakura whenever he had done anything so forward. So it was more of a reflex in his case. But this was different. This wasn't Sakura. This was Princess Morrigan

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT" She yelled as she closed the distance between herself and Naruto.

She gently took his hands in hers and placed them on her waist. She then whispered in his ear. And what she said caught him completely off guard and turned his face cherry red.

" Don't tease me like that...mean it some more..." She whispered and stepped into his chest.

Gently, she rested her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Allowing herself to be held up solely by his body, she became lost in his presence. Naruto did as she asked and returned his embrace. Time was meaningless to both of them as they both relished the moment.

"Morrigan...you smell really nice..." Naruto gently sniffed at the princess's delicate skin.

"Yeah, but you're smelling kinda rank." She said playfully with a bit of truth behind her joking. Morrigan didn't want to let go. But the bad smell knocked her out of fantasy land.

"Um yeah...I wanted get a hotel room and bath first before we came here. But sensei was all business."

"Sensei? Business?...I thought you came because you wanted my company" the princess said in a playfully pouting way.

"I wanted to see you too..." Naruto tried to offset what he previously said.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew how to make him stumble all the time

"Yeah whatever foxy. So, who'd you come with?" she said, still smiling.

"I came here with my new sensei Jiraiya

Hearing that, Morrigan was pretty much beside herself.

"HIM?" Morrigan scoffed out in surprise

Naruto looked at her with an questioning appearance.

"You have the womanizer of ALL womanizers as your new sensei, and you get nervous when a girl makes an advance at you?" Morrigan said with a mix of shock and laughter.

Naruto's body language showed that he was a little embarrassed.

"Aww come on foxy, don't feel bad. Truthfully, I hope he doesn't rub off on you."

She then took his hand and in both of hers and allowed herself to briefly become lost in his eyes.

"I like you just the way you are...never change...not for anyone. Do you understand?

"...Yeah..." Naruto said has his heart was beginning to beat faster than normal

Naruto enjoyed every moment of being in Morrigan's presence. And slowly, due to emotions outside of his control, he was becoming addicted to her comforts.

"You would get on my case if I ever changed anyway" He said jokingly.

"You're damn right!" Morrigan said poking her finger at his forehead.

The two laughed loudly as they both began to understand each other. Slowly but surely, the more time they spent together, the closer they'd become. That was apparent.

"Well, I better go back to sensei so we can find a hotel to board us for the night." Naruto said about to head back downstairs.

"You MUST be joking. Do you REALLY think you're going to a hotel when we have plenty of room here?"

"Well, this isn't supposed to be a vacation. I'm supposed to be training. Not to mention sensei wanted to speak with your father. Besides, if I'm in too lavish of an environment, it could possibly make me lax in my training."

Morrigan paid no attention to his excuses. She wouldn't allow a normal friend to stay at some hotel. So there was no way in hell she'd let Naruto board at one.

"Don't be so difficult" she said to him as she took his hand and marched downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was still conversing with Atwright about the possibilities of the approaching danger of kyuubi's rebirth. Not that too much explaining was really necessary. Atwright was fully aware of how dire the situation really was.

" Do you really think it was wise to deceive the child rather than tell him the truth?" Atwright had more knowledge of the situation due to talking with Jiraiya for an extended period of time.

"I've begun to question that myself. He's been either lied to or kept in the dark his whole life. But...he's a man now and he'll understand that it was in his best interest not to tell him why he's with me at the moment." Jiraiya reminisced about Naruto's past

"And so you helped the situation by dropping one more deception into the proverbial hat?"

Atwright's last comment slightly angered Jiraiya. Nothing hurt more than knowing that his friend was right.

"At the time...the hokage and myself felt withholding that information from him was for the best." Jiraiya began to sadden

"You have a lot of nerve my old friend. You dare to acknowledge his becoming a man but you keep secrets from him. You should know better than that." Atwright was right on target

Jiraiya sat there silently, he knew his friend. He hadn't felt so ashamed as he did at that moment.

"Jiraiya, there has always been slight variation between good and evil. Those who are good can only take so much hurt before their hearts become black. I know you have your reasons and I'm not judging you. But please, don't wait too long. A heart can only take so much before it shuts down."

"Yeah...you're right. But, for his own sake, I can't tell him yet."

"Sigh...humanity always seem to repeat past mistakes. This is why so few of us ever move on to something greater than this existence. As a whole, we're not worthy."

Jiraiya felt shame bearing down on him like a boulder was weighing him down.

"Listen, I have to meet with my council to discuss the passing of the gene-twili key. You should have the key in your possession within a few days." Atwright knew he couldn't immediately just give him the key without convening with his governing body

"I understand. I'll go get Naruto and we'll get board at a hotel until the decision is made." Jiraiya said as he stood up from his seat.

"And thank you Atwright. Honesty has always been your strong suit."

Atwright tilted his head up to look at Jiraiya.

"You can thank me by being truthful with that boy and soon. You're becoming less a part of the solution and more a part of the problem."

"I'll go find Naruto" Jiraiya said almost instantly, wanting to avoid talking about the current topic any further.

"Save yourself the trip" Naruto said as both he and Morrigan entered the room.

They had just made their way downstairs. But the hadn't heard anything. It seems that Jiraiya and Atwright were very timely in concluding their conversation.

"Dad, can you believe Naruto here was actually considering going to a hotel." Morrigan said sarcastically

"We'll if that's what he and Jiraiya want, who am I to stop them" Atwright stated plainly

Naruto saw an opening to leave, and seized the moment.

"Yeah and besides, I can't speak for sensei, but I wouldn't want to intrude aaaaaaaandd 'ouch'" Naruto was cut off by Morrigan.

She discretely pinched him on his rear and made him stop. His eyes slowly turned toward the princess's. And what he found was a girl giving him a warm smile.

"Dad, don't listen to him. He THINKS he's a problem. But I'll feel so much safer if they stay. Naruto and his friends saved me before. I'd sleep better knowing they are here rather than some hotel."

" It's not like it matters to me. You guys can stay if you like. But I would appreciate it if you two did stay. If not for my daughter's piece of mind." Atwright pretty much gave his nod of approval.

"Yes sir." Naruto said thankfully as he caught a glimpse of Morrigan sticking her tongue at him.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_I knew she was aggressive in all. But she's extreme. She won't stop unless she gets her way" _

Morrigan took his hand and took him back upstairs. This time she didn't just grasp his hand. She locked his fingers with her own. And Atwright did notice. The two went upstairs, leaving Jiraiya and Atwright alone again.

"Hmmm...sensei huh?" Atwright said as sweat dropped from Jiraiya'a face.

"...Yeah..." Jiraiya knew what he was thinking

"If something happens to my daughter, something HAPPENS to him. Heads WILL roll."

Jiraiya wanted to get out for the time being and away from further harassment. In short, get away from Atwright's impending nagging.

"I think I'll head into town for a bit." Jiraiya headed for the door at lightning speed. Where he was met by a certain maid.

"Leaving so soon?" Rina sounded said that he was going.

Jiraiya felt kind of bad for leaving so soon. It had been a very long time since he'd seen Rina. But Atwright was on his back. And that was more than reason enough to vanish as soon as possible.

"I'll be staying here for a few days. And I'm just going into town for a bit. So hey, don't fret, I'll be back in a few hours." Jiraiya replied in an assuring tone.

That was enough to make Rina's day. She decided she was going to make the most of his being there.

"You promise?" She said as she draped her arms around him and began brushing his leg with her own.

Jiraiya was loving every moment of Rina's attention. It was all too apparent that he and his student were of a different breed of man. Jiraiya was getting ready to change his mind about going into town, opting for staying there with Rina. That is until a certain voice yelled out.

"AND IF YOU'RE STAYING, DON'T GET 'FRIENDLY' WITH MY EMPLOYEES" Atwright yelled out. He almost instinctively knew what Jiraiya was doing.

Jiraiya cringed at hearing that all too common voice. At that very moment, he decided to jet out of there.

"Yes Rina, I promise" He gave her a hug and ran out the door.

Jiraiya sped off. Once he was a fair distance away, he steadied himself and headed of into town. His mind and heart lay heavy as he thought about Atwright's words to him. And he was right. It wasn't fair to acknowledge Naruto as a man while continually treating him like a child. But the deception had gone on for so long that he didn't know how to break to truth to him. Everyone close to him knew the reality of his dilemma. All except Naruto. Tsunade knew. Kakashi knew. Shizune knew. Jiraiya knew. Even Sakura knew. If he'd ever found out that the people he cared for kept such a secret from him, he would shut himself off, possibly following a darker path like Sasuke or his older brother Itachi. And this was a fact that Jiraiya realized all too well. But unlike the predecessors, Naruto would have a valid reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two ninjas of unknown rank and origin made their way into the dark figures chamber. Though being brothers, they couldn't have been any more different from each other. They kept to themselves and although under the tyrant's orders, had allegiance to nobody. They made it to the door. And with total disrespect, they threw the doors open. The tyrant and Malhavoc's attention were caught

" Mad clown... Ballistic mime... Nice to see you two again." The figure didn't mind the fact that they didn't knock. For they too, demanded a certain degree of respect in their own right. Just so long as they knew their place.

"Must be something important for you to call us" Mad clown said, laughing loudly.

"..." Mime said nothing

Mad clown was known for his obnoxious laughing as Ballistic mime was equally known for his lack of words. Malhavoc just glared at the two. He knew of them and was not impressed by either of them. It was the same competitive aura he had with Zabuza.

"Your brother too scared to talk?" Malhavoc asked Mad clown

"Scared? Please he's beyond you. Why talk to lesser beings" Mad clown laughed out

Malhavoc was already pissed off from earlier events. Nor did these two ninjas' presence help things

"Watch what you say. Mad clowns can always become dead ones too" Malhavoc threatened

" he he...hm hm hm...hahah HAHAHAH" Mad clown began laughing harder

Malhavoc's nerves were wearing thin. And Mad clown noticed it.

"He he he hhmmm I'm sorry...hahah...but weaklings are just too humorous to me" He said laughing as he pulled a doll. A doll that was actually a chakra bomb.

"..." Ballistic Mime ever so silent

"I see...then by all means let me show you what a weakling like me can do" Malhavoc was preparing to do the demon century jutsu.

"NO!" the figure said halting either ninja from attack

The two settled down and halted from further aggressive actions. However, the dislike was ever so apparent .

"Now, I called you and your brother here to carry out a certain mission. I need you both to capture Princess Morrigan from the land of waves" he said grinning.

The brothers looked at each other with fair confusion. As far as they knew, this mission was already assigned to Malhavoc a while ago. Mad clown then looked at Malhavoc with a superior smirk

"Sure thing boss. I know Mal couldn't cut it. You needed real pros." Mad clown laughed out again

Malhavoc just gritted his teeth. It seems as though Zabuza wasn't the only one that could get on his nerves. But in actuality, nobody that currently resided in the prison had any particular fondness for each other. Some were just more vocal about it than others.

"Don't fail me"

"Understood"

"..."

And with that. The two ninjas took their leave. But not before they were noticed by the demon of the hidden mist, Zabuza

"Who were those two?" Zabuza entered, inquiring about the two odd ninjas that had just departed.

"If you'd have came in sooner, you could have met them. They were Mad Clown and Ballistic mime." the figure answered

"Hmm...they seemed...different than any other ninja I've ever encountered." Zabuza was curious.

"Well that's because they're quite unlike any other ninjas. They've been traumatized in a way unlike most others."

"Meaning?" Zabuza wanted an explanation for those words.

"Years ago the sand village had a very similar disaster to Konoha. They too were attacked by a demon, Shukaku. And just like Kyuubi, Shukaku took many lives."

"I've heard about that. And now Shukaku is sealed inside of some kid, just like Naruto right?" Zabuza noted

"Yes the demon is sealed within a child from the sand village. And as for their parents, well... their parents were among the many victims. They both had their own ways of dealing with their mutual loss. Mad clown began to take life less seriously day by day. His cycle kept going until everything and anything was a joke to him. No matter how dire or tragic the situation, it was all humor to him. This was his way of coping with the loss." The figured had explained part of why Mad clown acts as he does.

"Ok, but what of the other one? He concerns me even more. And he seems to be more powerful than the other one."

"That's because he is. He's far more powerful" Malhavoc interjected.

"And silent" Zabuza added

"That was HIS way of handling the loss. While his brother loss his sanity and saw life as nothing more than grounds for his humor, Ballistic mime lost his sense of reality and completely shut down. Only those that grew up with him might know what his voice even sounds like. And he is far more dangerous than Mad clown as Malhavoc stated.

"Ok so why are they here?" Zabuza asked the next logical question.

"They became contract killers and eventually botched a job. Before I took over this place, they were both about to be executed. But I wasn't about to let such 'talent' go to waste like that" the figure had an evil grin.

"Zabuza, what of the Uchiha boy?" the figure questioned

"He's resting." Zabuza answered shortly

"You're too lenient with him" Malhavoc claimed

"And you're too aggressive. He's not some machine."

"Why the hell do you care anyway whether I'm aggressive or not?" Malhavoc wanted to put Zabuza's softness out in the open.

"Don't mistake logic for kindness." Zabuza countered

The figure despite the two jounin's constant bickering was pleased with how things were going. So far they both were pouring their vast knowledge into Sasuke. And once they are done with him, he would become his final teacher. And he would be certain to craft Sasuke into the ultimate test for Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was headed to the Hokage's office very late. It was pretty out of the ordinary for her to call someone to come see her so late. So she figured that whatever it may have been, it must be quite important. And it was just that. Sakura made it to the door and knocked gently.

"COME IN" Tsunade called out. Allowing Sakura entrance.

Sakura opened the door and stepped in. She saw the Hokage sitting behind her desk with her hands folded covering her mouth and her elbows on the desk. A sure sign that she was all business.

"You called for me sensei?" Sakura spoke

"Yes dear. I have a question for you in regard to a certain event coming up within the next two weeks."

"What do you mean?" Sakura was curious.

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you if you were willing to partake in the Chuunin exam?"

Sakura was standing there with her jaw dropped. Sure enough, the Hokage dropped a bomb on her.

"Do you really think I'm ready for that?" Sakura was a little worried

"Well, you've improved a great deal in a short time. And your skills speak for themselves. I think you're ready" Tsunade said in full confidence of her student.

Sakura was school girl giddy over the Hokage's praising. But she still wanted to think things over before coming to a final decision

" Sensei, can I have some time to consider it?" Sakura asked

"Of course, I didn't expect you to decide right away. Take this with you" Tsunade handed her an application.

"If you decide to take the test, bring this back to me filled out, Ok?" Tsunade said

"Yes sensei, thank you" Sakura bowed as she left the Hokage's office

Tsunade was hoping that Sakura would take the exam. She was almost certain that her student would succeed and become a Chuunin. The next step of ninja was knocking, and she wanted to make sure Sakura would be the one to answer that door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just taken a shower and was getting prepared for bed. He went to the guest room that Rina had prepared for him and immediately got under the sheets and closed his eyes. Just as he began to relax he heard a somewhat pleased voice moan out.

" Mmmmm someone smells nice..." More softly said.

In one fast motion, Naruto swung the sheets off the bed and got up. He was shocked and noticed Morrigan was laying there with a smile on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Naruto yelled out in shock

Morrigan started giggling and let him calm down before she answered. She then sat up and calmly answered.

"I was waiting for you to come out of the shower." Morrigan stated.

"Yeah but did you have to wait in my bed though. Your father would have my head" Naruto said as it was true.

"Oh stop, it's not like we're doing anything. I didn't touch you and you didn't touch me. So stop being so nervous."

"Ok...so what was on your mind" Naruto questioned

"Well...I just wanted to get to know you...And for you to get to know me..." Morrigan was sincere.

"Yeah...honestly, you were on my mind lately too" Naruto admitted.

It was a bad idea to say something like that. Especially to a forward girl like Morrigan. It was like basically giving her the 'ok' to almost have her way with him. And that is exactly how she took it. She took his arm and gently pulled him back down to the bed so that he could sit next to her.

"I'm so happy...to know that you think about me...and relieved. I thought that it was one-sided." Morrigan wrapped her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morrigan...why are you so pushy? I mean...it seems like you just don't stop until you get your way" Naruto had begun to pull up some courage to ask things that he thought about.

"Well, I wasn't always like that. It really wasn't until I met you that I've become so...gung-ho" Morrigan admitted it was him that made her that way.

"Did I push you somehow? If I did I'm sorry." Naruto apologized

Morrigan laughed at Naruto's naiveness. But she reassured him that he had done nothing wrong.

"No you didn't make me do anything or convert me like some weirdo. But...it's just that you're the only guy that makes me feel...different. I'll just say you're the kind of guy I want to get close to." Morrigan began rubbing his arm with her free hand.

"Now that you mention it, about the first time we met, does anything come to mind as to why you were even held hostage to begin with?"

"You guys asked me that question before. I didn't have a good answer for you. But I thought about it. My father along with a group of council members of waves are guardians of the gene-twili key. My father is the head of that council."

Naruto had a look of interest on his face and was definitely inclined to learn more

" What is this key?"

"The gene-twili key. It can be used to enter the spirit world and meet with spirits from the user's past."

"That's some key there."

Morrigan giggled

"Exactly why it needs guardians." Morrigan stated

"So are you going to tell someone about that arm of yours?" Morrigan said, looked at is arm

Naruto didn't really want to think about it. But he also knew it was becoming quite the issue and couldn't be ignored forever.

"Yeah, I'll tell sensei tomorrow. I promise." Naruto said quickly

Morrigan was happy to hear that. She hugged him tightly knowing that he would tell someone about what could very well be a serious problem.

" I would have nagged you to hell you know" Morrigan whispered in his ear, still hugging him.

"Yes mom I know" Naruto said, feeling like she was a nag.

Morrigan didn't like the sound of him calling her 'mom' in the least. And she was going to make sure he knew it. She began to squeeze tighter.

"Don't EVER call me 'mom' again. Understood?" Morrigan said annoyed

"Ok ok, just stop hugging me so tight" He sounded out, barely breathing.

Morrigan loosened a little but still continued to hug him for a few minutes before she let go. She got up and decided it was time to leave for now. But before she left she had something to say to him.

"Hey foxy, I'm sorry...you were right. It wasn't appropriate for me to just be in your bed like that. Please forgive me." She said as she bowed her head.

"It's ok. It's just that was...well...unexpected." Naruto said still flustered at the thought of the event.

"It's alright foxy, I just wonder...if that was Sakura, would you have made such a fuss...goodnight foxy" She sped off after she said that, not giving Naruto a chance to say anything. She knew he would have asked her to wait.

Naruto froze. This situation was totally new to him. And he didn't know how to handle it. And as he slowly began to know Morrigan, his heart and mind became more confused.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...I guess she has a point...hell, would I have made such a big deal if that was Sakura waiting in my bed like that?...Probably not...but then again...aagghhh I don't know. I still love Sakura-chan...but Morrigan...she's aggghhhh I can't think about this right now. _

_Guess I'll get a little sleep. Maybe two or three hours and get to training. After all, I only have tonight and tomorrow before I have to come clean about this whole mess with Jiraiya anyway...it all depends on whether I learn the rasengan or not..._

_Sigh...why me... _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jiraiya was on his way back to the manor. He didn't have as much fun as he thought he would. Maybe it was because he was tired. Maybe it was because Atwright was right. Maybe it was the journey. For all he knew, it could have been all of those factors. He had made it to the front gate. But he stopped right at the front.

"...Someone's here...a ninja?...Can't be? This energy of this person...its too fee...too happy. It's almost as if the were a jester...or a clown. But why does it feel so dangerous..." Jiraiya said to himself

The Sannin focused and prepared himself for battle. The chakra energy was strange and different. But despite that, he KNEW it was dangerous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just trailed off to bed. However, by instinct, his eye lids popped open. For just like his sensei, he felt an odd chakra in his presence.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_What is that...WHO is that?...what kind of ninja could give off this kind of energy. This chakra...it's...lifeless...this is weird. No ordinary ninja has this kind of chakra. In any case, whoever it is...this person is very dangerous...training came about an hour early..."_

Naruto jumped out of bed and stood tall, ready for battle.

"Whoever you are...you don't want it. You never fought someone like me..." Naruto was anxious and confident. And most importantly, he was ready.

Under the night sky, a new battle was about to be underway. Things were about to get wild in the land of waves.

To be continued...

Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking it out with me. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm in the process of movingright now. So with work, going to the gym, and once in a while playing videogames, moving gets most of my fee time. I'll try to be a little more frequent. But it's hard.

And again, any questions can be asked in the forum. I promise I can/will answer any questions as best I can.

Again Thank you ALL :)


	18. Demon Prelude

Note: From this point on, anything in **BOLD** is when kyuubi is talking

Naruto was fully prepared for battle. His senses were at their peek and his focus was acute. But no matter what his level of focus was, had couldn't pinpoint where this seemingly soulless chakra was emanating from. That was until an odd figure stepped out of what was thin air.

"...the hell...?" Naruto said in total confusion as the person step out of absolutely nowhere.

"..." the man just gave eye contact to Naruto and not so much a gave even a hint of response.

"What do you want? And how are you?" Naruto questioned as he looked his new opponent from head to toe. He stood at least 6'2. He was dressed in all black and his face was painted white. As if he was a clown without color.

"..." the enemy still gave no response vocally. Rather, the enemy now began his assault.

Ballistic mime began to attack Naruto with lightning fast kicks. Naruto went into a blocking stance. The force of the assaults drove Naruto into a nearby wall. However, Ballistic mime showed no signs of slowing down. Naruto was totally pinned.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...how could he pin me like this so easily...I can't keep this block up...he'll break through..."_

Naruto was beginning to wear down under the vicious flurry of kicks. He felt his block beginning to falter. The wall behind his was crumbling and dust clouds were beginning to form. And as the clouds formed, Naruto began to see a way out of his predicament.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _He's creating a smoke screen...holding my block...a little longer might give me an opening..."_

And he did hold his block. Ballistic mime was kicking ferociously into giant clouds of dust. Eventually, he felt as if he were attacking nothing more than air as the solid figure called Naruto was no longer on the receiving end of his attacks.

"...?...?..." Ballistic mime stopped his attacks and looked around in confusion.

The room was filled with dust clouds due to Ballistic's offensive. But that was all Naruto needed to regroup. Ballistic mime was the one that was on the defensive now as he didn't know where Naruto was.

"..." Ballistic mime began sensing Naruto's chakra speeding towards him.

Ballistic mime allowed Naruto to begin his attack. But just before Naruto could strike. Ballistic mime began his lighting kick attack again. But his attacks went right through Naruto. And that confused Ballistic mime. He was unaware of Naruto's clone jutsu.

"?" Ballistic mime was now totally off guard. He didn't notice the secondary chakra behind him.

Naruto gathered a vast amount of strength into his arm and delivered a bone crushing strike to Ballistic mime's spine. Which in turn sent said opponent directly through the door and into the hallway. Naruto, now stood standing in the doorway looking at his downed opponent. Just as he relaxed his guard. Ballistic mime was grazing his lower back and he all of a sudden stood up as if nothing was wrong.

" What the hell are you?...I broke your damn back...I know I did" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He felt the enemy's bones crack under the force of his fist. He KNEW the damage he'd inflicted.

"..." Ballistic mime just gave a sinister smirk. He wasn't hurt at all

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...I'm in trouble..."_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared in disbelief at Ballistic mime.

The two just stared at each other as the battle had just begun. And the very presence that Ballistic mime gives off sent chills of doubt up Naruto's back. He questioned whether or not he could win against this seemingly inhuman opponent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan was asleep in here room. She was sleeping quite soundly. It was all because he got to see Naruto again. Having his presence close gave her a great sense of security. And she loved having that feeling. But much to her dismay. A loud crashing woke her blissful slumber. Morrigan instantly sat up and ran to her door.

Eight guards were running toward the source of the sound just as Morrigan had stopped on of them.

" What's happening?' Morrigan insistently questioned

" We think there is a battle going on in the manor. The sounds are coming from further down this hallway."

The princess glanced down the hallway and had on single, solitary thought racing through her mind.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Foxy...no..."_ She began running behind the guards.

"STOP! You can't go down that hall" One of the guards said grasping Morrigan's shoulder, preventing her from proceeding on.

Just as Morrigan was about to argue with her guards, they heard another loud noise. This noise however was different. It wasn't the sound of battle. It was the sound of a bomb. Heads turned as they noticed a gigantic void in the roof's hull. Debris was falling as everyone scattered, dodging roof particles.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hm hm hm...hmhmhahah HAHA!" Mad clown introduced himself in a rude manor that he could call his own as he stood menacingly on the other side of the roof's void.

"Guards!" Morrigan called as the guards formed a defensive position around the princess.

"Aww so cute...you really think you can defend against me. I'm going to make you ALL SMIIiIIIilLlLlLeEeE" Mad clown began his assault. He dropped down from the hole in the roof. Balloons were coming out the back of his costume. They scattered and hovered over the princess's guards.

"...Balloons?" One of the guards said in confusion

At that moment one of the balloons popped. A silver liquid spilled from the popped balloon and many droplets hit the confused guard. Seconds later...he screamed frantically.

"OH MY GOD AGGHGH..." Those screams were the guards final words as the acid melted the guard down to bare bones.

"MOVE!" Another guard yelled has he pushed the princess out of harm's way and the rest of the guards scattered.

"Ewwww...nasty...someone should clean up your friend there. No wonder you have such distasteful looks on your faces. But don't fret, I can put smiles on those faces...hmahahahaha" Mad clown then took out a toy horn from inside his coat and squeezed it.

The horn spewed a vile lavender mist. Those that caught scent of it were rendered frozen. It was clear to the guards that they were clearly over their heads at this point.

"DAMN, FALL BACK!" The guards began retreating deeper into the manor, taking the princess with them. Two guards ignored orders and decided to stand and fight.

"Don't even dare try to get past us" One of the two brave guards stood up to Mad Clown

The guard charged him with his halberd spear.

"AGHHHHH!" Mad clown screamed as his hand was now impaled and jammed to the nearby wall.

But things weren't as they seemed. The enemy wasn't injured. In fact, Mad clown hadn't even felt the assault...because he wasn't impaled at all.

"AGGHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHMM...HHAHAHAH!" The screams of false pain now converted into laughter. The guard stared in disbelief.

Mad clown quickly dragged his arm down, revealing nothing more than a fake hand was stuck on the wall and a void were it once was. As the guard stood shocked, Mad clown swiftly revealed his true hand. But it was too late for the guard. Mad clown stuck a kunai dagger directly into his mouth, continuing on until it came through the back of his head.

"BASTARD!" the second guard began charging with indomitable fury.

"Oh please...!" Mad clown said, barely paying the coming aggressor any attention. With his free hand, he allowed streamers to fly out of his sleeve. They wrapped around his major joints and neck. Then, with the flick of the wrist and slight of hand, the streamers constricted and the guard was instantly split into 6 pieces. Two legs, two arms, a body and a head were on the ground, remnants of a once whole man.

"Hahahahah...twas fun, but back to business hmhm hahahm..." Mad clown turned and began walking down the hallway the guards and princess Morrigan ran down.

"RASENGAN!" a strong dominant voice called out an assault, blasting Mad clown in the back.

Mad clown collapsed to the ground from the great energy which had scorched his back. Mad clown struggled to his feet. And for once, had no smile on his face nor laughter and glee in his voice. His unknown assailant had invoked Mad clown's anger.

" Who the hell is dumb enough to attack me ?" he said with annoyance and anger as he turned to face his new enemy as his back was still smoking.

"I take it that strange presence I felt when I was outside the manor comes from you." Jiraiya answered with his hand still smoking from the blast

"Hmhmhm...do you have a name that you go by before you die?" Mad clown said as streamers began slowly seething out of his sleeves.

"You can call me Jiraiya. And when you get to the afterlife, you can call me executioner. Your name?" Jiraiya prepared and steadied himself for battle.

"I'm call the Mad clown, the supreme assassin hmhmhmhahahahah"? The maniac hysterically laughed as he lunged at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya knew he could take Mad clown in a fair fight. But his concern was for others in the manor. He immediately saw how unpredictable Mad clown was. And that is where the true danger lied.

Jiraiya's thoughts

" Where the hell is that knuckle headed student of mine...he would be useful right about now..."

Much to Jiraiya's dismay, he had no clue that his student had problems of his own. Embroiled in his own battle with an equally unpredictable opponent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan and the remaining guards had almost made it to the end of the hall. There were two options left for them. One was to continue to go straight, which would have eventually led down to where Naruto and Ballistic mime were locked in combat. Or they could have turned right.

"You can't go that way Princess" the captain of the guard said, grabbing the princess's arm in an almost forceful manner

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She yelled, roundhouse kicking the guard to the side.

She began running straight rather than turning down the right hall to safety. But before she could continue on, the leftover guards lined up and blocked her path. Morrigan gave them an angry scowl.

"STAND DOWN!" a strong, masculine voice yelled out, which made the guards stand at ease. But the command was actually directed toward the princess, not the guards.

It was Atwright with Rina standing at his side. They both helped the guard to his feet as they noticed he'd been struck. They asked the guard for an update on the situation. The guard explained everything as best he could.

"Morrigan, how dare you attack the members of the guard. They're doing their job." Atwright was annoyed

"They were blocking me from getting to Naruto. Dad...he's in trouble" Morrigan was in despair as she spoke

"REGARDLESS... they were doing their jobs and a damn good job of it. You yourself praised Naruto's strength. He'll be fine. The guards were doing the right thing Morrigan. Your safety is THEIR priority as it is mine." Atwright was being reasonable yet scolding his daughter for her actions.

"...yes father..." she replied as she walked over to Atwright and Rina

Rina gently placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled at the princess. It was all she could do. She too felt helpless amidst the chaos which surrounded them. Morrigan returned the smile. But neither of them could truly subside the worry that they both felt within.

"Your father's right. He'll be fine. He is a konoha ninja. And he's had great teachers." Rina tried to ease Morrigan's fears even though she couldn't calm her own

All Morrigan could do was smile in acknowledgment. But her tension couldn't be subsided by simple words. The troubled look in her face was proof of that.

"Listen, Morrigan, Rina, the two of you have to get out of here NOW. And before you give me any backtalk, my word is final. Don't bother arguing." He was ever so stern.

But the two women just stared at him. Neither of them had shown even a hint of leaving.

"NOW!" Atwright yelled

Still neither budged an inch.

"Alright fine. Stay close to me." Atwright had given up

"Yes father."

"What made you even think we'd leave you with such disaster around us?" Rina had asked her boss

" Sigh" Atwright smiled at the two

He then commanded the guards to sound the alarm. The alert would send reinforcements and secure the manor. The guard sounded the alarm and more guards began to mobilize almost instantly toward the manor.

"Father, we have to find Naruto" Morrigan was crying

"Let's go" Atwright replied as he, Morrigan, and Rina ran to Naruto's room

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ballistic mime and Naruto were at a face off. The two just stared at each other. Neither willing to make the next move. Neither willing to make a mistake. The two were at a stalemate.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_I can't figure him out...I better play this safe for now"_

Naruto began his clone jutsu as one Naruto became seven. He surrounded Ballistic mime, confident he had the upper hand. Or so he thought.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_What's he doing...those aren't even hand signs. Is that even a jutsu?"_ Naruto watched as Ballistic mime made an odd box gesture around his body.

Naruto sent three of his clones in to strike. One from the right, one from the left, and the last began an assault from behind. Each clone struck what seemed to be an invisible wall and dispelled.

" WHAT!" Naruto was in total disbelief of what he had just witnessed.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Hell...he didn't even do anything. Not even a single budge and my clones were dispelled. What did I get myself into...?"_ Naruto thought as he felt his chances of winning slipping little by little

"..." Ballistic mime just glared at Naruto with an arrogant smirk. He was fully aware he had is opponent in complete disarray.

He began making more odd gesture's with his hands. Naruto couldn't make out what he was doing. But because of what seemed to be a wall around Ballistic mime, all he could do was watch helplessly. Ballistic mime then held out his right arm with a closed fist. His left hand was closed as well and very outstretched. His left arm was trembling, showing tension.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _I don't understand. What is he doing? Damn it!...I can't even stop him from doing whatever it is. I refuse to die here, I could care less how freaky or powerful this guy is...I'LL NEVER ACCEPT DEFEAT!"_

Ballistic mime mentally let down his 'barrier' and opened his left hand, releasing the tension. Which in turn gave Naruto a very distinct, sharp pain in his arm.

"AGGHH...what do you do?" Naruto was struck deeply as the strike tore his sleeve, revealing his discolored arm.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_That felt like...an arrow? But he's not holding anything. How is he doing this crap?"_

" You know what...I don't know who you are...I don't CARE who you are. Stay quiet all you want you damn freak because I have something** THAT'S GONNA MAKE YOU SCREAM!**" Naruto said, now partially under the influence of the demon's possession.

Naruto stuck out his discolored arm and held his hand open. His entire body trembled as chakra formed in hands. His eyes were now without pupils and his whisker birthmarks had a bright red glow. Now it was Ballistic mime's turn to feel fear and unease.

"..." Ballistic mime reformed his barrier seeing he had no other choice.

" **THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU AND YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ACCEPT IT." **Naruto grinned menacingly

"..." For the first time ever in his life, Ballistic mime felt he could be between.

Naruto now had the chakra full gathered in his hand. The rasengan was completed and waiting to be used. The loud crackling of the energy was distinct as it was threatening. Ballistic mime gritted his teeth and was bracing for impact

" **IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR GIFT IS READY. SO HERE IT IS"** Naruto's grin became even more sadistic

"**HAPPY DEATH DAY!"** Naruto lunged at Ballistic mime with the rasengan outstretched in Ballistic mime's direction

"**RASENGAN!"** Naruto struck with his attack. A deafening sound filled the entire manor and the surrounding area. As the room was filled with blinding like.

Ballistic mime felt his barrier shattering. But the barrier wasn't without it's strength. Naruto's assault was partially sent backward, forcing a backlash of the rasengan to return to it's sender. What happened in Naruto's room was nothing short of carnage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Mad clown were having a little war of their own. One of Mad clown's streamers wrapped around Jiraiya's wrist. Mad clown thought he had an advantage.

" I wonder, how easy will it be to snap that wrist of yours grandpa. I know how brittle those old bones must be. I'll try to be gentle...YEAH RIGHT! hmmhm hahaha" Mad clown began tightening the streamer.

Jiraiya wasn't at all threatened or impressed. To him, Mad clown was no more than a sadistic idiot. He yanked at the streamer hard and sent Mad clown flying directly toward him. He then gave Mad clown an uppercut, sending him back to where he originally stood even faster that when he'd left.

"Don't be gentle on my account. I'm a man of the world, my 'old bones' can handle it"

"I'll melt you like I did that fool-hearty guard." Mad clown jumped into the air and released balloons into the air. It was twice as much as he had released previously.

"Hmm...colorful" Jiraiya said, almost bored with Mad clown's tactics.

"Oh they're a great deal more than colorful geezer, I'll turn you into soup" Mad clown threatened as his balloons began to pop over Jiraiya's head

Within seconds, it was as if a waterfall was pouring over the legendary sannin's head. Mad clown just watched on as his enemy was engulfed by the acid. He was pleased with yet another dark deed he thought he had done

"Hahahaha that's one more fossil melted down." Mad clown said, turning his back to continue on with his capture of the princess

"Not very thorough at our job now are we Mr.'assassin supreme'?" Jiraiya voiced while the acid still spilled over him

Mad clown turned around in shock. Nobody had every survived his acid bath before. And not only had Jiraiya survived, but he was in perfect health. The acid stopped and revealed a gray, spiky shell in the same exact spot that Jiraiya once stood. Slowly, the gray spikes receded and revealed Jiraiya

"If this is the best you can do you stand no chance against me" Jiraiya said calmly

"I'm a clown old man. I can keep the laughs coming for a lifetime hmhmhm..." Mad clown pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

Just as Mad clown was going to attack again, both he and Jiraiya felt a huge torrent of power. The two looked at each other with curiosity. They both began to run down the hall where Naruto and Ballistic mime were fighting

"Sorry grandpa, the elderly can't handle this ride, you might have an ulcer." Mad Clown attached his streamers to a ledge and yanked it downward. Which in turn caused the ledge to collapse and cut off Jiraiya's path.

"DAMN IT!" Jiraiya yelled out in frustration.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_That WAS the rasengan. Naruto is the only one that should know how to do that move aside from myself. But...it felt like someone or something else was using it..."_

Before he could come to a conclusion as to why the rasengan was used, he heard the alarm. It completely broke his train of thought

"I have to speed this up." Jiraiya said as he began blasting the debris away with rasengan attacks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mad clown had made it to Naruto's room. He saw Ballistic mime and Naruto both on the ground. They were both pretty bruised and looked worn out.

" This kid...fought my brother to a draw...? NO kid can be that strong. Nor can my brother be beaten by just anybody." Mad clown couldn't believe what he had saw

He went to his brother and picked up his unconscious frame. At that point, he heard the alarm and knew that their time was over. Their mission was a bust.

"Damn...we'll have to come back for the princess another time." Mad clown said aloud

"**WHO SAID YOU'RE LEAVING AT ALL"** an ominous voice said as Mad clown's head snapped back

Naruto was up and ready to fight again. The kyuubi was partially in control of the body both he and Naruto inherit.

"Who are you?" Mad clown asked, confused and worn from earlier

" **THE DEAD HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK"** Naruto had lunged toward Mad clown

At that moment, Naruto began charging a second Rasegan attack. Mad clown was helpless to defend himself. With Ballistic mime now unconscious in his arms, he had no way to attack or defend against his enemy.

"FOXY!" Princess Morrigan yelled out as she, Rina, and Atwright were all looking at Naruto in shock

"PriNcEss...**MO**rri**GA**n...!" Naruto said as his essence and kyuubi's seemed to be conflicting with each other

Mad clown saw this as an opportunity to depart with his brother. He threw out party favors which were really smoke bombs.

" You might want to go to sleep with your eyes open ahahaahha" Mad clown threatened as he and his brother vanished under the guise of smoke

"**B**aS**t**A**rD** **Do**N't run away" He said as he felt Mad clown's presence exited the combat area.

A fist blasted Naruto from behind, knocking him unconscious. Morrigan, Rina, and Atwright looked on as the owner of Said fist was his sensei, Jiraiya. The multi-persona Naruto dropped to the ground like a rock

" gasp...his arm..." Rina said as she ran behind Jiraiya, frightening at the site of the discoloration.

Due to Rina's reaction, everyone else also gave noticed to his now exposed arm.

"..." Jiraiya looked at Atwright

"..." Atwright returned the look

The two were aware of what was happening. No words were needed. And it seemed that now, their worst reality was beginning to bear fruit. The demon was starting to awaken.

"...oh foxy...foxy..." Morrigan picked Naruto's head up, hugging him tightly. She wasn't afraid of what she had just saw. Rather, she was afraid for the person she cared about.

"Sweetheart...like Jiraiya take Naruto to the hospital...you have to let him go..." Atwright was trying to pry Morrigan away from Naruto

"...he needs me...let me hold him a little longer...please" Morrigan pleaded as she still cried.

Eventually, with plenty of protest, Morrigan allowed Jiraiya to lift his student and bring him to the hospital. Jiraiya walked through the vast amount of debris and carnage left by the two brother's aggressions. Just as Jiraiya made it to the door, he felt Rina's presence behind him

" Something on your mind?" Jiraiya said, without turning to see her

" Well...I'm just wondering how you're holding up?" Rina was concerned

"I'm fine I guess..."

"You guess?...People that say 'I guess' always have something they're hiding" Rina said even more concerned

" What brought this all this on?" Jiraiya questioned

That question annoyed Rina. And on this rare occasion, she'd let her annoyance out

" DON'T BE STUPID. WHAT DO YOU THINK BROUGHT THAT QUESTION ON!" Rina yelled at him.

"...Yeah, you're right...I'm sorry..."

"sigh...I just know how the princess feels...I think the same way about you..." Rina's tone softened.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _Maybe I'M the student...I may not know as much about women as I thought. My student here could handle a situation like this easily. Because to him...it is easy. Emotions, despite their complexities, have their simplicities that should be viewed through simple eyes, like my student here."_ Jiraiya thought looking at his student

" Thank you Rina..." He turned and kissed Rina on her cheek

"You KNOW there are 'better' ways to thank me..." Rina had no problem insisting more than just a peck on the cheek

"Yeah but there are more pressing matters at hand" Jiraiya smiled as he then looked at his student who laid in his arms.

"Of course,...take care of the dear. But take care of ME later" she said blushing knowing exactly what she meant

"You know me Rina...I aim to please" Jiraiya gave an almost lecherous smile

" You better!" Rina replied.

Rina saw Jiraiya off as he ran to the hospital with all his speed. It was well past midnight at this point. But a hospital is a hospital. And no matter what the time, accidents could come in at any time. Jiraiya walked into the hospital with Naruto in his arms. Which didn't go unnoticed by a certain familiar doctor.

Doctor Mizhrahi " Naruto?" the doctor immediately noticed the genin.

Jiraiya wasn't aware that the doctor and his student knew of each other

"You know my student?" Jiraiya questioned

"Yes I do...but...what happened to Kakashi? Wasn't he the boy's sensei?" The doctor wasn't aware of the many things that had happened over time

"He was, and still is. But for now, Naruto is in my care for our little journey. So for the time being he's my student."

" I see I see...well, we can discuss that and the details of what happened later. For now, follow me and let's tend to the child.

"Agreed" Jiraiya nodded his head.

The two walked down the vast corridors of the hospital and brought Naruto to a room. The doctor immediately began to examine him while Jiraiya was giving him the many details of what had happened during the fight. The two were exchanging vast amounts of information during their tending of Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the manor, clean up had begun almost instantly. Everyone, including Atwright and Morrigan were hard at work. Atwright had a great deal on his mind. The night's events gave way to a number of realizations. His daughter's feelings, the danger of the kyuubi demon, the inefficiency of his guards. Each had a segment in the vastness of his mind.

"Father...what's troubling you?" Princess Morrigan saw the despair in her father's face

"I can ask the same about you..." Atwright saw the same troubled look in his daughter's face

The two smiled at each other for a little while before Atwright decided to speak again

"Don't you want to see Naruto?" Atwright questioned

Hearing those words from her father lit her hurt filled eyes. She couldn't believe her father had said that. She didn't think her father would accept the fact that she cared about Naruto.

" But...I'm needed here...look at our home..." Morrigan was still in shock of her father's last words

" A home can always be rebuilt. But people you care about can be lost at anytime. We don't know what happened to the boy...go see him" Atwright said

Morrigan started to cry. She tried to hold it in. But she couldn't. She wanted to see him more than anything in the world.

"...Thank you...thank you father..." she said with tear-filled eyes.

The princess ran straight out the door and was on a non-stop marathon to the hospital. Nothing could have stopped her from seeing her favorite fox. Rina however, saw the entire exchange. She saw that Atwright was still in pain

"You can ease your daughter's pain...but not your own. What's bothering you sir?" Rina questioned.

" We were so unprepared...I failed to protect my own daughter...depending on two outsiders..." Atwright had a rare occasion of feeling helpless.

"..." Rina was speechless. She didn't know how to ease his pain. All she could do was watch.

The clean up had continued. And was sure to continue through what was left of the night and beyond. At this point, morale was low. Even the guards couldn't believe that two people could so easily dismantle a defense that they thought at one time was impenetrable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya and Dr. Mizhrahi were continuing their heavy discussion. The doctor had filled him in on the first time he had diagnosed Naruto's condition. And Jiraiya updated him on the progression of Naruto's ailment. Ever since diagnosing Naruto's problem, the doctor had been trying to devise a way of slowing down the regression.

"Jiraiya, I've been studying Naruto's dilemma. I can't guarantee that my idea will work. But it's a start" the doctor told Jiraiya

"What can we do to slow the pace of his regression.?" Jiraiya had an extreme interest in helping his student.

"A local blacksmith and I have been designed 'specialty' armor so to speak" the doctor answered the question

"Specialty armor"? Jiraiya's eyebrow rose at the sound of that

"Yes. We've been creating a liquid metal specifically designed to nullify any chakra flow. The armor itself is chakra induced, allowing the piece of armor to automatically mold itself to the wearer's body, basically making it eternally one size fits all." The doctor began his explanation

"Sounds good so far. Any more information on this?" Jiraiya's interest was peaked

" Plenty. Now of course, since it nullifies chakra flow, the wearer won't be able to gather chakra in the specific part of the body where the armor is worn. But this armor will by theory slow the demon's seemingly growing chakra. But the demon is strong, so its chakra will eventually begin to flow through the liquid metal. But it will give us some time to find a more permanent solution or allow you time to continue on your journey to help the boy.

" I see...Doctor, I'm truly grateful for all this extra help. I know you're doing more than your duty to help Naruto." Jiraiya thanked the doctor for his efforts.

The doctor just bowed his head in acknowledgment. At that moment, a lone girl had found herself to the doorway of Naruto's room. She was breathing heavily, leaning on the door.

" Is he ok?" She made out through her desperate attempts at breaths for air.

"The boy is doing ok for the most part. But he needs his rest. And it's been past visiting hours long ago."

Morrigan already knew what the doctor was getting at with his words. But she was going to be her normal persistent self and do everything in her power to get her way.

"I'm the mayor's daughter doctor. Can't you give me this one night to say with him?" Morrigan asked with her hands clasped together, pleading.

" Princess I'm sorry, but we have rules here. Even political leaders have to follow them. The only way you MIGHT be able to stay is if you were a family member of his. And as far as I know, he doesn't have any family members here." The doctor inadvertently gave an opening

"He's family to me doctor. He's that important...no...that special to me." Morrigan then sat by Naruto's bed side and began rubbing his arm.

" You aren't a blood relative to him Princess." The doctor stated the obvious.

"You said 'family' doctor...blood relative or not...he's family..." Morrigan then began running her fingers through his already ruffled hair.

Jiraiya then placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder. They looked at each other. Jiraiya gave him a nod, basically saying that everything would be alright. At that point the doctor had decided he had to give up since Morrigan wouldn't give up.

"Ok, stay if you like. But if ANYTHING happens, it's your responsibility. Do you understand princess?" The doctor made her aware of the reality

Morrigan smiled and nodded with approval. The doctor and Jiraiya had begun to exit the room. But just before Jiraiya could exit the room, Morrigan's gentle voice called out to him.

"Jiraiya...can I ask something of you?" Morrigan had a serious question

" What's on your mind?"

"Jiraiya...would you mind if I travel with you and Naruto?"

"Out of the question. You have no idea how dangerous that will be." Jiraiya instantly rejected

" I've been in danger before. I can take care of myself."

"There is a very important reason it's only Naruto and I traveling." Jiraiya pointed out

"Yes...I realize that...but I'm a great medic. Sure, I'm not the best. But can you honestly say you can do without someone with medical knowledge? Especially with foxy in the shape he's in?" Morrigan backed Jiraiya into a mental corner.

Jiraiya gave her a stern look in her eyes. She never wavered. Rather, she fiercely returned the glare.

"You care about him that much huh?" Jiraiya asked

" You have no idea..." Morrigan replied

The two again had a moment of silence. Jiraiya knew he was no better off than the doctor or anyone else for that matter when it came to arguing with this girl. So he too decided to give in.

"Heh...I guess ONE more person won't be too much of a problem. But you're forgetting, what about Atwright? You'll need his approval you know.

"...Can you ask him for me...?" Morrigan nervously asked of Jiraiya

Jiraiya really didn't want to get in the middle of a possible family squabble. But he did feel that Morrigan had a good point. They did need someone with medical knowledge.

"I'll see what I can do princess. But you know your father...I can't make any promises." Jiraiya said with uncertainty

" I know...and thank you..."

Jiraiya left and closed the door behind him. Leaving a sleeping Naruto and Morrigan alone. Morrigan was happy to have Naruto all to herself again. But it wasn't because of any self-interest. It was because she felt she needed to understand him the way he wants him to understand her.

"I know you can't hear me...but that's ok...Deja Vu...once again I'm hovering over you while you're unconscious in a hospital bed..." Morrigan began talking out loud. Expressing herself now that they were alone.

"I want to be with you. Through good times and bad...sickness and health. Listen to me...I make it sound as if we're married." Morrigan smiled brushing her pointer finger back and forth over his lips

"You really scared me tonight...your voice...it was like you weren't even you. But you know...I don't care what's happening to you. I WILL be there..." Morrigan began to sniffle

"I want you to come to me when you're hurt...or sick...or confused...or...or anything..." Morrigan's tears had began to slowly trickle.

"...I told you that I was jealous of Sakura...I meant that...if only...if only you'd look at me the way you look at her...I won't ask you to choose...it's just..." Morrigan began to grit her teeth and look downward. She was clutching Naruto's hand in her own.

" It's just that I'll do right by you..." She began to tremble.

Morrigan wiped her eyes and leant over and placed her arms and head onto Naruto's chest. She gently closed her eyes.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Yes foxy...I'll do right by you...Just stay with me... because my feelings for you..."_ Morrigan's thoughts assisted in drifting her off into a deep sleep. But before she fell into slumber completely. She had one more solitary thought

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _Foxy...why haven't you mentioned Sakura lately...did something happen that makes you want to forget about her...do I have a chance?...Should I ask?..."_ And that was the last thought she had for the night

Morrigan and Naruto truly looked like the most charming couple in the world. And it was becoming apparent that she would do anything for the boy. It wasn't some school girl crush or some obsessive state of mind. She was just truly happy when he was around. And she'd do anything to keep him close. In true kodak fashion, the two slept in that cute position. Naruto comfortable nestled on her stomach, looking toward her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was bright and shiny. An otherwise perfect start to the day if it hadn't shined like on the many voids of wreckage of Atwright's manor. Everyone was taking a break from work all through the rest of the night. Breakfast was considered dinner for many of the guards. Jiraiya was in Atwright's study writing out a note to Tsunade, giving her an update on all that's happened thus far. Atwright had walked in, checking on his old friend.

"How are you holding up?" Atwright asked as a concerned friend

" As well as could be expected. What about yourself?"

"Likewise. Writing you're report to Konoha?"

"Yeah...Say Atwright, that brings me to something I need to ask you on behalf of your daughter"

"Hmm?"

"Well, she wants to accompany Naruto and I on the remainder of our journey. I told her it was ok with me. But of course, she needs your ok on the matter." Jiraiya proclaimed

Atwright held his head down in shame. For some reason, hearing that reminded him of the fact that he couldn't properly protect his daughter because his guards were sorely lacking in the face of the enemy.

"...Jiraiya...please...you and Naruto have to take care of my daughter...because her father currently isn't up to the task..."Atwright's head was still tilted in shame.

"This isn't like you. Since when are you in self doubt?" Jiraiya asked worried.

" I had to depend on you and your student to save us from those two freaks My guards were outmatched in every single way imaginable...and that brings me to another issue."

"A friend can ask anything of me." Jiraiya tried to assure his friend

Atwright smiled a little, but still felt low

"Since you're writing to Konoha, I need you to ask the Hokage a favor. Actually it's more of a proposition."

"Hmm?" Jiraiya had a puzzled look

"Due to our own lack of security, I would like to ask the Hokage if Konoha could temporarily spare some chuunin and Jounin to help train ninjas here. I would like to ask her to help establish a ninja base here. An extension to Konoha so to speak." Atwright stated a bold and intriguing idea.

Jiraiya grabbed the report he had just written and crumpled it up, then tossed it aside.

"With your daughter's request to accompany Naruto and I combined with your idea to create a ninja organization here, I guess I have to start my report over." Jiraiya sighed considering how time consuming reports were.

"...Thank you Jiraiya" Atwright was grateful

"Like I told you pal...friends can ask anything of me."

Atwright happily left Jiraiya to his own devices again. Jiraiya once again began on his now to be even longer report. But he was happy about it. Despite all the bad, he saw the possible good of all of this. Konoha and wave country could become one united front. His student could have someone his own age to talk with on their journey. And Atwright and Rina could be free of worry from future powerful aggressors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of the city, Mad Clown and Ballistic mime were licking their wounds. Defeat and failure weren't things they fancied too much. So the flavor of the two didn't set with them too well. And just like the people back at the manor, the morning wasn't too pleasant for the brothers either.

"..." Ballistic mime had an angry scowl.

"Hmhm Yeah...I hear you loud and clear...but don't worry, we won't accept defeat."

"..." Ballistic mime nodded in full agreement

"We can't go back to the prison with this failure. And we can't have our rematch until you're back to full strength...we'll have to shed ourselves for now and get some disguises. Then we'll check you into the hospital down there."

"..." once again Ballistic mime nodded in agreement.

"Hahahahmmhaha...yeah...then we can have round two with than damn brat and that ancient bastard." Mad clown was anticipated their victory early

The two easily found two civilians within the city and 'kindly' relieved them of their clothing. After they disguised themselves completely, they immediately set off to the hospital. They were immediately met by a young nurse who had asked if she could assist them.

"Good morning...can I help you?" the young nurse kindly asked.

"Um yes...my brother here isn't well...I'm not sure what is wrong with him" Mad clown said

The nurse then looked at her clipboard and notice that they currently had a vacancy in a room on the third floor.

"Ahh...I can set you up on the third floor. You'll have a roommate for now, but it's better than nothing. He's a young blond child. He isn't a resident, but he's a nice boy. I think you'll get along fine." the nurse smiled as she led the two to the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With all the commotion currently surrounding wave country, Konoha was totally opposite. The attack by Malhavoc and Zabuza along with their squadrons of ninjas was beginning to become a distant memory. The town was almost back to its old self. And the glare of the morning light had once again become an icon of hope and boost of spirits for the people of Konoha. Kakashi was out of the hospital and for the moment was relaxing at home. Shizune was home with him when she wasn't at work or with Tsunade assisting in training Sakura. Everyone was full of hope. One such girl, Sakura Haruno, basked in the beautiful glow of the morning. She had just woken up from her deep slumber.

_Inner Sakura_

" _The morning is so beautiful...it fills me with such hope...and it makes me ever more confident that I'll have you back Naruto-kun...for you...I'll be patient. You waited all your life for me. I can be patient and wait for you to come back for two short years..."_ Sakura smiled. She was truly full of hope about Naruto and herself. Thanks partially to her revived friendship with Ino, she was positive that she and Naruto can work things out.

Sakura walked downstairs only to be met by her mother.

"Morning dear" Ms. Haruno said, smiling brightly at her daughter.

"Good Morning Mom" Sakura happily hugged her mother

"So did you decide on whether you're going to take the chuunin exam?" Her mother questioned.

"Mom...I think I'm going to do it. With you, Ino, Lady Tsunade, and my Naruto-kun behind me, how could I not strive to succeed?" Sakura had confidence oozing from her

"I'm proud of you dear" Ms. Haruno was happy she decided to take the exam

_Inner Sakura_

"_Yes I know you aren't here Naruto-kun...but you inspired me to be strong...to be more than what I ever thought I could. I promise, I will make you proud of me...and I want to be strong for you...every strong man needs a strong woman by their side. And I will do my best to be that strong woman by your side..."_ Sakura thought to herself with her head held high

Sakura, as for the rest of Konoha, prepared for the day full of hope. Much to their dismay, they were totally unaware of the perils that two of their own citizens were in back at wave country. But at least for now, Konoha could enjoy a time of normality.

To be continued...

Thank you to everyone that reviews and critiques my fic. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. But like I said before, I'm in the transition of moving among other things. I promise once everything settles down again, updates will be more frequent. So thank you for the support and bearing with me.

P.S.- Yeah I know this is late but...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (better late than never right)


	19. Someone who understands

Naruto and Morrigan were sound asleep in the hospital room where Naruto was being treated. Morrigan was pressed very deeply into his chest as she was still sitting in her chair. It was a surprise at how comfortable she was all things considered. However, Naruto was sweating bullets and seemed to be in great pain. She awoke gently and noticed the despair on his face.

"...Oh foxy..." She said, trying not to wake him despite his discomfort.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_I wish I knew what to do. I want to help you with every fiber of my being...but I don't know what to do. But I'll be there for you..."_ She said as caressed his face with her hand.

At the princess's touch, Naruto broke out of his painful slumber. Oddly, he woke with a smile as he saw Morrigan tending to him at his bedside. They made eye contact and gave each other warm smiles.

"Hi..." Naruto said in a gentle, weary tone as he had just woken up.

Morrigan's hand was still caressing Naruto's face. And he like the feeling very much. He took her hand in his. They both gave a hint of blush.

"Good morning foxy...didn't sleep too well huh?" she replied as she rose from her seat, leaning into Naruto's bed.

Morrigan gave him a kiss on the lower portion of his cheek. She was very close to his lips. She stayed with her lips pressed to his face for an extended period of time. Indicating that she was him as more than simply a friend.

"...Did you stay here all night?" Naruto asked, unaware of how long she'd been with him

"You were my pillow." She gave him an indirect answer as she finally released his face from the warmth of her lips.

"Thanks Morrigan. You're a great friend" Naruto said, not fully realizing the last word that came out of his mouth.

Morrigan's blushing and look of happiness suddenly turned to a look of unease all because of the word, 'friend'. She turned her face away from Naruto and sat back in her seat. She diverted her eyes away so that Naruto couldn't see her pain

"Hey, what's up?...Are you ok?" Naruto asked, with no realization of what had just transpired.

" No, no, I'm fine. I just know where I stand..." Morrigan replied normally, doing everything she could to not sound hurt or dejected.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _I just can't win. No matter how hard I try, I just can't compete with her..."_

"You're really pretty in the morning" Naruto just blurted out as he observed her while she was caught in her thoughts of self-hurt.

Morrigan's thoughts froze as she turned and looked at Naruto in shock. With everything that happened last night, Naruto's words reminded her that she hadn't properly dressed or groomed herself. At the time all she thought about was Naruto's safety. So she wasn't prepared to be out of the house overnight

"Uh...I... really?" Morrigan stumbled on her words as she was shocked and flattered at the same time.

"Really...you're really pretty Morrigan..." Naruto said, smiling with sincerity.

Morrigan watched has he reached out his and to hers. His touched warmed her like none other. Her cheeks once again began to have a shade of red.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...This is soooooo perfect...I'm gonna to show him how I feel ...now..."_

Morrigan once again leaned into Naruto's bed. This time, she gently put her hand to the back of his head and raised it. She then pressed her body to his and smiled. She had an almost seductive look in her eyes as he had a clueless expression on his. It could have even been considered a look of nervousness or fear.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...She's warm. And why is she looking at me like that...?"_

Morrigan then closed her eyes and titled her head slightly to the left as she slowly began bringing her head to his. Naruto's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _I have you foxy. Let's see how naive you are after this..."_ Morrigan began letting out a pleasing moan at what was about to happen

Naruto was overwhelmed at the event that was clearly about to transpire. Sweat droplets were beginning to glisten his face and he began to struggle internally.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _She's gonna to kiss me...she shouldn't do this...but if I really feel that way, why can't I bring myself to stop her?..."_

Just as Naruto could feel the gentle warmth of the princess's breath, someone knocked on the door and pushed it open. Morrigan immediately jumped up startled. Accidentally, she released Naruto's head and he banged it on the back of his bed post.

"OWWW!" Naruto yelled out banging his head hard.

"Oh Foxy I'm sorry..." She began to apologize as she picked his head back up and rub it trying to ease his pain. She had an almost motherly care.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _I WAS SO CLOSE!"_

Both Naruto and Morrigan turned around to see a nurse with two people standing behind her. One of which looked very fatigued and battle-scarred. The other looked pretty much normal. Naruto noticed the nurse giggling

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing. I just wasn't aware the princess was so dominant with her boyfriend." The nurse replied still laughing

Morrigan was still embarrassed at being caught at such an 'intimate' moment. But her spirits were risen at the sound of the nurse thinking that Naruto was her boyfriend. She was smiling like a child at Christmas. Naruto however, was a different matter. He wanted to disperse the situation as soon as possible.

" She's not my girlfriend" Naruto sputtered out.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Damn...you don't have to sound so honest..." _Morrigan thought to herself with plenty of dislike at Naruto's words

"Oh yeah she's not your girlfriend. THAT'S why you two were practically conjoined at the mouth and hip. What was I thinking?" the nurse was jokingly sarcastic.

"Don't you have work to do?" Morrigan asked blatantly and annoyed, wanting the nurse to stop poking at what she had just seen.

The nurse just continued to laugh away at the two young teen's embarrassment. She thought it was cute. But while the three of them carried on. The two men that had accompanied the nurse were scheming.

"This would be a perfect time to grab the princess AND do that little twirp in" Mad clown said so only that his brother could here him.

"..." Ballistic nodded his head in disagreement. He realized that there was too many people within the hospital and that they no longer had the advantage of night as they had previously.

"Hm hm...I hear ya. But we need to wrap this up soon. Boss won't be too pleased about how long this is starting to take." Mad clown realized that their simple mission was taking longer than it should have.

The two continued to devise their scheme. Which went totally unnoticed by the others within the room. Morrigan was still ever so annoyed that her and Naruto were walked in on. While Naruto on the other hand had mixed emotions.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_I should be mad because I was about to score. I mean...I was gonna score...right? So weird...why do I feel like nothing happening was the right thing. I feel...saved. But, she sure is pretty...really pretty. And she's so nice to me...WHAT AM I THINKING?"_

While Naruto was caught in his mixed emotions, Morrigan kissed him on the cheek and prepared to leave. She gave him a semi-hurt look and he was fairly sure of why she gave him that gaze full of pain.

" I'm going out for a bit foxy. Want me to bring you back anything? Something to eat? Something to read?" Morrigan asked as she began to fix her hair.

"Ummm...maybe some ramen. and ummmm..." Was Naruto's response as he pondered if he wanted anything else.

"Don't be so indecisive foxy. I know what else you want" Morrigan said, sounding sure of herself

"Really? Ok, what else do I want?" Naruto said smiling as he was pretty sure she had no clue of what else he would want.

Morrigan then leaned over to his ear and whispered something to him. It was enough to make his hair stand on end.

"Some pictures of me? You know, the kind for when you get lonely" Morrigan said as she gently bit his earlobe.

Naruto was as stiff as a plank. Not even his hair would have moved if a breeze came through the room. She released his earlobe so she could look at him face to face. His face was the ultimate shade of red. She found his flustered look to be the cutest thing.

"Well foxy, are you going to answer" Morrigan gave him a seductive tone.

She loved the fact that he was embarrassed beyond comprehension. He was practically trembled. Then she began playfully rubbing is thigh. Morrigan's touch made him twitch.

"Hmmm? I can't hear you" she still had her sexy tone as she pinched his leg.

Naruto give a little yelp and jumped out of the bed. At that point everyone's eyes were on him and he observed everyone's faces. Morrigan was smiling. The nurse was giggling. And the brothers were watching with indifference.

"IHAVETOGOTOTHEBATHROOM!" Naruto yelled out as he ran out the room, leaving a dust cloud behind him.

"He's so cute..."Morrigan said in a low tone as she smiled and began on her way

Just as she was headed out of the door, the nurse allowed a sly comment to release itself from her mouth.

"Your boy toy is a cutey." The nurse said as Morrigan passed.

"You heard him. We're just friends" Morrigan said as she stopped for a moment

" 'Just friends' don't have the kind of closeness the two of you do" the nurse said slyly

"...I ...I know..." Morrigan said as she then resumed on her way

Morrigan's last words sounded bruised. And the nurse decided not to say anything more. Taking notice as a woman, she knew when enough was enough and when there is heartache in the air.

"...Poor girl..." the nurse said as she watched the princess leave the hospital room

The two brothers were still plotting outside of the nurses attention. Overhearing that the princess would be back at night, saw an opening kidnap Morrigan with little resistance. Which would in turn complete the mission given to them.

"..." Ballistic mime had a sinister grin on his face realizing the princess would return in the night hours.

"Hm hm hm, yeah that's our chance. Just don't try for round two with that brat. You're not in much better shape than he is" Mad clown spoke with a rare sense of insight.

"..." Ballistic mime just scowled. But overall complied

"What are you two yammering about?" the nurse said finally returning her attention to her patient now that the young teenagers were gone.

"..." Ballistic mime allowed a small expression of pain to show on his face.

"Here, lie down" the nurse said as she swung Ballistic mime's arm around her shoulder and walked him to the bed opposite of Naruto's.

The nurse gently helped Ballistic mime to bed. She then pulled up his shirt up. Her facial expression was one of awe as she saw the nasty burns on his abdomen and rib cage.

" My word...how did you get such...distinct burns? Nothing human could have done this." the nurse though not being an expert, knew that the burns were abnormal.

"..."Ballistic mime just turned away and looked out the window

"What's wrong? Can't you talk?" the nurse was concerned

"Don't worry about that nurse. He's an um...a mute" Mad clown interjected. Though that was in a sense very close to the truth.

"Ah, that explains why he has that 'silent, mysterious' thing going for him" the nurse replied

Mad clown then walked up to his brother's bedside and whispered to him.

"I'll be running reckon for now. We need to know what kind of defenses we'll have to deal with once we nab the girl." Mad clown said

Ballistic just nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in the building directly across the street after sunset. I didn't hear her say a time that she'd be returning. Just night. So I'll scope the area after sunset."

Mad clown then left as the only two now left in the room were Ballistic mime and the nurse.

"We'll oh silent one, I'm going to notify the doctor of you so that he can check you out. Ta ta..." The nurse waived at Ballistic mime.

Ballistic mime was now alone in the hospital room for now. He had a sinister smile on his face as he saw both a chance for redemption of their mission. And a chance to strike down the person that hospitalized him in the first place, Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clean up back at the manor was going fairly well. Most of the debris was done away with. And preparations for repairs were already underway. Atwright decided that since the recovery work was going so well that he'd come through with Jiraiya's request. Within two hours, he and his council of guardians were at the council hall to meet. The subject in discussion was the gene-twili key and its passing to outsiders. That very idea didn't sit well with some members.

"Are you out of your damn mind Atwright? Giving the gene-twili key to a couple of outlanders" Akagi (council member) said in a fit of rage.

"And to the kyuubi vessel no less" Kamada (council member) said, added to the negativity

"Listen, I understand your skepticism and doubts. But can you imagine if that demon is reborn into this world a second time?" Atwright tried to bring the possibility to the councils attention.

"But you're talking about giving something that could make the demon potentially more powerful to the vessel himself. It's like signing a damn death warrant...FOR ALL OF US!" Takemura (council member) said, seeing this as a possibility of giving power to an already powerful being.

"You have a valid argument. But what choice to we have. If we keep the key and do nothing, the demon's rebirth won't be a matter of simply 'if' anymore. It will be 'WHEN'." Atwright spoke the truth

"Hmmph...there's always the option of killing the vessel before the demon is released" Akagi spoke out of turn in a smug voice.

"This boy saved the life of my daughter numerous times already. KILLING HIM IS NOT AN OPTION!" Atwright grew angry with Akagi.

"You were just pretty much arguing about the demon's rebirth being a matter of 'if' or 'when'. Yet you're disputing the fact that we can eliminate the problem? WHAT KIND OF LEADER ARE YOU? DO WHAT'S BEST FOR EVERYONE. IT'S ONE LIFE AS OPPOSED TO THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE" Akagi said in true heartless politician style.

"Gentlemen please, we aren't here to fight. Calm down" Takemura said trying to ease the situation

Atwright took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. He then calmed himself and began to speak again.

"...Yes the kyuubi demon does challenge human existence. Especially because there aren't too many people that are powerful enough to seal a monster of that power let alone actually kill the beast..."

"However?" Kamada cut him off

"HOWEVER...we are talking about more than just a 'vessel' as you call him. Every life is precious...to you...he might just be a 'vessel'. But I've had the chance to meet this 'vessel' no...this young man. This very same child that harbors the demon and the young man that saved my daughter are one in the same. I believe...I guarantee that if we give the gene-twili key to Jiraiya and Naruto, that the kyuubi demon will NEVER be a threat again." Atwright finished in great confidence.

"You guarantee... 'guarantee'?...Tell me how sure are you of this 'guarantee'" Akagi once again became smug.

"How sure..." Atwright looked downward in silence. Akagi just smiled thinking he was in the right.

"I'm so sure that my only child...my daughter...Morrigan has permission and will be traveling with them if she so chooses.

The members of the council were all stunned. Those who were skeptical and argumentive of Atwright's suggestion on Jiraiya's behalf we slowly beginning to have a change of heart. Seeing that Atwright would allow his only child to travel with the dangerous 'vessel' inspired them.

"...I see..." was all that Akagi could say for even he was in awe.

"Let's all have a recess for now. We should all think about the things said here today and convene tomorrow morning." Kamada said as he felt that the matter needed careful thought.

All the guardians agreed and went their separate ways for the rest of the day. Atwright felt really confident that his point got across. But he wasn't as sure as he sounded. In truth, he had is own doubts on the success of Naruto and Jiraiya's travels. But he knew that the two of them could protect his daughter far better than he and his guards could. It was a proven fact. Literally. He continued on his way back to the manor with a heavy heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya had already sent his report back to Konoha and was busy enjoying some free time. Needless to say, Rina was enjoying it with him. Jiraiya had his student on his mind. Today was the day that ended their little wager. But he wasn't really too sure if he should call him on it. He had been through a lot. But in the end, he decided he would call him on it. Because as Atwright explained to him, if he was going to acknowledge Naruto as a man out loud, he'd have to treat him as such as well.

"What's with the gloomy look?" Rina asked as she massaged Jiraiya's shoulders

"Gloomy? Nah...more like deep in thought." Jiraiya replied as he smiled at her.

"Ok! So, what are we thinking about?"

"We?" Jiraiya said questioning

"Yes we. You are going to share right?" Rina began to dig her nails into his shoulders.

"Yes!" He replied yielding to the pressure she was forcing onto him

Rina just looked at him with an impatient stare. She began tapping her foot on the floor. Jiraiya felt cornered. But he really didn't mind being cornered by her. A sexy, demanding woman. His action of foaming at the mouth was proof of his enjoyment of the situation.

"WELL?" Rina yelled, refusing to wait a second longer

"Ok, ok" Jiraiya said with sweat on his brow

Rina was still tapping away with her foot.

"My student and I made a bet and I was just wondering if I should settle it now."

"Is this the best time?" Rina questioned knowing Naruto wasn't in the best of physical health

"Well, that's what I was debating. But I did say he was a man. And no matter what the circumstance, a man has to come through on his word." Jiraiya replied

"Who says 'no matter what the circumstance'?" she questioned

"It's an unwritten law. An oath of honor between men" Jiraiya tried to explain

Rina just smiled at him. She felt his words were a bit sexist. But at the same time she was impressed by them as well. Jiraiya was wondering why she looked at him so strangely. He began to look and smell himself over, wondering if he wasn't properly groomed.

"What? I don't stink or anything do I?" he asked

"You really care about your student so much..." she said

"Well, he does grow on a person. So it really can't be helped" he replied, trying to disguise the fact that he cared with reason

"Don't try to be macho about it. Mind telling me what this bet was about" Rina smiled and asked

Jiraiya's eyes popped wide. He knew that telling her the details of the kind of bet he and Naruto made was nothing short of a horrible idea.

"Not happening. And believe me, there's NOTHING you can do to get me to spill any details" Jiraiya was stern

Rina had a mischievous smile showing. She took his hand and let him to her room.

"Why are you taking me to your room Rina?" Jiraiya asked though he wasn't complaining in the least

"I'm going to interrogate you. But that shouldn't bother at all. After all, you said 'NOTHING you can do to get me to spill any details' right?" Rina repeated his words

"Exactly. What kind of interrogation could you possibly impose to make me talk. I am a sannin you know." Jiraiya boasted

"You're still a man dearest. And you know you can't resist the kind of 'interrogation' that can happen with a man and a woman" she playfully winked at him.

"Ooooooooohh!" Jiraiya replied as he caught on to what she meant

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Once upon a time there was a man named Jiraiya. AND HE SCORED!"_ Jiraiya impurely thought

Rina giggled as she saw he knew what she meant. He allowed her to lead him to hear room and she gently closed the door and locked it once he was inside. This kind of thing was a favorite activity for Jiraiya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, now relieved from his flustered state, made it back to his room to find that the disguised Ballistic mime was the only one left in the room. He decided to introduce himself to him since he realized he would have a new roommate.

" Hey, what are you in for?" Naruto asked

"..." Ballistic mime just turned his head the other way

Naruto had a confused look on his face. He wondered if had done anything out of the ordinary for his new roommate to give him the silent treatment.

" What's up with you?" Naruto asked

"..." and once again Ballistic gave no semblance of an answer.

"Don't be too offended. His brother said he's a mute." the nurse said as she returned to the room

"Ok...what does that mean?" He never knew the meaning to much of anything.

The nurse laughed at his clueless demeanor.

"That means that he can't talk" the nurse answered

"Ohhh, I thought he just didn't like me or something"

The nurse smiled as she then walked over to Ballistic mime's bed.

"Doctor Mizhrahi will be coming to check on those weird burns you have on your body, ok?" The nurse smiled as she held her hand on his forehead.

"..." Ballistic mime acknowledged her and nodded

The nurse then walked over to Naruto's bed and smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? It's unnerving you know." Naruto said crossing his arms

" You young man, really should let yourself go once in a while" The nurse said still smiling

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh I don't know, you have the princess of wave country coming on to you and you dismiss it, calling her just a friend."

"Well, she is a friend. And I couldn't dream of a better one" Naruto said wholeheartedly.

"Well, considering how many guys have tried to get with her combined with the fact that her father has been trying to set her up with guys, you should feel really lucky." The nurse gave Naruto insight about Morrigan to which he was unaware of.

" Uh...guys trying to get with her...?" Naruto stumbled out with interest

"I thought you were only playing dense and clueless. But your naive nature is genuine. Yes guys make passes at her all the time. An attractive, young, rich princess...it's expected." The nurse stated her point.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _I didn't even think about that...it would make sense. She is pretty. And I guess her father would begin pressing her for suitors eventually..."_

" You are a lucky one though." The nurse said

"Yeah, I'm lucky that she's my friend...right?"

The nurse took her clipboard and smacked him on his head really hard. She realized he didn't take hints too well. But this time she felt that this was too clueless, even for him.

"How stupid can you be?" the nurse yelled at him.

Naruto covered his head and began rubbing the newly developed soar spot that the nurse herself intentionally gave him. It was a juicy red welt smack dab on the center of his forehead.

" I can sue for malpractice you know, injuring me in a hospital..." Naruto said

"I'm surprised you even know what malpractice is you brain dead little brat." the nurse countered

Naruto was still rubbing his soar spot until the nurse grabbed his arm and stopped him. She had a serious look in her eyes and he took notice of it.

"Kid, out of all the guys that have tried to get close to the princess, you are the only one that I've EVER seen her accept into her heart. It's almost as if she was waiting for someone honest and pure of heart. I think maybe, she's been waiting for her proverbial prince to come along." The nurse tried to hint him on

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...She did say she only acted the way she did around me...but..." _He was beginning to understand the conversation he and Morrigan had rather than just hear it.

The nurse had a smile on her face as she saw the enlightenment on his.

"If you have feelings for her, don't make her wait. Ok kid?" she said as she left the room

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...I...I don't know what to do...I can't fall for her...I have Sakura. But Morrigan...she's...I'm really getting attached to her. I can't allow myself to feel this way for two women...I can't...I can't..." _Naruto thought to himself in agony.

"..." Ballistic mime was staring at Naruto in his mental agony

" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Naruto yelled feeling like a spectacle

"..." Ballistic mime just grinned and turned away, allowing himself to drift asleep.

Naruto just sat up in his bed and began thinking about his conflicting feelings. There was the girl he always loved, Sakura. And the girl that was new to his world, Morrigan. His feelings for Sakura never wavered. However, even he felt his ever growing attraction for the princess. And her strong come ons didn't make things much easier. He continued to quietly sit with his arms fold recollecting his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Zabuza were training vigorously. Zabuza was steadily pouring all of his knowledge into Sasuke. And Sasuke absorbed all of the given teachings. Right down to the most minute of details.

"Sasuke...you've been making steady progress. I won't have much to teach you before long." Zabuza said, almost happy that he was passing his skills along for once.

" Yeah..." Sasuke replied

Sasuke was thinking back to the time before Zabuza met his demise. It has been a nagging thought as to why Zabuza would follow orders from such an clearly dishonorable person. And it made even less sense that he'd appear as an enemy. But now as teacher and apprentice, they were growing a bond. And unlike is other teacher, Malhavoc, Zabuza showed signs of caring and compassion.

"...Zabuza sensei...something has been troubling me ever since I saw you." Sasuke felt now as the time for answers.

"I know...and I know what you're going to ask" Zabuza knew what the question was before Sasuke uttered it.

"Why did you..." Sasuske was cut off

"... appear as an enemy again?"

Sasuke looked stunned, but shook his head implying yes.

"You know...I don't know...but for some reason things about my past seem...lost. But I know for some reason or another. You...that girl...that blond boy Naruto,...and Kakashi aren't my enemies." Zabuza replied as best he could

"Then why did you attack our village that day? Why would you follow an order to attack your friends?" Sasuke asked directly

"Listen clearly because it's too dangerous to repeat this. Understood?" Zabuza got serious

"Things are not exactly what they seem. That man...revived me. I think Malhavoc might be an undead as well. I don't plan on following that bastard's plan. I can't reveal everything to you now child. But for your own sake, no matter how powerful you get or no matter how much he teaches you, you are your own person. Not a tool. Not a machine. Understood?" Zabuza finished

"Yes...yes I...sensei" Sasuke stuttered out on a rare occasion of being at a loss for words.

This was more like the Zabuza Sasuke remembered before the time of his death. He just couldn't understand why his actions were so peculiar. And he was even more curious as to why he thought Malhavoc was an undead like him.

"Sensei, I have one more question... You said you think Malhavoc was undead as well. What verification do you have?"

Zabuza paused for a moment to make sure it was safe to speak. Then he answered

"Our 'master' had gotten angry with Malhavoc a while back. He began taking chakra directly out of Malhavoc's body." Zabuza answered

"But that sounds like simple chakra theft. Many ninjas use that technique nowadays." Sasuke sounded as if it was normal.

"Kid, the chakra that he was taking wasn't Malhavoc's. It was his own. And it was the VERY same chakra that revived me..." Zabuza finished

Sasuke just stood still with his mouth agape. He began to wonder just how powerful the man he followed really was. To most reviving the dead was a taboo jutsu. Even more taboo was the fact that the undead could be controlled. He began to wonder was his thirst for power worth it. Sasuke had a look in his eyes that showed that he wanted to ask even more questions.

"And Naruto...is what you told me the truth..." Sasuke questioned from the depths of his soul

"Yes" Zabuza replied short and to the point.

Zabuza then dismissed Sasuke to let him rest. The two were truly becoming teacher and apprentice in even the smallest sense of the word. Zabuza continued to wait for his chance to free himself from the evil binds which held him.

_Zabuza's thoughts_

"_This can't last forever...I will have my chance...I follow no man's law..."_

Ever so ready, the jounin was awaiting his chance to strike. But he had patience and stealth on his side. And he would make sure to use his advantages well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Mizhrahi had just entered the room in which Naruto and Ballistic mime were in. He was preparing to examine Ballistic mime's injuries. He asked Ballistic to lift his shirt so he could properly begin to treat his wounds. He placed his palm on the burn on his rib cage. He couldn't believe it, but it was still hot. He then took a bio-coolant needle and tried to inject it into his rib. Ballistic mime made a face that clearly showed immense pain.

"Hmm...I can't put this coolant into the burn if it causes you this much pain. It could kill you. Can you try to focus any chakra you can to the wounds? It will reduce the pain." Dr. Mizhrahi

Ballistic mime nodded and began to focus. He focused all the chakra he could muster to his burn wounds. But the burns were really bad for they weren't normal. It was a powerful jutsu performed by an at the time possessed genin. They definitely left their mark.

"..." Ballistic gritted his teeth at the very touch of the needle

"This won't work...you don't have enough chakra to relieved the pain of incision. You need more chakra. And it will take too long to properly set you up on a chakra inducer." Dr. Mizhrahi saw his patient needed medical attention urgently.

Naruto overheard the dilemma. And much like always, was willing to help despite whatever consequence he would possibly suffer for his actions. He called over to the two and uttered his idea.

" Can you use my chakra?" Naruto asked

The doctor and Ballistic mime looked at each other with dumbfounded faces. It was rare to transfer chakra in such a way similar to a blood transfusion. But it was possible.

"Well yes, that is possible. But considering your overall condition and your arm, you might need any chakra you have for yourself. Are you sure you want to try this?" The doctor made Naruto aware of the danger.

"I'll survive" Naruto said confidently

"And...are you ok with this" the doctor asked Ballistic mime

"..." he was confused, but he nodded yes

The doctor had two patches in his hand. The first was placed on Naruto's chest and the second was placed on the abdomen of Ballistic mime. He then connected the two with a tube.

"Now Naruto, I need you to concentrate for about five minutes straight. Focus your chakra to the spot where the patch is on your chest. I'll be back soon" the doctor said as he left the room

"..." Ballistic mime was just looking at him with great confusion.

He couldn't believe that this very same boy was his enemy less than 24 hours ago. What really grabbed his attention was that here he was, a stranger. And Naruto was helping him without so much as a second thought.

"Why do you keep staring at me? What's up now?" Naruto questioned

"..." Ballistic nodded his head left to right. He was still in disbelief that his enemy was helping him of his own free will. No strings attached

"Why am I helping you right?" Naruto guessed what was on Ballistic's mind

Ballistic halted his nodding direction of left to right and switched it to up and down.

"Because you're hurt." Naruto answered Ballistic mime's nodding

Ballistic mime looked at Naruto's arm and then back up to his face.

"Yeah I know, I'm not in much better shape. But hey people need to help each other out. So, if I think I can, I'll help" he said flashing a smile

Ballistic mime just stared at the ceiling. This sort of kindness was uncommon to him. And he was even more impressed at how Naruto seemed to understand him. The only other person to ever understand him even with his disuse of his voice was Mad clown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan had just made it back to the manor to see her father at the door. He had just made it back too and he was about to step through the door.

"Dad!" Morrigan yelled out to her father as he turned his head.

"Hey there! How is our young guest doing?" he asked concerned about Naruto's well being

"He's in the land of the living." She said smiling

"You're still worried about him aren't you. You don't have to try to hide it. I'm your father after all"

Morrigan allowed her smile to disintegrate and her head slumped downward. It took all of her strength to fight back her tears.

" I'm trying to be positive for him dad...I'm scared for him...I don't know what he's going through and I don't know how to help him. And...and when they leave...I won't be there with him..." She started to cry. The thought of not seeing him again hurt her deeply.

Atwright placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. He had some news that would surely give her at least some semblance of hope and peace. Of that he was sure

"You know, Jiraiya informed me of your request. Are you sure you wish to travel with those two?" Atwright wanted to verify his daughter's wants

"Dad...I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want to be with him through thick and thin. And deep inside my heart...I know he needs me..." Morrigan said sincerely.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes...yes I am. Because I need him..." Morrigan said with sparks of purity glistening

Atwright just smiled at his daughter. He was pleased that his little girl was becoming a full fledged woman.

"Well, you have my support. Besides, I can tell you weren't going to let go of him even if I'd disagreed."

"Is it that obvious father?" Morrigan looked away

"It's damn near blatant" Atwright smiled

"Embarrassiiiiiiiiing!" Morrigan couldn't hold her bashfulness in any longer

"Besides, I wasn't too good at protecting you. That boy surely can do it. " Atwright said with a defeated smile

"... Father..." Morrigan tightly hugged her father.

"Just don't get in his way..." Atwright said joking

"I won't dad..." Morrigan replied

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...but only if he doesn't want me to..."_ she thought to herself mischievously

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ballistic mime's chakra transfusion was a success and Naruto was fine as well. He was up writing a note. It was a great way for him to kill time and he had so many things going through his mind. It was almost as if he was writing with the devil's quill. The pen was practically moving on instinct. He noticed Ballistic mime staring at him as the pen never left the paper.

"I'm writing a letter to a friend. Haven't seen her for awhile you know" Naruto explained as to why the pen seemed to have a mind of its own.

"..." Ballistic gave him a sarcastic look

"What? So? Yes it's a she. SHE is a friend. Just like Morrigan and hopefully you. A friend" Naruto tried to get the attention off of him.

"..." Ballistic mime couldn't believe someone actually directed the word 'friend' to him.

"You look sorta surprised. Don't you have any friends?" Naruto asked prying.

Ballistic mime shook his head no. Naruto's presence was overwhelming Ballistic mime. Overwhelming and somewhat peaceful. Naruto had shown him more friendship and purity than anyone had in his whole life.

"Well today is the beginning of the rest of your life. And you're lucky, you get to start off right by having a new friend to help you along the way" Naruto smiled

"..." Ballistic mime cracked a smile

"You know...the place of your burns. I fought someone that I think I injured just like that" Naruto was curious

Ballistic mime slowly turned around. He didn't want to give away his true identity.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Come to think of it, whoever it was, he was just as quiet as my new roommate here."_ Naruto's curiosity became suspicion

Naruto decided not to buy into any of his suspicions. However, feeling he my have offended the friend of which he has yet learned the name of, he decided to keep quiet. He continued to write his letter in silence.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_I know it hasn't been too long. But I sure have a lot to say...Maybe I should have given her a chance. Was I really so absorbed in my own pain that I couldn't have at least heard her out properly. I know I was right about keeping my distance...but should I have given her at least a small opening."_

Even though he knew deep down he was in the right. He started to become regretful toward Sakura. The more he sat in bed quietly, recouping from his wounds and fatigue, the more he thought about how Sakura must have felt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan overjoyed about the fact that her father allowed her to travel with Naruto was walking on her way back toward the hospital. She had made him a huge bowl of ramen. She worked really hard at it slaving away in the kitchen back at the manor. But her heart told her he would appreciate it and it was worth the effort.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_My foxy is gonna love this...he's lucky I don't scarf this stuff down right now. It smells damn good. No wonder he asked for this. Oh well, gotta go get my foxy back up to snuff"_ she said smiling as she walked into the hospital.

Morrigan, as happy as a schoolgirl went into the hospital. But her entrance to the hospital didn't go unnoticed. As she entered, an enemy presence saw her and saw this as the opportunity to implement an earlier devised scheme.

"Hm hm hm...It's time to get things movin'." Mad clown shed his disguise and in stealth made his way to the rooftop of the hospital. He then dropped a cable down to side of the building where Ballistic mime and Naruto were staying in. Once the line was dropped, he silently began scaling downward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was writing for what had seemed to be hours. Ballistic mime just watched him as if Naruto was a freak of nature.

"You know, you don't have to keep staring at me like that. I just have a lot on my mind" Naruto explained himself

"..." Ballistic mime showed indifference

"Well anyway, how are you holding up? Feeling better than you did earlier?"

Ballistic mime smiled and nodded yes. For the first time in his life, someone other than his brother was concerned for his well being. He then looked at Naruto's arm.

"This? Don't sweat it. I get a burning feeling once in a while, but it passes" Naruto read Ballistic mime's eyes and answered accordingly.

Ballistic mime for once truly felt he had gained a friend. Naruto understood him even though he didn't talk. He relieved his pain when he didn't even have to. And he constantly tried to make sure he was ok. For a brief moment, Ballistic mime had disregarded Naruto as an opponent that would get in the way of his capturing of the princess. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk possibly his first real friend's life just for the sake of accomplishing a mission.

"Well, since you want to sit here watching me write, how about you join me? How about you write your name on a piece of paper. I've been here with you all day and I don't even know your name." Naruto was interested in what he should address his newfound friend as.

"..." Ballistic mime shook is head in disapproval.

He didn't want to reveal himself just yet. He felt bad about it. But an enemy is an enemy. However, he began to doubt it. Naruto took on offense to it. He respected Ballistic mime's privacy. He rubbed it off and continued writing his letter. At that very moment, Morrigan came into the room.

"Hiiiiiiii foxy..." Morrigan happy said aloud.

"Morrigan!" He said surprised as he had his letter in hand.

" Geez, how about ' Hi Morrigan, I missed you' or 'I've been waiting for you'. Don't either of those sound a bit more appropriate?" She questioned as she poked him in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'll be more appreciative." Naruto rubbed his head apologizing.

"You better!" Morrigan exclaimed

Naruto gave her a smile and she smiled in return. She then decided it was time to give him what he had asked for earlier in the day.

"I have your ramen for you foxy. Made it myself." She said smiling

Naruto smelt it and was almost drooling. He grabbed for it, but she playfully swiped it away. She wanted to have fun with him.

" Aww are we hungry?" Morrigan teased

"YES! Can I please have it?" Naruto replied frantically begged

"You can have it. If you show me how thankful you are." She grinned an evil grin.

"Morrigan I'm SOOOO grateful I have a friend like you that would go out of her way to cook for me" Naruto said genuinely.

"Foxy, I said SHOW me. Not TELL me. You know what I want..." the princess was sure to point out his error as she drew her face closer to his.

Naruto's eyes were frantically looking all over the place. He was looking for even the most minute of excuses to escape. He knew that if he and the princess kissed, everything could change.

"We're being watched." Naruto quickly pointed to Ballistic mime. Who very much seen everything.

Morrigan turned around and smiled. But she wasn't too embarrassed about being caught in the act of flirting. She'd already been caught earlier. She decided to greet her viewer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I'm princess Morrigan. Who might you be?" She happily greeted Ballistic mime and asked his name.

"..." He replied with his usual silence.

"He's mute Morrigan. But don't worry. He's a friend of mine." He interrupted so Morrigan wouldn't become offended by the silence.

"Oh...I see. Well, it's nice to meet you all the same" She smiled as she wasn't offended in the least

Morrigan saw how hungry Naruto was decided to give him his food. But not before leaning to his ear and putting her hands on his chest.

"You will run out of excuses foxy... I'll get you eventually" She whispered and bit his ear at the same exact spot she'd bitten previously.

"Eventually huh..." Naruto countered

"Foxy, I'm a territorial kinda gal. Besides, I've already made my mark." She said as she brushed her finger over the bite marks that she herself made on his ear.

_Naruto thoughts_

" _Oh my god...this girl... she's so relentless."_

Naruto smiled at her and blushed heavily. He knew he was falling under her spell. Even if he didn't want to, it was happening. And just as she said, he will one day run out of excuses. Letting Morrigan's advances drift from his mind for the moment, decided to start eating his ramen. He was kind enough to offer some to Ballistic mime, who happily accepted.

"..." Ballistic mime smiled to show his thanks

" Someone taught me that friends don't have to thank each other" He replied to Ballistic mime , quoting the princess at the same time.

Morrigan blushed and was happy that he remembered what she had told him.

"Don't you want some too Morrigan? I'll make you a bowl too if you want. " He asked

"Make me a bowl? No foxy, you're sharing your bowl with me." She playfully demanded.

She got up on his bed, propped her legs up and made herself comfortable.

Ballistic mime felt that this was an intimate moment and silently made his way to the entrance. He felt they needed privacy. He was so caught up in the fact that he had made a friend that he'd totally forgot that he was an opponent and the princess was a target. But once he left the room, the memory came back and hit hard. Although he was silent, his face screamed agony and confusion.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Morrigan were both enjoying the bowl of ramen. She was in complete bliss while he was so nervous he would hardly move a muscle.

" Oh come now, loosen up a bit foxy. Don't make me 'force' you to loosen up." She said as she began moving even closer to him.

While she was moving, she heard a crumpling. It was a sound reminiscent of paper. She looked down and noticed she was sitting on it.

"What's this?" She asked as she began to reach for it.

Naruto totally forgot to take the letter off of the bed. And he was afraid of what Morrigan may think if she saw it. He quickly snatched it out of her hand and protested.

"It's just my...list of equipment I'll need for when we resume our journey." He wasn't the best of liars

Morrigan just stared him down until he practically trembled. He was no good at lying. He knew it. She knew it. And she wouldn't let him deny her what was on that paper. But he was too on guard for her to get the paper out of his hand. He placed the note behind his back. But that wouldn't stop her.

"Foxy...foxy...foxy..." she began to say softer and softer until it came out as a moaning sound. She threw her arms around his waist and gently licked the top of his neck.

At that point, Naruto's hold on the piece of paper immediately loosened and she took the chance to snag the paper for herself. Naruto began to look downward as she began to read it. He felt a heavy mixture of anxiety, fear, and depression coming on. When Morrigan first read the letter, her face was still happy and joyous. But the further she read, the less joyous her expression became. It got to the point where tears threatened.

"Foxy...do I...do we have any chance?" Morrigan asked as she got out of the bed and handed him the letter.

"Morrigan...listen...I" Naruto tried to find the proper words

"Don't you dare give me some excuse foxy. I asked a question. Is it a yes or a no?" Morrigan began to sound annoyed.

Naruto wanted to answer. But he couldn't move. He wanted some sort of response to voice itself from his mouth. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Morrigan began to feel bad about letting her emotions get the better of her and snapping at him.

"Naruto forgive me...it's just...you wouldn't understand." Morrigan turned her back to him and hugged herself for comfort.

At that very moment, Naruto saw himself in her. It was as if it was him fawning over Sakura in his younger years all over again. He clearly recognized the pain. Realizing that, he got up and stood behind Morrigan. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed back of her head onto his shoulder, leaning into his collar bone and neck.

"You're wrong princess...I do understand...You and I...we're alike...so much alike" Naruto wanted to comfort her with every fiber of his being.

Morrigan didn't dare to fight her tears anymore. She wanted to cry and she wanted him to see her tears. She turned around and cried into his chest. He held her tightly as she let out her cries and screams. After awhile, a dense silence filled the air. After she calmed herself, she turned herself around and once again pressed against Naruto's back.

"Foxy...why don't you talk about Sakura...?" Morrigan asked the question she wanted

Naruto stood still and silent. But decided she did deserve an answer. And he would give it to her.

"It's ok...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Morrigan didn't want to feel as if she was pressuring him.

"No...I want to tell you..." Naruto solidified his resolve

"Morrigan...Sakura broke my heart...we...we were going to have our first date. But the night we were supposed to go out, she stood me up." Naruto began to relive the painful memory in his mind

Morrigan was silent. She instinctively knew what was coming next

"Sasuke?" Morrigan asked

"...Yes...I was left to worry and wonder about her well-being. All the while...she slept with him." Naruto began to cry.

"She...she hurt me Morrigan...my Sakura-chan hurt me...and of her own free will..." He began to shake

Morrigan couldn't take anymore. She grabbed him and walked him over to his bed. They both sat down and she led his head down towards her lap.

"Let it out foxy...I'm here for you...always...so let it all out." She began to caress his cheek as he cried on her lap

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_I'm glad I could be here for you foxy... You mean the world to me and I'll do anything for you. I won't allow her to hurt you anymore foxy. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore_

Morrigan's warmth and caresses eventually allowed Naruto to rest. She continued to stroke his cheeks with a smile of pure happiness apparent. She was in heaven knowing that she could be there for him when he needed her.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_I won't let her hurt you anymore foxy. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore_

Morrigan tilted her body inward to his cheek. She stood there in that fixed position and admired the object of her affections.

"I love you..." Morrigan said in a low voice as she kissed him on his cheek while he slept

The tension was now gone. It was now replaced with an aura of two lovers. Morrigan then brought her and Naruto deeper into the bed. She sat up, pressing her back to the wall as she kept Naruto's head in her lap. She didn't want to move him from that spot. She wanted an everlasting memory of what transpired tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Sakura were just finishing up training for the night. Sakura was receiving rigorous training in preparation for the coming chuunin exam. Tsunade wanted her student to succeed at all costs. More for Naruto's sake than Sakura's.

"Well dear, we're done for the night. You're improving faster than I thought" Tsunade praised her student.

"I want to pass the exam so bad sensei. I won't let anything stop me" Sakura was confident

Tsunade was happy to see her student so enthusiastic about possibly becoming a chuunin.

"I bet Naruto will be happy to see you've grown" Tsunade said trying to perk her student even more

Sakura's eyes lit at that very name. He was her very reason for pushing to become a chuunin. He was her drive. Her love. Her world

" I want him to be proud of me Lady Tsunade...I want to be a better Sakura for him...because he's always been the very best Naruto for me..." Sakura said sincerely

Tsunade smiled at her student's resolve.

"Dear I'm heading out. Lock up the office when you're done. Ok?" Tsunade took her leave

"Yes sensei!" Sakura replied

Sakura began cleaning up. And just as she was about to leave, she noticed a carrier bird in the window. She walked over to it and untied the note from its leg.

"Hmm...it's for Sensei." Sakura noticed

_Sakura's thoughts_

"_Well, it's not like she's around. Guess I'll take a look" _She decided to be nosy. But it was an action she would soon find herself regretting.

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _Jiraiya's report...Hey, maybe he'll have some news on Naruto"_ She thought to herself

She began to read downward

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _His conditions getting worse...no...and they came under attack by two unknown ninjas..."_ Sakura began to get scared as she was worried about Naruto's well-being.

Sakura continued to read down, trying to skip all of the less noticeable parts of the report.. That was until a certain name caught her eye.

_Sakura's thoughts_

"_Morrigan?"_

She thought to herself shocked. But what really got her was what it said about her.

Jiraiya's note:

"We've ran into trouble and I decided that we might need one more person to travel with us after all. We can't afford to waste time by returning to Konoha. So we've picked up someone along the way. Princess Morrigan seems to be well-versed in medic skills. And she and Naruto seem to have a connection. They honestly seem to hit it off really well you know. They have a true understanding for each other. It will be to our overall benefit to allow her to travel with us." 

Sakura stopped reading at that point. Her teeth began to grit as her hair hung low, allowing the bangs to cover how crying eyes. Her breathing was heavy.

"I...should be the one to be with him...to comfort him...HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME!" Sakura yelled as she caught eye of a picture of Naruto on Tsunade's desk.

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _Oh Naruto-kun...forgive me. Please...please don't leave me...another chance...please...give me another chance" She said to herself in her mind over and over as she silently cried, hugging the picture to her chest._

_Sakura's thoughts_

"_It should be me...it should be me..." Sakura began to cry as she walked over to Tsunade's sofa_

She cried herself to sleep on Tsunade's sofa. She felt betrayed and overlooked. Her cries made her uncomfortable and sleeping wasn't any easier. She eventually fell asleep hugging the picture of Naruto in her very tight embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ballistic mime has just returned to the room. He saw that Morrigan and Naruto were resting. However, Naruto was asleep whereas Morrigan was still smiling down on him. Like his own private angel looking at him from above.

"..."Ballistic mime gave a questionable look

Morrigan just smiled at Ballistic mime to show everything was fine.

At that very moment, Ballistic mime felt a familiar presence just outside the room. He had totally forgotten about the plan he and his brother devised. And even worse, he began to question whether he had the heart to follow through with it. In any case, he would have to make an important choice, whether he liked it or not.

Just outside the hospital window, Mad clown was preparing to crash into the window. He had a sadistic smile on his face. He wasn't going to allow failure to strike his aura a second time. And all that dared to get in his way were sure to feel the consequences for doing so.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

I would again like to say thank you to everyone of you reviewers. Not only for inspiring me, but also for sticking with me through that little copier dilemma. Honestly, I didn't realize how much you all liked my story. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. So again thank you all. Remember, use my forum for any questions please rather than writing them in a review. Heck you never know, if you have a question, someone else might be asking the same thing. So it would benefit all for it to be on the forum.

Again...THANK YOU ALL

I truly mean it from the bottom of my heart (I'm not just saying that)


	20. Where mute loyalties are placed

Three figures were within the silent confines of a hospital room. Two ninjas, one of which was blond haired and resting in a female's lap. The other was a mute ninja in disguise who was well aware of the impending danger. And a princess, who happened to be the female who had the blond haired ninja nesting in her lap. However, despite her jovial mood, she began to have a fair curiosity about the mute one's expression.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Why does he look so... tensed. I wonder if something happened to him while he left the room."_ she thought to herself as she continuously stroked Naruto's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Morrigan asked Ballistic mime with Naruto's warmed cheek still in hand

"..." Ballistic mime was nervously shaking his head and then turned towards the window.

" Don't be like that. Tell me...please..." Morrigan nervously asked

Ballistic mime stood still. Almost in a state of paranoia as he never even gave Morrigan the smallest gesture of a response. He then turned his attention to the sleeping Naruto as an emotion he never knew existed raced throughout his soul. Guilt. Guilt because someone that was no a friend was a target to be killed. Guilt because this very same target gave up his own chakra the assist in his healing without so much as a second though. And without ulterior motives.

Morrigan took notice of the pain staking expressions on Ballistic mime's face and immediately deduced that he knew something she didn't. And that somehow, Naruto was involved. She then turned her attention to the young boy resting on her lap

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Foxy..." _She thought to herself as she bent her back and head downward to plant a kiss on his cheek

Naruto had just awoken from the blissful sleep that Morrigan allowed him. Unfortunately, his waking wasn't a happy one. He felt the presence of danger emanating just outside of the window.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _I felt this chakra back at the manor. This isn't the same chakra as the guy I fought. It's...it's the chakra from that other guy that broke in."_

"GET COVER!" Naruto yelled as took Morrigan in his left arm and forced the bed sideways in one motion.

Less than a split second later, a flurry of razor sharp knives invaded the room's vicinity. Within moments, the once comfortable bed in which the two young teenagers once rested was impaled beyond recognition.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE? GET BEHIND SOMETHING!" Morrigan screamed out to Ballistic mime as just stood in shock

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Why didn't he get hit? All those knives bombarded the room and he stand unscathed? Hell...and people call me lucky?" Naruto didn't understand how is friend survived the assault without having to move. But he wasn't about to chance fate twice._

" ARE YOU CRAZY? GET DOWN" Naruto yelled as he tried to run toward his friend and bring him to safety.

Just as Naruto's hand was in reach for his target, a streamer intersected his path. Its edges were as sharp as the knives that were previously thrown. In turn, this made Naruto jerk his hand back due to the deep gash the streamer inflicted.

"Hm hm hahhahhahha, I wouldn't do that. But, on the second thought. Please..do it again hahahah." a playfully sadistic voice directed from outside the window.

The assailant then came through the window. Morrigan was the only one in shock at seeing the enemy. The silent 'friend/enemy' knew from the very start. And Naruto felt the familiarity of the chakra. While he didn't know exactly who it was, he knew he was in for a fight.

"And you are?" Naruto asked as he stood up, battle ready.

" Hahahaha...someone you pissed off back at the manor" Mad clown replied as he attacked Naruto

Young Naruto put up a potent defense, but the force of the blow knocked him through the wall into the hallway of the hospital. The loud crash alerted a good many of the hospital staff and patients. It wouldn't be long until security's arrival. In the meantime, Naruto was confused to say the least. He had no idea who his enemy was. He just knew that if his enemy wanted a fight, he'd soon find out that people sometimes don't want what they think they do. Morrigan swiftly ran to Naruto's side to see if he was alright.

"Foxy...are you alright?" Morrigan genuinely concerned for Naruto's well-being. She was at his aide in a heartbeat. Instantly, she hovered over him and wrapped her arms around him. As a mother would to protect their young.

Naruto gave her a confident, reassuring smile. He stood up, bringing the princess to her feet as well. He gently removed Morrigan's arms although she wouldn't allow them to budge to easily. His smile gave her hope, telling her that he'd be ok. And her smile gave him a vigor that only one other girl could have given. At that moment, in his eyes Sakura and Morrigan we one in the same. Morrigan was beginning to fill the void that at one time he felt only Sakura could fill.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...She's...she's so..." _he thought to himself. His blissful daydream was interrupted however.

"Hahahaha...this must be a new breed of ninja fighting...Hiding behind a tramp's ass. Konoha ninja must be really...REALLY skillful hmhmhm..." Mad Clown taunted

Naruto's eyes immediately turned to the enemy as his smile was now replaced why fury. He didn't take kindly to this enemy he didn't even know have horrid comments.

"For the sake of your own damn life..." Naruto began to hang his head low and tremble. But his trembling was not out of fear. It was the tremble of anger. Despite his building tension, he gently guided the princess to the side. Trying to keep her from harms way.

"...don't you EVER TALK ABOUT MY MORRIGAN-CHAN LIKE THAT..." Naruto eyes became glazed yet alive in a way that was surreal.

Morrigan heard every word of what was just said. Her eyes were now fixated on the object of her affection. She wanted to hear him say those words again. Over and over. She had gently placed her fingers over her mouth, not wanting to make a sound. His surge of passion overwhelmed her. And she loved it.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _His...Morrigan-chan... I'm his Morrigan chan...?."_ The princess watched on while she was still caught up in her own world

"_Foxy...I AM your Morrigan-chan...I'll always be your Morrigan-chan..." _Morrigan's tears began to run freely as she watched on. No matter what happened, she had no doubt that he would win.

Naruto unfortunately, wasn't in the same happy mood the princess was. He took Mad clown's blatant disrespect to heart. And he was damn sure going to make he see the error of his ways.

"You know what...I don't really give a damn who you are..." Naruto stood defiantly and performed the clone jutsu. One Naruto was now seven. Seven with one goal. The goal of defeating Mad clown.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _He doesn't remember this oddball? How could he not? When he became...different...he was about ready to kill him along with the other guy that was hurt."_ Morrigan began to try to ponder just what was really going on with Naruto

Ballistic mime was still standing in confusion, not knowing what he should do. Who he should fight and where his priorities were for the first time in his life were entwined and unclear. During which time, two of Naruto's clones began attack Mad clown. The first one attacked high with a drop kick.

"Hahaha...predictable...aren't we?" Mad clown taunted, not realizing his predicament as he easily sidestepped the attack..

The second clone appeared behind the enemy. The clone jumped high and try to deliver a crushing knee to Mad clown's skull. But was impaled by a streamer.

"What's the deal? Aren't you gonna join in on the fun hahahm?" Mad Clown asked the still dilemma caught Ballistic mime.

Ballistic Mime didn't even respond with his normal nodding of the head. He just stood. He was simply...there. Motionless, but there. Caught in his own personal battle of attrition.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Why is he asking him about joining in? What is with this...clown?" _Naruto was caught in the dark as to the events swirling around him.

Naruto had five clones left and he decided to make an attempt at overwhelming the enemy. Five soon became fifteen as the clones surrounded Mad clown and took offensive positions within the room.

"If you value your life, you might want to leave now." Naruto confidently threatened as the clones quickly converged on their mutual enemy for a multi pronged attack.

"Hahaha...and if you value your life, you might want to learn not to try the same jutsu twice." Mad clown boasted as streamers sprang from various parts of his clothing. Each razor sharp. And each in one way or another connecting with their clone target.

The real Naruto barely dodged one of the streamers himself. The attack gave Naruto a semi deep gash by his rib cage.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _There's no room in here...I can't fight like this. I can't allow myself to lose now."_ He thought to himself. Naruto now realized that in a hospital room he was at a disadvantage in battle. Especially against an opponent with multi-directional, multi-faceted attacks. And such was Mad clown.

"Hmhmhm Beginning to see how pointless struggling is?" Mad clown knew of the advantage he had on Naruto in closed spaces.

Mad clown discretely allowed a single acid filled balloon to glide down his leg and onto the floor. Seeing how naruto was bleeding from his hand and rib cage, he knew the enemy would be less capable of dodging his next attack. Ballistic mime saw the balloon and knew his brother was going for the kill. And with or without regret, he knew the time to act was now.

"Hahaha. You're pathetic for a ninja. Let me help ya wash that shame away" Mad clown said has a single streamer wrapped around Naruto. He tugged hard, sending Naruto flying directly toward him. He had a sinister snare glowing on his face as his trap was about to be sprung.

"FOXY NO!" Morrigan yelled as she saw the balloon on the floor.

"..." Ballistic mime without warning, stepped directly into the path of Naruto and Mad clown. Instinctively, he put up a shield just as Mad clown stepped on the balloon, releasing a spray of acid.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_His speed...and that jutsu...I don't understand. He's just like the guy I fought at the manor."_ Naruto's earlier thoughts about his friend were now confirmed. He was indeed the assailant he had fought back at the manor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mad clown spoke without laughter on this rare occasion. His brother was seemingly helping the enemy. This didn't sit well with Mad clown.

"..." Ballistic mime stood between the two of them. Not knowing what to do. His pain of betraying his brother weighed equally to the deception he'd administered to Naruto. To him, the future was uncertain. Yet in his eyes, would definitely become bleak.

"...Why?..." Morrigan painfully asked.

"I don't understand..." Naruto was confused. His new friend and too recent enemy were on in the same.

Ballistic mime clapped his hands together and spread them apart. He had mimic a bo staff and turned his attention toward Naruto and began his furious assault.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _I can't fight them both...I'm...going to die_" Naruto seeing he had two outlandish enemies to deal with began to lose faith in the outcome of this fight.

Morrigan saw the dis-array in Naruto's eyes and quickly made it her point to put herself in danger for him. Naruto saw Morrigan at his side. Her fighting with him was not the help he had in mind.

" I didn't want you in this..." Naruto said with concern

"It's not always about what you want foxy...I want to be here..." Morrigan replied smiling.

"...Thank you..." Naruto whispered to her before purposely knocking her out. He knew she'd be too much of a risk to fight along side him. He was outmatched as things stood already.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_You're gonna be pissed as hell with me...but you're the best Morrigan-chan...If we get through this...I'll make it up to you...although I know I won't have to ask...heh..you'll demand like you normally do. And...I wouldn't have it any other way."_ He gently laid Morrigan on the ground and then turn his full attention to his opponents.

Ballistic mime stood by his brother with great despair and shame bathing his soul. Not realizing Ballistic mime's clearly confused state, Mad clown saw the downed princess Morrigan as an easy score. And as usual, began whispering his wicked plots so that only his brother could hear.

"Hmhm...the whelp gets zero points for tactics. Get around him and get the target. While I'm fighting, take the girl and start on your way back to the boss. I'm gonna stick around and enjoy maiming the whelp" Mad clown wanted to toy with Naruto knowing the fighting scenario was in his favor.

"..." Ballistic mime reluctantly listened to his brother. And his slow actions had not gone unnoticed by his brother

"Stop hesitating damn it" Mad clown snapped at his brother's newfound conscience.

Naruto began his assault against Mad Clown, purposely bypassing Ballistic mime. The two ninja were locked in combat. Fist to fist, kick to kick, and force for force.

"Hahaha, you're quite something when it comes to close range hand to hand fighting.

Mad clown sent a straight kick directly aimed at Naruto's already weakened rib cage. However, as Mad clown had already noticed, Naruto was well-versed when it came down to simple bare hand to hand combat.

"Oh I'm SO much more than quite something..." Naruto grabbed Mad clown's now extended leg.

Naruto turned his body and delivered a cruel downward thrust elbow to Mad clown's thigh. It was the first time in a very long time that someone scored a direct hit on him.

"Agghh...little bastard..." Mad clown said as he fell to the ground

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Perfect! I can end this fight now and get Morrigan out of here..."_ Naruto thought to himself

"Hahaha the mistakes we make when we're oh so young" Mad clown pointed behind Naruto.

"What?" Naruto stopped his attack and quickly turned around

Ballistic mime had an unconscious Princess Morrigan in his clutches. But seemingly, the two assailants were of different minds. Mad clown saw this as nothing more than a plan well played out. But Ballistic mime didn't share in the same positive gesture.

" Morrigan...MORRIGAN-CHAN...!" Naruto knew he was at an even greater disadvantage than he previously was.

"..." Ballistic mime showed signs of breaking down. The battle of his conflicting loyalties were becoming overwhelming to him.

"Don't do this..." Naruto for this moment saw Ballistic mime as the silent friend he just met rather than the enemy he recently fought.

Ballistic mime was trembling with shame. Slowly, he took a small, gentle step towards Naruto. But before his foot could hit the ground, Mad clown again tested his brother's loyalty.

"What are you waiting for...GO NOW!" Mad clown was irritable

Ballistic mime listened and stormed off with the princess in hand. Running on instinct, Naruto ran after him. There was no way he'd allow Ballistic mime to get away with Morrigan in his clutches. But unfortunately, his attentions were needed in more than one place.

"Hahaha You have other matters to attend to child hmhmhmm hahaha..." Mad clown said while he sealed off Naruto's path with streamers.

" You...are...going...**.to regret that...**" He said as he began to lose his sense of self. Light hearted chakra was quickly being replaced by foul, vengeful chakra.

Naruto's eyes went red. His teeth were now beginning to take a sharper shape. More along the likes of being fangs. His nails began to grow out 3 inches longer than normal. And his whiskers began to give of an ominous glow of red.

Mad Clown would soon find that he had made a life threatening error. Taking people that Naruto cares about is quite a dangerous thing to do. As he stared at the steamers that cut off his pathway to Morrigan, a hidden fury welled inside of him. Its chakra was inhuman, foul, and ferocious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a hard banging on Atwright's door. It was a very frantic, erratic knocking. Which brought attention to all who were currently inside. Rina hastily ran to the door and opened it without even bothering to ask who was on the other side.

"Ma'am, are you the maid of this manor?" the townsman asked with a sense of urgency while catching his breath

"Yes, Of course...what's so urgent for you to be so frantic." Rina asked

"The princess. A ninja had her in his hands and was speeding away from the hospital. And that blond kid, he's fighting with someone at the hospital. They're tearing the place apart" The townsman was blurting out. But for the most part his words were understandable.

Without so much as second word, Rina ran directly to Atwright's. But before she could bang on the door, a strong hand placed itself upon her shoulder.

"Why are you running around like this"? Jiraiya halted Rina

"I think those men that broke in before are back. One of them kidnaped the princess and the other one is fighting Naruto." Rina was crying with fear.

Jiraiya didn't even have to think about his next move. With his vast experience, he knew what had to be done next.

"I see..." Jiraiya replied turning to immediately leave for his next destination.

"Jiraiya..." Rina spoke softly calling out to him

Jiraiya stopped and turned his head and saw a tearing maid trembling. He reversed his direction and made his way back to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she did him. She rested her head in his chest as her tears formed damp spots in his clothing

"They won't get away...you know me...I always get things done" Jiraiya tried to make her feel at ease.

"Yes...you do always get it done..." Rina stopped her crying and released her arms.

Jiraiya released her and then speedily continued on his way. Meanwhile, Rina resumed her task of letting Atwright know the situation. She didn't even knock. She literally just barged in. Needless to say, he was in a deep sleep. And she knew he'd be angry at being waken abruptly. Yet at the same time, in all consideration was a situation that couldn't be helped.

"Sir..." Rina softly said while she began patting his arm

"..."Atwright was in a deep slumber and wasn't even aware of his maid's presence

"Lord Atwright..." she patted a bit harder

Atwright now just made light gestures and grumbles. But still, her efforts proved fruitless as he still lay sleeping peacefully. At this point she threw away the idea of peacefully trying to awaken him.

"GET UP LORD ATWRIGHT!" Rina was now yelling as she grabbed his shirt and began jerking his body back and forth.

And with that, he finally woke up. It was rather uncomfortable. But it did the trick. And just as she thought, he was truly annoyed at being awaken in such a rude way.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Atwright barely awake yelled at her.

"I'm sorry sir...but you wouldn't wake up any other way" Rina apologized

Atwright felt a little bad about yelling at her. Once the initial effects wore off, he realized that she was out of character and if she woke him up so roughly he must have had an extremely good reason.

"I'm the sorry one here. You probably have a good reason for being so abrupt." Atwright replied

"Sir...a townsman said that Morrigan was being taken away by a ninja." Rina said fairly rushed

Atwright at first figured that it was no problem. To him it was nothing more than Naruto playfully carrying his daughter off somewhere. It was an action he would have been fine with considering he realized how his daughter felt about Naruto.

"That's fine Rina. They're probably just having fun with each other. She does seem to have a thing for him you know. Besides, he probably just wanted to get out of the hospital for some air." Atwright said being unaware.

"NO sir, you have it wrong. Naruto is still at the hospital and he's fighting someone...I think it's the same two that wrecked the manor." Rina voiced her suspicions

"DAMN!" Atwright took Rina's words very seriously

He immediately jumped out of bed and called for the captain of the guard. After he'd called for the guard captain, he lost no stride in his movement as he was prepared to go out the door.

"Sir, where are you going?" Rina asked

"Do you really need to ask that? I'm going to find my daughter. Let Jiraiya know of what's happening." Atwright replied

"He already knows. I don't know where he went. But I told him about it already"

"Good move Rina. I'll be back when and ONLY when my daughter is safe." He praised his maid as he was jetting out the door. But her voice stopped him

"Wait...I want to come to" Rina was equally worried and felt the need to go as well

"No, I need you here. If anything happens or new information comes through, I need a trustworthy person here for it." Atwright was right

Rina reluctantly understood and unwillingly stayed behind. She hated the fact that she was the one left behind. But despite that, she was rational. She made herself some tea to calm her nerves and patiently sat and waited. It was all she could do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ballistic mime, with great stealth and skill was easily making his way out of the city. Sticking to the shadows and grazing the rooftops, he managed to bypass almost everyone. But unfortunately, during his getaway he failed to be completely stealth. Normally, he was the most careful warrior one would ever come across. But with his mind in despair, he was slightly off his game.

"..." Ballistic mime caught sight of a squadron of six guards impeding his path of exit.

He could have easily taken them out even with the princess in his hands. But at this moment, he didn't have the mind of a warrior or a killer. He just didn't want to fight. He began to take a few steps back and reverse his direction.

"..." Ballistic mime shook his head. He was even beginning to surprise himself.

Morrigan was silent in his arms. He observed her and immediately looking at her brought on thoughts of Naruto. Naruto, the source of his current despairs. Yet, he wasn't angry about it. In his own little way, he was quite relieved he had the time to meet Naruto outside of battle.

"..." He gave her one last look and final decided on what he should do.

With no more thought, Ballistic mime made his next move without regret. If there were any consequences to be faced, he was willing to take and face head on. With his next move now set in stone, he once again resorted himself to the shadows, unseen by the masses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya entered the hospital. He was practically ran over as people were running out. Most of the patients were safely being moved to a more secure section of the hospital. He began moving through the masses. However, a violent chakra blew past him.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _It's more powerful than the last time. The demon's desire to kill is more acute too. I pray for whoever is stupid enough to fight him at this point" _Jiraiya worried as he quickly continued making his way to Naruto's room

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mad clown lost his laughter once he felt the foul chakra emanating from Naruto. Although he only had a brief viewing of it, He remembered what Naruto looked like and acted like when he was like this. Inhuman and unholy was all that could have described. Now the normally sadistically humorous Mad clown was struck exasperating fear.

" What the hell are you...?" Mad clown was slowly backing away towards the window. For once he was completely on the defensive.

"**I THOUGHT YOU WANTED A FIGHT. YOU STINK OF FEAR**." Naruto said as he slowly and maliciously walked toward his enemy

Naruto's steps were slow. But the energy in the room was purely evil. When he walked past the mirror it slowly began to shatter. With every step he took, an imprint of unholy burns were left. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face that grew larger with every step.

" **THAT WINDOW LOOKS INVITING DOESN'T IT?**" He practically tempted Mad clown to make a break for it.

Mad clown took a quick look behind him, considering his escape. But despite his fear, even he had his pride. He reverted his attention away from the window and once again to the now demonic Naruto.

" DAMN THAT! YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU?" Mad clown yelled as he let loose a spray of acid in Naruto's direction.

To Mad clown's surprise, Naruto wasn't there anymore. The target of his attack had moved and with god-like speed. He was in total disbelief at what had just transpired.

"Where the hell is he? No human is THAT fast!" Mad clown was no panicking.

"**WHO SAYS I'M HUMAN.**" A villainous voice replied, sending a terrifying chill to Mad clown's very soul.

Mad clown tried to move away. However, his efforts were to no avail. Naruto forcefully grabbed the back of his head. His grip was beyond solid as his nails and fingers began to dig deep.

" AIIIIIIIIEEEEE! GET OFF! PLEASE...LET GO!" Mad clown was pleading for him to let go. But instead, he enforced his grip even more. The pain was unbearable. He felt as if he was going to pass out.

"**YOU'LL SLEEP ONLY WHEN I ALLOW IT**" Naruto said as he used his free hand to drill Mad clown's stomach

"...(coughing)..." Mad clown could barely breathe.

Naruto definitely inflicted internal damage. Mad clown's abdomen now had an abnormally deep indent and he was now coughing up blood and internal tissue. This had stopped being a fight long ago. Now this was more of a torture session. And the demon within Naruto was relishing every moment of it.

" RASENGAN!" A blast completely engulfed Naruto. He went flying into the wall as he let go of the now unconscious Mad clown. Naruto was now burning from the heat of the blast and embedded into the wall. Almost as if he was a permanent staple to it.

"...My God..." Jiraiya couldn't believe what had walked in on. He still felt the demon's chakra flowing throughout the room. It was almost suffocating as it was weighing.

Jiraiya slowly walked into the room. With Naruto only knocked out, he knew he'd be fine. With that, he turned his attention to the half-dead clown. He was amazed at how easily Mad clown was nearly picked apart. He didn't think the enemy was weak. Just unorthodox, as he had fought him before. It was truly quite the feet to rough him up this easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan had just reawakened from her unconscious state. Immediately she began to fight and struggle with Ballistic mime.

"LET GO!" she yelled out as she kicked him directly in his face.

With Ballistic mime now stumbling, she was able to free herself from his hold. But rather than run, she attempted to fight. Her blows were administered with great accuracy. Every roundhouse kicked she threw Ballistic mime's way connected.

"..." Ballistic mime said nothing as he continued to take in every attack the princess threw his way without so much as an attempt to fight back or even defend himself.

Morrigan began to wonder why he'd just let him attack her the way she was. She was hitting him very viciously and the bruises on her opponent were the proof of that.

"What? You won't even try to fight back. Kidnaping a woman isn't beneath you but fighting one is?" She hissed out as she once again began to attack

The commotion being made by the two didn't go unnoticed. Some guardsmen heard the struggle and began paying attention to the sound and its familiarity.

"You know, I might be drunk, but I could have sworn I heard the princess's voice" A very lax guardsmen said

"Well, I'm NOT drunk and I KNOW I heard her voice." Another guard said.

The two nervously looked at each other and nodded. They slowly, yet not so quietly began making their way to the origin of the struggle

"..." Ballistic mime sensed the two guards and decided it was time to once again make himself and the princess scarce.

Morrigan was still fighting him. She was caught totally off guard as he instantly stopped her punch. She was totally in shock as it was the first time that he'd actually made a move while she was attacking him. In one motion, he grabbed and swiftly continued on his way. The guards were left to wonder if there was anyone there at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was carefully looking over Mad clown's body. His life was nearly wiped out by Naruto's inner demon. Even though he was an enemy, he wasn't about to let a light be extinguished. No matter how villainous. He was carefully trying his best to wrap him up and clean the dried blood. But with all the hospital staff in a far section away from the battle scene and he with limited medical skill, he couldn't do much.

"**YOU'RE STUPID ENOUGH TO TRY THE SAME THING TWICE. YEAH YOU'RE DEFINITELY HUMAN**" Naruto referred to the first time Jiraiya knocked him out

Jiraiya felt the demon's evil chakra at his back as he heard his brooding, evil voice. He was several feet away, but the thickness was unmistakable and indescribable. Jiraiya rose to his feet with not a single ounce of fear. It wouldn't be the first time he fought a powerful evil. Nor would he allow it to be the last.

" Why differ from what works?...you were out long enough for me to take care of this poor soul" Jiraiya replied as he finished caring for the unconscious Mad clown.

The demon walked out of the hole in the wall made by his body due to Jiraiya's attack. He had an evil smile as he looked on at Mad clown. The evil one was somewhat proud of his 'masterpiece'.

"**I COULD HAVE DONE SOME WORK ON HIS BONE STRUCTURE. ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU OLD BASTARD, I'LL FINISH UP ON THAT CLOWN**" The possessed Naruto threatened.

"Be careful of who you threaten Kyuubi. A sannin bows to nobody." Jiraiya was preparing for a fight.

The demon was laughing as he didn't feel threatened in the least. He knew that even in the vessel of Naruto, he was still more than enough for any human, even a legendary sannin. And even if Jiraiya was stronger, he still had a trump card, the vessel himself.

"**COME NOW OLD MAN, COULD YOU REALLY HURT ME? I'M YOUR 'STUDENT'. YOU'RE MY 'SENSEI'**" The demon began to snicker.

"No, Naruto is my student. YOU however, are an abysmal stain amongst this world. And like any evil before you I've fought, you'll die at my hands." Jiraiya replied with annoyance as he began gathering his chakra.

"**IDIOT, YOU CAN'T WIPE ME OUT. I'M A NECESSITY.**" The demon laughed as he initiated the battle

The possessed Naruto began his assault with an attempted punch to Jiraiya's chest. Skillfully, Jiraiya blocked the attack. However, he let out a slight grimace under his breath. The forced administered to his arm from blocking the assault was extreme.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Damn...that hurt. He's definitely stronger than what I remember. I don't think I can fight him head on. I have to find a way for Naruto to retake control of his body."_ Jiraiya thought to himself after feeling the force of the demon's power

"**DON'T BE SO DEFENSIVE, WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT TALK?**" The demon was taunting the sannin. He began to open his fist and let his nails claw freely

Naruto possessed was moving too fast for even the sannin to mount a counter attack. Jiraiya's hair quickly surrounded him to protect its owner. He felt the demon's nails ripping threw the hair-made shield like paper. But as quickly as the hair was shredded, it was replaced. Thus the shield was maintained.

"**COWARD! COWARD! COWARD!**" The demon was annoyed at not being able to get to its prey

The demon now infuriated cocked his arm back. He grew tired of senselessly attacked Jiraiya's self-replenishing barrier.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _Bad move demon. Hundreds of years old and still making amateur mistakes. Allow me to show you your errors"_ Jiraiya saw the pause in attack as a opening for his own offensive.

"**YOUR ASS IS MINE NOW HUMAN!"** The demon began is attack to finally break through the sannin's defense.

Jiraiya retracted his hair and sidestepped to his right. The demon's attack was off target and left him off balance. Jiraiya had a mischievous smile has he opened his left palm directly into the possessed Naruto's face. The demon's expression was one of surprise has once evil eyes for a split second showed signs of shock and unbalance.

"**WHAT? NO?**" Kyuubi knew he was in for it. Off balance and without a defense, all the demon could do was brace for the coming, painful attack.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Sorry Naruto...I really hope you can forgive me kid"_ Jiraiya felt guilt about what he was going to do. But he knew might have to cause Naruto serious harm for the sake of halting the demon.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya focused almost all of the chakra he had into his attack.

Naruto was engulfed in the light of the assault. With no way to defend himself, he was then left with one option and one option alone. Take the blow and pray for survival. Onlookers saw the gigantic blast from the streets. Naruto was sent flying out the window.

"LOOK OUT!" One of the people yelled as Naruto was spotted speeding to the ground.

People scattered as Naruto's smoking body hit the ground hard. The force of impact made those close by feel as though they felt a small earthquake. People slowly began to gather around the smoking body

"Someone help that kid." A female spectator said.

"DAMN, he burned me!" A middle-aged man said as he tried to touch the high temperature corpse.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jiraiya yelled out to the spectators as he jumped down to the surface with Mad clown in hand.

The people did as Jiraiya commanded and scattered. Guards immediately calmed the people and began attempting to secure the area. The guards were now slowly converging on the scene.

"I SAID GET BACK!" Jiraiya was now even more stern that last time as he ordered the guards.

"Who the hell do you think you are old man?" One of the guards bellowed

"Yeah, damn outsider" Another one of the guardsmen added.

Jiraiya didn't say another word. Instead, he gave the guards an intimidating, impenetrable stare. The kind of stare that would make the devil himself back off. He then gently set Mad clown back down and gave an even more forceful gaze than he had before. The guards at this point were hesitant. Some even began taking steps backward.

"I wouldn't rile this man if I were you" Atwright said as he worked his way through the masses.

"Sir!" The guards saluted.

Atwright got a good look at both Mad clown and Naruto. He slowly walked over to Naruto. His facial expression was on of great sadness. He then turned to Jiraiya with anger.

"What the hell happened here Jiraiya. TELL ME DAMN IT" Atwright was upset to say the least

"He's not dead. Neither of them are. 'IT' came out and picked this poor soul apart. It would have went on a rampage." Jiraiya was right. As he referred to the kyuubi demon simply as 'it' not to make the true reality public.

As the two talked, Naruto's body began to twitch. The demon was never hurt. With his face buried ground level deep, nobody caught sight of the demon's smile. As Atwright and Jiraiya talked, Naruto's body was once again standing on two feet. Jiraiya caught sight of this and was surprised.

"...Naruto...?" Jiraiya said as he questioned.

"He's alright?" Atwright turned his head so that he too could view the young genin.

Naruto didn't respond. He just stood with his head held down. One of the guards immediately ran to Naruto's aide. However, Naruto just stood perfectly still. The air was ominous and Atwright, even though he wasn't a ninja, knew something was wrong.

"Son, you ok?" The guard said as he rested his hand onto Naruto's seemingly lifeless shoulder.

"Wait! Something's wrong." Atwright warned

"?" The guard was confused

Naruto then let up his head. He was smiling. Everyone caught sight of his smile. He then turned his attention to the guard that had his hand placed on his shoulder. The two made eye contact. The guard was still confused and Naruto was still smiling. He then started gathering chakra.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _Atwright's senses are pretty dead on. Something IS wrong...KYUUBI!"_ Jiraiya felt the abnormal chakra and knew the dilemma wasn't over.

"RUN!" Jiraiya yelled as everyone was no confused.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" The demon was yelling at a sub-sonic level. The guard was instantly blown back as was everyone else within to vicinity of the shreik.

The force of the scream was powerful enough to send people practically flying. Buildings were beginning to shake to their very foundations. People were running for whatever cover they could. The scream's voice seemed surreal as it gave no sign of weakening.

Jiraiya and Atwright took shelter in the hospital. After he had finished taking his pleasure in basically scattering the people, he then turned his head and smiled at the Sannin.

"**DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WERE THAT GOOD?**" The demon smiled

Jiraiya quickly ran back out to confront the demon a second time. He wasn't sure on what to do anymore. But he knew he was the only one that had any chance at all of stopping him. To him, his task was to stop Naruto, at all costs.

"I AM that good...RASENGAN!" Jiraiya immediately performed his attack.

The demon didn't look anywhere close to threatened. In fact, his eyes looked on as though to welcome the sannin's challenge. He felt it was time to show him just what he was dealing with.

"**ANYTHING YOU CAN DO...RASENGAN!**" The demon countered with his own version of the attack

Kyuubi's power proved to be too much. Even for Jiraiya. His attack was quickly overwhelmed. As their attacks clashed, Jiraiya felt his body beginning to weaken. He dropped to one knee due to exhaustion from going head to head with a demon and stopped his attack

_Atwright's thoughts_

"_Good lord...and the demon isn't even fully awakened yet and look at the carnage...it was said that Kyuubi's evil is legendary. Seems as though there is plenty of truth to that. If given rebirth...that demon WILL go unopposed and ravage this world..." _Atwright thought to himself seeing the damage the demon could do without being fully reborn.

"**...I CAN DO BETTER"** The demon said as he showed a dominant smile, finishing his statement.

Naruto was now walking slowly and jovially toward the downed Jiraiya. He knew he had his opponent in a bad way. And the very thought of pressing the advantage and torturing the opposition sat very well with Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Don't!" Atwright tried to get between Jiraiya and Naruto as he yelled

"**PESTILENCE...**" Naruto mocked as he smack Atwright hard to the ground

"**THE LETTING OF BLOOD BEGINS**" Naruto began his final assault with an evil smile. The demon was blood thirsty.

"STOP!" A female's voice echoed while standing along side a silent ninja.

She took a good hard look at the semi-human being she beckoned. But unlike everyone else, she wasn't afraid. She knew it was her Naruto. And that no warm would become of her because of that very fact. Transformation or not, she cared for Naruto all the same.

The demon turned around, annoyed at being interrupted from his evil desire to dismember Jiraiya. The very sight of the young woman. Her presence was one of which could not be ignored. Balllistic carefully observed the scene. His eyes grew wide as he quickly ran to Mad clown's aid. The demon noticed him.

"**READY FOR ROUND TWO?**" The demon remembered the previous encounter with Ballistic mime and was looking

Morrigan immediately ran into Naruto's path. She had no fear of the demon. And deep down, she knew she wouldn't be hurt in any way.

"**MOVE GIRL!**" The demon threatened

"NO! YOU BACK OFF!" The princess was yelling at Kyuubi

The demon began to bear its fangs. He had already taken down two opponents. And was beside itself at the fact that a young female showing such heart.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" The demon opened its palm and thrust towards Morrigan's face.

The hand stopped at Morrigan's face. But it didn't quite grab it and she never even flinched. She had no fear. Ballistic mime watched in awe. He couldn't believe that this girl able to do the single thing that he, his brother, nor Jiraiya could not.

"..." Ballistic mime silently watched on while hovering over his brother.

" You can strike me if you want...if it will make you feel better..." Morrigan softly said as she gently grasped Naruto's outstretched hand still posed at her face.

The demon was frozen. Never before having faced someone that showed such kindness in face of its attacks.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME HUMAN!**" The demon almost said with hidden fear as it was taken aback

"...Im not touching you...I'm touching my Naruto...my foxy..." She said as she slowly took steps forward, drawing herself close to the possessed gennin.

The demon had never witnessed such a sense of love or compassion before. It was new just as it was terrifying to the demon. The demon's fear was not from battle. Rather now, it was the fear of being wanted, the fear of acceptance. As it was new, the demon was unfamiliar and knew of no way to handle such strong emotions. Slowly it began losing control over the body it possessed.

"**NARUTO HAS NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!**" The demon yelled with fear. Every second with Morrigan was making its power waiver more and more

Morrigan slowly wrapped her arms around the possessed ninja. The demon's eyes began to soften. And for the first time, it was actually sweating. The demon grabbed Morrigan's arms. However, could not pry itself out of Morrigan's warm embrace. Powers and emotions of unknown origins would not allow it.

"My foxy will always have a place in this world...with me" She replied as she looked into Kyuubi's violent eyes with a smile

"**MOR**ri**G**an...**M**orri**GA**n-chan...?" The weakening of Kyuubi's control of Naruto was becoming evident.

"Yes...it's me, your Morrigan-chan...and she wants her foxy back...more than anything in the world..." Morrigan slowly began to let loose her tears.

The demon could fight no longer. Naruto's will was returning. Morrigan's compassion gave Naruto's will strength as it drained the demon of its control. The demon let out a scream of defeat as it retreated back to the recesses of Naruto's mind.

"**AGGHHHHH!**" That very scream was the demon's last attempt at voice

Morrigan held Naruto tighter. She could feel the great level of pain in the scream. She couldn't bare the thought of Naruto being in such pain. But there was nothing she could do. She buried her face into Naruto's chest and let her tears flow. Naruto's demonic transformation began to recede. He was beginning to once again adopt his human features as the demon's control was fading.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_I want him back...I want him back..."_ She thought to herself as her sobs hadn't gone unheard.

Hearing the silence, some of the doctors and nurses began to step out of the hospital and observe the scenario. Dr. Mizhrahi was amongst them. Morrigan still crying. The fact that Naruto's safety was compromised in any form infuriated her. And feeling powerless, all she could do was cry.

"...Foxy..." Morrigan said while still crying into the one she cares for's chest

"...Morrigan-chan?..." Naruto weakly let out her name.

Morrigan's crying came to a complete halt at the sound of Naruto's voice. She felt as though she was dreaming. She slowly released her face from Naruto's chest and looked up. Happy eyes met confused ones. She was still crying. But her happiness at the sound of his voice negated any pain she was feeling at that very moment.

"Hi..." Naruto's confusion became a joyous smile as he and the princess locked eyes.

"...I missed you..." Morrigan replied pressing her forehead to his as she still had tears in her eyes.

Naruto continued to smile as he enjoyed the princess's happy state. But he was still weakened by the demon's hostile taking of his body. He had been pushed to the limit and was unable to handle the residual pressure left in the demon's wake. Without so much as another word, Naruto passed out.

"...Rest foxy...and don't worry...when you wake up, I will be by your side." Morrigan said as she noticed Naruto's weak state.

A strong hand then placed itself upon the princess's shoulder. She turned to face the owner of said hand. It was her former kidnapper, Ballistic mime. She gave him a smile of approval.

"Our friend...he'll be just fine 'Mr.Silent'" Morrigan said with fair assurance.

"..." Ballistic mime smiled at her with his wounded brother in hand.

Morrigan then turned her attention back to her heart's desire, Naruto. She was just grateful to have her Naruto back. Ballistic felt great respect for the demon vessel. To Ballistic mime, Naruto was one of the few 'worthy' people whether he'd be friend or an enemy. He then did something that was out of character to most.

"...Tell Naruto that Ballistic mime gives his gratitude..." Ballistic mime finally allowed someone to hear his voice as he then turned around and began walking away with his brother in hand.

Morrigan immediately shot up. She couldn't believe what she had heard. The silent friend/warrior had spoken. Guards began to converge and surround Ballistic mime. They remember his criminal actions and they were more than ready to call him on them.

"HALT! You're to be placed in our custody for assault, breaking and entering, and attempted kidnaping." A guard said, listing the assailant's crimes

"...Let him go..." Morrigan intervened without turning to watch. while she still held Naruto in her warm embrace

The guards all looked at each other in disbelief. A criminal was being allowed to roam free without so much as a second thought. One of them decided to make his voice heard.

"This man has commited..." He was cut off

"LET HIM GO NOW!" Morrigan yelled.

Without further protest, the guards parted and made a path. Allowing the two criminals to make their departure. The guards all watched on. Some with anger and others with confusion. But that was fine. Not everything was in black and white nor was everything meant to be understood by those that sat on the outside, looking inward.

"Hey wait! He needs serious medical attention. Let take..." Dr. Mizhrahi was concerned but stopped his talking as he and Ballistic mime made eye contact.

"..." He stared at the doctor and slowly nodded no. He then continued on his way

Ballistic mime's stare wasn't one of intimidation. It was on of assurance. To assure him that he'd know what to do and that his brother would be fine. Not to mention it wouldn't have been safe for them to stay. After their various crimes, he knew he and his brother would have plenty a reason to watch their backs. Various members of the hospital's staff assisted Jiraiya and Atwright. Reluctantly, Morrigan was forced to let Naruto go as Dr. Mizhrahi himself took him into his own personal care. Needless to say, Morrigan once again spent the night at the hospital as she constantly watched over her father, Jiraiya, and her object of affection, Naruto. However, seeing as their conditions weren't anywhere close to severe, aside from Jiraiya being fatigued, Atwright and Jiraiya opted to leave. Which in the end only left Naruto to be tended to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha had a much more peaceful night than Waves. The sun was bright and beautiful. It would have been an amazing sight to wake up to for most people. The sun's light glistening through Tsunade's office with reckless abandon. Sakura however, was sleeping uncomfortably and was unmoved by the light. She was turning frantically, wearing Tsunade's sofa out.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said as she stepped into her office, surprised at seeing Sakura sleeping there.

"...hmm...Good morning Tsunade-sensei" Sakura had awoken, giving her teacher a half weakened smile.

"Good morning? Sakura, why did you sleep here all night? This is a place of work. Not leisure. You better have a good reason for this." The Hokage demanded in answer for this.

Sakura was too afraid to let her know of her emotional woes. So she decided to make an attempt at deceiving the Hokage.

"I...I didn't really feel too well. I didn't really want to walk home alone because I felt really dizzy." Sakura made her attempt at hiding the truth

_Inner Sakura_

"_I don't even know why I'm bothering to lie. She can always read people like open books. But what else can I do? I can't tell her that I'm...hurting..."_ Sakura didn't know of any other way to hide the real problem from her sensei.

The Hokage then put her hand to her to Sakura's forehead and began to focus her chakra. Using her own chakra, Tsunade scanned Sakura's body for any abnormalities. She had found absolutely nothing. Sakura was completely healthy without an ailment in sight. The Hokage just looked at her student and chuckled

"Sakura dear, if your going to try to deceive someone, it would be to your benefit if you actually tried to make your ailment real." The Hokage indirectly let on that she was aware of the deception

_Inner Sakura_

"_This is so embarrassing"_ Sakura was ashamed of herself

"I'm sorry...Tsunade-sama..." Sakura held her head downward to disguise her frown.

"Don't worry about it dear" Tsunade smiled as she went and sat at her desk

The Hokage sat at her desk and began to look over some of her leftover work. But something didn't feel right. She was used to a pair of childish eyes constantly staring at her. She took a moment to observe her desk.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

" _Where is that picture? I had a picture of my loving, adorable, idiot surrogate son sitting right there. Oh well, I'll find it later."_ She quickly discovered what was missing. But she was taken away from her thoughts for a moment

"Sensei...may I ask you something?" Sakura had a serious question

The Hokage took her eyes away from her desk and focused them onto her apprentice. Sakura's eyes told a story. A story of longing and sadness. So whatever question Sakura was going to ask, Tsunade knew to try to be as considerate as possible.

"You know you can dear." Tsunade smiled

Sakura allowed a small smile grace her beautiful face. She really needed to talk with someone. She'd be afraid to talk with Naruto about this even if he was here. And she didn't know where Ino was at the moment. Nor was she home, so she couldn't talk with Ms. Haruno.

"Have you ever taken something for granted...and then realized what you had too late?" Sakura was indirectly referring to the fact that she felt that Morrigan would take Naruto's love away from her.

"Of course, who hasn't done that. But it's a life lesson child. We live, we learn, we move on and learn not to make the same mistake twice." Tsunade tried to give her a logical response.

_Inner Sakura_

"_Ouch!...Not what I wanted to hear..."_ Sakura thought to herself feeling even worse now.

Tsunade looked a little concerned at this point. She was hoping her words could help her student. But the Hokage was so used to being a tough woman that once in a while her sensitivity went dull. Wanting to be of better help, the Hokage pressed on.

"Hon, speak up a bit more. What's really wrong?" Tsunade softened a bit.

"No...it's alright Sensei." Sakura felt that pressing on would deepen her heartache.

Tsunade disregarded it and continued looking at her paperwork. She noticed a letter addressed to her from Jiraiya sitting on the end of her desk. It was slightly wrinkled and the seal was already broken.

"...Sakura, do you realize it's a crime to open another person's mail without their permission." Tsunade knew immediately Sakura was the only one that could have done it considering she was the only one here overnight.

"...I'm sorry...I was just worried about Naruto...-kun." She apologized as she had difficulty adding the kun suffix to Naruto's name at the particular time. The thought of actually losing him made voicing any sort of closeness painful for her.

" Sigh...It's alright to worry dear, but next time, mind not violating the law for your fears?" Tsunade said as she wasn't too upset with her. She new that her feelings for Naruto were real. So she allowed Sakura's actions to slide this time around

Tsunade began to read over the note. She read it both extensively and thoroughly. Just as Tsunade had finished looking over Jiraiya's report, Sakura released another question from her mouth.

"Tsunade-sama...it should have been me that accompanied them. Naruto and I, we know each other so well. Like the inside and out of a hand, we go together...why is she allowed to go without any sort of real ninja training whatsoever but I being on the verge of taking the chuunin exam had to stay here?" Despite Sakura's obvious jealousy, she did have a great point.

Tsunade nestled her hands together under her chin and began to explain the situation.

"Well Sakura, the trip was supposed to be just the two of them. They would have traveled a lot faster as a simple two-man team." Tsunade said

"But they have a third person with them now, Princess Morrigan. Who by the way isn't even a ninja of Konoha. In fact, she's not even a ninja at all." Sakura was quick to point out as she began to slowly cry.

Sakura began to tremble as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't want Tsunade to see her tears. But it was already too late. And now the Hokage understood why her picture wasn't where it should have been.

"Dear, personally I prefer them to stay as a two-man team. But this was a matter of circumstance. Like it said in Jiraiya's message, they came across two unknown enemies."

"Sensei, I understand. But she is nowhere close to my level of skill. Why can't I go to them?" Sakura asked

"As I said, it's a matter of circumstance. You know of the severe time limit they're on. They could ill afford to spare the time to wait for you to make the trip to waves. Every second counts. Even though she doesn't have a superior skill level to your own, she does have some ability and they need a medic of some kind."

Sakura stopped trying to fight. She knew Tsunade was right. But her heart's breaking overruled any sort of rationality. Tsunade felt the need to attempt to give her student some hope. She had a hunch of why Sakura was being so abrasive. And as a woman, she understood.

"Sakura, you're afraid you will lose Naruto, aren't you?" the Hokage bluntly and softly put.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...I can't positively be that transparent..." _She thought to herself as she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Hearing the two words, 'lose Naruto' together was enough to shatter her world.

"Sensei..." Sakura couldn't find any words for herself

"Sakura, that boy as chased after you for too many years now. How could you possibly doubt his feelings for you." Tsunade pointed to Naruto's devotion to her

"Sensei I..."

"No. Sigh...Sakura, you know you've treated Naruto 'less than perfectly' despite all the care and consideration he's always shown to you. Especially in recent times." The Hokage had another point. She had even pointed out how she stood Naruto up and stayed with Sasuke

Sakura held her head down in shame. The Hokage could hear Sakura sniffling. Sakura said no other words as she continued to cry. This time refusing to attempt to wipe her eyes. It was as if no matter how much time went past, the regret and pain of her actions would never go away.

"But guess what? He still talked to you. He still stayed with you. And Sakura despite whatever the past, he still loves you. So you have no right to doubt him like that. He deserves to have your trust. Because you've always had his." Tsunade gave Sakura a small sign of hope.

Hearing the Hokage speak was harsh for her. But at the same time she felt enlightened. Just hearing that Naruto possibly still have that kind of care for her was enough to give her a small sense of satisfaction. And with that she gave way to a slight blush thinking about the one she loves.

"Besides didn't you say..." The Hokage began to speak

" ...that you wanted to a better Sakura-chan for Naruto?" They both said as Sakura joined her in unison

The two just looked at each other and laughed. They began to realized they too were beginning to have a bond. They seemed to be becoming sisters rather than just simply teacher and student. It was as if she had a second Shizune by her side. Sakura began to leave but the Hokage called her back.

"Sakura!" the Hokage said promptly

Sakura turned around immediately at the urgency of Tsunade's voice

"Yes sensei...?"

"It's ok. I have better pictures of him" Indirectly, the Hokage made Sakura aware that she knew she had Naruto's picture.

Inner Sakura

" _I didn't mean to take it... I was just looking at what was missing in my life is all...nothing gets past her at all"_ Sakura thought to herself

Sakura playfully stuck her tongue at the Hokage. And just as a sister would, Tsunade returned the favor and stuck her tongue back at her. Sakura left the Hokage's office. When the door closed behind Sakura, the Hokage's smiled quickly was replaced with a look of great concern.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_I wish I was as sure of things as I sounded Sakura...Naruto dear, I wouldn't blame you for not forgiving her...it was a selfish and cruel thing she did. But...it would be nice if you considered giving Sakura another shot. I can honestly say...she will make it worth your while. She really loves you...with all her heart._" Tsunade was deep in thought about the two gennins that were closest to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in waves, a certain fox vessel was asleep in a different hospital room. Considering the previous encounter rendered his previous room uninhabitable. A female was sitting at his bedside with great concern watching as he violently tossed and turned.

Dream Segment

"**I'LL BE COMING OUT SOON CHILD"**

"Who are you..." Naruto nervously questioned

"**A PRISONER IN YOUR WRETCHED BODY"**

" I don't understand?"

"**I RECOGNIZE YOUR BLOOD. YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF MY JAILER!"**

"Your...your jailer?" Naruto had no comprehension of past events.

"**I WILL DESTROY THOSE YOU HOLD MOST DEAR. BE PREPARED BOY, MY VENGEANCE WILL BE ABSOLUTE**"

Once that was said, two silhouettes appear. They represented two young girls, they were Sakura and Morrigan

"WHAT? No...NOOO!" Naruto became frightened and frantic.

The evil demon let loose a sinister smile at the sight of Naruto's despair.

Dream Segment end

At that very moment, Naruto practically hovered out of his bed. He had never had such a nightmare in his life. For him it was both frightening as it was real. He was in a state of panic. That was until a pair of warm, sensual hands pressed onto his cheek and chest.

"Easy foxy..." Morrigan said she she calmed Naruto down.

Once Naruto saw Morrigan at his side, he began to ease his tension. He did as she asked and rested his head back on his pillow as he stared at her. She smiled at him and began wiping the sweat from his brow with a rag.

"...Hi...Morrigan-chan..." Naruto said

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_I really wasn't dreaming...I am his Morrigan-chan...I can so get used to him calling me that" _Morrigan blushed

" Good Morning foxy..." She sweetly smiled as she held his hand and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"...Bad dream?" She asked. She was very curious as to why he was so wild in his sleep

"Yeah...there was some kind of monster in my dream. And it said it recognized my blood.

"...A monster?...What did it look like?" The princess questioned

Naruto was afraid to continue on with his story. He was afraid of telling her about the evil warning the demon gave just before he had awoken. But for her curiosity, he did as she asked

"Well...it had red eyes. Very red eyes,. It's nails couldn't have been no more than three inches." Naruto began to describe the one in his nightmare.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_This can't be real...it just can't be..."_ the princess began to recognize and envision the picture as Naruto had described it.

"Oh, and it had whiskers too. If you matched its face to mine, the whiskers would be in the same spots as my facial marks." Naruto continued on

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _No...no...Foxy"_ Morrigan's fears were real. She knew that whatever possessed Naruto and the creature in his dream were one in the same.

"FOXY!" Morrigan tightly hugged Naruto. It seemed as though the more she worried, the stronger her embrace became.

"It's ok Morrigan-chan. It was only a dream" He tried to ease her as he returned the embrace and rubbed her back.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_No foxy...this isn't alright. I'm scared for you..."_ Morrigan silently began to cry. She kept her voice in so not to alert Naruto to her crying.

"Foxy...do you remember anything about last night? Anything at all?" Morrigan was afraid, but she was worried about his state of being after that horrid ordeal.

"Well, I remember fighting that freaky clown guy. And you were taken away...by my friend..." Naruto stared at the ceiling with a sad gaze.

Morrigan's thoughts

" He doesn't remember?..." She noticed it was the second time he seemed to have had no recollection of something that recently happened.

Morrigan and Naruto were still hugging each other. Naruto's eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. He was thinking of how his friend and his enemy were the same person. Morrigan released him and looked into his eyes again.

"Morrigan-chan...am I too trusting?" Naruto felt ashamed at being deceived

Morrigan smiled in his face and took his chin in her palm

"Foxy...someone left a message for you..." she said smiling

"Really? Where is it?" He figured it was something in writing.

"He said, 'Tell Naruto that Ballistic mime gives his gratitude'". Morrigan quoted exactly

" Ok, so where's the note?" Naruto asked still thinking this was a written message.

"Naruto, Ballistic mime is 'Mr. Silent's' name. He TOLD me." Morrigan finally made him realized as she began to laugh a little.

Naruto's mouth was agape. He had spent all that time with him and couldn't get so much as a peep out of the man. But know he was actually thankful made him happy. At that moment, Dr. Mizhrahi entered the room..

Hey Naruto, Morrigan. Did you guys sleep well? The doctor asked

Morrigan smiled which pretty much told the story that she slept just fine.

"I've had better nights" Naruto indirectly referred to his nightmare.

The doctor smiled. He was happy that is favorite patient was at least well.

"Princess, it's time we do something about that arm of Naruto's. Would you mind leaving the room for awhile? Don't worry, it's not exactly surgery, but we have to fit his arm for his armor

"His armor?" the princess inquired

"I call it anti-chakra armor." The doctor said proudly.

"Sounds...average" Naruto said fairly un-wowed

"Yeah really" Morrigan agreed.

"But the abilities it has are far from average. You see, as I told Jiraiya, it will block any chakra from flowing to your arm where your discoloration is. However, it does have a secondary effect. If you use it as a shield against any direct chakra or energy projectiles, the armor will absorbed the energy and make it your own." The doctor proudly said

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard its effects. The sparkle in his eyes showed how amazed he was at hearing the secondary effect.

"Well...we better get started" the doctor said happily as his patient was prepared.

" Well, I have to get your bag ready for our trip anyway foxy. I'll see you later." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she began to leave.

Naruto's thoughts

" 'OUR' trip?" He didn't miss what she had said

"Oh and foxy, it's not that you're too trusting. You just have a big heart" She winked at him and left

Naruto smiled at her as she left the room. As aggressive as she was for his attentions, she was an equally good friend. Slowly he began to realized that this girl had his well-being and happiness in mind. She'd always have his happiness and well-being in mind.

"Ready Naruto?" the doctor asked.

"Let's do it!" Naruto was more than ready

The doctor and two of his assistants began to prepare their patient's arm for the anti-chakra armor. It wouldn't take too long. But this was experimental as it was vital for Naruto's overall longevity. So with that in mind, the doctor wanted to make sure everything goes as it should.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atwright was once again back with the council to once again resume talks about the gene-twili key. Given last night's events, Atwright felt that a decision on the situation was now up in the air. He couldn't predict in the least what the final outcome would be. The council took their respective seats and began to pick up where they left off.

"In light of last night's tragedy, we have a decision to make. The Gene twili key. Members of the council, taken into account all we know of both Jiraiya and Naruto as well as taken into account last night's events, if you have anything you'd like to add, do so now." Kamada wanted a thought out yet swift resolution

Not a single member of the council had anything more to add. For the most part they all had their decisions made. And due to Atwright's previous speech, they were fairly prepared for something like what had happened the night before to become a reality. Akagi however, once again wanted to fight

"Fellow councilman." Akagi stood up and drew attention to himself.

" We all read the reports, we all seen the nature of that demon child first hand. Can we really entrust the gene-twili key to such an entity?" Akagi drew the audience to the obvious

The council members just began to look at each other. Atwright however, was taking all of Akagi's words in. He kept his disgust and anger of the man to himself.

"Do we really want to consider giving more power to a beast of this magnitude?" Akagi said, wearing on Atwright's last nerve.

Akagi once again took his seat and grinned. He was so sure of himself that the key would remain in waves.

"Thank you Akagi...Would anyone else like to make their opinions known." Kamada was asking to hear anyone else's thoughts

"We all know of the violent happening of last night..." Atwright said as he bravely stood from his seat.

" Last night, we all witness something of inhuman strength and malice. I've seen this with my own eyes." Atwright recollected.

Akagi just watched on, thinking that Atwright had seen things his way.

"However,...that was only...ONLY...a taste of the possible future. The demon wasn't even fully reborn and you all know for yourselves of how powerful it is. Just look at the hospital and the surrounding area for proof of that." Atwright continued

The council watched on in great attention.

" Despite that, now more than ever...I STICK BEHIND THE NOTION OF ENTRUSTING NARUTO AND JIRAIYA WITH THE GENE-TWILI KEY" Atwright yelled out

Akagi was infuriated at this brash speech coming from Atwright.

"If we don't allow them to AT LEAST make an attempt to find a solution to the demon, we will have a much greater problem that simple property damage...and if that happens even the most elite of ninja won't be able to handle the problem. Even one of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya had been rendered useless by the demon." Atwright was correct

Akagi interjected.

"I'll suggest what I've suggested previously, kill the demon vessel" Akagi said smiling

Atwright could intake Akagi's stupidity any longer

"You know what stupid, you want to kill Naruto? FINE!...I DARE YOU TO TRY. Send our guards to fight someone that they have NO CHANCE IN HELL OF BEATING." Atwright was quite angry

Akagi's smart wit couldn't assist him in counter arguing.

" SEND OUR MEN TO THEIR DEATHS. SEND THEM TO FIGHT A YOUNG CHILD THAT HAS BEEN BURDENED TO HARBOR A DEMON WITHOUT HIS CONSENT. IN FACT, WITHOUT HIS UNDERSTANDING OR EVEN KNOWING OF THE FACT." Atwright wasn't done

Akagi was sweating and now feeling really foolish. Atwright began to calm himself and lower his tone.

" Just so long as you know, YOU can be the one that sent them to the demise know full well they fought an enemy that was a child and only defending himself..." Atwright began to sadden

"...This child saved my daughter's life. He protected my home. He never asked for payment...He never asked for a reason. He just did it. Council...keep in mind that there are two souls that claim residency for that body. One soul is the demon that Akagi wants to butcher so badly. But...the other his a young ninja hopeful with a platinum heart that defends those in need without asking for so much as a word of things." Atwright resumed to his seat

The council was once again moved by Atwright's speech.

"Members of the council...we've heard opinions. Both were valid and made points. We also have reports on the events of last night. Please everyone, now is the time to vote. If you feel Naruto and Jiraiya should be entrusted with the gene-twili key, then please raise your hand. If not, then please keep your hand down." Kamada was calling for an end to this important matter

The members of the council nearly unanimously raised their hands. Even Kamada was with the idea of giving the gene-twili key. In fact, the only objection was Atwright.

"This council as come to the decision to entrust the gene-twil key to Jiraiya and his apprentice, Naruto. This council will now adjourned." Kamada had dismissed the meeting

Atwright was gathering himself up. He felt as thought something great was accomplished this day. And it was. The beginning of securing humanity from Kyuubi started this very day. Kamada walked over to Atwright and put his and on his shoulder

"And that is why you're the best of us." Kamada said as he continued on his way

Atwright left soon after. He wanted to retrieve the gene-twili key as soon as possible so that Naruto, Jiraiya, and now Morrigan could continue on their very important mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The princess had prepared a huge bag. She had plenty of things to put in. She noticed that Naruto left Konoha with little more than the cloths he had on. Everything was doubled. Shampoo, soaps, everything was in twos, packed twice over. She even in her own little perverse way deduced the size of his underwear. But she didn't pack a certain outfit she had bought for him. They were a pair of black and grey fatigue pants and a skin tight black collarless shirt.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Well foxy, I know you won't let me see your body willingly, BUUUUUUUUUUUT!..."_ she began to get mischievous thoughts

"_...you won't have a choice. You'll have to put on the shirt I bought for you...because your t-shirt and orange jacket are going to have a little accident." _she had a little idea in mind

Meanwhile, Naruto had just returned to the manor with his new armor firmly secured to his arm. It was truly amazing. His movement was in no way compromised in the least. This little new experiment could very well become the next step in battle ready gear.

"Naruto!" Rina ran up to him and hugged him

Rina immediately caught sight of his liquid armored arm and was drawn to it

"I take it that this is for your oddly colored arm?" Rina began examining the armor

"Yes ma'am" Naruto replied as he was fairly proud of his new attachment and its abilities.

"Well, the princess is in her room. You might want to go see her dear." Rina said as she pushed him toward the stairs.

Naruto didn't really need to be rushed to go see Morrigan. But he allowed Rina to hurry him all the same. He went upstairs and directly to the princess's room. He couldn't wait to show her his new armored sheath. He knocked on the door.

"Princess? Is it alright if I come in?" Naruto asked as he steadily knocked.

Morrigan heard Naruto at the door and figured now was the time to put her plan to work. She hadn't even answered him. Instead, she swiftly opened the door.

"FOXY!" She gave him an enthusiastic hug and kissed him on his cheek

She smiled at him and observed his new armor. She felt it looked fairly flimsy and constraining at the same time.

"Foxy, can this thing really stop the flow of your chakra? Not to mention it looks so damn...well...stiff." she was concerned.

"It definitely works princess. I already try to focus my chakra through it." Naruto started to explain

"Didn't work?"

"Not even a little. And since it's liquid, I can move easily. As if I were wearing nothing at all." Naruto still couldn't believe how cool his armored arm was. He was loving every minute of it.

"Foxy?" Morrigan said sweetly

"Yes?" Naruto answered normally

"Did I hear you call me 'princess'...TWICE?" Morrigan said smiling as she started walking towards him.

Naruto didn't notice the mistake until she had actually said it. He was becoming used to her direct manor and slowly began backing up. He didn't know what to expect of her, but he knew that it possibly wasn't anything good.

"...Um...actually...technically I did but..." He was trying to talk is way out of it as he was now backed up to the bed

"What's this?...Making excuses for it too?" Morrigan was really having fun and still smiling

She pushed Naruto over and evilly grinned. Naruto was sweating. He knew that look in her eyes well. But what he didn't realize was that boys such as he were usually powerless to girls such as her. She then sat onto of him so that he'd have nowhere to run. He could have easily thrown her off. But she knows him. And she knew he wouldn't ever attempt to be forceful upon her. It just wasn't his nature.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Why do I always find myself cornered with her... Would Sakura-chan be mad at me?"_ Naruto was nervous while he contemplated to himself

Morrigan seductively smiled and leaned over to meet his face. She pressed her nose to his neck and began to smell him. She gently rubbed her noses up and down taking in his scent. He was very tense. Her hands pressed onto his chest.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_GOTCHA!"_ Morrigan saw her chance to do what she'd planned

She literally ravaged his jacket and shirt. Naruto was in shock. He looked at Morrigan and she returned the gaze..

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Delicious..._" she gazed at his well-toned body. She licked her lips and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Uh...Hungry?" Naruto nervously asked.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _VERY!"_ she had another less than saintly thought.

"Foxy, for the sake of maintaining your innocence, I won't answer that" Morrigan didn't want to compromise his boyish innocence.

She could have gotten off of him at anytime. But she loved his childish nervousness. But she wasn't completely forceful. No matter how much she truly wanted him, she would never make him do something he didn't want to do or wasn't ready for. She did respect him just as much as she loved him.

"Foxy...I'm glad your not like Jiraiya...I really am..." Morrigan said as she got up off of Naruto.

"...Thanks Morrigan-chan..." Naruto was happy to have her around despite her brashness.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and threw the cloths she had bought for him into his face. He pulled them off of his face and stared at them strangely.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked

Morrigan gave him a look that showed she couldn't believe his denseness

"Your shirt and jacket are torn aren't they?" Morrigan countered.

"Thanks to you" Naruto laughed

"I can rip your pants too if you want..." Morrigan said seductively

Naruto knew what she was getting at. He needed to find anything to fend off her flirting.

"Uh...um...what are these pants for?" Naruto shifted the attention to the pants that she had bought along with the black shirt

"Well, you have to match don't you?" Morrigan smiled

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _She's...quite something..."_

" Thanks for everything Morrigan..." Naruto said.

Morrigan walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. It was the letter he was writing to Sakura. Naruto slowly took the letter, never taking his eyes off of the princess

"...Morrigan-chan?..." Naruto was confused

"It's ok foxy...but just so you know...I never...NEVER give up..." Morrigan stated her point

The two made eye contact. They began to reach a new plane of understanding. Before anything else, they were friends. Very good friends. Naruto then turned his attention to the huge bag on the floor.

"What's with that huge backpack Morrigan? Going on a vacation?" Naruto questioned

Morrigan's thoughts

"Guess nobody told him yet...I'll surprise him then" Morrigan thought

"You could say that. Well foxy, I'll meet you downstairs. Could you be a sweetie and bring 'my' bag down with you?" She asked flirting

"Sure thing" He was happy to be of service

She left and closed the door behind her. Naruto began putting on his new threads. He was surprised that Morrigan knew his size so well without even asking him. Once he put them on even he had to admit that they looked pretty damn good and that she had great taste. He then grabbed 'her' bag and proceeded to meet her downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of the city, an ever silent ninja stood aside his limping brother. Their mission was indeed a failure. But to Ballistic mime, for now, failure was ok. Acceptable. Unfortunately, they knew that the dark figure who had given them this mission would not take failure so leniently. The two continued on their way back to the prison, prepared as best they could be to face an unknown, more than likely devastating consequence.

To be continued...


	21. Trust and Treachery

Sorry this update took so long everyone. But I had to rewrite this a couple of times. There were certain facts and points that had to be put in this chapter for the rest of the story to progress properly. But now that I won't be as busy, updates will be done on a regular basis. Thank youto everyone that stood the long wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino decided to start the day by going to see Sakura. She knew tomorrow was a big day for Sakura, so she wanted to make a quick stop to see her. Oddly enough she was alone, without Shikamaru being anywhere in sight. She felt that it was time to bug her friend rather than her possible love interest. She knocked on the door loudly.

"Who'd be here this early?" Ms. Haruno wondered as she went to answer the door.

The door opened and Ms. Haruno's face began to heavily grin. It was a long time, but Ms. Haruno remembered the young kunoichi all too well.

"INO? God it's been so long since I've seen you around here. The last time you visited you were so small." Ms. Haruno referenced back to a time when Sakura and Ino were friends. A time before Sasuke.

"I'm still small. Just not as small..." She immediately hugged her friend's mother.

_Ino's thoughts_

" _Geez, the years have gone by fast..._" Ino sadly thought about the long term effect of her and Sakura's constant fighting.

Ms. Haruno released Ino and gave her a long hard look with a smile. Ino had grown up very well. Both her and Sakura were on the verge of womanhood.

"It's really great to see you again hon. Are you staying for awhile?" Ms. Haruno was more than happy to have Ino around. She immediately figured with Sasuke no longer between them, the two girls would resume their friendship.

"I well...uh..." Ino stuttered as she watched Ms. Haruno

_Ino's thoughts_

" _Same Ms. Haruno. How could I refuse?"_ Ino knew she couldn't deny the offer considering the long hiatus.

"Yes ma'am." Ino smiled

"Wonderful, I'll go get something ready for us to eat." Ms. Haruno replied merrily

She then turned around and headed toward the kitchen. However, for a moment she stumbled. She began to fall towards the ground. This didn't go unnoticed by Ino. Immediately, Ino was at Ms. Haruno's side.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked with worry showing in her gaze

Ms. Haruno looked a little different at the moment. She seemed oddly tired. But she played it off easily enough

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me. Could you go and wake Sakura up for me?" She sweetly asked as Ino helped her to her feet.

Ino was worried about her. For now, she seemed fine. But for that brief moment, Ms. Haruno's body showed an eerie sign of weakness.

"Are you sure you alright?"

"Ino, since when did you become so motherly?" Ms. Haruno joked

"Ok, ok I'm going" Ino knew when to give up

Ms. Haruno had continued on to the kitchen to cook while Ino made her way upstairs and to Sakura's room. It was as if nostalgia was the theme of the moment

_Ino's thoughts_

" _Geez everything looks the same. Just smaller. Kinda nice really..."_ Ino smiled as she browsed through her memories of her younger days.

She had made it up to Sakura's door and lightly knocked. But there was no answer. Instead, the only sound that made it through the door was a low mumbling. So she tried again. This time knocking slightly harder.

"Sakura?..." Ino called out. But still, no answer

She opened the door. Sakura was sleeping rather uncomfortably. Ino walked over to her. She thought maybe Sakura was just acting. She was normally one that was up early. Ino walked over to Sakura's bedside and watched over her carefully.

_Ino's thoughts_

" _What are you dreaming about forehead girl?"_ She was worried about the pain expressions Sakura's face were showing.

A tear gently slid down from her eye to the side of her face. It sent the message to Ino that whatever Sakura was dreaming about, it was something she had wanted to let out for a long time. Something pent up.

Sakura's dream

The young teens with souls full of emotion were in front of the gates of Konoha. An event in which Sakura would consider the ultimate disaster was about to take place...

The beautiful pink haired Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha, with all the memories of Naruto's past. 10ft.opposite of her, the young sexy Morrigan stood in the middle of the dirt road with nothing but open fields And in the middle stood Naruto, the source of the tension between the two.

"Naruto, come home...to Konoha. You're going to be Hokage one day." Sakura spoke

Morrigan immediately interrupted

"Home is where you should be feel safe foxy, not a place where you're loathed just for being alive. For reasons you don't even know" Morrigan countered sadly

All Naruto could do was look down to the ground. His eyes were glassy. He stood a broken man as emotions were being stretched in two directions. With both women having equal pull. Slowly, Naruto's knees buckled as he conceited to the ground. He stared down to the ground with tears of pure confusion dripping from his eyes.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and sat to his right beside him on the ground.

"...Naruto-kun..." She called his name softly

Naruto looked up and met Sakura eye to eye. With tears still slowly flowing, he gazed both intently and warmly into her eyes

"...You have people that care for you...Friends who miss you..." Sakura softly reminded Naruto of the few that called him dear.

"...Foxy..." Morrigan called his name as softly as Sakura

Hearing his name, his gaze shifted from Sakura to Morrigan

"...You shouldn't have to enter a trial by fire for friendship...You should never have to prove your worth for acceptance...friendship isn't proven, it's mutual..." Morrigan said as she sat at Naruto's free side.

"...Naruto-kun... you're an inspiration for all of us"

"How can you be an inspiration if the people don't even respect you..." Morrigan cinched her hands together and softened her voice.

"Naruto, come back to the life you've always known..." Sakura said as she stood up and held her hand out to Naruto

"Foxy, come with me. To a life that's brand new." Morrigan rose to her feet and held out her hand just as Sakura had done.

Naruto's eyes were no longer teary. He stood up slowly. The determination in his eyes were a clear indication of his decision. He placed his hand in Morrigan's and their hands slowly clasped together. He turned to Sakura one final time.

_Inner Sakura_

"_no...NO!..."_ Sakura began to slowly reach out toward Naruto. But she couldn't reach him due to forces unknown.

" ...Don't go Naruto-kun...I love you..." Sakura said crying as she made one final attempt the reunite with Naruto

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan...goodbye..." Naruto said with a genuine voice

Both Naruto and Morrigan then turned toward the vast open world that awaited them. The two slowly began to walk away from Konoha, never looking back. Leaving a hurt, crying, and dejected kunoichi in their wake as she felt the full effect of true heartbreak.

Sakura's dream end

Ino watched as Sakura had begun to flow tears at a harder pace and she began to let out a soft whimpering. Ino felt that she needed to wake her friend up. She began to prod and shake her.

"Sakura!...Sakura!" Ino began to shake Sakura back and forth

Sakura had begun to wake up as Ino consistently jerked her friend's body back and forth. Ino was unaware of the nocturnal sorrow in which she had saved her friend from.

"...huh...Ino?" Sakura had opened her eyes to find the female ninja opposite of her

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. She regained her composure and then faced her friend with as normal a face she could. Ino smiled to see that her friend was for the most part ok.

"Sleep well?" Ino asked even though she clearly was aware that Sakura's rest was anything but blissful.

"...Yes..." Sakura replied with a smile. However, the smile was short of sincere. It was weak and defeated.

_Ino's thoughts_

" _You don't have to lie..."_ Ino knew better than to believe that answer. But she accepted it anyway

"Ok...think you're ready for tomorrow?" Ino referred to something of great importance

"The chuunin exams? I'm more than ready." Sakura replied confidently

"Oh?" Ino gave Sakura and her confidence a sly look.

"Be real Ino pig, I have too much back up." Sakura was still confident

Ino still had a kind of sarcastic expression on her face. She still had a great deal of work ahead of her. But even so, Ino was aware that this was becoming a far cry from the old Sakura that always needed the security of Naruto and Sasuke to drive her on.

"Stop looking at me like that. Mom is always behind me. Tsunade is an excellent sensei. Kakashi will be assisting me. And I even have my childhood friend back." Sakura smiled as she patted Ino's shoulder

"There's so many sources of inspiration around me. I can't fail even if I wanted to" Sakura was still confident in voice. As her body language foretold otherwise.

_Ino's thoughts_

"_...With one source...a very important source of inspiration absent..."_ Ino thought out her words rather than spoke them. She didn't want to say anything that would make Sakura doubt herself.

"Blah blah blah..." Ino said playfully as she began on her way out of Sakura's room.

Ino had begun to walk out of the door. Before exiting out, Sakura had called out to her.

"Ino...?" Sakura gently called to her friend

"Yeah?" Ino turned to answer

Sakura and Ino made eye contact. Sakura's weakened version of a smile down graded itself to almost a gloomy appearance. Ino looked on with great concern. Sakura began to speak

"...I lied...I didn't sleep well...not at all" Sakura had gave Ino an opposite answer to her earlier question.

All Ino could do was warmly yet sadly stare at her friend.

"...I know..." Ino replied as she left and closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, Sakura got to her feet and walked toward her window. She leant out of the window a bit and allowed the sun to illuminate her skin.

_Inner Sakura_

"_...Not even confessing my heart was enough..."_ Sakura nervously looked out towards the sky. Her beautiful faced plagued with pain and tears as she tried to contemplate the meaning of that hurtful dream.

Sakura took her mind away from her emotions long enough to prepare herself to face the day. She knew her mother and Ino were waiting for her. And she didn't want to keep them waiting long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan had just made her way downstairs. She noticed Atwright had just came in. But something was different about him. His face was full of serious intent. She knew that face well. It was a face in which Atwright dawn for only the most dire of matters. He went directly into the living room with a case in hand.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_What's with dad?...Something must really be wrong."_ Morrigan thought as she covertly hid on the side of the living room entrance.

She had begun to peek in...

Jiraiya and Rina were already anxiously sitting in the living room. Atwright sat across from them and placed the case on the center table. He then opened it up to reveal the gene-twili key.

"So...this is it..." Jiraiya begun the conversational exchange.

"Yeah...a dangerous object in the wrong hands...this is not to be misused in even the smallest of ways." Atwright answered.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Now I KNOW something is up. Dad would never give that to an outsider if things weren't serious"_ Morrigan became nervous

"I assume you've already planned your next course of action.." Atwright figured Jiraiya was already prepared with his next course of action.

"Yeah...there is only one person that might be able to help Naruto. It's our ONLY chance." Jiraiya knew the perilous risk that was about to be undertaken

Atwright and Rina both gave Jiraiya gazes of caution.

"But who could help the poor boy?" Rina questioned

Jiraiya for a moment had thoughts of another student of his in days long past. The nostalgic remembrance almost brought Jiraiya to tears.

"Someone that Kyuubi really despises..." Jiraiya dared not utter the identity of the person in which he spoke of.

"Your eyes...they're talking to me...telling me you know this person very well" Rina was able to read Jiraiya body language.

Atwright listened to Rina's words and then he too noticed Jiraiya's offbeat body language. Morrigan was still spying with the greatest of stealth. As Morrigan continued to watch on, Atwright didn't want Rina to press too hard into Jiraiya's past.

"Rina, that isn't needed information. However he knows this person is of no importance. The focus is on how exactly can this person help" Atwright said in his normal strict voice.

"You're right,... sorry hon" Rina apologized to Jiraiya

Jiraiya then began to reach for the gene-twili key that was on the center table. His hand had stopped just short as he noticed an uneasy, violent aura reveal itself

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_What is this reaction?..."_

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Atwright yelled with great urgency

Both Jiraiya and Rina had looked at Atwright as if he was out of his mind. They both had nervous, rattled looks in their faces. Morrigan knew about the gene-twili key. She was well aware of why Atwright told him not to touch it

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Looks like you saved the old pervert from hurting himself dad. Close one."_

"Don't touch it? Why not? You touched it." Jiraiya almost sound insulted

"It was encased. I never literally put my hands on it. Naruto is the only one that can touch it. Because he's hasn't been influenced by the world around him." Atwright knew of something Jiraiya didn't

"The hell? What does that mean?" Jiraiya's voice echoed even more annoyed than the last

"What it means... 'Sannin', is that he is still pure, the evils of this world have yet to ware on him. Are you pure and untainted old friend?" Atwright answered sarcastically

Rina giggled at the look on Jiraiya's face. Even she knew Jiraiya wasn't exactly the most saintly of men.

"Fine..." Jiraiya retreated back to his original spot in which he sat.

Rina had stopped her laughter. It was a good mood lightener within an overall serious conversation. But curiosity and worry about Naruto overwhelmed her. She decided to once again press into matters that weren't of her immediate concern.

"...Jiraiya...I'm sorry...but..." Rina was nervous.

" Why do I feel like I already know what's in your pretty little head?" Jiraiya could tell just by her questionable glare what she was going to ask about.

" Sorry...and yes...how well do you know this person that's supposedly going to help Naruto?" Rina dared to question

"RINA!" Atwright was fairly pissed at Rina's persistence.

"No, she actually deserves to know. You both do." Jiraiya calmed his friend down

Jiraiya began to once again think about times long past. The two just looked at Jiraiya ever so concerned. It seemed as though every time Jiraiya reminisced about this particular person at this particular time, he'd become overwhelmed with sadness. Rina was about to tell him it was ok to keep it to himself. But Jiraiya spoke up before she could.

" You see,...long ago I had another student. It was a long...long time ago..." Jiraiya began.

" That's why this hits so close to home huh..." Rina commented

"You don't know the half of it...I taught him everything I knew...and I couldn't be more proud of him. But...I made a mistake...one dire, fatal mistake." Jiraiya had to collect himself

Atwright and Rina were ever so intently listening. As was Morrigan. Even she was compelled to know of this particular part of Jiraiya's past. And the object of compulsion for her was that this part of Jiraiya's past tied into Naruto's present and inevitable future.

"I think I'm beginning to understand" Atwright was catching on

"Yeah...the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi attacked Konoha more than a decade ago. My former student was the fourth Hokage at the time. I taught him a forbidden jutsu. And that very technique was enough to seal the evil demon" Jiraiya continued on with his remembrance of the horrid event.

"...That is why...we have to head to the evermore plains

"But...to go to the evermore plains...that would mean..." Rina jumped to the next

Jiraiya and Rina met eyes. Jiraiya could tell what conclusion Rina had come to. And she was right.

"Yes...he is dead...a forbidden technique is forbidden for a reason. Some kill you over time. Some kill instantly. It wall depends on the user and the target of the attack. My young student...he sealed the demon but...well...the forbidden skill cost him his life. The God of death claimed him..."

"So, since this is the only person to fair well against the demon, you think he might know of a way to beat him?" Atwright asked

"That's the bulk of the idea yes." Jiraiya replied

"But Jiraiya...what could your former student know of about defeating the demon. He lost his life and the demon was sealed. To me...that's not a victory...and hardly a draw..." Rina was overall correct.

Jiraiya sighed and looked downward. Even the normally hardened Atwright almost dawned a frown of hopelessness. Rina had no intention of bringing down their spirits. She was just speaking her mind

"I know it's slim...and probably won't work. But this is our only option. It is THE option. He deserves to chance to live. Demon within or not, it is his right. So no matter how much the odds are against us, if there is even the smallest of chances, we WILL take it."

Morrigan stared on. She used to think Jiraiya was just your average, simple-minded everyday letch. But hearing his words, she saw that she just might not be the only person that wanted the best for Naruto.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Ok, maybe he's not the old cog and perv I thought. And...it's good to see that there is one more person that cares about my foxy and his well-being. You rock old man..._"Morrigan dawned a small smile.

"That sounds like the Jiraiya I remember" Atwright for once and on this rare occasion seemed proud of his friend

"That's so like you" Rina smiled and blushed

Jiraiya smiled at Rina then averted his stare at the gene-twili key still resting on the center table. Thoughts began to well inside him. There was one part of the past that he'd willingly withheld from his friends. It was th true connect between his former student and his current one. It seemed as though the more he cared, the more deception would surface itself.

"So when do you plan on breaking the order the Hokage gave you and tell the child that the demon is within him? Atwright asked in a forward manner

"...I can't...You're asking me to tell a child just on the verge of adulthood that a demon's life force resides within him. I can't tell him yet..." Jiraiya said with sorrow.

" I'm not one to repeat myself, but we've had a similar conversation about his before Jiraiya. You already accepted him as being a man. You can't just keep parts of his life from him like he's a child." Atwright yet again was pressing his case.

"Jiraiya hon...this is really bad. God forbidden if someone else close to him knows about this" Rina too was fearful for Naruto's well-being.

Jiraiya gave of a peculiar silence. It was the kind of violence that spoke volumes. Rina realized that the strange silence could only mean one thing.

"...Hon?..." She said nervously. She knew his reply would reveal others close to Naruto that knew of his plight.

Jiraiya took an extremely deep breath before his next words. He was about to bare a bit of the truth and the very thought of it wasn't easy for him.

" Seven...with the two of you included. The Hokage, her assistant, and Kakashi knew of the matter before I did. Then there is myself and even his comrade, Sakura is aware of it. This wasn't supposed to be spoken of outside of the original five. But...with all that has happened...you deserved to know..." Jiraiya confessed

Morrigan stood in this belief. She couldn't believe that people that Naruto considered close could ever omit something so life threatening from him. Especially in regard to a certain young female ninja. Nobody was aware that the number seven 'in the know' had secretly became eight.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...You're supposed to be his friend...all of you are supposed to be his friends...Friends don't keep secrets orders or not. "_ Morrigan became sad for Naruto

"_And you,...Sakura...you of all people..." _Morrigan began to wonder on the fact that Sakura also knew of Naruto's secret.

"_Foxy...how can you give this girl so much... I...I'm the one that's here for you."_ Morrigan's eyes were about to water

Just then, footsteps that were heavier than normal made their way behind Morrigan. A blond teenager with a huge backpack in tow had finally made his way downstairs. Everyone could here his heavy footsteps. Morrigan gave him a very welcoming smile as he approached her.

"Hey Morrigan-chan, why are you..." he was cut off as Morrigan put her hand over his mouth

She didn't want the others or Naruto and realize that she was spying on the conversation. She took him by the hand and led him to the living room. Once realizing that Naruto and Morrigan were entering, all talk about Naruto's impending digression into the Kyuubi was instantly silenced.

_Atwright's thoughts_

" _Hand in hand...'bout time she found someone she likes"_ Atwright was pleased to realize the possibility of Naruto being his son in law. Although such a thought was going a bit too far, as a father wanting his daughter to find a suitor soon, it was something to hope for.

Jiraiya stood up

"It's about time the two of you made it down." Jiraiya sounded with impatience.

"Sorry I took so long. But this bag is freakishly heavy." Naruto had an excuse.

"Foxy stop complaining. You need the exercise. Laying up in that hospital probably made you stiff." Morrigan offset his complaint

"Quite true." Jiraiya nodded his head as he agreed.

Atwright and Rina stood and laughed as the two went on jokingly about Naruto's heavy back pack woes. It had been few and far between when it came to moments of any laughter. And things would unfortunately get worse. Naruto pouted, but wasn't too upset.

"Anyway, What is that thing?" Naruto was pointing to the gene-twili key which was still in its stationary position on the table.

"That's the gene-twili key that I told you about, remember?" Morrigan reminded him about a past conversation the two had

"It looks like an ankh." Naruto saw it as a familiar shape

"And like an ankh my boy, this as mystical properties of its own." Atwright added.

Naruto walked over to the table. He stared at it hard. He wasn't one that would be considered a man of the world, so he wasn't too accustomed to being around powerful artifacts of any sort. Just like his sensei, he leant over to pick it up. Jiraiya stared in anxiety as Atwright's stare was totally opposite. His was a look of confidence. Naruto picked it up as the gene-twili gave off an aura totally different from Jiraiya. It was a calm, inviting aura.

"..." Naruto acted as if he was Ballistic mime for this moment. With nothing to say, he was in awe.

"See the difference Jiraiya...think PURITY" Atwright whispered to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just frowned at the comment. But as he realized the inviting aura that the key gave off in Naruto's hands. He could only wonder what would have happened if he had touched it.

"It's yours Naruto. That key only allows those who are pure of heart to touch it." Atwright gave Naruto the rights to the important item.

"...Uh...okay but...what would I do with something like this? And what does it do anyway?" Naruto had asked a reasonable, intelligent question.

The room went quite as Naruto asked his question. In order for his questions to be properly answered, Jiraiya would have to go beyond Tsunade's decree and tell him about himself and the real reason they are away from Konoha in the first place. All eyes were on Jiraiya at this point.

_Atwright's thoughts_

"_Now would be a perfect time to fess up" _

_Rina's thoughts_

"_...He deserves to know Jiraiya, and it is for YOU to tell..."_

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Someone he holds dear should tell him...you are his sensei"_

"...There's...someone you need to see. And that key will allow you to see him" Jiraiya replied. He told the truth, yet at the same time omitted the ENTIRE truth.

Atwright left the room, shaking his head in disgust. He was becoming tired of trying to lecture Jiraiya. All he could do was hope and prey that Naruto would be able to handle things once his world came crashing down. Even Rina gave him a disappointed stare.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _I cant tell him...I can't"_ Jiraiya said in his head frequently.

Naruto was confused by everyone's odd actions. But since he didn't understand what was going on around him, he decided not to pay it much mind.

" Well, that's good enough for me. Hey old man, when are we leaving." Naruto impatiently asked.

"We'll be heading out in about an hour. I see you made sure to pack. Very good, you didn't make the same mistake you made when we left Konoha. Ninjas never make the same mistake twice." Jiraiya mocked a little

"Yeah whatever. But I have Morrigan-chan here took care of me. She packed up for me" Naruto gave credit where it was due as he slung his arm around Morrigan's shoulder.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _I packed for me too"_ She thought as she blushed and smiled at Naruto for his acknowledgment of her efforts.

" Chan?" Jiraiya cocked his eyebrow and looked at Naruto

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _The only other person Naruto ever addressed with 'chan' was Sakura...that reminds me, I'm calling him on our little bet. It's past the due date..."_ Jiraiya had just remembered something he had set aside before the previous attack.

Morrigan blushed lightly and she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto was embarrassed. Jiraiya and Rina were looking at them with smiles. With Naruto's arm draped around Morrigan's shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist, they looked like a couple. Noticing this, Rina walked over to Morrigan and whispered in her ear.

"I've been watching you princess, don't do anything that would taint his purity" Rina playfully warned

Morrigan shot her an angry stare. It was easy to see that she didn't like Rina's words. She released her grip on his waist and grabbed his hand.

"We'll be waiting at the front gate." Morrigan said annoyed as she pulled Naruto out with her.

As per normal, he didn't know what was going on. But it was slowly becoming something he didn't like. In the back of his mind, he started to feel like everyone was in the know except for him. It wasn't a feeling he liked at all. The two had left, closing the door behind them. This left Rina and Jiraiya alone.

For the first time in a very long time, Rina found herself very angry with Jiraiya. Her eyes were piercing his soul. And he knew exactly why her gaze was so fierce.

"...I'll tell him...but he isn't ready yet..." Jiraiya said

Rina slapped Jiraiya hard. He saw it coming a mile away. But he felt it was best not to dodge.

"When the hell when he be ready? When YOU say?...When your HOKAGE says?" Rina's voice became progressively louder as she grabbed the collar of his shirt harshly.

Jiraiya said nothing. He had resigned himself to take the scolding Rina was delivering upon him.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _Yeah...you should be disappointed with me... And my student WILL be...but... if the choice is between him hating me or his safety well...then he'll have to hate me till the end of time"_ Jiraiya thought to himself

Rina had released his collar from her angry grip. Her eyes had begun to soften and her voice toned down. She was still upset about it, but she resigned herself back to her normal manner

"Hon?..."

Rina softly placed her hand upon his cheek

" What are you going to say to Naruto when he realizes the truth? He looked you in the eye and asked you what the gene-twili key was for. And you lied to him...to his face..." Rina spoke as her eyes showed worry.

Jiraiya was speechless. He was aware of his audacious act. But to hear it literally told to him. And by Rina no less made it that much more scarring. He and anyone that Naruto was close to in Konoha may find themselves the boy's enemy. But like Jiraiya stated, better to have him safe rather than a friend given the choice.

"Sometimes, we do more harm than good when we try to protect those we care about hon. Remember that...k?..." Rina left the room and left Jiraiya to his thoughts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mad clown and Ballistic mime and eventually returned to the prison. They stood at the front door, worrisome about whatever awaited them on the other side. Neither was exactly enthusiastic about walking inside, but being known for their many misdeeds over the years, they had little choice.

"..."Fear of the unknown was shown in Ballistic mime's body language

His still battered and bruised brother weakly placed his hand upon Ballistic's shoulder

" I know...but...we've no place else to go. Our criminal past runs deep..." Mad clown spoke without his normal laughter.

Ballistic mime's sense of fear grew. If Mad clown ever spoke without his normal laughter, it was an omen of bad things to come. They walked through the corridors of the dank prison. Many inmates eyes were on them, sensing their failure and mocking them harshly. They had reached the chamber where their master resided, guarded by two elite ninjas.

"Where's the girl?" One of the elite asked

"..." Ballistic mime made eye contact with the elite

"Move aside!" Mad clown demanded

The two elites just faced each other, then turned to once again face the brothers.

"A hobbled ninja giving orders?" The second elite mocked

" hmm hmm...you don't want to get on my bad side right now?" Mad clown threatened

The two elites were practically ready to explode with laughter

"Yeah we wouldn't want to do that. I mean c'mon, the last guy that got on your nerves kicked your ass." The guard was mocking

The wounded brothers were ready in arms to fend against the two elites. In-fighting was a common occurrence within the confines of the prison. There was no love lost for the next person. And the only thing that cutthroats respected were other cutthroats. Before any scuffled had begun, an intimidating voice rang from within the room behind the two elites.

"LET THEM PASS!" a familiar voice sounded with utmost authority

Immediately yet reluctantly, the two elites manned their original positions and opened the doors. Ballistic mime and Mad clown walked into the chamber. The figure sat in his normal seat, as Malhavoc was at his left. And Zabuza along with Sasuke were on his were to his right. He decided to be forward and get straight to the matter at hand.

" The girl...where is she...?" The figure was blunt

Ballistic mime and Mad clown were silent. Both afraid to answer and admit their mutual failure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hanging out at the Haruno household with her mother for awhile, Sakura and Ino decided to catch up on some of the extensive lost time.

"This place has really picked itself up after that attack from those rogues. Our beautiful Konoha is nearly back to normal" Ino began the conversation

" No kidding. But we are the strongest of all the ninja villages. If we can't pick ourselves up after a disaster, we wouldn't deserve to be called the strongest" Sakura replied

"Exactly, that proves that everything is back to normal" Ino smiled

Sakura smiled back. They found the pizza shop that Sakura and Naruto ate at before he left. It brought the memory back to Sakura

"You know, Naruto-kun took me her for lunch before he went away." Sakura told Ino

Ino got really quite for a moment. Then observed Sakura. She didn't want to have the day ruined by having feelings of heartache reveal themselves.

"We can hang someplace else you know" Ino mentioned

"No it's ok. It's time I started doing what's best for both me and. He'd want me to be happy." Sakura replied. She was beginning to accept the fact that Naruto was away for now.

She was no longer crying over him being away. Rather now, she slowly began to find strength within herself and would patiently await his return. At that moment, the two girls caught sight of a group of three random girls from the village. The seemed to be about the ages of Sakura and Ino if not slightly older.

"I wonder where that hottie Sasuke's been. He hasn't been around anywhere." One of the random girls said fairly audible.

"Haven't you heard?" The second young girl answered

"Heard what?"

" The word around here is that Sasuke's been missing. Now that I think about it, that would explain the lack of cute guys" The third girl gave her own opinion.

"I don't know about that. There's been a lack of ugly guys too" The second one said.

"Yup, that little turd Naruto hasn't been around either. He's been gone just as long as Sasuke. That ugly little barf on two legs probably kidnaped him, then hid himself to escape justice." The first girl spoke again

The three girls went on praising Sasuke and reviling Naruto. Sakura and Ino saw it. They both observed the girls closely. They both were mad. Especially Sakura. But, seeing the sight made them melancholy. It reminded them of the way they were not so long ago.

Sakura propped her elbow onto the table and leaned into her palm.

" You know, we use to sound like them. Almost word for word" Sakura sadly remembered

Ino folded her hands together.

"Were we really that mean to Naruto though? I mean look at them. They talk about him like he's trash" Ino couldn't bring herself to believe they used to be so cruel

"I...think we were worse." Sakura regretted those days very much.

Viewing the girls and their rude antics toward Naruto and their fanatical praising of Sasuke made her truly soar. From the false feelings for Sasuke to the hurtful actions she used to take toward Naruto, she couldn't believe how backward she was.

_Inner Sakura_

" _I was just like them..."_ Sakura stared almost in a daze

"Hey, think we should let them know who their 'Sasuke' really is? Or should do you want to let them know how cool blond loud boys can be" Ino proposed to set the fan girls straight.

Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"No that's alright. It's better they realize for themselves what Sasuke is really about...besides..." Sakura smiled

"Besides?" Ino cocked her eye as she awaited whatever else Sakura had to say

" Besides I don't want to have any competition for Naruto." Sakura replied. But her face momentarily saddened with her next thought

_Inner Sakura_

"_...I may already have all I can handle with...her..."_ Sakura had realized that once again, Naruto wasn't traveling with Jiraiya alone.

The two continued on. They had their food and made fun of the groupies from across the room and themselves alike. They felt that they both had evolved from that stage of their lives. So as they watched, it was nothing more than taking a look into their mutual pasts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the prison, the two ninjas were doing whatever they could to best explain their reason for returning without Princess Morrigan. Malhavoc enjoyed hearing of their failure.

"Tell me, how do two ninjas of your skill level manage to come back from a simple retrieval mission empty-handed?" Their enigmatic leader asked.

"We weren't told that wave had ninjas" Mad clown replied to what he felt was misinformation

"They don't" The dark figured replied annoyed

"But there were ninjas there. I myself fought a man with long gray hair. And his jutsu was unlike anything I've seen." Mad clown replied.

"Explain!" The figure pounded his fist on his arm rest.

"When we fought, he was able form this sort of light and use it as a projectile. Whoever this man was, he...was definitely well-seasoned" Mad clown began to explain as best he could, still trying to recover from Naruto's assault.

The figure began to ponder who this new opponent could be. He had an idea of who it was. But he needed more information. So he decided to probe more

"Is that all the information you have?" The figured needed more to go on

Ballistic mime looked at his brother nervously. He didn't want Mad clown to reveal too much. He knew that once their master had what he needed, he would soon hunt down his new friends.

"..." Ballistic mime placed his hand on his brother's shoulder

_Mad clown's thoughts_

"_I know...but we don't have a choice...there is no place for us..."_ Mad clown felt that telling whatever they knew was their one...only option.

"He had a symbol on his person. It looked like the symbol that boy bears" Mad clown pointed to Sasuke

Sasuke had a curious look on his face. To his knowledge, the person Mad clown described thus far wasn't remotely familiar.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

"_My symbol?...He's saying this man came from Konoha?"_ Sasuke continued to pay attention to Mad clown's information

_The dark figure's thoughts_

" _Bearing Konoha's insignia...there is no question...Jiraiya... This will be interesting.."_ The evil one had an evil smile

Sensing the two had a little bit more to tell, the evil one continued to press once more

" The two of you were beaten by this one man? Deprived of your mission by this ONE MAN?" The figure became loud once more

"There was ...one more..." Mad clown began to talk slower. He felt as though he would regret his next words.

Ballistic mime once again placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Except this time, he was digging in. He knew what Mad clown's next words were going to pertain to.

"..." Ballistic mime slowly nodded his head negatively.

Mad clown looked into his brother's eyes. He knew Ballistic mime was aware of what he was about to say. Nor did he want to say it.

_Mad clown's thoughts_

"_I don't want to either...but..."_ Mad clown regretfully took his brother's hand from his shoulder and continued on.

"There was also a young blond child. He was teenage...with whisker marks on his face...and he too bore the mark just like his" Mad clown once again pointed to Sasuke

_Zabuza's thoughts_

"_...Can't be..."_ Zabuza recognized who he was talking about through the description

_Sasuke's thoughts_

"_...Naruto?" _Sasuke was aware as well

The dark figure knew as well of the owner of such a description. But he would need one final piece of information.

"Tell me Mad clown, your injuries. Which of the two assailants visited such pain onto you" The dark one asked, although he already had fair knowledge of the answer.

Mad clown didn't want to think back to that night. It was a painful thought. Not only was that battle life-threatening, it was also the first failed mission he and his brother ever had.

"The boy with the whiskers...he did this to me..." Mad clown remembered the horrible one-sided battle

"Give me your scenario, what brought out such violence in this boy?"

Both brothers had vivid memories of this. Especially Mad clown. For he was the one that experienced the fury first hand.

"We took the princess away from him...and...the moment she was gone, I felt a foul, evil aura fill the air. And then he changed...it was like fighting a beast."

_Zabuza's thoughts_

" _That seems familiar to me..."_ Zabuza had felt that kind of chakra in the past

_The dark one's thoughts_

"_I see...my original theory was correct. The demon is invoked when those he cares for are threatened. In that case..." _He had a sinister thought in mind

"Zabuza!"

"Yes?" Zabuza responded normally

"From this point on, Sasuke will under my instruction only. This relieves your instructional duties as well Malhavoc. He has to be able to keep up" The dark figure ordered.

The two jounin looked at each other with questionable faces. Yet neither dared to question the evil one's authority. Sasuke too looked confused. And he himself was beginning to question his reason for being there.

_Sasuke's thoughts_

"_What does he mean...'keep up?'...I came here to become stronger...but why does he want me to become stronger...am I being used?..."_ The longer Sasuke stayed at the prison, the more he began to second guess his reason for being there.

"Mad Clown!"

"Yes boss..." The wounded ninja answered.

"I don't tolerate failure. Nor do I care about your injuries. You and your brother are to capture the target no matter what. You will both put your lives on the line for this cause. Do you understand?" The evil one commanded.

"...Yes..." The near-handicapped Mad clown answered

The two brothers took their leave as Sasuke, Zabuza, and Malhavoc watched them leave. As shortly after, they too took their leave of their master's chamber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Morrigan were doing as said earlier and making their way to the front gate. Morrigan, who would normally take this chance to flirt with her favorite fox, was oddly quiet. Naruto had grown use to Morrigan's daring attitude. So for her to act any bit out of character worried him. She was very quiet as she had her arms wrapped around, hugging his left arm.

"Since when are you this quiet" Naruto bluntly asked

Morrigan looked up at him and tried to be a bit more light hearted. She began to smile and flirt as she normally would

"A girl could take that as a way of saying you miss her... Miss me foxy?" Morrigan playfully asked as she pressed herself into him.

Naruto didn't allow himself to fall prey to her advances like he normally did. He was sure something serious was on her mind. And he felt like he needed to know. And more so, she had to get it off of her chest.

"Morrigan..." Naruto put his hand under her chin and tilted her eyes to his

Morrigan felt like his eyes were a mirror to a world opposite of the one they called reality. His eyes were pure, warm, and sincere. Unlike the tainted, cold, and deceptive world in which they lived in. She was mesmerized by his eyes. She knew it was like falling under a spell. But she didn't care. Because it was her foxy's eyes.

"...Let's sit down..." Morrigan took him by the hand and lead him to a bench by the gate.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Something must really be bothering her..."_ Naruto was worried as he sat the huge backpack to the side of the bench.

The two sat down and for a brief moment silence presented itself. The two actually took the silent moment in and enjoyed each other's company and the serene environment around them. But Morrigan soon broke that silent splendor.

" How's your arm? Are you adjusting to it well enough?" Morrigan started the conversation.

"I guess...but I won't really know until I start training again" Naruto answered.

Morrigan smiled at him. Then looked away

"Foxy?..." Morrigan was ready to get things off her chest.

"Hmm?" Naruto was at attention

"What would you do if someone you trust...betrayed your trust?" Morrigan wanted to take this slowly

She was nervous to tell him of what she had over heard. Her question immediately reminded Naruto of an event from the past. A very hurtful memory.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _What would I do?...Sakura-chan...I ran away from her. When I felt betrayed...I used this mission as an excuse to run away from her..."_ Naruto closed his eyes

"...I don't know...I would probably...go away. Maybe go somewhere new, where I can start over." Naruto almost said exactly what he thought

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _So...he'd run away..."_

"Naruto, did you leave with Jiraiya to escape Sakura?" Morrigan read him like an open book

Naruto turned his face away from Morrigan. He didn't want her to see his hurtful frown. He didn't answer. Rather, he immediately became quite. Morrigan placed her hand on his knee and her turned to face her.

"You don't have to answer that..." She glided her hand from his knee to his hand

Naruto opened his hand and entangled his fingers with hers. It was a move that she didn't expect from him. But it was a very welcome move. She liked it

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Foxy's hands are strong and warm...this is wonderful..." _Morrigan was lost in his touch

Morrigan was becoming increasingly aware of Naruto's loneliness. And the void of Sakura's fling with Sasuke ran deep. Morrigan wanted to fill that void within him. But she didn't allow herself to fall into the pleasure of his touch as they were still holding hands. She continued on.

"...How much do you know about yourself Naruto?"

Naruto became increasingly worried. The series of questions Morrigan was asking odd to him. It was as if she was probing him for something. Or even more curious, looking to make him aware of something he should know.

" I guess as much as anybody would know about themselves. Did you want to know something in particular?" Naruto sensed there was more to these questions.

Morrigan chuckled and then asked something less broad

"What were your parents like?" Morrigan smiled as she asked

Naruto scratched his chin and looked to the sky. He only knew whatever was told to him. Which was next to nothing.

"Well...I never knew my parents. All I know is whatever I was told by the third Hokage...before he passed away" Naruto began to think back.

"What did he tell you?" Morrigan curiously asked

"He told me...that when I was very young. A powerful demon named Kyuubi attacked Konoha...my mother was killed during the battle." Naruto began to recollect

"And your father? What about him?" Morrigan probed more

"Him? Well, he fought the demon head to head. But...he died too...he sealed the demon away and he was revered as a hero..." Naruto remembered what he was told well.

Morrigan began to worry. The events of the previous night. The conversation she had overhead with Jiraiya, Rina, and Atwright. And now, Naruto's story of his parents. She was now starting to peace things together. And what she was beginning to figure out scared her. But she had one final question to ask before she could confirm her frightening theory.

"So...where is this demon?" Morrigan by now was certain of where or WHO the monster was in.

" He never told me...nobody ever told me..." Naruto answered curiously.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Foxy's father...is Jiraiya's previous student...And Foxy is the person he sealed the demon in."_ Morrigan turned her face away from Naruto so that he wouldn't see her cry.

Naruto didn't understand why she was crying. He was clueless that her tears were for him. He took her hand and stood up, bringing her up with him.

"It's alright Morrigan-chan...I'm used to not having an actual family...But I have people that care for me that fill that void...you included" Naruto said as he was unaware of why Morrigan's tears flowed.

Morrigan wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself close to him.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_They've kept so much from you...your reality is incomplete...But I don't care...I don't give a damn if there is a demon inside of you. You are MY foxy first, foremost, and if you'll let it happen...forever"_ Morrigan was still true to Naruto even after putting together the truth.

"I've gotten used to you Morrigan-chan...I know there is something you're struggling with. Something you want to tell me..." Naruto felt there was much more to her questions than simple conversation

He felt Morrigan's trembling through her embrace. Her body language told him she was afraid.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_It's his life...he deserves to know"_

"...Whatever it is, it makes you uncomfortable...so I don't want you to tell me right now." Naruto was only willing to hear Morrigan's words when she was truly ready. Unforced and without pressure.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...sometimes you're too nice..."_ Morrigan thought as she leant to his face and gave him an extended kiss on his cheek

Naruto felt the gentle force of her lips. Her pressure was warm. And the longer she stayed attached to his cheek, the redder his face became.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked blushing

"Like I'd ever need an explanation to kiss my 'soon to be'" Morrigan said smiling

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Soon to be?...Does she mean? Who am I kidding...I know what she's saying..."_ Naruto could already guess what Morrigan's words meant.

Morrigan noticed that although he stayed silent and neglected to give an inviting response, the was one other thing he neglected to do. He didn't say anything that lead to pushing her away either. So since they were still alone at the moment, she decided act as she always does and take things further.

" We can make it official if you want foxy..." She smiled as she once again leant to kiss him. But now she was aiming for Naruto's lips.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...Morrigan-chan..."_ He was speechless and frozen

She teased him very seductively. She stopped almost exactly an inch way from his face. Her scent was pleasant to him. As nervous as he was, her closeness gave him great comfort.

" You know, you wouldn't be so stiff if you'd just let it happen foxy." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began running her left hand through his hair.

Naruto and Morrigan had no idea they were about to have company. Rina had decided to walk Jiraiya to the front gate. They walked until they saw the young teens. They watched as the two seemed to be getting very close.

"You know,...I was wondering if she'd ever find someone she liked...I'm glad Naruto came along. She never seemed well, complete until he came around." Rina admitted this was the first time the princess had ever shown such contentment.

Jiraiya looked at the young teenagers and smiled. Morrigan wasn't the only one that seemed happy.

" Naruto's pretty content too. He really needed to get away from Konoha." Jiraiya smiled watching his student.

" I just hope the poor boy can survive the princess" Rina said jokingly

"He'll be fine..." Jiraiya replied

Morrigan was still soothingly running her fingers through Naruto's hair

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...I know how women look when they have that want from a man... Hell I'd know"_ Jiraiya snuck a glance at Rina

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...That girl has THAT look... Well, the boy needs to stay pure in all manners of the word. At least until this journey is over with. And as my own personal gripe. If I'm not getting any, NOBODY ELSE CAN!"_ He had a sinister grin. He remembered when I interrupted Kakashi and Shizune.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _So with all that being said..."_ Jiraiya had a mischievous grin on his face

"MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED...IF IT'S NOT ME..." Jiraiya and finally made his way to the gate along with Rina.

Naruto and Morrigan were surprised. Morrigan jumped back and released Naruto from her hold. She turned to the source of the disturbance with great anger in her eyes

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _Of all people, HE has the NERVE to mess up the moment"_ Morrigan thought angrily as yet another chance to entrance Naruto slipped away

Rina punched Jiraiya in the arm for ruining their moment like that.

"You didn't have to startle them like that!" Rina whispered to Jiraiya

"Well he has to say pure right?" Jiraiya replied

"What are you saying?" Rina asked feeling as though Jiraiya's reply implied something more

"I'm saying that he won't stay pure too long with her all over him like that. I KNOW women" Jiraiya was confident in his knowledge of the other sex.

Rina's grew furious hearing that. She walked up to him until they were face to face. Then in an instant, she lifted her leg and her knee was threatening to damage a spot on Jiraiya's body where ALL men feel pain.

"So, what do you KNOW about women?" She had a cruel smile on her face as her knee slowly continued its upward advance.

Jiraiya went from a man to a whimpering mess in almost an instant. Every second Rina's knee stayed pressed to his unmentionables, the more of his pride and manhood slipped away.

"...Nothing, I know absolutely, positively nothing about women and their ways" Jiraiya defeated squealed out.

"That's what I thought" Rina victoriously smirking, gently placed her foot back on the ground. Thus removing her knee and saving Jiraiya further humiliation.

Naruto watched on as the fabled sannin-womanizer was made to look soft. The only other woman that Naruto was aware of that ever delivered pain on Jiraiya was Tsunade. But in thinking so, Naruto had something pondering in his head

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Maybe I shouldn't tell granny about Rina getting friendly with Jiraiya-sensei."_ At one time Naruto was considering telling. But he felt a soft spot within himself that changed his mind.

Rina saw the relief in Jiraiya's face. He felt as though the gods were kind today as his manhood was still intact and safe. Rina decided she'd make up for her punishing of the Sannin.

" I'm sorry." Rina apologized as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed warmly on the lips.

Jiraiya being the person he is, began to attempt placing his hands in places he shouldn't on Rina's body. Naruto and Rina watched on as they couldn't believe how shameless the old man could be.

"We're in public!" Rina yelled out as she smacked his hands off of her but.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_You know what...I'm telling granny Tsunade..."_ Naruto had a thick grin on his face.

Jiraiya looked at his student's face. He didn't like that grin.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Little brat...what's he smiling about. He better not be scheming."_ Jiraiya was wary of that grin.

"Ready kids? We don't have to slack." Jiraiya was prepared to leave

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and nodded his head positively. He then took a look at Morrigan. He gave her a sad smile. It was a rare smile. The kind that told the recipient that he didn't want to leave her behind.

"...Morrigan-chan... I'm going to miss you..." Naruto turned his head so that Morrigan couldn't see his sad smile turn to a complete frown.

Morrigan gently took his hands in hers and grasped them firmly. Her thumbs were gently caressing the inside of his palms. Naruto in awe turned to see her again. She smiled at him and ask something that was expected of her.

"...Don't you want to do more than just say 'I'm going to miss you'?" She asked as she released his hands and stepped back.

"...Come to me foxy..." Morrigan opened her arms, awaiting Naruto to walk to her and accept her warm embrace.

He did as she implied and warmly hugged her. And she did the same to him. For a moment, he allowed himself to fully take in the feel of her body touching his own.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _You're amazing Morrigan-chan...It would have been nice to spend more time with you..."_ Naruto thought to himself as he was unaware that reality was very close to his own thoughts.

Morrigan was enjoying Naruto's strong arms surrounding her. This was one of those rare occasions where they had any sort of physical contact without him being nervous.She leant into his neck and took in his scent. She then averted her eyes to his ear. She noticed her bite mark hadn't healed.

"I branded you good didn't I foxy?" Morrigan brought attention to Naruto's ear.

" Yeah...your 'brand' dug deep." Naruto replied.

" Well what can I say, you're skin was pretty unmarked. So foxy...you were unclaimed" Morrigan released him and playfully folded her hands behind her back.

"Geez Morrigan-chan, I'm not land" Naruto exclaimed

Morrigan giggled

"No you're not. But you are uncharted territory foxy. And being the explorer that I am, I want to be the first to discovery." Morrigan resumed her flirting

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...and like any discoverer, I want to be first to 'settle'" _Morrigan had less than innocent thoughts on her mind.

Naruto's face was red. That was all she needed to see. It showed that he understood what she meant.

"COME ON! We don't have all day" Jiraiya was impatiently waiting.

"Morrigan-chan...take care of yourself for now...I...I want to see you again someday...someday soon" Naruto began to walk off

Morrigan was walking behind him. He felt bad for leaving. To him, it was like leaving Konoha all over again. Which mean once again, leaving a girl close to his heart behind.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Why is Morrigan-chan walking behind me?...It's hard enough to leave as it is... if she asks me...I don't think I'll be able to leave."_ Naruto was afraid to turn around to meet her face to face.

As they walked off, Rina was waving goodbye. But before they were too far out of sight, she had remembered a message that Atwright had asked her to pass along. She called out to both Naruto and princess Morrigan.

" Princess! Naruto!" Rina yelled out

Both teens stopped and turned as did Jiraiya. Seeing that she had received their attention, Rina continued.

"You're father gave me a message to give to the two of you Princess..." Rina yelled out

" Yes? What was it?" Morrigan asked

Rina had a warm smile on her face.

"He asked for you to do what he felt he couldn't Naruto...he asked for you to keep the princess safe." Rina paused for a moment.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Keep Morrigan-chan safe?...What a minute...she's...?" _Naruto had processed Rina's words.

Naruto felt a gentle, smooth female hand take his in hers. She pressed herself to his side. He had an awe-like look in his eyes. He was beginning to realize why Atwright would ask such a thing of him.

"And princess, he said for you not to give Naruto too much trouble and that Naruto's mission comes first. Don't allow personal intentions to hinder him." Rina finished

Morrigan had a fairly pissed look on her face.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_He's too shy to let my personal intentions get in the way...AND WHAT THE HELL? I WOULDN'T CAUSE TROUBLE FOR HIM!"_

"...So this bag Morrigan-chan..." Naruto finally understood why his bag was so big and heavy.

"...Yeah foxy, you have my stuff in there with yours" Her face gave way to a slight smirk

"I came back from the hospital and right off the back I'm everyone's work mule" Naruto said. But since it was Morrigan, he wasn't mad about holding the extra load. He was just having fun fussing.

"Oh stop complaining. You'll be happy your lugging that stuff around when the cold nights come around" Morrigan countered his jovial complaints.

"How so?" he was curious.

"Tired muscles, cold body..." Morrigan spoke. But before she finished, she said the rest into his ear so that only he could hear it.

"...nightly massages...a warm woman's body close by...get it now foxy?" Morrigan said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"...Oh..." was his only reply as he just looked away, keeping his red face from plain sight.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_This is gonna be...interesting..."_ he couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Morrigan travel with him.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_I want to go...because he needs me...when his world comes crashing around him...I will be there...and I will be his comfort" _Morrigan remembered overhearing the conversation about Naruto earlier. She tightly squeezed his arm as the thought of the latter coming to pass worried her.

She rested her head onto his shoulder as they began on their way. For her, this was heaven. She really enjoyed traveling with him the first time. Having another chance at it was intriguing to her.

Finally, Naruto and Jiraiya were on the path to continuing their quest. And now with princess Morrigan by their side, they now had someone with medical knowledge. And more importantly, someone in which Naruto could talk to. The evermore plains awaits them, as do dangers both new and old.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the prison, the dark figure was preparing his next move. Soon, he would fully take control of training Sasuke. Sasuke would soon become a master of many forbidden arts. But before that, there was one other matter to attend to.

"Guard!" the figure called the elite ninja that stood outside the chamber.

"Yes..." the elite answered obediently

"Find Malhavoc, send him here." the figure commanded

The elite bowed his head and immediately did as he was told. Within a short time, Malhavoc was within the chamber, awaiting further orders.

"You called master?" Malhavoc bowed as he addressed the figure.

"Yes, I have two of missions for you."

Malhavoc's attention was at it's peak.

"Your second mission is to succeed where Mad clown and Ballistic mime failed. You are to capture the Princess. Take as many men as needed.

"I don't understand. You sent them out for that very mission not so long ago." Malhavoc was confused.

The evil one had a sinister smile on his face.

"That's right. Which brings me to your primary task" the evil one continued.

Malhavoc understood what his master was going to say next. It was something he wanted to do for a long time. And now, he finally had the approval for it.

"You are to kill both Mad clown and Ballistic mime" the evil one ordered.

"Yes..." Malhavoc was itching for this chance

He stood up and began to walk out of the chamber. But he was stopped by his master's call.

"Remember, I don't tolerate failure. If you fail me again Malhavoc, it won't be too long until you too become hunted.

"...Understood master..." was Malhavoc's short, simple reply

to be continued...


	22. Multiple Lessons

Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. I've been writing another fic that shares the one's world. It will serve as a sort of companion for the coming chapters because the coming chapters will be about Kakashi and Shizune. It will also dive deeper into Malhavoc's persona and how Kakashi and Shizune came to know him. In other words, the companion fic will be a KakashixShizune pairing and it's timeline will be before this fic's timeline. But reading it will help people understand Malhavoc's hatred for Kakashi much better. Anyway, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three traveling companions were little more than half a day's distance from wave country. For the most part, things were going as Jiraiya expected. Naruto and Morrigan talked and joke away as Jiraiya observed. And his student seemed much happier than normal with their new female addition. However, this wasn't a social trip for his student. And he knew to assert this fact.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya abruptly broke Naruto and Morrigan's conversation

"Uh...yes sensei?" Naruto answered, sounding fairly off balance

"I need you to rest up a bit. We lost a lot of time and we need to make up for it." Jiraiya began

"Let me guess, we're gonna train" Naruto could figure what was on his sensei's mind

Jiraiya let a small smirk give way on his face.

" I'm going to find a place to make camp. Stay here and prepare yourself."

"But Jiraiya sensei, don't you..." Naruto cut himself off as Jiraiya was gone in an instant.

Morrigan looked at Naruto, concerned about what he wanted to say to Jiraiya. She walked up behind him and place her hand on his forearm. Naruto turned to look at the young female grasping his arm.

"Something wrong?" Morrigan allowed her concern to voice itself.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_He usually makes me help with these kinds of preparations"_

"Nope! Nothing at all" Naruto replied grinning to cover his curiosity

Morrigan was happy to hear his words. However, her face still had a worrisome look plastered onto it. And that was something Naruto was unaccustomed to with the normally upbeat princess. Naruto decided to take the initiative.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Maybe he wanted this. To leave me alone...with Morrigan"_ Naruto began to ponder if Jiraiya purposely left the two alone.

"Wanna go sit by that lake over there Morrigan-chan?" Naruto pointed to a nearby lake

The view of the lake and its outskirts was truly amazing. On the other side of the lake was a glorious mountain range which almost beckoned exploration. Naruto definitely had a way about him when it came to picking out locations. And Morrigan's expression of awe was direct proof of such.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...It's so...majestic..."_ Morrigan thought, still basking in the view's aura.

"Well?" Naruto gave a warm smile as he held out his hand, awaiting hers.

Morrigan broke out of her internal trance and turned her attention to Naruto. She softly placed her fingers into his palm and gave him an inviting smile.

"...Alone in the forest,...the perfect view...I think you're coming on to me..." Morrigan stepped closer to him with her fingers still placed in his palms.

Naruto's hand began to tremble as Morrigan's finger tips slowed moved repeatedly north and south, gently massaging his palm.

"...I'm not...coming on to you..." Naruto nervously replied, red-faced in all.

Morrigan knew his words weren't meant as they sounded. But she still wanted something more. She needed to know, to feel that she was special to him. But even without mistaking his words, the sound still was quite piercing. Morrigan removed her smile and turned her face away from Naruto

"...Yeah...why would you come on to me...you don't think I'm appealing enough to be hit on anyways right?..." She said sadly as she slowly moved her hand out of Naruto's palm and across to her opposite forearm. It was as if she was shielding herself. She slowly began to walk away, beckoning Naruto the chase after her.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Come on foxy...let it out. Give me some kind of assurance here..." _Morrigan awaited Naruto's next move.

"No wait!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed her hand quickly.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_... 'gasp'..."_ Morrigan turned around and was speechless.

She didn't even consider that Naruto had that kind of impulse. To outright grab her was quite a feet for someone like Naruto. She was gazing down at her hand. And sure enough, Naruto's hand warmly blanketed her own. Slowly, her eyes rose from the met hands to Naruto's blue orbs. She was in complete amazement. She expected him to shyly look the other way. However, that was not to be the case. His eyes showed her something she was searching for. Something she needed

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...Why did I do that?...I can't believe this...Does the thought of her feeling I think little of her scare me that much?..."_ Naruto thought to himself as his eyes never blinked or wavered.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...thank you foxy...thank you..." _Morrigan had found what she was searching for in Naruto. A hint of desire and care. Something to show that things weren't all one-sided.

"Morrigan-chan...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean that. Any man with sense would take you in a heartbeat...and..." Naruto began to stumble with his words.

Morrigan took her free hand and pressed it to his mouth, stopping any further attempts at speech. She could feel his breath within her hand. She giggled and moved her hand once she saw that he wasn't going to utter another word.

"Foxy, I'm not asking about just any man's thoughts of me..." She began to glide her fingers over

"Morrigan-chan?..." Even Naruto could feel the energy around them. And even if he didn't want to admit it, he made him feel different. It made him feel significant.

"...See?..." Morrigan removed her free hand from Naruto's warm face.

Naruto did see. He did understand. He released his grip from Morrigan's hand. His feelings began to scare him. Princess Morrigan was almost a gateway to an entirely new world for him. A world of warmth, love, and compassion the likes of which he'd never had before. The realization of this was frightening enough for him. However, the most terrifying reality for him was that if he ever accepted this new world, the old one would be lost to him. Konoha would be lost to him. And with that, so would Sakura. And this was the most frightening possibility of all.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_... Morrigan-chan..."_ Naruto could only repeat her name in his mind. Being around her steadily began having a deep impact on him.

Naruto couldn't deny the truth that was now fully realized and imbedded within his soul. His heart was in dire need of acceptance. And while despite Sakura's adulterous actions still left deep scars within him, his love for her was still undaunted. However, Morrigan's place in his life was ever-growing. And where Sakura's past actions scarred him, Morrigan's present actions began to heal him.

"I won't deceive myself...or you Morrigan-chan..." Naruto began

Morrigan's gaze was fixed on Naruto.

"...I ... like you a lot. And...I hate myself because...I like you more than I should. You accepted me through so much already. You're the first person to ever treat me like a normal human being. I never had to prove anything to you...I never had to fight for your recognition...But I..." Naruto was once again stopped by Morrigan's hand

She heard all she wanted, all she needed to hear.

" Foxy,...thanks" Morrigan said

" I didn't do anything special" Naruto thought his actions had no value

Morrigan leant to his cheek and softly kissed him. Her lips stayed pressed to his cheek for a few seconds. Just enough to take in his scent and have a general feel for the object of her affections.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...This...is nice..." _He welcomed the feeling of Morrigan's lips to his face.

"Says you. Foxy, you make me feel special. You appreciate me..." Morrigan smiled and held out her hand, awaiting for Naruto to take it.

"...I'll always appreciate you Morrigan-chan..." Naruto was blushing as his voice softened

Morrigan chuckled. He was still nervous and offbeat when it came to enacting with the opposite sex. But she was happy. Happy because he was learning. Naruto was slowly beginning to let out his feelings. And Morrigan felt that this was a big accomplishment.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _I'm really proud of you foxy..."_ Morrigan took great pride in him

"Well, are you getting cold feet again? I'm waiting for our 'date'." Morrigan said with playful impatience.

"Our...date?" Naruto nervously

"Um yeah...didn't you promise me we'd go sit by the lake?" Morrigan pouted

"I did..." Naruto looked down at her hand as he grasped it.

He smiled as he held her hand. Delicate, exciting, and soft. These were the things that described her persona which he could in a karmic sense feel just from the touch of her gentle hand. And in his hand, she felt courage, strength, and loneliness. These were the things that described his touch to her. Silently, the two began walking toward the lake in tow. With nothing but the moment and each other in mind.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _She's nice...I have the feeling that she can teach me so much about myself. I'm...happy she came with us."_ Naruto thought to himself while looking at the lake.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _My foxy is learning... and you have your Morrigan-chan here to guide ya..."_ Morrigan thought as she happily squeezed his hand.

Hand in hand and with their minds in complete unison, they continued on their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During this time, Jiraiya was alone, doing as he said he'd be doing. Steadily, he made easy work of gathering firewood. The firewood was separated into two bundles and wrapped together loosely. Once he was done, he perched himself under a shaded tree, thinking of past events and things to come.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _What a mess this is... my student's inner demon is on the verge of resurrection, Unknown enemies assail us, and now we're to protect my best friend's daughter to boot."_

Jiraiya saw the culmination of events to be quite a quandary.

At that moment, one of the bundles loosened and some of the firewood was lost due to the hill in which they rolled down. Jiraiya just watched with a disappointed face.

"Guess that was my fault..." Jiraiya sighed as he began to tighten the one remaining bundle.

Once he correctly secured the remaining bundle, he began gathering more firewood for the pieces that were lost. He looked up into the sky and to the clouds. And for a brief instant, he felt he saw his stern yet good friend Atwright's face in the clouds. Serious and direct, he felt as if that very cloud spoke to him.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Just like my bundle...it will eventually be my own fault if my student is lost and becomes displaced...won't it old friend?..."_ He thought to himself as he continued to stare at the familiar cloud.

Jiraiya's karma was indeed poor. For with nothing more than the shifting of the wind, the cloud's quickly dispersed and the sky was clear. Almost as if even his envision of his friend became disappointed in him.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _But...doing what's right...isn't always the same as doing what's best... Dammit..."_ Jiraiya's thoughts became drastically heavy.

Jiraiya finished up and began preparing to head back to Princess Morrigan and Naruto. Before he carried on about his way, he took one final glance to the sky.

" Even out here, you find a way to get on my case...Atwright..." He spoke as if Atwright was truly embedded into the clouds.

With the gathered bundles of firewood secured and in his grasp. He returned to the young teens he had left behind, hoping Naruto did as he was told and actually rested. For he would need his strength.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ballistic mime and his brother, Mad clown had stopped for a brief moment of rest. Without the proper rest and treatments, Mad clown's condition steadily worsened. Ballistic mime new his brother was in the most dire of needs for help. All he could do was pray that Mad clown could hold out long enough to make it back to Wave country. Ballistic mime removed his brother's arm from around his shoulder and carefully helped him sit to the ground, leaning his back on a nearby boulder.

"..." Ballistic mime tried as best he could to hide the concern in his face. But as brothers go, they felt each other's pain.

"Heh heh...I'm a mess huh?..." Mad clown decided to converse with his silent brother

Ballistic mime looked at his brother. After carefully observing him, he answered.

"..." Ballistic mime shook his head negatively.

"...Stupid!..." Mad clown knew his brother lied

With his brother resting, Ballistic mime decided to forage around the surroundings. Looking for anything that could be of assistance to his heavily injured sibling. He turned around to leave his brother. But Mad clown's familiar voice stopped him.

"Wait!...I'm not in THAT bad of shape...I'll help you." He knew what his brother was planning to do even without him saying it. He began to attempt standing up

In almost a parental fashion, Ballistic mime gave his brother a hardened gaze. It wasn't a look of anger or dominance. Rather, this was more a gaze of worry. With his eyes and body language, he told his brother it was best he had his rest.

"..." Ballistic mime's eyes spoke volumes.

And is if it were natural, Mad clown understood his brother's silence to perfection. He then retreated back down to the ground. He leant his back to its original spot on the boulder

"...hm hm hmm hahaha hmm...It would be a good idea to take it easy huh?..." Mad clown without protest followed his brother's wishes.

Ballistic mime smiled, seeing his brother did the smart thing and rested. After he saw his brother took his concern to heart, he then continued on. Anything no matter how small would be a major help in the prolonged health of his brother. Mad clown was now left to his own devices.

"...I'm an elite assassin...reduced to a messes of shattered bones and leaking fountain of blood...hmhmhm..." Mad clown laughed although he knew all too well his situation had no room for humor within its severity.

_Mad clown's thoughts_

"_...Too...quiet. This is very wrong..." _Mad clown began to carefully watch over his surroundings.

He felt the strong and dangerous chakra headed in his direction. As strong as this impending chakra was, it also had its presence of familiarity.

_Mad clown's thoughts_

"_I KNEW IT!...we WERE being followed"_ Mad clown thought to himself as he slowly began to stand up

With much effort, Mad clown rose to his feet. His back was still leaning on the boulder behind him. He was the very definition of 'unable to fight'. However, in true warrior's pride and fashion, if you're going to go down, you're going to go down fighting. Mad clown, despite his less than healthy appearance, would have nothing of 'going quietly into that sweet night'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha, both the day and air were fresh. The streets were busy with people following their own individual routines. One of such many individuals was Kakashi. He had begun training heavily again after his long recovery hiatus. In his house, Kakashi was wearing nothing more than his pants and shoes. He felt he moved more freely that way. And a certain set of alluring eyes didn't have any qualms with the topless Jounin at all. She sat on Kakashi's bed and watched.

"You know, I think I'm almost back in top for Shizune gal..." Kakashi spoke as he grabbed a towel from a rack on his wall.

_Shizune's thoughts_

" _Yes...yes you are love..."_ She thought to herself as she stared at her mate adoringly

"I see love. And it's great to see you in a good mood again. Shizune replied while she still marveled at his appearance.

_Shizune's thoughts_

" _He's even more...sculpted than before he was injured. When did my sweetie get THIS well...toned..."_ Shizune's elbows were propped to her leg and she rested her cheeks into her palm, blushing like a young schoolgirl.

" Well, I have my Shizune to thank for that don't I?" Kakashi was giving credit where it was due.

It was true. Shizune's care and attention guided him through a great deal. She was there for him, nursing him back to health. She was there for him to ease his pain from the splitting and departure of his young gennin team. And most importantly, she was there to keep his heart whole.

"Damn right you do!..." Shizune exclaimed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

With Kakashi's body being worn out from training, he had no energy to support the weight of the woman leaning toward him along with his own dead weight. His body tipped until his back was pressed onto a wall behind him.

"Hon, I'm tired, sweat, and honestly, this wall is hell of cold." Kakashi felt the chill race down his back. The sweat of his body and the low temperature of the wall made him cringe a bit.

Shizune slowly began to lean her face toward his own. Slowly she began to tilt her face and her red lips began to pout.

"I'll be quick love, I promise." Her eyes were starting to close. She hadn't been with Kakashi in a long time and her needs were building.

"...Ok..." Kakashi had no problem following Shizune's lead. His cold, sweaty hands slowly slid around her hips, stopping and resting at her back. Their wants were mutual.

Before the two lovers lips could meet, one of the Hokage's messenger birds flew between their faces and perched itself onto Kakashi's table. In true ninja form, the two broke away from each other. However, they had very different reactions. Kakashi's action toward the intruder was simply one of surprise. Shizune, on the other hand, seemed very slighted and annoyed.

_Shizune's thoughts_

"_Could she have picked a worse time?..."_ She thought in annoyance of her interrupted intimacy

Kakashi walked over to the bird and carefully removed the message that was attached to its leg. He opened up the folded piece of paper and read it over carefully. Shizune, being the Hokage's assistant had a feeling it was an important message.

"Love, What's it say?" Shizune asked concerned.

Kakashi removed his eyes from the parchment and focused on Shizune.

"It looks like the Hokage finally decided to retaliate on our enemies... She's calling for an investigation of the prison. She's asking for us both to come to her office immediately." Kakashi told Shizune the main issue written within the paper.

"Guess our alone time is on hold again, huh honey?" Shizune sighed sadly

Kakashi didn't like to disappoint Shizune. They both knew what the life of a ninja was about. Their personal lives were secondary in comparison to Konoha. Kakashi walked over to Shizune and attempted to reason with her.

"Shizune gal, we both know how hard it is. Me being a shinobi and you being a kunoichi. We have our duty. We see each other when we're free." Kakashi began to speak

"Hon..." Shizune responded sadly

All Kakashi could do was look. He didn't know what to tell her. All he could do was listen. Listen and do the one thing she had always done for him, be there.

"I know we have our duties...It's just we don't get to see each other that much. You're always on missions and I'm assisting at the Hokage's tower." Shizune sighed

"Shizune, we'll find the time for each other. But, things are kind of intense for Konoha right now." He spoke the truth.

Shizune hated what she was about to say in response. But even though she knew it was the wrong thing to say, it was honest. This was truly coming from her heart.

"Love...I'm sorry...but I honestly wish you were in the hospital again" Shizune said something horrible. However, she had her reasons. Her longing heart was to blame.

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. His Shizune actually just said she'd wish for him to still need bedside manner. He too now had a demoralized expression on his face.

"...Why?..." He asked softly and painfully

Shizune knew how that sounded. She didn't mean that to sound so cruel. She took his hand and grasped it within both of hers.

"...Love...Kakashi...you don't realize something..." Shizune started to explain herself for her words

Kakashi, still with despair in his eyes, awaited Shizune to continue.

"...You leave on your missions...sometimes you're gone for just a few days. Sometimes it's weeks. And sometimes, even months go by with you being away from home..."

Kakashi continued to watch on. He was beginning to understand why Shizune said what she did. She was normally strong. But loneliness can take its toll on anyone. Even the strongest of people.

"Out of everyone... I get to see you the least..." Shizune began to look away as her tears began to run.

"...Shizune..." Kakashi walked behind her and embraced the woman he loved. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. His hands connected directly under her navel.

"When you were in the hospital and when you were her recovering your strength, I was happy...I had you back here with me love..." Shizune's voice became softer as her words continued.

Kakashi didn't know how to comfort her. He could feel the pain within her heart in is own. He pressed his head downward and into her collarbone. He was angry at himself as he truly began to understand Shizune's pain.

"...You'll go off on your missions...and again...I'll have to scratch and claw for whatever little time I have with you..." Shizune was about to wipe her eyes.

Kakashi took her hand in his, preventing her from wiping her tears away. He brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the inside of her palm. Shizune couldn't help but blush at they way he always made her feel.

_Shizune's thoughts_

"_...Love..."_

"...Things won't be like this forever Shizune...We...we'll build a home together one day... I'd like... I'd like...to give up on this shinobi way of life in a few years." Kakashi had plans for the future.

"You...were planning to resign your position?..." Shizune looked at him in shock.

"Shizune gal, you're right...I see the person I treasure most...the least. I've been thinking about this for a long time. And we don't live forever..." Kakashi was dead serious with his words

Shizune was trembling. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. For her this was like a dream.

"Shizune...can you...will you wait for me? Please, just give me a few years...Just long enough to see my students flourish..." Kakashi's words were honest and pure.

_Shizune's thoughts_

"_...Oh my god...he's serious..."_

"Just long enough Shizune gal...I want to see Sakura succeed and become a great chunnin leader. And I want to see her keep excelling. I want to see her become a woman she was meant to be. A woman that can have her teammates...but at the same time...can hold her own and stand with her head held high against any enemy foolish enough to get in her way.

Shizune listened on. She could listen to him forever. His words lifted her spirits sky high. She continued listening to him. Her sadness was slowly becoming a smile.

"I want to see Sasuke return here...For better or for worse...I want to see my student. Whether he made the right or wrong choice, he is MY student nonetheless. He will always be that. I want him to find out that power isn't everything...One day, he will fully understand that no man is a mountain onto himself...While he can be strong on his own...when combined with the strength of his true friends,...he will become immovable..."

Shizune wasn't trembling anymore. Her heart rate was through the roof. The more Kakashi spoke, the more he ignited her very soul.

"And...I want Naruto...to become strong...Strong enough to defeat the demon within...strong enough show everyone how wrong they were about him. I want him to be the unconventional ninja he is...because despite how everyone mocks him, he is the only one that has yet to be beaten in battle...Naruto...he's his own breed of ninja... I want to see the people acknowledge Naruto for the hero he is, not the demon within... And..." Kakashi became quiet for a moment.

Shizune turned to him and awaited his next words.

"And...I want to see my student fulfill his dream and truly become not only Hokage, but the greatest ninja of all time. And then,...I'll be able to live the rest of my life with you...knowing all is well with both Konoha and my students..." Kakashi was finally done

Shizune was now crying tears of joy. He had a passion about him that made her weak in the knees. She had learnt something about Kakashi this day. Kakashi wasn't simply following duties of Konoha like she had figured. It was his unyielding loyalty for not just her, but for all he held dear.

"Shizune... I lo..." Kakashi shockingly never finished his words.

Shizune's mouth was connected to his own. She felt as if this was the Kakashi she always knew. And at the same time, a Kakashi that was brand new. Her tongue massaged his own perfectly as her lips warmed his. She slowly released his mouth, allowing him a chance to collect himself.

" I love you too..." Shizune declared her feelings.

She took two steps back and the two look each other eye to eye. Their eyes spoke with each other. They were more than just lovers or a couple. They were connected on the karmic level. They were soul mates.

"...Ready to go Shizune gal?..." Kakashi held out his hand.

"With you,...anywhere..." Shizune took his hand

Together, and with a now new level of understand for each other, the two follow their orders and head over to the Hokage's tower. The matter was of grave importance and their attendance was mandatory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ballistic mime had just returned. With him, he had brought some random herbs he had found in the woods, and some water to help clean and disinfect his brother's wounds. Upon his return, he had noticed the change in atmosphere. He and Mad clown look at each other.

"..." Ballistic mime, just like his brother could feel that someone was hunting them

" Just stay on guard...we're surrounded...eight maybe...hmhmhm..." Mad clown began to distinguish the various chakra energies which threatened.

"..." Ballistic mime felt the same number of enemies, along with one familiar and unfriendly one at the same time. He looked at his brother with wide eyes

"...haha...Yeah...I know, it's him..." He could read Ballistic mime's thoughts

At that moment, threatening silhouettes one after another made themselves apparent. One enemy became two, became four, and finally, became seven. Seven assailants surrounded the brothers. All except for the one that was familiar to them.

"..." Ballistic mime stood at his brother's side, dropping the things he had just gathered for his brother's sake.

"Hahaha...What are you all doing here?..." Mad clown asked an obvious question as he recognized their attire. It proved where they had originated from. The prison.

Not a single answer. Rather than answer through speech, menacingly, they all readied their weapons for battle. Two katanas weilders, two archers, a claw master, one sythe bearer, and one axeman. More the most part, these arms bearers had little in common. All except one thing, the slaughtering of the two brothers.

"..." Ballistic mime too was readied for a fight. He would never back down from a fight

"...I take it our... 'boss' doesn't have much faith in us...haha...hahaha..." Mad clown was now aware of the fate that was handed to he and his brother. Betrayal wasn't something that he and his brother were unfamiliar with.

"And why would he!" The voice of the eight assailant called out from the darkness. It was the voice of the only assailant that had yet to show himself.

The two katana holders opened up a pathway from the seven man-made circle. The brothers watched carefully as the impending figure laughing made his way into the circle. Once in, the two katana holders resumed their original positions. They new this enemy all too well.

"..." Ballistic mime was now even more prompted for battle than before.

"...I always knew you were weak...only weaklings need to play the numbers game Mal..." Mad clown mocked

The man gave a sadistic smile

" Weaklings travel the land half-dead...needing their mute little brother's to hold their hands..." Malhavoc had purposely trampled on the herbs Ballistic mime had brought from the woods.

"..." Ballistic mime was about to attack before his brother grabbed his arm

The two looked at each other. Ballistic mime did as his brother wished and backed down.

" What you doing here?" Mad clown asked with his voice raised

"Oh us? We'll, we have a mission" Malhavoc replied nonchalantly

"We have a mission too...to capture princess Morrigan." Mad clown relayed his mission. Not that he or his brother had planned to actually go though with it.

Malhavoc's men began to snicker and laugh. This was not a good sign at all. Malice was in the air.

"Wow..." Malhavoc acted amazed

"..." Ballistic mime carefully studied the man-made closure. The enemies were slowly moving closer, making the circle smaller.

"Don't mock me weakling...hhmhmhm..." Mad clown wasn't fond of Malhavoc's false awe.

"Well it's just that we have that SAME mission!" Malhavoc replied

_Mad clown's thoughts_

"_The same mission?...For what?" _Mad clown didn't like where things were headed.

"Hahahahaha...Why would you be given the same mission...?" Mad clown asked his next question.

The assailant's laughter became even louder and more sinister

"That brings me to our...other mission..." Malhavoc began to sadistically grin

The circle continued to gradually become smaller. Their footsteps were becoming eerie. And bloodlust was in their eyes

"... The enjoyable task of killing the two of you... NOW!" Malhavoc had given the order

The battle had begun. The two brothers, tired and wounded, were now in a fight for their very lives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was giving Sakura last minute training. Today was the day for her exam to begin. She made sure not to push Sakura too hard. She just wanted to make sure her student was ready. Sakura's arm was dislocated and fractured in several places thanks to her attempt to block Tsunade's punch

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _I have to concentrate...fast..."_ Sakura began to focus her chakra into her less than healthy places in her body

Tsunade was charging at her student fast. Preparing for another assault, her speed steadily increased.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_Come on Sakura, I taught you better than this...hurry up"_ Even though she was currently the aggressor, Tsunade silently urged her student on. She was hoping Sakura would stop her.

Sakura's concentrated never dissipated. Her eyes stayed fixed on the coming Tsunade as she began to heal herself.

Sakura's skeletal structure shifted, compensating for the random fractures in her arm. The cracking and reconstructing of her arm's internal injury was jarring. However, within moments, Sakura's arm was completely healed. It was as if her arm was never broken at all.

_Sakura's thoughts_

"_...YES!..."_ Sakura was proud of her shift recover and accomplishment.

Tsunade was still charging. Focusing her chakra into her right fist, she began her second assault on her pupil. Quickly, Sakura dodged out of the way and to her left. She barely got away from the attack. She staggered.

_Sakura's thoughts_

"_What is this?...I thought we were training light today?..." _Sakura thought to herself as she was down to one knee.

To Tsunade, this was light. For the average person, this would be considered nothing less than extreme punishment. But for Sakura, it was different. She expected the best from her student. She demanded it.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_She healed herself in just seconds...before I got to her...very good Sakura..."_ She thought to herself, impressed with her student.

With Sakura now grounded, Tsunade prepared for another attack. Now, she began to focus her chakra into her left foot. Swiftly, she raised her leg and struck. Sakura again skillfully side-stepped the attack. The Hokage's foot smashed through the floor, releasing the opposite end of the floorboard.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_She gotten much...much faster."_ She didn't expect her student to dodge her assault.

With little more than a single step and a swift contort of the body, Sakura now standing directly behind her sensei. With her fist, chakra infused in all aimed directly to the back of the Hokage's head, Sakura felt dominant.

"It's over...I win..." Sakura claimed victory.

Tsunade was truly impressed. Sakura reminded her of herself when she was younger. But just like her younger self, Sakura claimed victory too early. Slowly, Tsunade began to clap

"You're right...it is over..." Tsunade stopped clapping

Their was an odd creek sound behind Sakura. She turned her head to see what it was. It was the opposite side of the floorboard that Tsunade had broken. The board was directly behind Sakura's head, with its now exposed nails geared to her skull. If Tsunade had move her foot even the slightest of inches, Sakura's skull would have been impaled.

_Sakura's thoughts_

"_When did she..."_Sakura now realized her victory was premature.

Tsunade allowed a triumphant smirk graze her face.

Defeated, Sakura dropped her fist. Tsunade turned to her and began to praise her student.

"Don't get depressed like that. Sakura, don't you realize the progress you've made? You just went toe to toe with a sannin." Tsunade tried to cheer her student on

Sakura looked at her sensei with an almost disgusted gaze. Sakura was definitely growing into the woman she wanted to be.

"Depressed, Please, I'm just upset that we can't go on" Sakura answered back.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_Oh reaaally!..."_ Tsunade's thoughts became competitive.

"Well!... I think we'll be having another round of this once your exam is done..." Tsunade acknowledged that she wanted another go.

" Yeah..." Sakura agreed.

Sakura was getting ready to leave. Due to her persistence and Tsunade's extensive training, Sakura was truly becoming a force to be reckoned with. Sakura was headed for the door. But before she left, the feeling of overall appreciation needed to be voiced.

"Thanks sis..." Sakura ran up to the Hokage and hugged her.

Tsunade snorted at the title.

"Sis?...I'm old enough to be your mother twice over" Tsunade replied with her nose in the air.

The two giggled at the joke. The sad part about it was, the was a great deal of truth in that joke. The age gap between Tsunade and Sakura was at least 2 generations wide.

There was a knock at the Hokage's door. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. She was preparing to leave anyway. She opened the door to see two figures. The first of the two was Gai, a rival of Kakashi's in every way imaginable. And the second was Hiashi, a stern elder with Konoha with powerful ties.

"Hello!" Sakura bowed and greeted the two.

"Haven't seen you in quite the while lil lady. How are ya!" Gai greeted her in return.

Sakura smiled

"It's been great. I have to prepare now. It was nice seeing you she said her goodbyes to the two men standing in front of her.

She passed the two men and exited the door. Once through the door, Sakura turned around looked toward Tsunade. She stuck her tongue out at her and pulled down her eyelid. Tsunade smiled and returned the favor. Once the playful banter was done, Sakura closed the door, leaving the three people inside to privacy.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_I hope that knuckle head comes back strong and ready. His Sakura-chan is going to be quite a handful."_ Tsunade thought, proud of Sakura's progress.

Hiashi quietly watched on and was most scolding in his thoughts

_Hiashi's thoughts_

" _Pathetic...utterly pathetic."_ He thought in his own unyielding serious manner.

Gai on the other hand, took a more light hearted approach to Sakura and Tsunade's bond.

"Guess even they old grandma can let herself go. At least she's not a grouchy old crab. Just an old crab. Huh Hiashi?" Gai was less serious than Hiashi

Hiashi gave no answer. He had no patience for socializing. And even less patience when it came to his time being wasted.

"Crabs are very angry, snippy creatures by nature Gai..." Tsunade's eyes were sternly fixed on Gai.

Gai was learning to be very wary of his words. Here a Jounin stood, looking like he was going to wet his pants for his mouth's insolence.

_Gai's thoughts_

"_I was only joking madam Hokage..."_ He thought as he trembled, attempting to make excuses for himself within the confines of his thoughts.

"...Yes madam Hokage..." Gai, still scared, humbly apologized.

Tsunade sat behind her desk and propped her elbows on her desk. Folding her hands over her lower face, she let out a dominant smile. Gai wouldn't make the mistake of sassing her again.

"What are you wasting my time for?" Hiashi bluntly asked

Tsunade looked at Hiashi with an almost menacing glare. Hiashi was not like Gai. He was much more hardened. And she knew her intimidation tactics would not work with him. She didn't mind it. Just so long as even he knew his place.

"Your patience is such a virtue Hiashi" Tsunade sarcastically mocked

Hiashi and Tsunade made eye contact. Hiashi was indeed one not to be trifled with. But even he knew not to challenged Tsunade. He broke his stare. Both he and Gai took seats in her office and sat in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had relieved himself of the huge backpack once he and Morrigan were by the lake. He then opened up the bag and took out a sheet to set onto the ground. Upon browsing the bag, he came upon an odd book.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _This definitely isn't mine..." _Naruto was unfamiliar with the object.

"Morrigan-chan,...?" Naruto called to her

"Hmm?..." Morrigan smiled adoringly and responded to his call

"What's this?" Naruto had shown her the book he found inside the bag

Morrigan gently took the item from Naruto's hand

"This is my photo album...wanna look through it with me?" Morrigan offered, hoping he would accept. She handed the book back to him

"Yeah...I'd like that..." Naruto was more than happy to take her offer. He took the book from Morrigan.

Morrigan smiled. Once Naruto laid out the sheet, both he and Morrigan sat on it. He began and opened the photo album. Morrigan was sitting at his side. She leant on his back with her hands grasping his shoulders. Her legs and knees her clamped together and pressing into Naruto's thigh.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _She smells really nice..."_ He thought as her closeness allowed him to take in her scent.

Her head was gently titled, leant to his cheek. Naruto began to look through the book with princess Morrigan. One picture caught his eye

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Who...is this woman..."_ Naruto attention was fixated on one particular photo.

"She's beautiful..." Naruto stared in awe at the photo

Morrigan giggled

"...she looks...just like you..." Naruto then turned his head and look at Morrigan

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _You always say the right things...and without even trying Foxy..."_ Morrigan's cheeks turned rose color from his words.

"That's my mom..." Morrigan responded

Naruto looked at the picture, then to Morrigan, back to the picture. Finally his head turned one last time, to the female at his side.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_She's going to be amazing one day..."_ Naruto thought of how beautiful Morrigan would eventually turn out to be. Even more so than she already is.

"What was she like?" Naruto wondered and asked.

Morrigan halted for a moment. She knew that Naruto never had the chance to know his mother. The problem resided in the fact that she too was young when she lost her mother. It was one more thing they had in common

" I asked something dumb, didn't I?" Naruto asked feeling he asked something he shouldn't have

"No foxy...I'm glad you asked. I like that you take interest in getting to know my life..." Morrigan gave a reassuring smile.

"Of course... you're interesting to me..." Naruto admitted.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _I should hope so" _Morrigan's thought

"I didn't know my mother too well...my memories of her...they're very parse..." Morrigan tried to recollect any memories she could.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _It sucks...but...we share that Morrigan-chan...not know the woman that gave life"_

"...Oh..." Naruto replied sadly, feeling like this conversation would open up painful thoughts in Morrigan's mind

Morrigan gave him a reassuring smiled. She massaged his shoulders and attempted to ease his tension

"...Dad told me that she was the only one I trusted for a long time. Anytime Dad tried to hold me I cried but... when my Mother came to hold me I was well-behaved...a momma's girl huh..." Morrigan began to talk about her not-so-familiar past.

"You didn't trust Atwright? Not even a little?" Naruto couldn't believe that considering the great relationship Morrigan and her father have now.

"Nope, I gave dad a hard time every chance I got from what he says... He says if it wasn't for my mom, I would probably have grown up to be a real headache for him." Morrigan laughed at the thought.

" That would have been fun. Trust me I know all about being a troublemaker" Naruto grinned, remembering how he used to pull pranks on a daily basis in Konoha.

"I bet you would know" Morrigan replied and smiled

"My mother was holding me one day and noticed I needed to be changed." Morrigan continued on

" Ick...poop story..." Naruto jokingly replied

"I'll poop you if you don't be quiet and listen" Morrigan pinched his cheek playfully and smiled

Once she released Naruto from her pinch, she continued on with her story.

"Normally my mother had to change me because as usual, I gave daddy a fit. One day, my mother decided to strengthen the father-daughter relationship."

"How did she do that?" Naruto was curious.

"She handed me over to my father to change me. And of course, there isn't a man alive that enjoys the changing of diapers." she answered

Naruto looked at her confused. He didn't need to ask another question. His expression asked the next logical one.

"Why would she hand a baby to someone the child isn't fond of you ask?..." Morrigan asked the question for him

Naruto just shook his head yes. Morrigan removed her hands from his shoulders and wrapped then around his waist. Her head was still leant to his cheek as she answered her own question.

"To make the crying little girl see that her daddy may not be her mom. But he loves her all the same... Dad began to change me and you better believe I gave him hell in one hundred forms.

"That was probably fun to watch for your mom" Naruto laughed at the image

Morrigan laugh along with him

"Oh it was, it was...she laughed like crazy and dad said he thought he was fighting a war. I kicked and fought him over and over. I even peed on him." Morrigan continued to laugh

"I wish I could have seen that!" Naruto's ribs were ready to explode from so much laughter.

Morrigan's grip around Naruto tightened

"But...eventually, he changed me,...and...I stopped crying. I was laughing right along with my mother with my dad reeking of pee... From that point on...our relationship only grew from there..." Morrigan began to smile

"Your mother...she was a peacemaker..." Naruto said

" Yeah..." Morrigan shook her head and agreed in a soft voice.

The laughter was done and silent crept in on the two. Naruto could tell that the next question on his mind needed to be asked. And she felt it coming. It was something she needed to get off of her chest.

" How did she..." Naruto didn't finish the question. He hesitated

Morrigan knew what he was going to ask. So she finished the question for him.

"...it was cancer..." Morrigan began to tear.

Naruto was deeply struck by her despair. He gently set the photo album on the ground and slowly turned to Morrigan. Slowly, he brought her head into his chest.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _I'm sorry...Morrigan-chan...guess I wasn't the only one to grow up without parental guidance..."_ Naruto thought. He made sure not to voice his thoughts however. He didn't want to pity her. She needed strength, not pity. And he would give her the strength she needed as she had done for him already.

Naruto's hand was stroking through Morrigan's hair as his free arm was wrapped around her, bring the two close together.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Thank you...foxy..."_ She began to close her eyes and take in the feel of Naruto's body close to her own.

Jiraiya had just came back from his short excursion. He saw the two in their embrace. And as much as he knew they wouldn't appreciate the broken moment, now was the time to train.

_Jiraiya's thought_

"_Sorry kids...but like I said...it's time to train"_ Jiraiya thought as he focused his chakra and began to attack.

Naruto felt the imposing chakra speeding his way and was broken from his bliss. His senses were dead on. He roughly pushed Morrigan out of the way just before impact. Morrigan hit the ground hard as a huge dust cloud lay before her.

"OUCH!...Foxy, what was that..." She cut herself off in confusion as she saw the dust cloud.

The dust settled and gave was to a perfect circle of scorched earth. It was the result of a powerful rasengan attack. And in the middle of the now heated ground stood a man with an equally heated fist.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _Why?..."_ Morrigan was scared and confused.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto angrily demanded an answer

Jiraiya looked at his student enraged

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ENEMIES WILL GIVE YOU AN ANSWER!" Jiraiya once again began to attack.

Jiraiya with lightning speed appeared directly in front of his student. Jiraiya forced his fist deep into Naruto's abdomen, causing his body to raise off the ground.

"...agghh..." Naruto voiced his pain

Jiraiya then raised his arm and thrust his elbow into Naruto's back. Naruto's body crashed hard into the unforgiving ground. Face first and on his stomach, he now laid on the ground in acute pain.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Naruto, you're better than this...get off your ass dammit..."_ Jiraiya knew his student's potential.

Quick and furious, Jiraiya raised his foot of the ground, prepared to smash Naruto. His foot began its speedy decent towards Naruto's head.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...NO!"..."_ Naruto opened his eyes and quickly shifted his body. Now he was on his back.

Seeing Jiraiya's foot closing in, he grabbed the soles of his show with both hands, halting the attack.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_WHAT?"_ Jiraiya didn't expect the sudden turn of events.

Like a gymnast, Naruto forced his shoulder blades to the ground. Swiftly, he brought his legs together. Using the ground for leverage, he thrust his legs into the air, attempting to attack Jiraiya's face.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Almost!"_ Naruto came close to pulling off a clean hit.

Naruto used the residual motion the flip back to his feet. With that very same motion, Jiraiya was now in the air. And Naruto used this to his advantage. Literally, Jiraiya was flung to an open plain. However, with control of his body back in his own possession, Jiraiya landed on his feet thanks to a mid-air somersault.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _That attack...deceptive...he actually almost land it..." _Jiraiya thought of how accurate Naruto's counterattack was.

With that very thought, a small trickle of blood began to ooze from Jiraiya's mouth. Once he realized this fact, he was in total disbelief.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...he DID land it...unbelievable..."_ Jiraiya couldn't believe Naruto was able to land his counter.

Jiraiya wiped his mouth and grinned. Naruto had improved from their last practice session.

"The only way you can beat me is with that rasengan Naruto..." Jiraiya stated

Naruto knew Jiraiya was right. As skilled as he was, he knew going head to head taijutsu with Jiraiya would result in his failure. Even worse, he knew his left arm was restrict from using chakra.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...my clone jutsu..."_ Naruto had decided to clone himself, to have them assist in forming the rasengan.

Jiraiya was already aware of what Naruto would attempt. Watching Naruto attempt the clone jutsu, Jiraiya used his right hand to attack with the rasengan.

"_Damn!"_ Naruto's focus was broken to dodge his sensei's assault.

Naruto began to try to focus chakra throughout his entire body to assist in creating a rasengan attack. To no avail, his efforts were in vain since the chakra in his left arm was nullified due to the armor.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _...I can't do it..."_ Naruto tried his hardest to form the rasengan. But without the use of his clones or his left arm, it simply wasn't going to happen.

"What will you do Naruto?" Jiraiya seriously questioned.

Naruto stood battle ready. Desperate, but battle ready. Jiraiya saw he had his student cornered. Confidently, we would beckon his student.

"Cornered and depleted...WHAT WILL YOU DO NARUTO?" Jiraiya yelled out as he again charged his student.

Slowly, Jiraiya raised his arms as he ran. It was if a bird, preparing to take flight was running straight at Naruto. He began to focus his chakra into both of his hands.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _I know you feel like crap right now...but you're doing great kid...just pay attention"_ Jiraiya was prone for another attack.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_CRAP!"_ that one word was the only thing in Naruto's mind. He could barely react

Naruto crossed his arms and ducked his head in. There was no way for him to get away from his sensei's attack. He braced himself hard for the coming assault. His nerves were on end as he feeling the opposing chakra draw closer and closer. Jiraiya brought his arms straight out as his hands pointed directly to Naruto.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Here it comes boy"_ was Jiraiya's final thought before the attack

A sonic boom rang in the air. Jiraiya's attack forced Naruto back. Naruto was thrown back several yards. The young gennin's body skid deeply into the ground. Eventually, the heavy friction of the ground halted Naruto's unnatural travel.

Morrigan's thoughts

"OH MY GOD!...FOXY!..." Morrigan was scared.

Morrigan rose to her feet. Her fear was evident. However, she would not allow fear to dictate her actions. She could either cower or be brave. And for Naruto she would be brave. She ran to Jiraiya. Knowing she had no chance against him, she attempted her attack anyway. Naruto was far more important than her fear in her opinion.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Morrigan began to fight

Morrigan faced Jiraiya head on. She attempted an uppercut. Jiraiya grabbed her fist with little to no effort at all. Although Morrigan didn't have the skills of a ninja, her courage and heart were not to be doubted or questioned.

"BACK OFF!" Morrigan attempted a hard knee to Jiraiya

Jiraiya sidestepped her attack and decided he had stop her now before she got herself in the way and REALLY hurt herself.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _You're a special little lady Morrigan...sorry I have to do this but..."_ Jiraiya raised his hand.

Jiraiya threw Morrigan to the ground hard. It wasn't enough to do any extensive damage. But it was enough to knock her out. Which is what he had intended to do. Naruto rose to his feet in anger as he witness what had just taken place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

Jiraiya just as angrily replied

"YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I DID? THEN YOU PAY ATTENTION AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BOY!" Jiraiya yelled as he prepared for a second rasengan attack.

Naruto felt an unfamiliar chakra in his left arm. His armored arm began to shake. It felt oddly powerful aura resonated from it. At that moment, Naruto remember what Dr. Mizrahi told about his arm.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_That's right...I can absorb chakra with my arm and use it as my own."_ Naruto remembered as he formulated a counter attack against Jiraiya.

Jiraiya began is second rasengan attack. Once again he rushed Naruto with his arms out like wings.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Come on Naruto, pay attention"_ Jiraiya urged his student on as he continued is onslaught.

Naruto was better prepared for his attack this time around. This time he had a means of fending of the attack rather than simply trying to defend himself alone. Naruto began to counter with his own rasengan. With the chakra absorbed from Jiraiya's first attack and the chakra from the rest of his body, he was successful.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Now if I can time this right..."_ Naruto prepped himself.

Jiraiya again pointed his opened hands toward Naruto. Naruto was ready this time around. With flawless timing, Naruto centered his own rasengan attack. With his attack centered, his assault evenly collided with Jiraiya's two rasengan attacks. A second resounding echo spread through the sky. And again Naruto was sent flying back. And this time, the feedback from the blast was even stronger than the previous assault.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _It wasn't enough...I can't win like this..."_ Naruto's thinking was sparse and desperate.

Jiraiya gazed at his student in anger.

"IDIOT! YOU WON'T PAY ATTENTION TO SAVE YOUR OWN DAMN LIFE!" Jiraiya angrily was attempting to get a point across.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_What does he want from me?..."_ Naruto had yet to grasp what was really going on.

Jiraiya walked over to the unconscious Morrigan. Now, slower than his previous two attempts, he rose his right hand and pointed towards Morrigan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled, fearing for Morrigan's safety. The energy in his arm was drained as he used it to fend off Jiraiya's assault. And this very fact made him even more worried.

"If you can't learn to save your life...maybe you can learn to save someone else's..." Jiraiya began to gather his chakra and form the rasengan in his hand.

Naruto's blood began to boil like never before. He couldn't believe Jiraiya was threatening Morrigan's life. He would not stand for that. As for Morrigan, she couldn't have picked a worse time to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened to the site of a light blue energy resonating from Jiraiya's palm.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Foxy...please..." _Morrigan thought rather than spoke. Her body was frozen with fear, not allowing her to speak.

"Goodbye Princess..." Jiraiya acted as if he was preparing to kill her

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_Learn damn you boy. Watch and learn"_ Jiraiya was hoping the drastic situation would help Naruto understand what he was trying to teach him.

Naruto's soul would not allow Morrigan to be hurt. Now, with Morrigan in mortal danger, Naruto's focus and fury both were undaunted. He rose to his feet

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_I don't care...teacher or not...you WON"T HURT MORRIGAN-CHAN!"_ Naruto's fist trembled.

Naruto's right palm began to radiate a sky blue light, similar to Jiraiya's. His left arm began to tremble under the armor. The demon's chakra was attempting to release itself. Tried as the demon did, the armor held up. Whether Naruto knew it or not, this wasn't the demon's chakra assisting him. This was his own. His own determination, his own fury, and his own soul.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Naruto yelled out, attacking Jiraiya

The rasengan in Naruto's hand was huge. It was even stronger than when the Kyuubi did it when it took over his body. Jiraiya immediately broke off from his pseudo assault.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...His strength...and without the Kyuubi?" _Jiraiya couldn't sense the demon's chakra. Only Naruto's was present.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto forced his attack into Jiraiya's chest.

Like a bullet, a smoking body named Jiraiya was hurtling straight and fast. His body was smashing through branch after branch, tree after tree. His body partially ended up smashing through a cliff. Thus, using Jiraiya's body, Naruto had made a man-made cliff. However, his fury was now subsided by reasonable confusion.

"Morrigan-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked with deep concern for her well being in his voice

Morrigan stood on her feet.

"...Foxy..." was her reply as she wrapped her arms around him, desiring his comfort from her fears.

Naruto returned the embrace and closed his eyes. He could not bring himself to believe what had just transpired. He then closed his eyes.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Sensei...why did you do this..."_ Naruto asked himself, confused and hurt.

A clapping could be heard in the area that Jiraiya had been sent. Both Naruto and Morrigan diverted their attentions away from each other and to the direction of the sound.

"You did it..." A proud voice spoke

Jiraiya began stepping out of the deep gash in the cave. He began walking towards the confused teens. With little more than a scratch on him, he continued to talk

"Naruto, you just learned how to do the rasengan one-handed. And without your clones no less. I'm proud of you." Jiraiya praised him

Naruto was still in shock

"...What was all this for..." Naruto asked

"Training boy, training" Jiraiya patted Naruto on the shoulder

Morrigan's expression went from confused to furious hearing Jiraiya speak. She picked up a rock and grasped it tightly. The veins in her hand was proof of that.

"TRAINING?" Morrigan threw the rock, attempting to stone Jiraiya

Jiraiya caught the rock easily enough. She threw the rock very hard. If it had connected, it would have been an instant concussion.

"Yes training. It's part of being a ninja." Jiraiya tried to rationalize with her

Morrigan began to become downright irrate. She walked right up to Jiraiya

"WHAT KIND OF TRAINING INCLUDES ATTACKING YOUR OWN FRIENDS?" Morrigan continued to scream.

"The kind that prepares you for the real world Princess. In case you haven't noticed yet, we're under fire. Enemies attack us from anywhere. You'd think the incidents in your home and in the city would have made you realize that." Jiraiya began to become more blunt

"Funny how that works out isn't it? Enemies can come and attack us right now...and you know what?" Morrigan awaited Jiraiya's response

"What?" Jiraiya expected something sarcastic.

"THEY'D KILL US BECAUSE WE FIGHT EACH OTHER TO THE BRINK OF DEATH. WE'D GIVE THEM EASY PICKINGS" She gave Jiraiya her answer

Naruto could only sit and watch. He wanted to say something. But they both had their points. Aside from that little fact, he wasn't sure on what he could have said to make things better. Silence was shared between the three after the arguing.

"...I'm going to clean myself up..." Morrigan softly said as she left and began to walk to the far side of the lake.

Naruto and Jiraiya remained quiet. The feeling in the air was odd for them both. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"She had a good point sensei...why were you so extreme?" Naruto started.

Jiraiya heard Naruto's question. He sat on the ground and began looking forward.

"Naruto,...when you were attacked back in wave country and hospitalized, did your enemy give you the courtesy of waiting for you to finish your social endeavors? Jiraiya indirectly gave his reasoning.

Naruto heard Jiraiya's words and sat beside him.

"Guess not..."

The two became quiet again. That is, until Naruto needed is mind eased once more

"Sensei?" Naruto once again got Jiraiya's attention.

Jiraiya was at attention

"In our fight, you didn't allow me to make my clones...why?..." Naruto recollected the battle

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, then again fixed his position back to the mountain range in the distance.

" Because sometimes, you can't rely on the numbers game to see you through. Nor can you depend on that armor piece of yours. In a fight...it might be impossible to do the rasengan with your clones and with your chakra flow being incomplete, using your techinques one-handed may be your only means of survival..." Jiraiya explained

"In other words, you forced me to learn it..." Naruto replied

Once again, silence surfaced. Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He wanted to open it up, yet for some reason a deep routed fear kept him from doing so. With many things on his mind, he broke the silence once more

"I'm not saying that you Morrigan-chan was right...or that you were wrong sensei...but it's like a pick-your-poison scenario." Naruto began to theorize.

Jiraiya looked at his student in a puzzling way

"What are you saying.

"Sensei, I agree that to fight hard and win, you have to train hard. Sometimes, maybe even to your mortal limits..." Naruto's statement fit Jiraiya's style of training

"Go on..." Jiraiya awaited Naruto to continue

"But when your enemies can strike at anytime, we run the risk of being unable to fight due to lack of endurance, injury,...or worse. Making it easy to off any of us with little to no effort at all." Naruto's second statement coincided with Morrigan's reasoning.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...Is this Naruto here?...Since when did he have this kind of brain capacity?" _He was shocked at his students newfound intellect.

He studied Naruto carefully. He watched as Naruto had the paper he pulled from his pocket in his hand. He noticed his students hesitance to open it. It was almost as if the world would burn if he unfolded the paper. Jiraiya became curious.

"Give me that!" Jiraiya snatched the paper from Naruto

"Damn you geezer, give it back!" Naruto wanted it back immediately

Naruto made various attempts to grab the paper. However, with little effort, Jiraiya placed his hands on Naruto's chest. In turn, this made it impossible for Naruto to properly make a grab for the paper. Jiraiya had a great wingspan than he did. Eventually, he gave up and Jiraiya glanced at the paper. He didn't read it. He just glance through it enough to understand the subject.

Jiraiya's thoughts

"...Why kid..." He realized what the paper really was.

Jiraiya looked up and noticed Naruto was looking in Morrigan's direction. Naruto was full of conflictions. And as his sensei, he would do his best to help him sort things out.

"Why didn't you finish your letter to her kid?" Jiraiya asked as he handed back the letter.

Naruto remained silent as he reached for the letter. Then he replied slowly

"Because...I don't know what to say to her..." Naruto was honest.

"I see..." Jiraiya figured as much

Jiraiya then notice Naruto was looking in Morrigan's general direction. The expression on his face was one of deep thought and confliction. Exactly like the expression he had when he was staring at the note in his hand.

"They're both pretty special girls, aren't they kid..." Jiraiya asked

"...Yeah...both of them..." Naruto replied

Jiraiya decided it was time to do something that was already long over due. With all the commotion, it was a matter that couldn't be settled properly. But now, with this brief downtime, it could be settled.

"Naruto, it's time we settled our bet..." Jiraiya looked at his student with a serious face.

Naruto froze for a moment. He hadn't forgotten about the bet. It just slipped his mind. He didn't want to answer. But it wasn't like him to go back on his word.

"...Ok..." Naruto replied hesitantly.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. A woman's anxiety

Morrigan was quietly cleaning herself off at the far side of the lake. Fairly distant from Naruto and Jiraiya. Being alone like that gave her time to think about many things. Due to Jiraiya's mock training, reality was beginning to surface.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...I'm going to slow them down..."_

Morrigan began to gently wash away the day's impurities from her delicate, womanly skin. This had been the first real moment she had alone to think about the overall situation that she herself threw herself into.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Healing is all I'm good for...in a fight...I'm just a burden to him..."_ her mental reality was very bruising. In her eyes, current and past events alike made her feel as though she was a liability to Naruto.

Letting her hair down, she began to dip herself deeper into the lake. After allowing her hair to soak, she slowly arose from the lake. Her hair was silver and silky. It's color told of her beauty while at the same time showed a maturity beyond her years. However, her hair's lusters could not save her from her painful realizations.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _She wouldn't be a burden to you, would she foxy...?"_ her thoughts were on Sakura.

This particular facet of reality hit her hardest. Of the two, Sakura was both the better trained healer and fighter. The bangs her hair had given her due to being wet covered her anguish very well. It served as a shield from the world, not allowing it to see her inner pain.

"...Why me..." Morrigan spoke out loud as she stepped out of the lake and dry herself

She then looked over to where Naruto and Jiraiya were sitting. It was hard to make out the expressions on their faces being at such a distance. However, she trusted her instincts and gathered they were talking about something serious. Being curious, she decided to do what most girls do.

"Time to be nosy!" Morrigan couldn't resist eavesdropping on their conversation.

She took the long way back to them. Making sure to keep herself in good cover. Eventually, she made her way to bundle of thick bushes. She was a fair distance away from the two. Not too close to be detected yet at the same time not to far away for words to be inaudible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, with Shizune at his side was standing outside of the Hokage's office. For a strange reason, the two had a nervous awe about them. The timing and oddity of the Hokage's summons was questionable at best.

"Why do I have the feeling I don't want to go in here?" Kakashi said with a low tone.

Shizune looked at Kakashi and gave him a nervous smirk

"...You too?" Shizune made it known that she had the same feeling of unease.

Kakashi returned the nervous smile then turned his attentions to the door ahead of them. Raising his left fist, he knocked slowly and signaled his arrival.

"Come in!" A strong female voice resounded to the other side of the door.

Kakashi grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. He and Shizune walked in to be met by two other presences aside from Tsunade's. The owners of these presences were Hiashi and Gai.

_Shizune's thoughts_

"_Not good..."_ Shizune thought to herself worried.

"Have a seat. We need to get right to the point." The Hokage wasn't one for small talk. Now would be no exception. All normal pleasant subtleties were subsided.

Gai and Hiashi just gave silent nods to show they acknowledged Kakashi and Shizune's respective presences as the couple responded in the same manner. With that, Tsunade began to get right to the point.

"Now that everyone is here, there are two very serious matters that need to be attended to." Tsunade's face was hardened like a true veteran.

Kakashi looked to the Hokage and interjected.

" The prisoners that attacked Konoha. Right?" Kakashi assumed the topic at hand

Tsunade propped her elbows onto the desk and folded her hands in front of her face, nodded in approval to Kakashi's assumption.

"That is one matter yes. However, there is one other matter at hand." Tsunade replied

The four ninjas across from Tsunade all looked at each other in question.

"And what could be more important than retaliating against our enemy?" Hiashi asked annoyed, almost demanding an answer.

Kakashi, Shizune, and Gai stared at the Hokage. Just like Hiashi, they too were surprised that there was possibly something more important than the attack that had befallen Konoha. Seeing the curiosity in their eyes, the Hokage began to answer.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

" _Not surprising. I'd ask myself that too. What WOULD be more important than the past aggression taken upon our beautiful village." _Tsunade saw the question to be both reasonable and valid

The Hokage began to answer.

"I received a report from Jiraiya recently. He and Naruto came under attack while in wave country, at Atwright's manor." Tsunade began to explain

_Kakashi's thoughts_

" _So, that's where he took my student...WAIT! If they were attacked there then..."_ Kakashi began to ponder a possibility of an overall grander plot

"And!" Hiashi was even more annoyed than he was previously.

Now Tsunade's temper had become short. She felt she had tolerated Hiashi's brash arrogance long enough. Her eyes were as beautiful as they were fierce. With a cold, direct voice, she sounded to Hiashi

" Know your place Hyuuga. Don't EVER break my speech." Tsunade was short and blunt with her words

The twos eyes were fixed to each other. Hiashi's eyes were in awe of Tsunade. Much like the Hokage, he wasn't used to being reprimanded. However, despite the majestic anger Tsunade's eyes gave way to, he too was not one to stand down.

Hiashi began to stand up. Defiantly, he gritted his teeth. But just before something serious could transpire, a friendly, almost care free voice broke the negative tension.

"SO!" Gai quickly tried to defuse the clearly visible anger between the proud and prideful two.

Kakashi and Shizune watched on. Not wanting to get in the middle of anything yet at the same time ready to break up any kind of physical confrontation should it arise. Gai began to resume his voice.

"Did Jiraiya give any possibility as to why he and Naruto fell upon enemies?" Gai asked an reasonable question

"It wasn't actually those two the attackers were after." Tsunade responded

Kakashi's suspicious were at full peek. If the attackers weren't after Naruto and Jiraiya, there was only one other explanation for them to had encounter any sort of enemy back at waves. This was a fact that Kakashi was sure of.

_Kakashi's thoughts_

"_Princess Morrigan..."_ Kakashi realized the only other possible target.

Gai still however had a puzzled look on his face

"I don't understand. That would mean Naruto and Jiraiya were in a city, not some forest."

"What are you saying Gai?" Shizune questioned

Gai looked to Shizune to respond although his words were for everyone

"I'm saying that since they were in civilization, there should have been some kind security. Why would anyone let foreigners from an outside village defend their own?" Gai asked,

Everyone looked at each other. Gai did have a point. For the sake of pride, why WOULD anyone allow an outsider to do THEIR job? Tsunade watched on, interested in what things were being said around her. Shizune had a possible conclusion.

"Well...maybe it's possible they don't have any kind of force for defense. Waves has its natural boundaries thanks to the rivers and oceans that surround it Maybe the leaders felt nature was a defense in itself. It wouldn't be the first time we were called to help somewhere that lacked personnel security." Shizune spoke, voicing what was a logical assumption.

"Or..." Kakashi had another possibility

Everyone was quiet and awaited Kakashi to finish. Through the years Kakashi had grown wise and even those more powerful and/or superior to him knew this well. His voice was one to be heard.

"It's possible that they HAVE a security force of some kind. But the enemy was too wrong. Think about it, if they were a handful for Naruto AND the sannin, Jiraiya, I doubt any normal infantry of any sort could have held them off. " Kakashi had no clue how correct he was.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi in awe.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_His sense of perception never ceases to amaze me_" Tsunade could see Kakashi's sharp intellect and always be amazed by it

"I remember the mission to waves with my students. In the report, she DID have an envoy. But, they were nowhere to be found. My guess, they were easy to dispatch for Malhavoc and his underlings." Kakashi realized that he had never actually met the princess's court that was mentioned in his original orders.

"Yes, that brings us back to Jiraiya's report. Hiashi. Gai." The hokage called out their respective names. Putting them both on notice.

The two looked at the Hokage with serious intentions. The sound of her voice alone was enough to let them know a task was about to befallen them.

"Atwright has asked for Konoha to extend itself to Waves. In doing so, we'll be sending a mix of skilled chuunin and veteran jounin to train the soldiers." Tsunade's talking had begun to show her real intentions

The Hokage held her voice for a few seconds. Then, she resumed

"I would like for you two to oversee this project. I'm not ordering this. You can decline at your own leisure. But I wanted to ask you first because...well, you're among the very best. And I know you both can do a world of good there." Tsunade told the truth.

Gai and Hiashi looked at each other. Then to the Hokage. Gai's face lit up, seeing this chance as an opportunity for adventure. Hiashi's expression however, was the polar opposite. To him, this was just Tsunade scheming.

"I'll ta..." Gai was cut off by Hiashi's brashness.

Hiashi slammed his fist to the table bluntly

_Kakashi's thoughts_

" _Oh boy..."_ Kakashi felt another argument between Tsunade and Hiashi coming.

Hiashi demanded the beautiful Hokage's attention. He saw this 'opportunity' as more of a reprimand rather than something good.

"I don't trust you. You just want me out of Konoha" Hiashi bared his fangs and was livid at the thought. He saw Tsunade's proposal as nothing short of audacious.

Tsunade's hands remained placed folded, covering the lower half of her face. Had her hands been placed any lower, they would reveal a pair of full red lips smirking.

"Hiashi...this is a great chance. Don't you realize what I am proposing to you?" Tsunade replied to his anger.

Hiashi's eyes were fixed on Tsunade with anger. While Tsunade's eyes were confident while at the same time seemed jovial.

Shizune caught on to what the Hokage was trying to say. Being her assistant, she decided to interject herself into the situation.

"Hiashi... you'd be in charge of an entire defense for. That's quite a task. Not just anybody can handle it. Don't you see... you might her first choice because you're the best and possibly only choice Hiashi." Shizune attempted to appeal to Hiashi's dominant-like ego.

Hiashi calmed himself. Shizune's words sunk deep as he began to really ponder her words. Power was something he held in great regard

_Hiashi's thoughts_

" _This could work... I wouldn't have to deal with this woman having authority over me. This can even forward my own political gains..."_ Hiashi began to ponder what could come of accepting such a mission.

Hiashi was no longer angry. However, he was not one to allow any sort of smile grace his face. Smiling was not something he indulged in. And the fact that it would make Tsunade seem as if she'd won a victory, smiling was even less of a possibility.

"Fine." Was Hiashi's answer as he rudely accepted the task.

Hiashi exited the office, leaving Kakashi, Shizune, Gai, and the Hokage behind in silence. Tsunade still had her hands covering her sexy, yet dominant smirk.

"Well madam Hokage, I accept too." Gai accepted as he was before Hiashi's rude actions intervened.

Tsunade removed her hands and smiled. She had already knew Gai would accept. But it was good to vocally hear it nonetheless. Still pleased over getting Hiashi to accept the mission, she answered Gai in a happier tone than normal.

"Thank you Gai..." Tsunade's voice was momentarily soft. A rare instance of being caught off guard.

Gai however, took the sound of the Hokage's voice the wrong way. To him. It sounded as though the older woman was coming on to him. And like any man, he too would try to press the issue.

_Gai's thoughts_

"_Ah... another one fallen under the spell of the infamous Gai smile."_ He thought to himself as he began to form less than pure fantasies within his head.

"You know, we can hang out a bit. We have a little time to kill after all." Gai indirectly tried to ask for a date, flashing his smile

Kakashi and Shizune were still in the room. And still quietly watching on

_Kakashi's thoughts_

"_This ought to be good."_ He was this as humorous as Tsunade's face nearly screamed rejection.

The Hokage clearly wanted nothing to do with Gai in that way. Slowly, she dropped her hands from her face. Still smiling, she replied

"When do you plan on picking me up?" The Hokage asked, shocking everyone.

Kakashi, Shizune, and even Gai himself had those one-in-a-millions faces. That was totally unexpected from the normally all business Hokage they had all come to know.

_Shizune's thoughts_

" _She's joking...right?"_ Shizune, who knew her best thought this was just a joke

"Hmm...9 sound good?" Gai asked, still grinning like an idiot

Tsunade closed her eyes and smirked

"It's a date. I'll just go home, wash up, slip into something more comfortable, dispel my genjutsu..." Tsunade trailed off, continuing to say miscellaneous things.

_Gai's thoughts_

" _She'll go home, wash up, get into comfy cloths, dispel her gen..." _Gai's thoughts stopped as a mental image of the Hokage without her genjutsu came to mind

Kakashi and Shizune were both staring jovially at Gai as he looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. The two ninjas realized Gai had paid attention to what the Hokage said. Floods of sweat were falling from his face and he'd do anything to save himself.

"You know, maybe I better keep to the task at hand." Gai replied as he exited the Hokage's office with the speed of God.

Tsunade just laughed as she had gotten herself out of that small predicament. But there was little time for fun and games. Pressing matters needed to be tended to.

"Kakashi, Shizune, now we have the first matter to deal with. Which is why I called you here." The Hokage was immediately back on topic

The two patiently waited for the Hokage to continue

"I'll be brief. I originally wanted you to investigate the prison Kakashi. To see if our enemy really is Mizuki. With your vast amount of jutsus, you'd be best equip to adapt to any situation."

"Originally? You want someone else to take on a mission like that?" Kakashi was surprised that a mission of such importance wasn't left to him.

Tsunade felt as though she may have hurt Kakashi's pride. When it came to dangerous, high profile missions, he was among the top ninja to be chosen.

"You still haven't fully recovered from your injuries. And we can't afford to lose you in battle. Since you'd have to throughly analyze the enemies strength and tactics, this would be too risky for you."

"I understand that Hokage. If adaptability was your aim for this mission, how can take my place?" Kakashi had a point. Because of his Sharingan eye, he had far more jutsu techniques in his arsenal than almost any one in konoha.

The three were silent. But among the three, an attractive brunette saw this as a chance to get back out to the field and away from the normal secretarial duties. At least for a brief time, the moment had become awkward.

"Why don't I take the mission?" Shizune suggested.

Kakashi and Tsunade both looked at Shizune with a mix of questionability and shock. Although Shizune was indeed a capable ninja, it was unheard of for her to partake in missions being a medic nin and Tsunade's assistant.

"You've been away from the field for too long." Kakashi was immediately worried.

Shizune gave her mate an odd stare.

"So? A ninja needs to be ready at anytime. You of all people know that."

Kakashi felt an argument coming. But that wouldn't sway him from making his case.

"But you heard the Hokage. This mission is dangerous and calls for someone that is diversified in jutsus."

Shizune's eyes showed slight anger. Kakashi's words sounded almost mocking.

"Kakashi, I outrank you. What the hell makes you think I'm not diverse in my abilities?" Shizune was clearly angry with Kakashi as she stared him dead in his eyes

Kakashi's eyes were easy to read. He was hurt seeing the woman that had his heart enraged at him. Defeated, his one uncovered eye looked downward. Not wanting to fight with the woman he loved.

_Kakashi's thoughts_

"_...Pointless..."_

"And it's not even your decision. Is it Lady Tsunade?" Shizune was asking the Hokage's permission to take this mission while at the same time making Kakashi feel somewhat small.

Tsunade wanted no part of this argument. Especially since this is between her best friend and assistant, Shizune. And one her Konoha's top ninja in Kakashi. She too didn't feel Shizune was up to the task. However, despite her extended absence from the field, she was very qualified. Therefore, as a true leader, she made her decision regardless of her personal feelings.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_Kakashi... I'm sorry"_ She apologized in thought at the decision she was about to make.

"The mission is yours Shizune. Take 5 ninjas of your choosing and head out no latter than tomorrow night. This mission is even more important than the one given to Hiashi and Gai" The Hokage's decision was made.

Kakashi was stunned. He could not believe what he had just heard. Shizune was about to excuse herself to prepare immediately. But after no more than three steps, a male hand grasped her feminine forearm.

"Can't you at least think this over Shizune. It's been a lo..." His speech was halted as Shizune angrily snatched her arm away.

"A long time? Yeah I heard that already. Say something new." Shizune coldly left the room. Leaving a confused Kakashi behind.

He turned to the Hokage. He was very annoyed that she was allowed to take this mission. But being the calm ninja he always was, he made sure to keep his anger to himself. However, that was not to say that she wouldn't pick up on his negative demeanor.

"You know she shouldn't have this mission..." Kakashi's voice was bittersweet

"I don't want her to go either. I agree with you that she isn't ready" The Hokage made it known that she shared Kakashi's view on the matter.

Kakashi was silent. Tsunade knew that overall Kakashi had no say in the matter. Shizune was an adult after all. But as a loved one, she knew how Kakashi must have felt. So, she decided to explain herself

"Like I said, I'm against her going too Kakashi...but... she is a grown woman. And she is a ninja. No matter how long it's been since she has seen battle, she does have the qualifications." The Hokage turned from her seat and began to face the window.

Kakashi, without so much as a goodbye, left the Hokage's office. The task of being a leader was hard on Tsunade. Especially since she had become close to so many under her command. Hearing her door close, she sighed in despair.

_Tsunade's thoughts_

"_I'm sorry Kakashi..."_

The Hokage was in her room with nothing more than her surroundings and her thoughts. She would soon think about the things that had transpired in her office until the chuunin exam began

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was outside of building where the chuunin exam was taking place. The streets of Konoha were even more busy than usual. Sakura figured the abnormal high volume of the crowd was due to the chuunin exam. But that didn't make her any more at ease.

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _I can't breathe."_ Sakura felt stifled due to the sheer number of bodies that cluttered Konoha.

Sakura ran into the exam building, leaving the masses on the other side of the door. Until the exam began, she was safe from the cluster of human bodies. There were people inside the building. However, the amount was drastically less than the amount outside. Two people inside quickly took notice of her.

"YO SAKURA!" Ino called to Sakura from a fair distance.

Ino and Shikamaru were waving to Sakura from the far end of the hall. Lately, the two of them seemed to be together more and more. It seemed as though slowly but surely, Ino was trying to make her move on her teammate. This was something that made Sakura happy for her friend while at the same time woeful for her own situation.

"I knew you guys would come" Sakura hugged Ino as she approached her.

Sakura's eyes began to slightly water.

"Of course, but I had to drag 'this' along" Ino pointed to the man she had yet to admit her feelings to.

Sakura released Ino from her embrace and Ino got a good look at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as she sounded worried.

Sakura's tear was one of happiness. The two girls spent so much time being enemies that it was hard for Sakura to believe Ino would actually be there for her despite their renewed friendship.

"Nothing at all Ino" Sakura wiped the tear from her eye and smiled

Ino returned the smile

"... We need to talk..." Ino said bluntly

Ino took Sakura's hand and began walking off. Shikamaru was just quietly watching, wondering why the two girls were just leaving him by himself. Ino turned her head to her teammate. She didn't want to just leave him without saying anything.

"We girls just need some private. I promise I won't be long. K Shika?" Ino winked at her teammate as she left

"Whatever..." A normal Shikamaru response

_Ino's thoughts_

" _Would a LITTLE care kill you?...Lazy idiot..." _Ino didn't care for the nonchalant response she was given.

Sakura saw Ino's dismay and decided to add in.

"We'll be back soon. Besides, wouldn't it be less troublesome without loud blond women disrupting your conversation?" Sakura tried to be playful

"Too true!" Shikamaru agreed instantly. It was almost as if someone finally understood where he was coming from.

Ino shot Shikamaru a glare of death

_Ino's thoughts_

" _HE AGREED WITH THAT!" _Ino's stare could kill the strongest of men thrice over.

Her teammate was nervous out of his mind. Ino's stare could have singed a hole right through him. He and Ino knew each other very well. So he knew when he had said something that would have been better left unsaid.

_Shikamaru's thoughts_

"_...I'm too young to die..."_ His thoughts were on his demises as beats of sweat ran down his back due to the girl's stare.

Eventually, leaving a near-nervous breaking Shikamaru behind, they continued on their way. The two girls found a small spot so that they can talk in privacy. As important a day this was for Sakura, girl talk was something that had its own personal schedule.

"So?" Ino began

Sakura gave her friend a questionable look.

"So?... What?" Sakura was clueless

Ino sighed and just stared. She gave way to a small frown and wrapped her arm around her friend. Then she once again began to speak.

"Are you ready or what?" Ino was referring to the exam

Sakura now knew what Ino was talking about. She gave off a confident smile and an even more confident response. She glanced around looking for left to right. There were plenty of people taking the exam this year.

"Please Ino, you act anyone here can take me." Sakura's confidence had grown tremendously along with her skill. This was an advantage of training under Tsunade.

"Here alone? The little crying girl wants to make a name for herself?" A kunoichi with short red hair said.

Two other kunoichi's were taunting as well. Sakura and Ino both turned around. The three unknown females seemed familiar to them. They were the three girls that were mocking Naruto and praising Sasuke back when they were having lunch.

_Ino's thoughts_

" _Well well well..."_ Ino thought with a combative smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked rudely

The red haired girl smirked. Personally, she felt Sakura was beneath her. But for the sake of average courtesy, she complied and gave her name.

"Call me Sakuya." She said her name in a almost royal turn

Sakura and Sakuya gave each other competitive stares. Eventually, Sakuya introduced her friends

"These are my teammates, Misura and Roe" Sayaka announced her team

Sakura and Ino still looked annoyed that these rude interlopers would just get in the middle of their conversation.

"I didn't ask the names of your two left feet" Sakura replied

The two girls faces became twisted. They knew when they were being ridiculed. Prolonged exposure to the Hokage had made her tongue very sharp. Sakuya disregarded the comment

"Anyway, pray that you don't run into any of us during the exam" Sakuya threatened

The three girls left and Sakura and Ino were once again in privacy.

"Don't let them get to you Sakura." Ino patted Sakura's shoulder

She looked at Ino competitively.

"Get to them?...No Ino, they better hope they don't get to me..." Sakura's bangs covered her fiery gleamed emerald yes

_Ino's thoughts_

"_Wow...Go Sakura!"_ Ino was impressed with this new Sakura.

The people were starting to come in. The chuunin exam was starting soon. Shikamaru was making his way through the masses. And being someone who seemed to almost enjoy doing nothing, this was quite the displeasing activity. Eventually he found Ino and Sakura

_Shikamaru's thoughts_

"_Women... nothing but headache"_ He had finally found Ino and Sakura.

"It's starting soon." He simply said as he walked up to Ino

Ino and Sakura turned and saw the one who called out to them

"Aww, did the lazy ass take a break from his schedule of doing nothing to come get me?" Ino batted her eyes

Shikamaru replied with a simple frown. He caught on to her sarcasm easily. With the frown as his response, he put his hands into his pockets and made his way to his seat.

"Ino, why do you pick on him like that?"

Ino quietly answered into Sakura's ear.

"To show that I care."

With that, she wished her friend luck and followed behind Shikamaru. Now that Sakura was alone, she to the time to take in her surroundings. The tournament room was much bigger than she had remembered. The balcony along the walls was still there. But now, there were deep indents built into the walls filled with seats behind the balcony. Clearly, plenty of people were expected to be there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune was wandering aimlessly around Konoha. She was thinking about the mission that she had just accepted. Deep down, she had begun to wonder if this was a wise choice. She indeed possessed the necessary skills. But the problem lied in the fact that those skills haven't been used for a long time. A familiar voice broke her train of thought

"SHIZUNE!" Kakashi yelled as he dodged the masses.

Eventually, he made his way to Shizune. Who was still angry with him. And now that they were out of the Hokage's office, she can let her anger out. She turned around with an angry scowl, not even trying to mask her anger.

"Hey" He smiled through his mask, trying to ease the tension.

"WHAT Kakashi!" Her response rough and hurtful

Kakashi saw she was angry. He and Shizune had been through a great deal together over the years. He wouldn't let a dispute sway him from talking to the woman he loved. So, he disregarded her angry voice as best he could.

"Come on Shizune, can't we at least talk about this?" Kakashi was pleaded.

Shizune gritted her teeth. Her eyes were ever so angry. In her eyes, Kakashi truly undermined both her authority and her ability. If it had been anyone else it wouldn't have hurt her so much

"Talk!" Shizune said almost commanding

_Kakashi's thoughts_

"_Can't she cool down even for a minute?"_ Kakashi found it hard to reason with Shizune. Her angry made everything difficult.

With Shizune's response, Kakashi was stunned and silent. Shizune's cold responses left him totally off guard. He cast his one visible eye downward, thinking about what came out of his mouth before he spoke it. Unfortunately, he had no time to think things through because an angry woman was pressing the matter.

"TALK!" Shizune repeated. This time her voice was louder as she pushed Kakashi at his shoulder

Kakashi's visible eye sprung up. He and Shizune were now staring each other in the eye.

"I just don't think..." Kakashi's voice was warm and understanding, trying to be reasonable as he was cut off.

"I'm ready yet? Stop saying that" Shizune finished his sentence.

There was an awkward silence

"Kakashi, let me make this clear. I outrank you. That means I can handle anything you can. Possibly even better than you" Shizune began to push Kakashi again

_Kakashi's thoughts_

"_This isn't a competition"_

Slowly, people were beginning to notice the squabble between the couple. However, Shizune's attentions were on Kakashi. Not the on lookers.

_Shizune's thoughts_

"_Why can't he understand"_

"Kakashi, you go off on your missions. I barely see you at all. You're in Tsunade's office talking about lord only knows what. And I have to fight for whatever little time is left." Shizune was starting to tear

"Shizune, I'm a Jounin. I have students. I have missions. I report to the Hokage. You know that's the life a ninja leads.

"Yes I do! Because I'm a ninja too. What makes you think I'm supposed to just sit back and watch you go off on missions. I'm just as capable as you." Shizune pushed him yet again

Kakashi now took notice to the audience he and Shizune had.

_Kakashi's thoughts_

"_...Great..."_ He looked down feeling both embarrassed

Shizune didn't like it when Kakashi took his eyes from her when she was talking to him. As mad as she was, ever so gently, she place her delicate hand under his chin and brought his face upward. He was now looking at her again.

"Who the hell do you think you are hon?" Shizune still felt belittled by her lover as she asked her question softly and began to cry.

Kakashi removed her hand and warmly grasped it in his own. The two were silent. And Shizune's eyes showed that she demanded an answer.

"...Someone who truly loves you Shizune..." He gave her an answer as he slowly let go of her hand and walk off, disappearing into the crowd.

_Shizune's thoughts_

" _Oh love...I'm sorry..." _Shizune closed her eyes and fold her arms together, hugging herself for protection.

The once vast crowd that witnessed the display began to resume their daily lives. The beautiful brunette stood in the street, crying her tears of regret. She closely resembled a weeping goddess.

"That was bad Shizune" A familiar voice witnessed the event that had just transpired

Shizune quickly wiped her tears and turned around. Her tears were easily dealt with. However, her still shivering delicate frame showed her pain clearly.

"...Hokage-sama..."

The Hokage was on her way to see her student at the exam. But felt that it could wait as she took Shizune back to her office. To the Hokage, this was something that should have been taken care of before Shizune and Kakashi had their dispute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan watched on secretly as Naruto and Jiraiya were in serious conversation. And the expressions on their faces peeked Morrigan's curiosity even more. Unknown to her, Naruto was about to give Jiraiya an answer to a question that she herself had a stake in.

"Well Naruto, you learned the rasengan, but you didn't master it. So, I'll leave it up to you which way you decide to go with our little wager?" Jiraiya was lenient and open-ended.

Hearing this definitely opened Morrigan's ears wider

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _Wager?...What bet could they have made?"_

"Sensei, I won't dodge anymore...instead of picking one, how about I just come clean..." Naruto looked at his sensei.

Naruto's blue eyes spoke volumes for his sincerity.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...He's more of a man that I'll ever be..." _He thought to himself ashamed. His student was about to tell everything when he could have just chose one. And he on the other hand was still keeping the truth from his student.

"To be honest, I didn't give it as much attention until you made this wager" He said as he reverted his eyes from Jiraiya and back to the lake.

Quietly, Jiraiya joined him in looking out towards the lake. Normally, he would push Naruto to talk. But this was a delicate topic. And for this particular instance, he'd let his student take his time. This would be the best way for Naruto to answer both clearly and completely.

"...Sakura..." He started by uttering her name. Smiling as he looked upward into the alluring night sky.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _Her first huh? Oh well, old habits..."_

Morrigan was listening ever so intently.

"I miss her... she's been in my heart for so long..." Naruto began to think about the longevity of Sakura being his love.

" Just how long have you felt this way about her Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto turned to his sensei smiling.

"...Honestly, I don't know... it's like... something that always was. Like..." Naruto was cut off.

"Fate?" Jiraiya asked and at the same time finished Naruto's sentence

" Yeah..." Naruto answered with a oddly soft response

This quickly had become one conversation Morrigan wished she hadn't been listening in on.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Fate...Who am I to go against destiny huh..."_ Morrigan could do without what she had heard.

The two were unaware of Morrigan's presence. If Naruto knew Morrigan was listening, his words would have definitely been altered from what they were. In a way, even though Morrigan's heart was breaking, she felt it was best she stayed to hear what was said.

"... I remember how Sakura always put me down... she use to give Sasuke the love and affection that I always wanted." Naruto remember the not-so-great times

"Just like most of Konoha... they praise Sasuke. And they shunned you" Jiraiya noted

Naruto nodded reluctantly

"I don't understand... I know Sakura-chan is nice deep down...but I don't understand..."

"What is it that you need explained?" Jiraiya probed

Naruto stood up to stretch his legs a bit. He then looked downward to his Sensei

"If she cared for me the way she said she did before we left, why did she treat me like that for so long..." Naruto's facial features began to sadden.

"Who knows, maybe she repressed her feelings. If she had shown that she liked you outright, it would have made her an outcast" Jiraiya tried to reason.

Morrigan was not too pleased with the answer Jiraiya had given Naruto. To her, that explanation was both weak and inexcusable.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_Poor excuse... very poor..."_

Naruto laughed at the irony. It was almost as if he found Jiraiya's words to be humorous. He then sighed as he continued to talk about the sad story that was his life.

"...So...that's why she left me waiting for her and slept with Sasuke...she was just hiding her feelings for me..." Naruto spoke softly, making no effort to hide his pain

He took a deep breath and began to yell

"YEAH GREAT JOB SAKURA-CHAN!...NOTHING SAYS 'I LOVE YOU' BETTER THAN SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Naruto yelled with a mix of anger and sarcasm as he stared into the night sky.

With his yells quieted, he resumed his place, sitting next to his sensei. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and studied him. His student sat with trembling closed fist. While at the same time his eyes were wide open with tears. A clear sign of conflicted and mixed emotions. Morrigan fought her instincts. She wanted to comfort him, but that means she'd have been caught spying.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...Foxy..."_ Morrigan bit her lower lip, halting herself from calling out to Naruto

"Naruto... I have a question for you?" Jiraiya had something on his mind

"...Sure..."

Jiraiya asked the question any reasonable adult would have

"Kid,... why didn't you talk with Sakura about this. It's not hard to see this was nagging you."

Naruto hesitated to answer. For a brief period he was quiet. However, the look on Jiraiya's face told him a reply was expected.

" I...I didn't want to talk about this with her..." Naruto began to feel ashamed. Time away from Sakura had made him second guess his actions.

Jiraiya looked at his student in pain. He knew no matter how much he tried to help, ultimately, this was a problem that only Naruto himself was able to solve.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...Not surprising...how COULD he talk with her so soon after she broke the boy's heart"_ Jiraiya had sympathy for his student.

Morrigan too was sympathetic of Naruto's plight. However, along with that care and remorse for Naruto came a growing despising of Sakura.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_...How can someone live their life so...backward... she gets close to my foxy...just to ditch him for that selfish idiot... how...how could she?..."_ Morrigan shook her head in frustration, fighting back her tears at the thought.

"She tried to talk with me. But... it's so hard to listen when you feel... like you're in second place." He spoke as he lay down on the ground. With his back to the ground, all that was left was the color of night.

"Second to the Uchiha boy?" Jiraiya with an obvious conclusion.

Naruto sighed

"If only you were there sensei...she was really nice to me before I left. For a little while, she had become all I needed. My dream...it seemed like it was all coming together..."

Silence.

" It just feels like... like I'm a stray...being lead randomly"

More silence. Jiraiya asked his final question in regard to Naruto's pink haired teammate.

" Do you still love her?" Jiraiya asked with full intent on a straight answer

Naruto eyes grew. A slight feint of red gave way under his eyes, just above his cheeks. Any mention of loving Sakura opened the doorway to a world of a million fantasies.

" I... it's hard for me to understand her...and..." Naruto was cut off as he was stuttering anyway.

Jiraiya pounded his fist to the ground. It wasn't out of frustration. He just wanted Naruto be face his heart and fears head on. To be direct. To be clear. And to be honest. Everything that he himself was losing touch with.

"No,... skip the excuses. I asked for an answer." Jiraiya made furious eye contact with his student.

Morrigan was fully focused. She knew she had no right to eavesdrop in the first place. Hearing Naruto's answer was of extreme importance. If the answer was in her favor, it would mean that she would have a chance at him. A chance at her foxy.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_..." _For her time was standing still. Anxiety was getting the better of her.

"...I'm still in love with Sakura chan..." Naruto answered almost hesitantly. As if something more should have been said.

Unfortunately for the princess, she had heard his answer all too clearly. She became silent with her thoughts now momentarily blank. The air had become symbolically cold. Almost parallel to her feelings. Slowly, the princess tilted her head downward, allowing her hair th shield her tearing eyes from plain sight.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_... Guess I am a burden to him after all..."_ Her tears slowly and silently streamed down her cheeks.

Her body began to tremble as the cold, dense air continuously pounded her body

_Morrigan's thoughts_

" _I'm so stupid...like you could ever love me..."_ Her heart was broken

Morrigan, still crying and full of heartache, slowly walked away. She felt she had heard enough. Paying no further attention to what was being said, she was gone in an instant. Unaware, Jiraiya and Naruto continued to converse.

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...Very bad... she was here..." _Jiraiya heard faint footsteps leaving

"But... being away has done me some good I think. Having Morrigan-chan around makes things...bearable." Naruto begin to speak of his newest traveling companion with a smile

"Why do I have the feeling you're not saying what you should?"

Naruto felt fairly embarrassed. Hiding things from Jiraiya was beginning to prove pointless. This was a fact that he was beginning to understand more and more as they went along.

"...She takes my pain away..." Naruto spoke what he should have the first time

Jiraiya smiled and begin to shake his head in acknowledgment

" With her... I feel...like a new person. And whatever troubles I have can be fixed...because I can confide in her..."

"The way Sakura is starting to confide in you maybe?"

Once again, the expression of shame graces Naruto's face.

" I'm scared...Sakura...she's the only one that can break my heart..."

"And the princess?"

His head now sank

" Morrigan-chan...I... she's the..." Naruto struggled to say his words

Naruto could not help but feel disgusted with himself. He knew where this conversation was headed. He stood up and forcefully hurled his fist at a nearby boulder. His fist trembled as the huge rock shattered under the forceful blow. Jiraiya, seeing Naruto's frustration walked behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She takes your heartache away doesn't she?"

Naruto hung his head and began to cry. The more the situation lingered on, the greater the effect it was beginning to have on him

"I... know what it's like to be alone... I can curse anyone else to that" Naruto's voice became soft

Jiraiya released his hand from his student's shoulder

"And you can't decide because you don't want to leave either to be lonely the way you were?" Jiraiya spoke sarcastically yet true

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

"_...Lucky little runt... just take 'em both. Heck, that's what I'd do"_ Jiraiya was thinking in a way that only he could.

But this wasn't he they were talking about. It was Naruto. His soul was pure despite his body harboring a demon. Unlike Jiraiya's, how practically reeked impurity. The Sannin was aware of this fact and kept his lecherous thoughts to himself.

"You better than most know what being alone is like. This I have no doubt of. But Naruto... life isn't perfect. Sometimes choices have to be made. We don't always like the choices and sometimes we chose what he have to rather than the things we wish for."

Jiraiya looked his student eye to eye

"It would be disrespectful to both of them to stay void and indecisive Naruto."

"...What am I supposed to do..." Naruto truly needed someone's guidance

" They both want the best for you. You need to realize that. But...YOU have to chose. Young one, life is short... too short to be hesitant. And if you call either of them friends of yours, it's your obligation to chose...for both their sakes." Jiraiya spoke the complete truth

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_... Obligated to chose..."_ Naruto was afraid. However, he took Jiraiya's words to heart

"Naruto, someone is waiting for you..." Jiraiya was referring to Princess Morrigan.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_... I... won't run away this time..."_ He resolve was strong. He remembered how he ran from Sakura and was not ready to make the same mistake twice.

Naruto sped off with his goal set. He wasn't sure of what would say to Morrigan. But all that ran through his mind was seeing her. During which time, all his sensei could do was watch his student and pray for the best.

" Good luck son..." Jiraiya said aloud as he sat alone

_Jiraiya's thoughts_

" _He'll be a better person than I could ever hope to have been..."_ Jiraiya still harbored the same of not tell Naruto about his tainted past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was looking at the many people fill into their seats. She looked all around. Shifting her eyes constantly from left to right, hoping to catch some familiar faces. Immediately, she caught a glance of Ino and Shikamaru. And almost is if it were on cue, the saw her from their spot in the balcony.

"YO SAKURA!" Ino yelled loudly as she normally does

Sakura waved in reply. She wasn't the type to be as loud as Ino. Once Ino was certain she Sakura's attention, she resumed her loudness.

"IF YOU WIN, I PROMISE WE'LL GO TO THE TO DOCTOR TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT WIDE FOREHEAD!" Ino continued her yelling with her 'attempted' incentive for Sakura to win.

Sakura's face had an evil smile on it.

_Sakura's thought_

" _When I get my hands on you you'll be lucky if the doctor can do anything with you at all"_ Sakura had evil thoughts in her mind for Ino's remark.

Ms. Haruno had just entered and immediately saw Ino. She walked over to announce her arrival to her loving daughter's friend

"Why didn't you enter this year?" Ms. Haruno asked as she walked behind Ino

Both Ino and Shikamaru turned to see the source of this unknown voice.

"Miss Haruno!" Ino quickly hugged the mature woman

The two exchanged normal pleasantries and smiles. Ms. Haruno noticed the boy sitting with Ino

"Hi sweetie, out with your girlfriend?" Ms. Haruno was referring to Ino

Shikamaru's eyebrow arched upward. He looked at Ms. Haruno. Then at Ino. Back to Ms. Haruno again.

"Girlfriend? Yeah right!" He replied emphatically. Almost as if Ms. Haruno was making a joke rather than asking seriously.

Ino gave him the most evil of glares. He noticed her stare and did all he could to avoid any eye contact.

_Shikamaru's thoughts_

"_...Maybe if I look away, she'll stop staring at me"_ She was making him nervous

Shiftly, he averted his eyes away from Ino. But feeling piercing eyes still staring at him, he looked back at Ino. She was still looking at him with utmost fury

"_Shikamaru's thoughts_

"_...Help me..."_ He knew that once they were in private he was in for it.

While Ino continued to instill fear into her teammate, Ms. Haruno was waving down to her daughter.

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _Mom!... I can always count on her..."_ eagerly, she returned the wave.

As Sakura happily acknowledged her mother's presence, her mind began to wander. The more she looked around the more she realized something. So many men and women were in attendance. So many men and women...as couples. Sakura's confidence was slowly waning.

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _This... is going to be so hard..."_ Sakura sighed.

Slowly, Sakura stopped her waving and brought her hand down to her chest. Her eyes closed. And like any mother, Ms. Haruno knew something was wrong with her daughter. Ms. Haruno immediately rose to her feet.

"SAKURA!" Ms. Haruno yelled out to her daughter.

Ino and Shikamaru looked in shock. Ino took a glance in the direction Ms. Haruno was looking to see what was wrong.

_Ino's thoughts_

"_Sakura?...what's wrong with her..."_ Ino was concerned for her friend.

Sakura was completely silent. She looked into the balcony where her mother and friends were. They could see the pain in her eyes even from that distance. Unable to handle the pressure around her, Sakura immediately ran, pushing over anyone that was in her way.

"SAKURA!" Ms. Haruno called out to her daughter again. This time louder than the last.

Ms. Haruno slowly began to weaken at the knees. Shikamaru quickly steadied the woman as Ino watched with concern.

_Ino's thoughts_

" _Something is wrong with Ms. Haruno"_ Ino remembered the last time the woman seemed weaker than an average woman before.

"Shika, can you stay here with Ms. Haruno for me?" Ino asked

Shikamaru nodded his head positively and Ino smiled at him.

_Ino's thoughts_

"_...Thanks Shika..."_

She then turned to Ms. Haruno and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll get her. I promise..." Ino spoke as she quickly began to run after Sakura.

Shikamaru helped Ms. Haruno back to her seat. He comforted her as best he could. All Ms. Haruno could think about at the time was the welfare of her daughter and that she had really good friends.

Meanwhile, Sakura continuously bowled over the vast audience. Nearly hurling people left and right. She was truly in despair. And as fast as Ino was, she simply couldn't keep up. Sakura ran to the door and opened it. A familiar person was on the other side of the door.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Tsunade asked as she had just arrived from her chat with Shizune.

Sakura looked into Tsunade's eyes without saying a single word to her. Tsunade was confused. Sakura's eyes began to water and she continued to run away. Tsunade was left wondering.

"SAKURA WAIT!" Tsunade began to run after Sakura just as Ino did.

_Sakura's thoughts_

" _I can't do this... I can't..."_ Sakura's tears began to fly through the air as she ran through the crowded streets of Konoha.

Sakura ran until she ran to a familiar door. It was oddly quiet in this area in comparison to the rest of Konoha. Quietly, she hung her head downward and her sobs were heartbreaking. She reached for the doorknob. Upon grabbing it, her heart and soul froze as she realized she hadn't run home.

Sakura's thoughts

"...I ran home...I ran...to his house" Sakura looked on the side of the door and read the name.

"...Uzamaki..." She uttered his last name as she gently brushed her fingers across the name imprinted on the door.

She stood still as her tears began to flow. Thinking she was alone, her words became vocal rather than thought.

"I can't be strong without you Naruto-kun... I need you..."Sakura's knees began to give way

"...I can't do this without you..."The girl pounded her fists to the ground with pure frustration.

The beautiful kunoichi's knee's were touching the ground as she began to hug herself. Her cries began to resound louder.

"...I love you... I'll always love you..." Sakura's voice was soft

Sakura had thought she was alone. However, a saddened Ino caught sight of the heartbreaking display. She didn't know what she could do for her friend. All she could do was watch. No matter how confident she may have grown, not having Naruto in her life was breaking her spirit. Ino knew she had to get Sakura back to the exam. But, she felt it was more important to let her friend cry for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune was slowly walking home from Tsunade's office. Once she had cooled down, the rashness of her words began to ware on her mind. She realized that she said some things that were very cruel. Especially coming from someone you love.

FLASHBACK

" Don't you understand Shizune? He's only saying that because he's worried about you." Tsunade was reasoning.

"Yeah, and I worry about him when he leaves on his missions."

Silence

" I can fight too. And I have authority over him" Shizune became loud

Tsunade normally would have gotten into an argument had it been almost anyone else. But this was her best friend, so her voice was soft.

"Yes you're a great fighter...but...do you have to put it in his face like that. Do you know what it's like when someone you care about treats you inferior"

"..." Shizune was silent and shamed

END FLASHBACK

_Shizune's thoughts_

" _How could I be so stupid..."_

Shizune made it back home and quietly opened the door. She expected to see a familiar face. But, she was greeted with the silence of. She called out, hoping for an answer.

"LOVE?" She called out to her mate. But no answer was given

She decided to make a second attempt.

"KAKASHI?" Once again she called out to him. And again, no reply

Shizune silenced herself. After her recent actions, she wasn't really surprised that nobody answered her. Quietly and in shame, she walked to her room. She opened the door and began to smile.

"KAKA..." She quickly cut herself off from her excitement

She saw Kakashi asleep in bed. She was happy that he was even home considering their disagreement. However, the happiness quickly vanished as she couldn't get her recent actions out of her head. Careful not to disturb her mate, she sat by him on the bed as he slept. She brushed her brunette bangs behind her ears and quietly looked over Kakashi as he slept.

"...Hey love..." She spoke quietly, being careful not to wake him

She reached to touch his face. But she stopped herself. She felt that she didn't have a right to touch him while he slept after what had happened

"Bet you would have knocked my hand away...huh love?" She second guessed touching him

Remorsefully, she looked away and began to speak

"You know...it's not easy for me...it hurts knowing that the person you love can be gone in an instant..." Shizune placed her hand on the bed, close to the sleeping Kakashi's face

"I...didn't mean to give you the same helpless, scared feeling I was have when you leave...maybe you're right...maybe I'm not ready..." Shizune couldn't fight back her tears any longer

She began to sniff and wipe her gorgeous brown eyes

" I said things...cruel, hurtful things... and you stayed a gentleman all that time..." She paused.

She placed both of her hands on her lap and looked down. Her hair now hung over her face. Once she stopped crying she continued.

Shizune was no longer able to fight her urge to touch the sleeping Jounin. She stood up and placed both of her hands on his cheeks. She began to study his face intently as her thumbs were moving back and forth, caressing his cheeks. Hesitantly, she pulled down his mask.

"...Love...when I come back... I promise I'll have the courage to apologize to you when you're awake." She slowly leant down and closed her eyes. Delicately, she kissed his lips. Knowing she wouldn't see him again for a very long time, she allowed her lips to linger. Unwilling to leave the warmth of Kakashi's lips, she reluctantly rose up.

"...forgive me...but I have to do this..." she apologized to the sleeping ninja while returned his mask to its original position.

Shizune slowly made her way to the door. It was hard on her knowing that this could be the last time in a very long time that she would see Kakashi. Not allowing her body to leave the room. She turned around to see him one last time.

"Your Shizune gal...she loves you...so very much..." She softly said as she wiped her eyes from her tears and closed the door.

The door closed. Kakashi was left sleeping. His lover had said her goodbyes and apologized without him even knowing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan was setting up her tent, several feet away from Jiraiya and surprisingly, away from Naruto as well. The princess was silent and kept her heartbreak inside. She was caught totally off guard when Naruto came to her.

"Morrigan-chan... can we talk?... Naruto found her, ready to work things through.

"...Now's not a good time foxy..." Morrigan answered hesitantly. She was still reeling from a broken heart.

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _Why is her voice so shaken?"_ he quickly noticed Morrigan wasn't her normal aggressive self.

Naruto was curious of Morrigan's new demeanor. He had gotten used to her so any sudden difference could not be hidden from him.

"Are you ok Morrigan chan?..." Naruto asked concerned.

Morrigan turned away. She now had her back to him. Which was the kind of thing that was uncharacteristic of the Princess. Nervously, he continued

"... I didn't want to take long... I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and..." Morrigan held her hand up. Which stopped him from talking.

The two silently looked at one another until Morrigan spoke.

"Foxy...Do I really mean something to you?" her voice was blatantly serious

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_...Why is she asking that? What did I do..."_ Naruto was confused as he answered

Clearly confused and nervous, he answered her

"Morrigan-chan...you mean the a lot to me...you should know that." Naruto answered. He was hurt that she question the value he placed on her.

She tried to smile. She really wanted to believe those words. But the memory of his confession was all too clear in her head. She shook her head and answered with another question

" I'm just a burden to you, aren't I?" Morrigan's eyes began to water

Naruto was totally stunned. What had become a chance for he and Morrigan to have a heart to heart talk had now become a bout of confusion.

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Burden?...what is she talking about?...I don't understand..."_

"No, no you're not Morrigan chan... I need you..." He truly spoke from his heart.

Morrigan began to walk off

"Wait!" Naruto asked her to stay

Morrigan, now crying continued to walk away. But Naruto ran behind her and grabbed her arm. He spun her around and they looked eye to eye

_Naruto's thoughts_

" _She's crying...what did I do?"_ he was hurt to think he had done something wrong to her without him knowing.

"Morrigan-chan...what did I..." he began to ask. His heart was breaking

She placed her hand over his mouth and finished his question

"Do?...no foxy, you didn't do anything...I ... I'm just realizing my place is all..." She allowed him to see her cry.

He released her arm and asked on final question. What was to become a moment of truth had become a moment of anxiety.

"Are you frustrated at me?..." Naruto was scared to asked

Morrigan continued to cry. She allowed her normal smile to show through her tears. Gently, she brushed his ear where she had made her mark. Then she glided her hand down to his cheek.

_Morrigan's thoughts_

"_It's not your fault foxy...it's mine...for falling in love with you..."_ She began to lean up to his cheek.

Naruto blushed upon the feeling of Morrigan's full lips pressing his cheek. At first, she gave him a quick kiss. But then immediately, she delivered a second kiss, which lingered and absorb the feel of Naruto's skin. She eventually released him from the confine of her lips and looked him in the eye.

"...Yes foxy...I am..." She smiled and cried as she answered truthfully.

The princess walked off, leaving a heavy hearted Naruto behind. He had no clue that Morrigan had overheard him admit is feelings for Sakura. And she didn't stay long enough to hear how she had begun to forge a place into his heart. The young gennin knew he would not sleep well tonight.

To be continued...


End file.
